


Black Tie

by BangAYang (RWBYRemnants), NaughtyButWeiss (RWBYRemnants), RWBYRemnants



Series: White Noise - Popstarverse [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Condoms, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foot Fetish, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Het, Kitchen Sex, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Riding Crops, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Violet Wand, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 100,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/BangAYang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/NaughtyButWeiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/RWBYRemnants
Summary: Winter has been trying to figure out her own sexual identity ever since Weiss and Yang put a stop to her near-prostitution habits. It's been a rocky road. Now that she's got a handle on it, an innocent ride home for a drunken old Qrow turns into something more than either of them were prepared to handle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **BIG WARNING: THIS ONE IS HET.** Probably the only het fic we’ll do besides the little bits of Arkos fluff in SWTD. Lots of Dom/sub stuff so you should skip it if that is not your thing. Fic is set before the epilogue of White Noise; it will contain some small plot details for the broader WN universe.
> 
> Also… I realise some of you may have reservations about this fic. Especially after what recently came to light with Qrow’s voice actor (I won’t go into details, you can look those up elsewhere). But this story is still very important for plot reasons within the White Noise universe, and was written a couple of years ago – yes, multiple years, we have a lot of backlog. Plus I hate to hold an actor’s behaviour against the character. Hopefully you can still get some enjoyment out of it, despite that (and that it’s a straight ship for most of you who come to this account for the lezbeans). If not, you can look forward to the next installment which will be full of our usual gayness!
> 
> Thanks again to CoNzz for the editing help! It was much appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Cock teasing, fellatio, kitchen sex, doggy style, light spanking.

**=Chapter 1**

"Shame you're not an Uber driver. View like this, smooth ride… you're a five star all the way."

That was one of many unneeded comments from the passenger in Winter Schnee's car. Her lip curled as she kept her eyes on the road, trying to deaf them out. What had she done to deserve this?

The answer was, a lot of things. Two years had passed since that conversation on the jet plane, where she had promised one Yang Xiao Long, and later her sister, Weiss, that there would be no more “dirty dealings” going on in the company. This was meant for her own safety and protection, but as time went on, company with one's self was just missing something. It was bland, dull, colourless… and it gave her too much time to reflect on how close she had come to forcing her sister’s girlfriend into committing suicide. She found herself needing extracurricular activities.

One such activity, which Yang suggested, was joining in with her father and uncle's weekly bowling matches. They had been missing a team member for a while, so she was welcomed into the group, though her game was a bit rusty. Gutterballs aside, it seemed to have been an enjoyable enough night, even if one member of the team seemed unable to keep his booze-fueled comments to himself. The same team member who she insisted on driving home rather than let him stumble there.

"Then I expect you to pay for fuel, at the absolute least. No matter how much you spent on fueling yourself." Though she did not take her eyes off the road, she was sorely tempted. The scruffy man, Qrow - if that was his real name, which seemed highly unlikely - was slouched down so low that his knees were pressed up against the dashboard. She would have had to glance down and into the actual seat to see his face.

A face that brought about a mixed reaction. All night, as she attempted to improve her game, she had both wanted to gaze curiously at his noble features, and slap it in equal measure. Something about his confidence brought about both emotions. Either way, her dislike certainly had nothing to do with his looks; he was just her type in that regard. But she refused to let herself dwell on that and that alone.

Both Taiyang and Yang had warned Winter of Qrow Branwen. The drunk, the guy who spoke his mind without giving a second thought, or a damn about anyone other than himself. He didn't care if the flirting annoyed Winter, nor particularly if his posture and cocky attitude did, either. In a way, the forthrightness was refreshing, even if it grated on her nerves.

"I had like, one drink." When he raised his hand up it displayed three fingers rather than just the one. Then he smirked to himself as he held his hands behind his head instead, spreading his legs out wide as he leant back. "Besides… I wouldn't have to ride in your precious car if you weren't so insistent on driving me. It's a left here, toots."

Under her breath, Winter muttered, "People still say 'toots' anymore?" as she turned the car in the direction indicated. Indeed, he was repulsive… but only in manner, and the smell of alcohol. Despite the five o'clock shadow on his jaw, he was very neat and well-kept, and obviously in fantastic shape. He just liked to do his best impression of a complete jerk at all times.

"Y'know, I figured when Tai said my neph- _niece's _girl's sister was coming along, I expected someone a lot shorter." He commented, head freely bobbing with the motions of the car as he still leant back against the chair, like his head was too heavy to support by itself. But then it slumped in her direction, eyes raking her figure from top to bottom. Particularly the bottom. "Gotta say it worked in my favour. I dig tall chicks."

The rigid woman's eyebrows shot upward as she pulled up to a stop sign, which allowed her the luxury of turning to glare down at him. "Excuse me?! I… I'm not _that _tall. And I am not a 'chick', you disrespectful boor!"

He only smirked, nodding very slowly. "Nah, you're not." But when she pulled off again, he looked back to the road and added, "More like a hen."

"Oh, a 'hen', am I?" She'd had enough of being teased; it was time to tease back. "Guess that makes you a rooster, doesn't it? If I've ever met a man who's a giant cock, it's you."

That only made him laugh. It was a shame they were nearing the shoddy apartment building, or so he thought. He'd have to make the final comment as they pulled onto the curb a good one. And so he did.

"I know I'm a giant cock." The smirk grew wider. "Or maybe you meant ‘who’s _got_ a giant cock’. ‘S true, too."

Though her expression was disgusted… her mouth stilled as she guided closer to the parking spaces. To him, he would have thought she was simply tired of exchanging such lowbrow conversation. In reality…

What if it were true? He was a decent-looking man, with that mussed, steel-grey hair, brooding eyes, just the right amount of scratchy stubble. If he was endowed in addition, perhaps this was worth exploring – should he even be sober enough to get said endowment to rise. Just because she had sworn off sleeping with clients to further her sister’s pop star career didn’t mean she had to swear off _all_ one-night stands.

"Well, here you are," she grunted, putting the car in park. "Should I help carry you up to your room, or can you still walk?"

"Oh pssshh. I ain't that drunk." But the way he had to place his hand on the door multiple times to find the handle said otherwise. He did finally manage it and climbed free from the car. Of course he hadn't worn a seatbelt; what did she expect?

But once he shut the car door again when outside, he leant in against the open window, head tilting to one side as he leered at her. She hadn't got rid of him yet. "Unless that was your subtle way of asking if you could come up to see said giant cock… or have a drink, whatever _comes up_ first."

The boldness of his offer, coupled with how unconcerned he seemed to be about the whole matter, sent a thrill through her stomach. One she knew all too well. Without letting that show in her face, she responded, "I'll come up to make sure you don't miss your own door handle and crack your head open on it. We'll see about the rest."

His eyes widened a little in surprise – and also showed how bloodshot they were. "Huh… never expected that one to work, but, whatever. Not gonna look a gift-horse in the mouth."

She spotted him up a couple of flights of stairs, Qrow stumbling and supporting himself on the railing all the way there. Until they got to the middle floor. Winter could only assume his place would be a common scene from the shabbiness of the building itself. Poorly maintained, cheap and old. A place just as rough as him; how appropriate.

Once fumbling with the key to the door over and over, he eventually pushed open the door to his apartment. Yet again rough, but not as bad as what one would expect. There were a few bottles here and there, the odd garment of clothing on the sofa, but nothing too major. Qrow had made it the best he could with all his secondhand budget furnishings. What more could you do with a tiny one-bedroom apartment?

"What's your poison?" he asked, staggering into the small kitchen area.

"Perrier. But somehow, I doubt you have that, so any water will do – or club soda with lemon or lime, if you don't even have water." The last was intended as a jab at his drinking, but in truth, she wasn't sure he'd have a single bottle of water in a bachelor pad like that.

Pacing around the room, Winter ran a finger over the top of the television. The coating of dust was there, but thin; he'd cleaned within the past week or so. The DVDs on the stand were all of action movies, season sets of a cop drama. The very picture of a man who spent a lot of time alone. Against her will, she frowned at them, thinking that perhaps he had it coming considering the crudeness of his flirtation tactics… but she also felt sorry for him not having anyone in his life on a regular basis.

"I got working plumbing," the voice called up from in the kitchen area again. Indeed, this was a man who didn't get many visitors at all. Not even Taiyang or his nieces visited very often. He was a man who went to them, rather than had guests up in his own underwhelming apartment. For one reason or another.

"Then pour me whatever," she called back distractedly. In fact, it was fairly obvious that he had no intention of having guests over at all, considering the choice magazines that were simply out on the coffee table. There were at least five different Sports Illustrated issues there; two of which features swimsuits, as she had dreaded. Also, a periodical about guns. Rolling her eyes, she shoved at them idly…

And saw something peeking out from under the cover of a football player headed for a touchdown. Something decidedly more conspicuous than the others. Another swimsuit issue? Nipping it out from underneath, she had to suppress a gasp of shock that he might have heard.

It was porn. The man literally kept _porn _in his living room.

The cover showed a girl all in leather sitting on top of another girl wearing a dog collar, which instantly piqued her interest. Was he… _that _kind of man? Flipping through the rest, she saw it was largely the usual; some lesbians, some straight couples, most of them doing the typical scenes. Only the cover was slanted toward a darker variety of "play" – probably merely as a tactic to hook the reader.

There were a few curse words yelled alongside the obvious stumbling in the kitchen from where he went to get the glasses, and then the pouring of water. He was distracted for now, it seemed. That appeared to be the only magazine of such a variety in the living room, but even then, it seemed to be a subtle hint to the man Qrow was. What his interests were. At least none of the pages seemed particularly worn from being held open.

_'Perhaps he hasn't read it yet,’'_ she thought to herself reasonably, trying not to get overly excited or paranoid, or read anything more into the situation than was in front of her. All this meant was that he had a porn magazine; it might have been a cheeky gift from Taiyang. Perhaps he did get off to it but only the more typical scenes inside, he or just liked to glance at the cover and laugh. Plenty of explanations. Even so…

When she heard him coming, she slid the magazine back where she found it, straightened the rest, and perched on the couch cushion as if she had been sitting there all the while. Thankfully, he was too drunk to notice, and simply paced toward the living area with the two glasses in hand. One large one for Winter, filled with ice water. The other, a smaller glass, filled with whiskey and a single cube. Clearly he didn’t intend on slowing down now that he was home.

"Can't exactly say I expected guests, but…" As he handed the glass to her, he looked around. "Welcome to the chicken coop."

"Yes, it's… charming." She was above rude comments on a person's living conditions, unless they had to do with literal messiness. In Qrow's case, that would just be nitpicky. Sipping at her water, she asked, "Have you lived here long?"

"Six years, give or take?" Allowing himself to fall onto the other end of the sofa, he slumped straight away, spreading his legs once more when he relaxed. Typical man… "Remember the first thing I did when I got the place set up was have Yang over for some ‘guy time’ watching the game. Only to find out she'd come over to tell me that he was a she." Taking a sip of his drink for a moment, he sighed, "Weird memory to look back on but really is the first thing I remember about this place."

"I envy that memory," she sighed easily, crossing her legs as she sat back. "My… sister-in-law, I suppose she is. Did they tell you the story, about how I found out?"

"Nope, I just assumed you got told like I did." Although a few seconds after taking his next sip, he seemed to slow right down, smacking his lips together. "And… now realise that… you might not have known and I could'a just outted her randomly… well, fuck. I’m pretty chatty when I’m on the sauce."

"Don't worry, you didn't breach her confidence," she added with a little chuckle. Then she cleared her throat. "I… was worried she wasn't what she seemed, so I did some investigating. Outed her behind her back, and thought I had discovered some great secret. Of course, that was my ignorance; I understand that now."

For most whom she had told the story to, they glared or reprimanded her – even though she trusted very few of them with that. Some asked asked her why it was such a big deal because they were ignorant themselves. Either way, it seemed to lead to arguments and judgement. Yet Qrow never shifted. He kept staring into nothing as he swirled his drink around.

"Least that shit happened when she didn't trust you." He spoke rather softly. "She trusted me when I was an asshole about it. Said a lotta shit that turned out to be just… ignorance, like you said."

"Oh, and that's _so _hard to believe after the way you've behaved all night." But considering the man looked put out enough by the memory already, she reached over to swat him lightly on the knee to show she was only winding him up. "How were you an ass?"

It seemed to be appreciated. Downing the remains of his drink, he placed the glass on the coffee table on top of the magazines. "Acted like it never happened. Poor girl poured her heart out to me, and all I did was keep inviting her on guys’ nights out and to watch the game here. I thought she was just a crossdresser or gay or whatever, or it was a phase."

Nodding, Winter mulled that over as she took another drink. "And… I'm going to assume she didn't get quite as much out of the male-oriented activities as you were hoping?"

"I got a quiet kid sat on the sofa with her mouth shut. It was Ruby that one day came with her and told me what I was doing, how I was hurting her." Shrugging his shoulders on his chair, he looked over to her. "Says a lot when your youngest niece is coming over telling you you made her older sister cry."

"You had no way of knowing," she sighed with a little nod. This was an area she definitely had experience with. "You and I… we grew up thinking you were a man, or you were a woman, and that was that. Anyone else was living in a fantasy world." Crossing her legs in the opposite direction out of nerves, she continued, "And then our family members made sure we learned differently, didn't they?"

It pulled a small smile to one side of his face as he nodded, still staring out at nothing for a while longer while he recollected all the memories, and thought about his niece and her relationship again. "Yeah. They're good kids. Couldn't ask for anything else."

"I can't believe I ever tried to break them up. And almost succeeded." Staring down at her water, she muttered under her breath, "Maybe I should have taken you up on that drink, after all."

Slapping his knees before lifting himself onto his feet, he flashed a mixture of smirk and earnest smile. It was the best they had got on for hours, but there was a small victory in knowing she was comfortable having a drink. Heading back into the kitchen, he called out, "What's your poison, then? And you're welcome to crash on the couch if you wanna get shiftfaced."

"Gin and tonic, if you have it," she finally acquiesced, feeling as if she had sunk to new depths, accepting a drink from a man she should be driving to an AA meeting. "And you never did say about that lime!"

"Does this place look like it'd have fresh lime, toots?"

Unusually, the two seemed to get along for the rest of the evening. Winter had agreed to have a larger drink after all, when Qrow had convinced her she could take his bed should she decide to stay, or he'd call her a taxi if she wanted to leave. They bonded over a few more glasses, and TV casually in the background. But as they drank, they continued to talk about their experiences with Yang.

It was strange how talking about such a subject seemed to bring them together, but the mutual venting about how awful they felt with themselves helped them to heal – to know that they were not alone in being ignorant, and that it wasn’t too uncommon to learn from their past mistakes. Especially now they knew things had worked out in the end. In fact, Winter was just about finishing her tale. The _full_ story.

Which seemed to have Qrow staring off into nothing, barely able to look at her after what was just told. "…And there I was thinking her ex, Blake, was the emo one. Never expected someone as fiery as Yang to feel so low she’d try to do a thing like _that_."

"Never thought simply asking someone to consider my sister's feelings would nearly drive them to suicide. Though that isn’t quite what I did, it’s what I _thought_ I was doing." Taking another belt of her brandy, she sighed, eyes wincing at the strength of the drink. "But, as we've all discussed, I had no way of knowing… they were the real thing. I didn't understand what 'trans' meant, that she wasn't some 'man in disguise' trying to corrupt my sister. She did then, and still does, mean the world to me. I thought I was doing my job as a big sister, and…"

Tears had begun to creep into her voice, but she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and took another. "No. I'm done crying over that; I made mistakes, I have been forgiven."

Putting his third finished glass for the evening down, Qrow sat back on the sofa again, running a hand through his hair while he thought about everything. Obviously he had felt slight anger, considering the one in question was a niece. But as Winter said, it was in the past. It wasn't like she could go back and “fix” it. After more rational thinking, he even shrugged his shoulders.

"Always knew that kinda stuff ran in this side the family. Depression and all that shit. My sister; her mom, was the same. Guess I hoped it skipped a generation."

"You understand, right? That if I even had the slightest inkling… that I would at least have been more polite, or asked more questions. Done _something _different!" Taking another deep breath, she wiped at her eyes, more to prevent tears from falling than because any had. "I can't imagine Yang not being a part of my sister's life now. Part of my extended family. I just… didn't know her and didn't see my own prejudice was tainting my view of her."

"Hey." Sitting up straight, he managed to smile slightly. "Worked out in the end, right? Those girls are off on tour together, you and Weiss are tighter than ever. Shit mighta happened, but no point in beating yourself up now."

Another deep breath. Those were becoming a habit. It was one of the many ways Winter helped deal with her mistakes of the past. But she did have others.

"You're too kind to me," she told him, laying a hand on his knee. Somewhat neutral territory; not too high so that she seemed easy, or provocative, but it was an initiation of physical contact. Something to build on.

"Think I got a can of Pringles or something. Will help sober us up before bed, I guess." But he didn't leave just yet, simply holding the glasses in his hand a little longer while he tried to keep upright. Seemed that's what he needed.

After some time had passed, Winter pushed his thigh to get him moving vaguely in the direction of the kitchen. "Then don't just stand there, get…" Then she yawned widely. "Go… oooing. Whoo, I think this brandy is going to my head."

"Maybe it's bedtime and not snacktime, huh?" The rugged man had finally managed to stumble into the kitchen, dumping the glasses into the sink. He could take care of them in the morning. More concerned for making sure his guest was settled, he paced back out and into the living space again, nodding to gesture to one of the doors. "Come on, let's get you to bed, Snowbird."

"Snowbird?" she half-laughed as she stood, also wobbling on her feet. "Woo… alright, perhaps you have a point…" As she approached, she asked, "But where will you sleep?"

"On the sofa. Where else?" Holding open the door to the bedroom, he waited patiently for her to enter. "Knock out there pretty often. ‘Sides, a lady such as yourself deserves better’n my crummy couch."

Thankfully, the state of the bedroom was better than the living room instead of worse. The bed wasn't made, but there weren't any spare clothes or porn magazines left out and about. If anything, the only embarrassment was the many bottles in the trash can; otherwise, it was very well-kept. Though a very mild tingle shot through her stomach at the idea of laying amongst his sheets, smelling his masculine scent all night, she was professional enough to suppress that. Clearing her throat, she began to kick off her flats.

"Well, I thank you for being a gentleman. If this happens again, I'll plan to catch a cab so you don't have to do this for me."

"Hey, bed's available any time. Save your cash." Once she was sat down on the bed, he waited a moment longer by the door, watching for a small while. It was the first time he'd had a woman in his apartment for a long time, let alone one in his bed. Not that it would lead to anything more, he expected. Still… "Can I get you anything else, or are you alright here?"

"Well, I think we handled the nightcap," she told him with a small smirk. "But thank you. Goodnight, Sir Rooster."

"Night, Snowbird." It seemed to suit her better than the word 'hen', at least – given her sometimes cold nature, and the white hair. Without another word, he finally stepped back toward the main room again, shutting the door behind him quietly.

As far as things went, sleeping on the sofa didn't seem too bad of a price to pay for the evening's events. Qrow had found a friend in one of the least likely people he expected. And had her back at his place! As he stripped down to just his boxers for the warm night ahead, he laid down and stared blankly at the ceiling for a while in thought. They had one thing in common in that they had taken more time than others to accept Yang, and maybe they were both helping each other deal with the sadness that followed after realising their mistakes. But was that really enough of a bond to build a lasting friendship upon?

Maybe that would come tomorrow, he thought. The morning could hold plenty of possibilities.

* * *

When Winter awoke the next morning, she was momentarily puzzled by her surroundings. Those weren't her sheets, her curtains. They weren't even ones that belonged to the Schnee condo in California, or a hotel room. Where on earth…?

And then it came back to her in a flash when she breathed in, and found herself swimming in musky aftershave and other hints of manliness. Qrow Branwen's apartment. They had drank too much to even manage calling her a taxi. She tried to feel disgusted with herself, but being enveloped by that sent was oddly comforting. That was something she would no doubt be analysing to death later, when she didn't feel too at peace to examine anything.

Finally, however, the call of nature ended her reverie. Peeling herself out of the dark sheets, she just managed to remember to grab her slacks from the floor and pull them on; she didn't want to present too much of a show to him just for going to the bathroom.

She glanced at the couch as she went from one door to another, and saw his grey head on the arm. Still asleep. Trying not to wake him, she did her business and stole a drop of mouthwash, then rinsed the sleep from her face as best she could. Not bad, for having none of her usual morning ritual products. Her hair was only slightly turning into a bird's nest. She did notice again that she was definitely getting older, but she tried not to think about the bags under her eyes, the very beginnings of wrinkles. The passage of time could not be stopped so there was little point in fretting; she just had to finally start contemplating Botox, using face creams. That was the best she could do.

However, when she exited and began to approach his sleeping form, she was in for a mild surprise. For an old drunk, Qrow wasn’t half bad looking. In addition to the flattering stubble and rugged looks, he had a remarkably well toned body. This was a man who clearly worked out in his spare time, when he wasn't drinking or bowling.

Rather impressive arms and slightly visible abs aside, there was another highly noticeable factor: he wasn't exactly lying about the “giant cock” part, either. There was a rather obvious ridge pressed up against his boxer shorts – one that seemed to have a sizable length to it, at that. The occasional twitch proved it was real, and he hadn't just stuffed socks down there to make an impression when she saw him.

Gradually however, his head moved lightly against the arm of the sofa as he began to wake… and Winter found herself disappointed that she wouldn't have much time to enjoy this show. Truly, it had been a while since her last "encounter", and even though she had her own means of pleasure between lovers, that just couldn't compare to what Qrow had to work with.

However, he wasn't quite awake yet. Maybe she could startle him for a cheap laugh. Tiptoeing around the couch, she crouched by his side, leaned over, and positioned her face so that it was a mere centimetre away from the tenting in his shorts and plastered a smirk on her face. And waited.

There was a deep breath in from him while he tried to get comfortable. Seemed he wasn't quite awake – more trying not to be. He shifted his legs on the couch back and forth to get to a better position, which, to Winter's guilty delight, made the large presence bob with its movements. What a shame it would be when it would have to go away.

Of course, by this point she was unable to completely ignore his scent. It hadn't been readily apparent when first coming to hover over him, but now that she had been stationed there for a minute… she couldn’t suppress her excitement at being close to him while aroused, even in a half-awake state. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips before she could stop it, and then she inwardly cursed herself for such silliness. Nothing was going to happen. She was simply playing a very mild prank on her sleeping in-law.

Finally, the eyes were starting to flicker. And he slowly found them beginning to open. At first, he was staring up at the ceiling, so saw nothing of her at all. That was until he began to look down.

By that point, she was leaning closer still. Her cheek came into contact with the cotton material, and she suppressed a shiver as she gazed up at him through her eyelashes. At least she was still smirking.

"Morning."

Blinking rapidly, he tried to make sure he wasn't seeing things, or imagining things. But he felt it! Felt her cheek against him! Opening his eyes once more, he looked straight at her, mouth dropping open very slightly.

"Y'know…" he began. He never once seemed upset or disgusted by that behaviour. Just surprised. "Think I could call this sexual harassment if I wanted to."

"Only if you protest." She leaned closer, and though she had already been inwardly shocked at her own behaviour, now a voice in the back of her head was screaming as she felt true pressure in return; she was literally leaning against his erection! This drunkard who acted like a cocky asshole all night long! Had she lost her mind? "Do you? Protest, I mean."

"…Am I dreaming still?" But he really could feel her face against him, especially when it twitched again. He had abandoned any hope that anything close to this would happen, yet Winter was now making the first move. But he did want it to continue, so he played along.

"Protest?" he asked, running a hand through his hair to 'neaten' it again. “Guy would have to be crazy with you that close to protest.”

A powerful need swelled up in her. One too long suppressed. As she bit her lip, watching very carefully how he reacted, she began to raise her hand up to lay on a bare stretch of his thigh, slowly dragging it upward.

She really wasn't fooling around. She wanted this – wanted _him_. Did that really come down to a simple case of morning wood in the end? Was she that impressed with what she saw? Delicately humming at the gentle touches, he half closed his eyes when looking back to her.

"Seriously though, why keep going here when I could bend you over the kitchen counter?"

Well _that_ certainly shot heat straight to her core. Now she had to ask, even if only once. As her hand began to tease him very lightly through the fabric, only just touching without wrapping around the girth truly, she whispered, "This isn't too strange? Me doing this, and considering your offer… even though we basically just met?"

Qrow was still questioning if he was dreaming or not. The hand was definitely there, he could feel it caressing him still even now. Still, he looked toward her, tilting his head. "Ain't got a clue why you'd wanna with a lowlife like me, but I sure as hell ain't turning it down if you do."

"Mmm…" The groan was low and sensual, purely designed to tease. "Perhaps I don't. Perhaps I just want to tease a little. Are… you alright with that?"

But even as she asked this question, Winter performed a move she had perfected over the years. Fingers moving nimbly, she tugged the fabric down and to one side slightly, moving it in just the right way that she caught the flap in the front of his boxers around the head of his erection, then pulled inward so that it slid through into the open air.

Another contented humming filled the air when his member was exposed. She must have had practice if she was able to pull that off so quickly. _Just what did this Schnee chick get up to in her spare time?_ he wondered. And from that, he also began to wonder what she could do for him. Finally he looked back with a smirk, giving a small wink. "Oh, I am _more _than interested."

That little was all she needed to lean over and press her lips up against the hot flesh. Ohhh, it had been too long for her. The scent rolling down from the head was just right; thick and sharp without overpowering. Her stomach rumbled, and she realised it wanted breakfast… but she was just going to have to settle for something else to tide her over.

Such were her thoughts as she leaned up and accepted him into her mouth.

"Oooohhhh…" How long had this been? Long enough for him to have forgotten what it felt like to have a woman's lips around him. Warm wetness encircling his member, dragging itself down every now and again with gentle movements of the tongue. Winter Schnee must have had a lot of practice to pull this off without a single hitch. But it still made no sense why on earth someone so gorgeous and refined as her would be so insistent on pleasuring him first, especially when she could probably demand he do this to her first and he would oblige.

Little did he know that she grown to love pleasuring men. Loved the many sensations; sights, sounds, smells… tastes. She didn't always care for the men themselves, but that was of little importance. Not when she could get her fix and then discard them as easily as they discarded her.

As her lips began to make their way down his shaft, tongue laving over him all the while, her hand released and moved to his thigh again. Inch by inch, it slid up the inside of his shorts, teasing the skin there as effectively as her mouth teased the main attraction. He was finding it more difficult to keep himself composed. Moaning and panting in front of a woman was definitely not what he planned on doing first thing in the morning. With his magazine, perhaps; not with a guest. But that's what he was reduced to. A moaning mess that was relaxing further into the sensation of getting 'the full service'.

"Geez, Winter," he managed to groan between gasps. "I think this more or less… makes up for all them gutterballs."

At that, she laughed briefly as she raised her head up, allowing him to bounce from her mouth. "Really? You have a problem with how I handle balls?" And the instant she asked, her hand swiftly ran up and cupped his, fingertips expertly fondling without causing the slightest pain or discomfort.

"HAH!" That should have been expected. Especially when her hand had already been so close! The mouth was familiar territory, but treatment as good as this… did he ever have this? He didn’t believe so. It felt oddly relaxing to have such a delicate part of him caressed and fondled; doubling up with the now cold air on his wet member, it was an interesting sensation. Growling with delight, he leant his head back against the chair, smirking to himself again.

"You wanna be careful. Treat me too good and this old soldier might not _make_ it to the kitchen."

That prompted an earnest chuckle from her; she appreciated a man who could be so brutally honest. Nodding, she licked him again and asked in as sultry a voice as she could manage, "You really want to sink this deep into me, don't you?" Another lick, a kiss. "Do you have… the proper precautions for that?"

That brought a growl out from him when he grinned back down toward her. A woman who knew how to handle him well, and wasn't afraid to remind him to keep things safe. How much luckier could he get? Still, he nodded to her question, head tilting in the direction of his discarded pants on the ground. "Always got a couple in my wallet, in case I get lucky. Think I hit the jackpot."

"Good." Then she gave the sack a light squeeze before she withdrew, standing up. "I'll go get ready to receive, while you get ready to give. Um… do you want me all the way stripped, or… do you prefer taking care of that yourself? I don't mind either way."

Sitting himself back up again, he leaned down to grab his pants from the floor, patting them to find the pocket and said wallet. At the question, he couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Been too long since I done anything, toots. I think after that, you can call the shots. I'll do it however you want me to do it."

Again, she was impressed against her own will. He was nailing every single response, even though she had almost been hoping he didn't so she could have an excuse to back out, or to challenge him further. How was this scruffy-looking man doing so well? It was as infuriating as it was…

Arousing. Without even checking, she already knew she was beginning to dampen her underwear. Licking her lips and clearing her throat, she traced a hand through his already-tousled hair as she walked past.

"I'll get ready the way I want to get ready, then. Meet you there."

"Try and stop me."

The entire exchange was beyond anything he'd experienced before. There were one night stands, fuck buddies, the occasional girlfriend; nothing like this. Nothing like a woman who knew exactly how to handle him, where to put her tongue, how to talk to him. And on top of that, she was _beautiful _and had a fantastic body to match. Maybe this was a dream, an elaborate one he'd wake from in a few hours and wonder what an earth had happened. But dream or not, he was determined to enjoy it.

Such determination had him frantically pulling the wallet from his pocket, opening and taking one of the small packets which he opened it with his teeth. He was so very eager to begin. Once the small ring was free, it didn't take much longer for him to press it against his member, pulling the latex covering all the way down the thick length until he was ready. Once that step was complete, he hauled himself to his feet and made his way to the kitchen to see just how Winter had prepared herself.

The sight he met when he got in there was like something out of a dream, or a movie. Winter was already leaning over the counter – not braced for him to enter, but simply leaning as if she had been thinking about something while sipping from the water glass between her fingers. The only noticeable conspicuous change was that her slacks were missing; panties still in place, in their black satin glory, but otherwise her bare legs were on display from hip to heel.

"So that's how you wanna play it. Never expected you to be the ‘trophy wife fantasy’ type of girl." It looked bizarre, him stood in the doorway with a sheathed, rock hard erection, her so casual against his counter. Still, he had reason for all the questions. After so long and so many partners, one would lose their interest in maintaining appearances. Might as well get the important things out of the way.

Such as… "Any other requests?"

"Just one." Looking over her shoulder at him briefly, eyes flicking down to what he was about to bring closer, she smirked as she whispered, "Don't disappoint me. But I have a feeling I don't have to worry about that."

Eyebrows raising up then down, he finally approached his lover for the morning. Hands falling to her hips with a slight slap, he stared down at her plump ass. How truly lucky he was to get to experience this fine figure of a woman for the day.

"Let's just take care of this here…" One hand left her hip to quickly reach down, tugging her underwear to one side and tucking it by her lips out of the way. But it didn't leave just yet. He took a moment to simply dip a finger into the slick folds, feeling around their softness for a while to gather his bearings.

Seemed she really was eager to go. The moans that were falling from her open mouth were very slight; this was a woman who knew how to control herself. Allowing herself to enjoy his teasing touch was a decision, not something beyond her ability to suppress. Her thighs drifted very slightly apart.

"So, want me to charge in here? You're ready for it." He noted that as he leant in toward her, pressing his bare front against her back to whisper, "Or do you want some more heating up first?"

"Wh-whatever you want, Rooster. Just… make the moment count."

What he wanted. That's what she said, for him to do as he pleased. Maybe she really did want him to treat her in a way that optimised his pleasure, no matter the circumstances. If that was the case, this really must be a dream. But a dream that he would make the most of; no point in letting the condom go to waste. He took the hand away from her folds, and instead reached down for his member instead. Pressing up against her, he began to guide himself toward the welcoming entrance, gradually pushing forward once he was lined up until he felt the head slide in.

"What I want," he began, immediately moving the hand that was his guide to her back instead, where it grasped a handful of her shirt. And then used that to yank her back against him when he slid forward, pushing all the way inside in one go. "Is you on my cock!"

"UhnnnhhHAHH!" Winter wailed, taken completely unawares by the sudden rough treatment. Of course, he was not the first to go from gentle to brutish in such a short span, but this was the first time it had happened without her requesting it beforehand. Still, it was nothing too far, nothing that would hurt her or made her feel anxious – and she _had_ said he could do whatever he wanted.

Quite the opposite, in fact. Her eyes slid closed as she got past the initial sensation of being claimed, and began to simply enjoy the girth squeezed inside of her. It was every bit as huge as she had observed, felt inside of her mouth. And she loved it. Oh, how perfect he felt nestled there!

Meanwhile, Qrow was pleasantly surprised. He had expected her to perhaps brace up, or even quite loudly tell him off. But no such response. She seemed to only relax herself further, even part her legs that bit further for him. He really must be dreaming, this was everything he desired!

To make the moment count, he continued the rough pace. Hand continuing to yank her back onto him, the other hand also on her hip to aid that process, he began to push his member in and out of her at a quick pace. His breath got heavier and heavier each time his member pushed deep into the warmth of her tight body, truly giving them both a morning to remember.

And her own breath was growing more ragged as she felt him riding her harder, skipping straight to the dirtiest manoeuvres. Seemed they had both been waiting awhile for a good solid fuck.

"Ohhh, _yeah_," she moaned out as he thudded into her, raising one calf briefly before it fell down again, straining to keep herself at the proper angle for him. Tall though they both were, the counter was just slightly too high! Not that she minded working around that slight obstacle.

"Lemme get that for you…" The least he could do was move his hand from her hip, using that hold under her knee and lift her leg upward to the position she desired. It made no difference to him; he was still going to keep the pace fast and hard into her. Only he suspected doing this deed for her would help her feel more of the benefit. Maybe it would even hit that special place of hers.

"That's right, you cock!" she growled throatily, just beginning to push her hips back to meet his very slightly. By and large, it wasn't necessary. Winter began to release her hold on her voice slightly. Of course she had been holding back. No man got to hear Winter completely unfettered their first dance. But she could let more slip through, let him have a very slight taste of how she could be when she went all out. "You… you take what you want from me!"

This was crazy! She was actually pushing herself backward, meeting his rough thrusts with her own each time, making it even harder and more brutal. She really did know her stuff, and really must have been craving this just as much as him to be getting into it this hard. But just how hard did she want him to go? He was already lifting her leg, and pumping in and out, quick and unforgiving. Could he take it further?

Deciding to risk it, he took his hand off her hip a moment, raising it back only to bring it down onto her backside with a firm _SLAP!_

"OHHH!" she half-shouted, pitching forward very slightly. Not enough to take him out of her entirely, but it did interrupt her own thrusting rhythm. Now _that _she hadn't been expecting. The way he had been riding her hard and fast had lured her into thinking he would merely continue that until he burst. Which she was fine with. Where had the spanking come from?

But she wanted to find out how he meant it. Some men just liked to swat a few times as they rode their conquests, merely for the sight of the rippling flesh. Others did it for separate reasons.

"Yeah, that's right," she panted, voice more strained, less self-assured. "Y-you… you want me to be your dirty girl, don't you?"

Growling out his next few breaths, such words were only egging him on further. She really did like being handled roughly. Maybe she would even he interested in his more twisted desires that he generally kept to himself. Not that he'd been able to test that before – not to the full extent he wanted to. But that he refused to let himself think about. Not yet. This was a single fast and brutal fuck in the span of twenty-four hours; there wasn't even a guarantee it would be anything more than that.

For now, he made do with what he had, bringing his hand back to slap her backside once again – only this time, he kept his grip on the fleshy cheek, grasping firmly as he used that in addition to yanking her back on him with his shirt. Anything to make it harder.

"Fuck yes, I do," he growled, somehow managing to lean forward. "And you… you just want me to use you, huh? You… like being my dirty slut, don’t you?"

Winter's mouth dropped wide open. For some reason, even with her flinging such dirty talk back at him, she had not anticipated that he would respond. Not this quickly, and not almost exactly as her deepest, darkest heart wished for him to. However… that did not mean she had no response of her own.

"Fuck yeah. I am a dirty slut. Use me, fill me up!" She sucked in a breath at a particularly hard thrust, then uttered, "Harder! Make me really feel it when you claim me!"

From his position behind, he couldn't feel the constant changes of expression in her face. The words were all he had to go on, and those words were telling him to go harder. So he would oblige. Finally grasping as hard as he could, he thrust very harshly against her. Hard and fast. Every time his hips collided with her backside, there was a rather audible slap that echoed through the apartment. In addition to the low toned moaning he was finally allowing himself, anyone could tell just what they were doing. Probably even the neighbours would have something to say.

But it wouldn't last too much longer. He could feel his cock beginning to twitch and throb. Not that he let it affect the pace yet. "You ready?" he shakily asked. "R-Ready to… be a good little cumslut?"

That was a word, among a few other choice selections, that she had very secretly been hoping he might use, but didn't dare anticipate. _"Cumslut."_ Instantly, she could feel both her face and her sex heating up, driven further by that one simple word. Her voice climbed higher in pitch once she finally responded.

"YES! Make me your dirty cumslut, do it! _Fuck me!"_

The positive attitude toward such a harsh word, the efforts she was making to throw herself back against him, were finally too much, and really was a dream come true as he found his end. Quivering, he grunted outward rather loudly as he delivered a few more firm thrusts inside, feeling his member throb hard and harshly. Thankfully, the latex covering was enough to prevent anything ending up inside of her. And from how pent up he was, that could be for the best – else he may well have ended up 'filling her up' as she requested.

Even after he was done, he left himself inside longer, shoved right up against the counter as his hand still held that cheek tightly. He was still going to 'claim' her, right up until she got her end too.

"Yeah! Yes, I f-feel you filling me! Yeah, it's- _nnhhAAAHH!"_

It had been a while for Winter since she last enjoyed an internal orgasm. Partly because most men she slept with weren't capable of the raw force and finesse combined that were required, and partly because on her own, she usually opted for "flicking the bean", as it was known casually. But somehow, Qrow managed that. He filled her so well that she came.

He felt every last twitch inside. Every single vibration her legs made, and even a slight throbbing of her own against his member. She really had been waiting a long time for someone do this to her. And do it this hard. Just as much as he'd been waiting, it seemed. Part of him was wondering if to do it again. He was more than pent up enough to go for a second round in a few short minutes. Maybe she'd like that. For now, however, he pressed his bare front against her back again, slowly lowering her leg again.

"That what you were after, Snowbird?"

Shivering, Winter allowed herself to lie on the counter, catching her breath. Then she whispered, "Ohhh… yes, that… hit the spot…" Swallowing, she managed to drag the glass of water closer from where she had laid it aside, but couldn't tip it or push up to drink from it, so it merely sat there, mocking her by being out of reach.

"And you know what would hit the spot for me?" he whispered into her ear between his own raspy breaths, beginning to ease his hips slowly backward. It almost seemed as though he was about to thrust forward again, keep going once more. But that small hope seemed to fade when he slipped out completely, standing back upright to pat her back. "Some bacon and eggs."

"Sounds good to me, too. Where are we going?" Reaching back, she finally nipped the crotch of her underwear to the side and covered her still-soaking petals. After the sudden workout, she was beginning to recover her wind now.

"Well, _I'm _going to the bathroom." He was already at the other side of the room when he finished that sentence, taking off the covering to throw it into the trash. Looking back toward her as he tucked his slowly softening length away, he smirked. "The dirty girl makes the eggs and bacon, right? You seem to like that role."

“E-excuse me?!”  
  
“Hop to it, hotness.” Then he swatted her on the ass before heading for the door.

Winter simply watched him leave to wash up, a curious look on her face. The dynamic was shifting, mutating into something new. Even before it had a chance to be something old. Smiling a private, scheming smile, she turned toward the refrigerator to see if he even had bacon and eggs in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: D/s play, foot worship, fellatio, condom sex, hair-pulling, breath play, female ejaculation.

**=Chapter 2**

While the eldest of the Schnee daughters was checking the fridge, Qrow Branwen was chuckling to himself as he stood over the toilet, whistling a pleasant tune. What a way to start the morning! No doubt things would be awkward for their next bowling game, but he didn't care. It was just what he'd been craving without even knowing it: a good, hard fuck with no strings attached. Winter had been just the kind of woman he was looking for and she more approached him than he approached her. This was by far the best outcome for this situation.

And it was about to get better. As he flushed and went to splash water over his face, he paused a moment to sniff the air. "I’ll be damned… she’s really doing it," he muttered to himself, quickly helping himself to some mouthwash before he exited. The smell of bacon frying was getting stronger, and stronger.

Glancing over her shoulder from the stove, Winter gave him a level gaze as she brandished the spatula. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing your apron," she said in a smooth tone, eyes still sparkling with the vestiges of lust from before. "Didn't want to get popping grease on my shirt."

"Hey, you know I was kidding, right?" he asked, pacing into the kitchen to observe her handiwork. Sure enough, eggs and bacon, both frying in the pan, sizzling away to perfection. Such a sight was just as pleasant as when he was bent over Winter from earlier, yet it came with some guilt. "Seriously, I didn't actually mean that sexist crap. You know that, don't you?"

Her smile softened. "I assumed as much, but… I'd be lying if I said it wasn't nice to have confirmed." A second later, she turned away to flip the contents of the pan. "Or at the very least, you were only still playing with me when you said it. One way or the other."

Leaning against the worktop nearby, he folded his arms across his bare chest. Even now he had decided against putting on a shirt. "Maybe I was playing with you. That's another thing; how does a super serious businesswoman like you get to like being called a ‘cumslut’?"

The spatula scraped loudly against the pan at the sudden broaching of that word. Her eyes flicked toward him as she paused to consider her options. Then she shrugged, and picked up the plate that was on top of the other, nipping the food onto it with a deft hand.

"You, um, can eat first if you're particularly hungry and want all of this. Then I'll get started on mine." Then she winked. "That is, if you'll allow a dirty girl to eat."

“Yeah, I can handle all this. Thanks.” Taking the plate of food without another word, he nodded, wandering to the drawer of cutlery to at least get them both knives and forks. Seemed the least he could do given the situation. Pushing a set toward Winter's plate, he gave a sly wink. "Who knows? Maybe we can have seconds if we’re still hungry after this."

"Maybe." The double meaning did not escape her, and she was more inclined to partake of the hidden one. Then she tossed another egg and two more strips of bacon into the skillet for her own breakfast.

"So… I noticed something interesting last night. Before you got me a drink."

"Y'did, huh?" Deciding against journeying further into the living room just yet, he leant against the doorway, holding his plate level with one hand, and grabbing the fork with the other. "What was that?"

As the coffee began to brew into the carafe at last, she turned the bacon gently without disturbing the egg just yet. "Oh, a little magazine you had buried under your other magazines. One covering a distinctly… unique topic."

It didn't quite phase the cockerel, who continued to toy with his bacon as he occasionally glanced over. He had to admit, he was surprised she had been through his magazine collection, but it wasn't too shocking considering he left them out. Still, he played with the subject. "Which one? The swimsuits, or the motorbikes?"

"You're still talking about the ones on top, I believe." Pausing to fold her arms and stare at him, she decided to tease him lightly before they furthered the main topic. "So, do you consider _yourself _a lesbian, or simply enjoy watching two women together?"

“Ohhh, no ya don’t,” he chuckled with a shake of his head. "I tried to use that ‘lesbian in a man’s body’ line before, got the lecture from Yang about how I shouldn't joke about those things. So I'll go with option B."

Winter smiled. It rang true enough that Yang would come down on him for joking about very real trans issues; come to think of it, she probably shouldn't have, either. Turning back to make sure her food cooked evenly, she decided the time had come to be more direct.

"There's probably a lot of lesbian porn out there. I never buy those magazines myself, so I wouldn't know. Still… I find it somewhat interesting you felt drawn to that particular cover. The girl with the collar, her 'owner' sitting on her back. Surely that isn't the typical issue you find in any gas station."

This was beginning to get interesting. Not only was she into “being used”, but she was now talking about one particular thing in his collection. That showed she must be interested, as well.

"I think I got lucky with that one." He placed the fork back down on the plate a moment. "Or more, unlucky. It's got it on the cover so I figured the rest of it would be the same. Only a two page article. Rip off. Still, the chicks on the cover are pretty hot."

"And you were interested in more of that? Chaining a woman by the neck, riding her like some kind of pack mule." Her tone was neutral; she could either be amused, or disgusted, or another emotion altogether. It was impossible to tell with her back turned as she plated her own food.

"Hey, I don't think you have room to judge my fetish, _cumslut._" He eagerly watched for whatever reaction that would bring. Again, she stiffened. Held perfectly still, mid-action, for several seconds. Then she began to move again, finishing putting everything on her plate before she responded.

"Nobody said I was judging." Then she turned around, and her cheeks were slightly more pink than they had been. And obviously, it was from him speaking that word. "You're just the first person I've come across this randomly who was interested in the community. Even if…" Her tone changed, making it clear she was asking a question rather than assuming. "Even if you haven't explored that before?"

One particular word in her response raised an eyebrow: 'community'. Qrow had always assumed such a fetish was relatively common in porn or daydreams, but rarely practiced. And if it was, it was never talked about. Finally stepping out of the doorway to let her through as well, he replied, "Closest I got was tying some chick's hands behind her back. She wasn't into it. After that, I tried to read that _Fifty Shades_ bull. Couldn't even finish the first chapter.”

"Oh, honey, at least your black ties are nicer than Christian Grey's," she said with light laughter as she set her plate down to get two coffee mugs for them both. Then she paused their conversation to look at him. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Black." Instead of letting her struggle with both the cups and the plates, he instead went to collect her plate, carrying them both into the main room. Aside from being forceful and speaking harshly in their moment of madness, it seemed the rugged Qrow Branwen was rather gentlemanly, after all. Maybe there was hope for Winter to get to know him yet.

That explained the contented look on her face when she appeared with two cups of coffee. His was as requested, black as midnight. Her own was a lighter shade with a spoon in to stir. Then she seated herself on the couch and pulled her plate onto her lap.

"Ow!" she breathed quietly, then picked up one of the sports magazines to shield her bare legs from the heat. "Didn't think about that…"

But that only made Qrow laugh to himself. His plate had significantly cooled down by the time he placed it on his lap, meaning it was unnecessary for him to fetch one for himself. But that didn't stop him. Nor was he about to act embarrassed about the subject that had been brought up, especially since Winter seemed interested. He moved a few of the magazines out of the way, fetching their subject of conversation out, and holding it up.

"So what are you asking me here; which one I'd rather be?"

"Oh, your casual use of the word 'cumslut' would indicate which." Flashing him a wicked smile, she took a sip of her coffee before setting it aside and taking up her fork. "Although I could also see you wanting to be on the bottom. You'd be surprised how many strong, handsome, confident men like to have a woman grinding her high heels into their backs."

"Well those men are more than welcome to it. But that ain't me," he told her rather bluntly, finally tucking into his meal now he had two hands to cut things properly. Picking up a rasher of bacon and holding it up near his mouth, he decided to clarify. "Nah. Call me a typical dude or a narcissist or whatever, but I'd much rather be the one pullin' the chain."

"Would you?"

The question was short and to the point, and she left it hanging there as she raised the bacon to her own mouth with her fingers, biting it with relish. Halfway through chewing his own, he began to raise an eyebrow again. He couldn't deny there was a slight pinkness in his own cheeks growing, mainly from revealing so much to her. Yet, she was still a closed book.

"Alright, alright," he started once he'd finished swallowing. "What about you? Apart from the 'cumslut' thing."

A coarse laugh floated out as she reached for her coffee again. "Oh, no, no, no. That is _far _too long a conversation. We're still talking about you." After another sip, she asked, "Is it about the power play? Enacting a violent fantasy without any true injury? Shaming, degradation? Or do you just like the look of leather and chains? Again, not here to judge; simply curious what started you thinking about BDSM. There are almost as many reasons as there are people."

"Lil bit of all of 'em." Apparently, Winter was going to remain a closed book until she was ready, it seemed. But he could discover that later. Maybe even on the end of his chain. After chewing through the rest of that bit of bacon, he looked toward her. "Dunno if Tai mentioned or not, but in our old jobs where we met, we didn't exactly meet people that made us feel powerful. I guess that's why I like it. My way of saying a big 'fuck you' to the submission, I guess."

"Hmm…" Her smile had faded. She wanted to ask after that, but didn't feel entitled to do so yet. That would be as bad as him refusing to accept her delay in her own story. "Taking back power that was stolen from you… interesting. And understandable. It can be cathartic, I can tell you." Very quietly, she added, "From experience."

_Bingo. _Picking up his mug of coffee and taking a quick sip, he looked back toward her, watching the reaction like a hawk. Now he knew for a fact she'd experienced these things. There was a small amount of shame in knowing she had explored more than him, but still, that didn't matter.

"So you're a sub, then?"

Her eyes did not return to him. "Most of the time. The best way I can describe it is… sometimes I _need _to be a Dom. To work through something, or to reaffirm my confidence. And I don’t mind it at all if I know a sub needs me flogging them senseless." Her tongue flitted over her lips. "But what I _crave _is being a sub. Does that make sense?"

Raising his eyebrows whilst finishing off the sip, he tilted his head slightly, putting the mug back down on the table. They were both as complicated as each other, and both into this for reasons other than pleasure it seemed.

"I can imagine you with a whip, y'know. With a nice leather corset on, giving the orders." In fact, the thought was even making him stir again, having to shuffle his position to keep his plate still.

"You know, I could be a Dom for you," she told him with a slight smile, eyes finally finding his now that he had not judged her for her confession, had not insinuated she was mentally ill or disgusting. "Put on the show without making you do anything a sub would normally do. Just a little costume party."

Rolling his eyes, he finally resigned to holding the plate properly, and put it back on the table with his coffee. "I don't think I'd make a good sub," he confessed, but that brought a smirk. "I don't take orders well."

That merely prompted a light shrug. "That's up to you. I'm very good in both roles. By now, you ought to have figured out that I excel at whatever I choose to attempt." She punctuated this by sipping her coffee again, gazing at him over the rim of the mug.

"But you enjoy the bottom more. Noted." Electing to ignore the rest of his breakfast temporarily, he leant back on the sofa with one arm, leaning his head against his hand to get the best look at her. By now he could feel himself becoming more ready again for another round, but he didn't put any effort into hiding it any longer.

"So now that I know the basics… how about round two?"

"Oooh," Winter cooed softly, grinning behind her coffee mug. "Well, well, someone is ready to go again." Taking one more sip of coffee, she set the plate and the magazine down alongside the mug, then rolled to straddle his lap in one fluid motion.

"So," she sighed, nose an inch from his, "how are we doing it this time? Any requests? If you don't have another condom, I could just blow you."

Smirking eagerly, his hands moved around to her back. This time, he was going to be that bit more assertive. Starting with a single step, moving his hand under her shirt to caress the skin underneath. No looking, just feeling.

"Like I said, Snowbird…" He continued to grind himself up against her however he could, feeling himself stirring. "I always carry _a couple_ around."

Eyes sliding closed, she simply enjoyed the sensation for a few breaths, grinding right back. Then she whispered, "God, you really weren't kidding about that cock…"

Grinning eagerly back at her, he rested his forehead against hers, delivering a particularly hard thrust upward against her panties. Just enough to feel the girth again. "I'm a lot of things, but I ain't no liar." But then he quickly gazed around. Where would they do it? The sofa wasn't all too comfortable, a night on it told Qrow that it was barely big enough for one. It left one option, one that could fall in her favour. "But you, however… are on top of me right now. Some sub."

"Haven't you ever heard of a 'power bottom'?" But she was laughing breathily. Then she leaned to one side and nipped at his ear with her teeth. "Besides… we haven't established rules of the game. I'm not a sub until that's taken care of."

"Safe words and all that jazz, right?" he asked, unable to help the contented sigh that followed as he was fussed over. Continuing to stroke her back, he laid back to listen. "Alright, lay ‘em on me."

"You…" Her movements stilled, and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You want to discuss this now? Are you sure? I could just fuck you senseless and worry about that later…" But her cheeks were flushing slightly. "But… you… want to Dom me. Right here and now. Don't you?"

Leaning himself further back so she could watch him properly, the movements under her shirt stopped and he paused his grinding in addition. All so he could smirk back up at her. "You've already experienced this stuff. Way I see it, I got a lot of catching up to do. No time like the present."

Suddenly, Winter looked very different from he had ever seen her. She looked flustered, like a girl going on her first job interview, or waiting for her prom date to pick her up. Composing herself as best she could, she said in a still-excited voice, "Alright, well, we… first thing is first, I have a few hard limits. No injuries that will be visible outside of my clothing, especially to my face. Nothing that will leave lasting permanent damage without discussing it beforehand - like branding, as an example. Gosh, if I'd known, I would have brought my list…"

"You actually have a _list_ for this stuff?" When that question earned him a slight glare in return, he held his hands up, smiling nervously. "Alright alright, I'm still listening. Anything else major?"

"Hmm," she huffed, already forgetting her momentary irritation. "No scat, ever. No golden showers unless it's in a controlled environment. Anything that goes into any of my openings has to be approved before play begins. If you plan on gagging me, we have to establish a safety signal to take the place of a safety word. And I don't like knives or guns being brought into play, but if you really want them, they have to either be clearly plastic… or I have to check them myself, immediately before play, to make sure they aren't loaded or sharpened."

"Ain't got any of those in the apartment, anyway; I'd say you're pretty safe." This seemed like an awful lot to take in for a first encounter. Perhaps he should have left it after all… Still, not letting himself be deterred, he nodded. "No icky stuff, no danger, safety signal. Got it. I think from the limited things we have in here, that ain't a problem."

She grinned at his overwhelmed expression. "Told you I could just suck you off… but alright, let's try this if you're still game. I can select a safe word, or you can."

Smirking widely, he seemed to have come up with an idea for that. A delightfully evil one. "Alright," he began, folding his arms instead. "It ain't a word, more of an impression…" When that seemed to raise an eyebrow more, he quietly let out a slightly higher pitched sound over and over. It was clear he was doing an impression of a chicken.

Both of her pale eyebrows went up at this notion. "You… can't be serious. You want me to do my best impression of a rooster? Aren't we taking that theme a bit too far?" But then she held up a hand. "No, no… you're the Dom. If I do that and you don't realize what I'm doing and stop, then it's on your head later."

"Well, it’s more to say 'I'm a chicken' than about the rooster thing. Since you can’t take whatever’s goin’ on." Now that was established, seemed the cockerel really did want to get back to business. His hands unfolded and instead he pushed against her shoulders, demanding her to stand. "First thing’s first… If you are a dirty girl, then get on the floor."

However, he seemed to have erred slightly. Winter’s hand reached up and into the back of his hair, grasping hard. A lot harder than the shapely figure and smaller stature would have suggested she was capable of pulling.

“AH!” There was a rather loud yelp from having his hair suddenly pulled, and he found himself having to tilt his head with it to prevent any further pain. But as best he could, he endeavoured to look back into her eyes.

"Let's get something straight, Rooster Boy,” she told him in a low growl. And the seriousness he saw in her flinty eyes really brought it home; this was a huge dealbreaker. “If I call a safety word, it doesn't mean I'm a 'chicken'. It means the pain or suffering that you're causing me is no longer something I can just shake off when play is over. The benefit-cost ratio no longer falls on the benefit side; I’ll feel too crappy later for the high of being dommed to be worth it. And I only use it if I _absolutely have to,_ either because I suddenly know I can’t do this, or because you have breached one of my limits. Just because I'm considering being your cumdumpster doesn't mean I'm signing away all my rights forever. When we’re not playing, I am still a woman who deserves your respect as a fellow human being. Do we have an understanding?"

Qrow swallowed hard, suddenly finding he was even more turned on. This powerful woman was putting herself into his hands, and her words made him appreciate that a lot more starkly than he had a minute ago. "Alright." He finally nodded, making sure there was no amusement or flippancy to his tone whatsoever. "I get it, the safety signal is serious business. I won't fool around anymore."

"I'm a fan of fooling around," she told him, releasing his hair and running her fingers through it to soothe the slight ache she had caused. "Within reason. And I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I had to know you were listening. Now…" Her hands withdrew to lay on his shoulders, and she smirked very slightly, before wiping her face clear of any expression.

"Begin play."

There was a brief pause in that moment while he decided just what to do. Removing clothing wasn't discussed, so he threw that out. Forcefullness wasn't defined, either… but that seemed like the better option he had. Quickly grasping her wrists as he stood up as well, he shoved them off his shoulders, glaring downward as he stood close.

But what could he command of her? Just bending down to take him again seemed like it would waste the chance, and all that preparation. There had to be more. And to see just how far she would go, he eventually released her wrists to make a demand. "Kiss my feet."

"Yes, Master," she replied. Like lightning, no hesitation or misgiving. As she knelt, voice quieter than usual, she asked, "Does Master wish to be called something else?" Then she added in a stage whisper, "Normally I wouldn't ask that during play, but we didn't cover a lot of things before."

If anything, the word made him smirk all the more as he watched everything she was doing, even lifting one of his legs toward her to give easier access. He could certainly get used to that term. "Master is perfect."

Nodding, she immediately reached up and accepted his heel into her hands, drawing her goal higher. Soft lips caressed the tops of his toes, then grazed up toward his ankle to leave another kiss. Her eyes moved up toward him.

"Is this good, Master?"

Eyes half closing in contentment, he smirked downward at her, drawing his heel back out of her hand to rest down on the ground. "Very good… Now this one." Not even a moment's hesitation before he brought his other foot up toward her, to allow her to give the same treatment. However, like her, he had to ask in a whisper, "What do you like to be called in this stage? I'll use your favourite word later."

"W-well…" She left a few kisses on his other foot first to give herself time to find her courage. She seemed vaguely self-conscious to answer, but did it anyway. "The sub-name I liked most was… 'Princess', Master."

"Princess, huh?" For a sub, it wasn't what he was expecting. But regardless, he nodded, eventually bringing that foot back as well once he was satisfied with the attention. The foot-kissing was only a challenge, anyway. An actual demand was about to go forth when he pointed toward his wallet on the table. "Alright, 'Princess', the other condom’s in there. You can get me ready to put it on."

"Yes, of course, Master." And rather than standing up, she crawled the few inches to get the wallet, opening the wallet to retrieve the condom. It was a reputable brand; she approved of his choice. Returning to him, she leaned up and placed her hands on his thighs, the packet between her index and middle fingers.

"Does Master want me to get him ready any special way?"

Already reaching to push his boxer shorts slightly further down, he could feel his body getting itself ready without her actions. Even moreso when he thought about what she was doing earlier with her mouth. He wanted more of that. "Show me what those pretty lips can do, Princess."

With no further questions, not even a confirmation, Winter took him into her lips, tongue swirling around the lingering essence from their last session where it clung behind the head. The moan of pure gratitude and desire was as obscene as it could be, and her back arched as she took him deeper.

Such a moan was echoed through her new master. Gazing upward into the air, he found his hands slivering into her hair while she worked his member with her mouth. It was hardening again in no time, and the tongue that savoured his flavour was getting more and more adventurous over him. What could that tongue do lower down? On that soft sack of his? Maybe she could reach that as they kept going.

Willing to test that theory, his hands grasped handfuls each of hair, using it to keep her going against his member. The encouragement was clear. Her head began to bob harder and harder, taking him deeper with each pass. In no time at all, he was sliding into her throat, her lips brushing the base. Completely enveloping him as she did all the thrusting for both of them.

"Oh yeeeaaaah…" For one particular thrust, he held her firmly against the base, keeping himself nestled inside her for a short period of time. Oh how good it felt… So warm and wet, this time without the covering. It felt different to her entrance, but no less fantastic. In fact, it was probably tighter.

Taking advantage of being held entirely still, she ran her tongue as frequently over the underside of him as she possibly could with it as deep within her as it was. This was not the easiest feat in the world, but she pulled it off, experienced as she was.

"D-Daaaamn… how do you manage to do that without coming up for air?" The instant it came from his mouth, he stopped. That wasn't really something a master would ask. So instead he shook his head, finally easing her off his member instead. Once she was back enough she could breathe, he asked, "That good enough for you, Princess?"

"Yes, Master," she panted wetly, literally gasping for breath. After a few deep inhalations, she pressed her face up against his cock, despite the coating of mingled semen, her own juices, and saliva. "But is it good enough for you?"

Having to calm his own breathing down, he smirked. "I'm rock hard, aren't I?"

When she nodded, it further stirred her own arousal, and she raised up the condom to show him. "Is Master ready for this?" While waiting, she gazed up at him as her lips kissed lower, just barely grazing his soft sack below.

Barely able to speak anymore, he nodded. The sight when he looked down was truly one to die for. "He sure is," he managed to pant. The idea from earlier was starting to return, about where she should go. And the smirk only grew to a devious grin. "Ready to take this dirty girl on the ground, where she belongs."

"Of course, Master." Her fingers shredded the packet with practiced ease, and she barely glanced at it as she began to roll it down along his beautiful example of manhood. From opening it to snugly around him in under ten seconds.

"Pretty good with these things…" He had to compliment that, even if it wasn't all too in character. Still, he could get back into it slightly, and learn a little more about Winter while he was at it. All with a rather sly demand: "So let’s see your favourite position, Princess. I'm waiting."

With a shy smile, she used a carefully deferential tone to tell him, "We do not have the equipment for Princess's _favourite _position, Master. Though I do also enjoy…"

As Winter's deft hands ran down from his hips to his knees, she slowly eased back onto her haunches. Then the hands vanished and went to behind herself as she lowered herself down, until her back was gracing the carpeting between the table and the couch. Licking her lips, she rubbed up and down her own thighs now, spreading her legs as wide as was possible.

"Is Master satisfied?"

"Master's satisfied with anything. But he's surprised that Princess would go for something that simple." There was no need to be picky, however. Dropping down to his knees, he couldn't help but continue to stare at the sight. Still covered by that meaningless pair of panties, which were more than soaked. She'd need to be borrowing a pair of his before she left if she wanted a comfortable journey back home. Laying his hands on the insides of her legs, he brushed them up and down. Anything to get her excited.

"Ready to take me again?"

"Always, Master." Of course, they both knew that "always" hinged on how well they got along on a long-term basis. But for the purposes of this current session, she was his property, his pet… his cheap diversion. But she wanted to welcome him into her embrace this first time. It was the simplest, and the most easily pleasurable position, tried and true.

Clambering on top of her, this time she'd feel everything close up. The sheer body weight added to the dense muscles in his chest and arms, all lowering themselves on top of her. He had begun to reach a hand down between them, until realising what he could do instead.

"Show me," he commanded. "Guide me in."

Biting her lip, she eagerly reached down between them and grasped him, stroking very briefly to make sure he was still solid as a rock. Then she moved the tip to linger just between her soft petals, asking, "Like this?"

Edging himself further and further forward whilst she held him, it was a joint effort when the head slipped inside of her. One hand made it's way back into her hair, grabbing a handful to pull back. "Perfect." And while she was held back and unsuspecting, he thrusted forward again quickly. Again leaving no time for her to acclimate.

"A-AH!" Winter burst out at the sudden and hard invasion, though she did her level best to keep from crying out. How could it be so huge, and so soon after it last was drained? She would have to redefine how she saw being penetrated purely for this one man. That excited her.

The ever-present smirk was beginning to get bigger. Even more so when he thrust back and forward again. Only this time, he had a new tactic, one equally as exciting as it was frustrating: he went _slow_. Agonisingly so. He took a good few seconds to linger all the way inside, then a good few more to draw back again. And that continued for a while as he pulled her hair back.

All Winter could do was groan at the pace, but she couldn't cry out, couldn't call him the tease that he was. She wanted to, she yearned to… she wasn't allowed. They were engaged in play, and she did not have that power anymore. So she could do nothing but weather the slow torture of a thick, hot cock driving its way into her and dragging back out again.

"Huh… Wonder how long it would take to finish you off like this," he teased, continuing to slowly torture those tight insides of hers. Occasionally he pulled on her hair harder, watching with a sick glee as her head followed suit, having to follow its direction. When he could, he leant close to her ear, whispering, "Maybe I'll find out… maybe we could be here all day."

"All day…" Swallowing, she breathed quickly and shallowly due to the angle at which her neck had been wrenched, gazing up at him. "I… would love that, if it pleases my master. Whatever Master wants."

"You would, huh?" he purred, leaning in toward her. In a bold risk, and something they were yet to cover by rules, he pressed a kiss against her exposed neck. Then another… then another… over and over again. It made a slight change from the agonising sensation of a thick member going in and out.

There was a pronounced gulp from Winter. One of nerves. More likely than not, he could hear it, but she didn't mean to let it slip through, nervous as that made her. She simply breathed deeply of his heady masculine scent, allowing herself to be lost in the moment.

For a moment he paused those kisses, gazing down toward that perfect throat… There were other things he wanted to do, besides kissing. Things he'd been curious of, but never put into practice. No time like the present.

Leaning in toward her ear, he had to break character again, whispering, "How do you feel about choking?"

"How good are you at it?" she asked back, also in a whisper. "Just remember… I won't be able to use a safe word."

“Haven’t tried…" He was slightly more ashamed to admit. Having forgotten that safety factor as well, he thought of a new tactic, kissing her neck one more time. "If you’re fadin’ out, stomp the ground three times with your left foot, got it?"

She was tempted to point out that either foot would make the same noise, but decided to let it slide. Instead, she slipped back into her role and whispered, "Yes, Master."

Finally backing off to continue their play, the pace of thrusting began to quicken for a moment, speed increasing as he pumped back and forth into her body again, allowing her to get used to the stimulation. The last thing he wanted was too much, too soon. But a hand did leave her hair, and instead went to grasp her throat. There was no tightening just yet, only pinning her down. A threat of what would come, perhaps.

Her eyes widened appropriately, lips parting as she attempted to draw in more breath. It still came easily enough, though she felt a thrill of dread as she considered how soon it would not…

"Does Master… like to see Princess like this?" she breathed, eyes earnest, trusting. Hips still shifting back and forth around his girth.

"Fuck yeah, he does…"

And with that, the hand on her throat began to tighten. Tighter and tighter still until he could tell she struggled to breathe any longer. Only then did he increase the pace even more, forcing himself in and out even quicker, matching the very pace they had at the kitchen. That doubled with what he could see was making the venture more and more exciting, causing him to moan even louder.

Of course, Winter did have to stop moaning. There was no way she could continue to do so if she had no breath. But her face clearly told Qrow that she still loved every second he was pumping in and out of her tightness, forcing her thighs apart.

The way her vision swam, her fingertips and toes tingled from the lack of oxygen, it was something that always excited her. Even If sometimes she wasn't in the mood for it. Luckily, this wasn't one of those times; she had been indifferent to the idea, but that didn't mean she would have no reaction.

He waited until she appeared red in the face, continuing to pump harder and faster, until he finally let her throat go again. Allowing her to regain that valuable air she needed, he tried to contain his moans to ask, "That enough for ya? Or do you want more, you dirty girl?"

As she gasped gratefully at the air, fascinated as always by how much more she could feel compared to a moment ago when her breath was being stopped, she licked her lips and panted, "More, Master."

"More, huh?" Yet again, he tightened his hand, feeling her breathing come to another stop while he pumped in and out quickly and harshly. Everything about this was unbelievable; how attractive Winter was, how eager she was to be trash talked, and how much she was trusting him to never betray her trust. Even if there was a small feeling of guilt that he didn't deserve it, he didn't let it bother him currently, and kept pumping in and out of her.

"You're a glutton for punishment, dirty girl. Think you can come while you're outta breath? If I'll let you, that is."

From experience, she knew the answer to that. Intimately. But she wanted to let him discover that on his own. So she merely continued to squirm beneath his body, hands coming up to weakly caress his sides as he rode her, as he removed her freedom to breathe.

Tilting his head, he decided to keep his hand there for a while longer, truly curious of how long she could last before she'd tell him to stop. It was cruel, perhaps, but certainly not something he would be doing every time they were intimate. Simply a fantasy he'd never acted out before and was curious about.

But she didn't. Her eyes closed as the world began to fade, and her arms fell out to the side, even though her face was still shining with sweat, mouth open as she tried to pant in response to the intensity of pleasure assailing her lower half. As distantly as she could feel it now… it was also the only thing she could still feel. And that was something she craved.

Being able to ignore everything else but pleasure. Even her own demons.

How long has it been? Seconds? Minutes? Qrow was unsure anymore. But she still wasn't telling him to stop. Nor was she making any effort to even express true discomfort. She really was handling it well, continuing to take his length as roughly as it forced its way in over and over, despite the lack of breath, without even one complaint. But he didn't dare leave it forever. After a few particular thrusts that made his legs quiver, he released her neck again, allowing her back to reality.

Winter didn't react right away; her eyes remained slits, and her face slack. Then she took a shaky breath, thrashing from side to side weakly. She could scarcely move. Her eyes were glassy, and darted from side to side before fixating on Qrow's face.

"Am…" Her voice was hoarse, and she coughed, sending spasms through both of them where they were joined. "Did I… please Master?"

Having to slow the pace down a little just to hold on longer, he looked down at her form. His hand left her throat and moved to the ground by her face to support himself upward. Even if it was his goal to be forceful, he couldn't do that to her again; not today.

"Geez, Princess… you really know how to hold your own."

"That's what Master needs from Princess," she whispered. Her hand came up to rest on his side, but the touch was so light it was almost an afterthought. That had been slightly too long; she would have to recover now, rather than bouncing back immediately as she had the first time. So she began that process - taking long, deep breaths that inflated her lungs, sent sensation back into her palms and soles, made her heart thunder in her chest. And…

Made the grinding in and out of her so much more real. Already, it had been glorious, but being able to enjoy it more fully with a mind that was not half-asleep from asphyxiation doubled the sensation.

After grinding a little longer, he gradually leant in again, as though he were about to kiss her neck; though he held off. Unfortunately, he was still rather bad at this, it seemed, as he broke character again to whisper, "Seriously though, you gonna be okay if I go fast again? Or should I let you recover more?"

Though he would never see it, she smiled very slightly at the feeling of his face near hers, and the care within the question. It helped calm the lingering anxiety of their play. What she said was, "I am ready, Master. Do… as you will with my body."

He could have just kissed her in that moment, broken character even more and poured everything into a kiss to try and ease his own worry. But he refrained. In little to no time, he was thrusting as fast as they were in the kitchen, raking in and out of her inner walls with his rock hard member. The moment they had slowed had managed to push back and delay his orgasm, but it wouldn't be long until he'd be filling her again.

"Nnhhhah!" she gusted, head falling back at the brutal pace he set, wrapping her calves around his hips. Drawing him in, yearning for him to go as fast as he might so that they could both reach their end. Hers was building fast, and she wanted him right there with her when the dam broke.

And that would be very soon. But not before Qrow reached his own. And after a few more quick and forceful thrusts, more loud and gruff moans, he met his end. Moaning once more through gritted teeth, he forced himself all the way inside, feeling his member throb over and over again within her as yet another latex coating was filled.

But the speed at which that orgasm came wasn't the only surprise to come. When Winter Schnee came for the second time, moaning out into the ceiling her joy at reaching the end of this session, there was a bit more to it than previously. A warm splash of fluid hit Qrow's pubic area, thin and sudden, and then smashed between them with his last few thrusts. Over and over.

In his lust-filled gaze, Qrow had not noticed the initial outcome of their actions together. But then another few splashes hit, and he was starting to realise what just happened. In that moment, he quickly pushed himself off her, looking down between their bodies.

There was a significant amount of fluid present. It seemed that Winter Schnee really was just as he described. Yet he wasn't disgusted. He only growled, "Well… You really are dirty girl, huh?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed, averting her eyes as her cheeks tinged with pink. No matter how many times that was noticed, it seemed to provoke the same reaction: embarrassment.

Noticing such an unusual reaction, at least compared to everything so far, Qrow was slightly thrown off. She was was embarrassed at what she'd done, perhaps even humiliated. As much as he enjoyed the thrill of feeling so powerful compared to her, he didn't know if he would be pushing any kind of limit in continuing. Even his own. Making someone else cry just seemed to be something he couldn't risk unless he was assured it was part of play, or that she wouldn’t cry at all.

So instead, he lowered his head, letting out the same noise as he did before their play. The chicken safety signal.

At that, Winter blinked several times in complete surprise – then her hand flew to Qrow's face and cupped it, gently but urgently. "What is it? Are you alright?"

Sliding himself back out of her body, he laughed under his breath instead. And once free, he flipped down by her side. One hand had idly landed across her stomach, where he gently stroked over the fabric of her shirt while he caught his breath again.

"Nothing's wrong," he panted, smiling back at her. "Just figured that's how we say 'game over'."

"Oh…" Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, evenly, and regained some of her composure. "Alright. It's… I'm really glad you were paying attention and everything, but you scared me!" Then she rolled slightly to look at him. "If we come to the natural end of a scene like we just did, we can use a phrase like 'End play' or 'Scene complete'. Using the safe word is… like applying an emergency brake. You didn't do anything wrong, at all, but that's why I was worried; it made me think you were in pain, physically or mentally."

"Oh…" Now he was beginning to understand all the more about things. Safety phrases, phrases to begin and end scenes, the limits that each of them could take. It was all part of the learning curve into a world he was eager to explore. And what a guide he had!

When his hand drifted slightly further down, into the accidental wetness, he quickly looked down again. "And this… is this something you learned to do, or have you always done that when you finish?"

Her blush returned, but not nearly as much as it had before. "Well… it's not something I have control over, if that's what you mean. But it happens from time to time. Hopefully you weren't too disgusted; I'd be more than happy to clean up after myself."

"Do you realise how many guys out there would die for a chick like you who could do that?" he asked rather seriously, unable to help but dip his finger against the moisture that had gathered around the top of her legs, collecting a small amount of it to look. Her shiver said that she enjoyed the attentions, even if only distantly now. "I'm indifferent personally but gotta admit, it's pretty flattering to think I can make a woman squirt."

"Really?" she breathed softly, somewhat surprised. "I'm… well. I haven't had anyone tell me they _enjoyed_ it in a while, but most of the time men think I've… well, wet myself. In the unfortunate way." Then she added a slight chuckle. "Did have one guy who was into that idea, and then was disappointed it _wasn't _urine. It takes all kinds, I suppose."

"Huh… s’pose so." He nodded, finally bringing his hand back away from her again, beginning to shift to get back up. And to remove the covering from his cock. But as he got up and headed toward the kitchen to dispose of it, he continued to talk as he walked. "Y'know, it's kinda embarrassing to admit you've had way more action than me. But hey, I don't wanna be _that guy._"

Sitting up carefully, head still lighter than it normally would have been, she took a few breaths before she tried to answer. "It's… nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just glad you aren't calling me a whore for all of my experience." Then the corner of her mouth twitched upward. "Outside of play, I mean."

Arriving back from the kitchen again, this time a few tissues in hand, his own mouth was mirroring hers. A confident smile shone through as he knelt down by her again, dabbing the various areas of the ground where the liquid had landed.

"I say guys who do that are jealous. They're either stuck fifty years in the past, or they're stuck in Mommy's basement. Fuckin’ weak."

"Perhaps you're right. I have very little time for misogynists, myself." As the next tissue dabbed at her thighs, touch gentle and attentive, her words ceased, and she merely watched him with a curious expression on her face. A contemplative one.

The final step was clearing the moisture off his groin, before tucking himself neatly away again. He was unaware Winter was looking, yet still wore a rather satisfied smile. "I might look rough as fuck and seem like some typical skirt-chaser, but I'm honestly the same. It's funny what you can pick up once you get two nieces you feel defensive over."

"And I find that admirable." Then she reached up to caress his neck. "Also, thank you for… wow. You're a really fantastic lay. For a first-timer, you even didn't do too badly with playing out a scene, but just the sex? I'm… going to remember this for a long time, I can tell you that much!"

That got him to look back toward her eyes again, stopping his movements so he could focus on her instead. Running a hand through his hair again in an attempt to neaten it once more, he smiled. "Back at ya', Snowbird. Let's just say I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime, if you're game."

"I'm beginning to agree." Then she used the edge of the couch to push up from the floor, legs like gelatin. "Ooh… good God, that's tight… I'm out of practice, I suppose. Have to get back to my yoga."

"Hey, least you got the bed instead of this crappy sofa," he remarked, collecting the tissues remaining and the condom wrapper to toss them out. But a trip to the kitchen wasn't all. Once deposing of the remains of their play, he walked back to the bedroom again. Even though his motives seemed to be unknown, he continued to speak to her from in the room. "I'm guessing you’d rather your sister or my niece not know you spent the night, right? I can cover for ya if so."

As she slowly approached the bedroom door, she considered this. "Well… yes, I think that might be best. The family will leap to a lot of conclusions about the nature of our relationship, and I would prefer to avoid those." She paused to sigh. "Especially from my father. He still expects me to find a 'nice young man' and get married, birth two-point-five children. Not that he's pushing, exactly, just… pointedly encouraging."

"Let me know if you ever get the point-five kiddo! That’d be something to call Ripley’s about." With a laugh, he pulled open one of the lower drawers in the small desk, picking up something Winter couldn't quite make out. That was until it was thrown at her face by him. A pair of red boxers. Not the most flattering pair, but it did the job.

"Figured you wouldn't wanna go home soaked. Feel free to keep 'em."

"Oh, I wouldn't have minded," she half-chuckled, though she was already sliding her panties down and off. "I've done worse, and would have had my slacks on over the top of them. But… I really do appreciate this." Once she had swapped them out, she glanced at the panties, then at him. "Hmm… would you care to hang onto these as collateral?"

"You want me to do your dirty laundry?" But despite the joke, he accepted the offer, taking the sopping wet pair in exchange. No one could exactly object to such a souvenir from a wonderful partner, especially when the remnants of her play were still on it. However…

"Just don't expect me to be wearing them if we do this again."

As she turned to go back to the kitchen, where her slacks were still somewhere on the floor, she smirked over her shoulder. "We'll see. On both counts."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kink discussion, domination, bondage, writing on bodies, anal play, anal penetration.

**=Chapter 3**

“Girls will always win over boys.” When the blonde at the bar delivered this line, pushing her glasses further up her nose, it was in a business-like tone without any hint of mirth or debate. “We’re just naturally superior. That is why, week after week, when you two men play against us, you lose.”

"Well it's only typical girls know how to handle balls better." Once again for their bi-weekly bowling sessions, Qrow was in attendance. And yet again, he was taking any chance he could to make snide comments about his opponents. This time, it was aimed at the two of them rather than Winter in their meeting before. If anything, it was on purpose. He hoped to fill the silver haired temptress with jealousy.

However, Winter was simply watching in bemusement. Perhaps it was because she and Qrow were occasional "playmates", or because they had only had the one session thus far. Perhaps she was over him already, and had moved on to greener pastures. Either way, she was smiling rather than vibrating with envy, as he had hoped.

But Glynda's reaction was a bit more pronounced. Scowling at him, she snapped, "That's a bit presumptuous, don't you think?"

"Mmmaybe." Leaning against the bar, and slowly leaning in toward Glynda, he found his eyes half closing. His cocky attitude would be enough to grind even the steadiest of nerves. "Or we could find out?"

"Who's thirsty?!" Finally returning from a long queue at the other side the bar, Qrow's blond-haired teammate, Taiyang, had managed to carry four glasses in his hands. Only just. Resting them on the bar between Glynda and Qrow, he pushed the two red cocktails toward the women, and the beers in their direction. "Strawberry Sunrises, as requested, and beer for me and the loser here."

"I do like something sweet," Winter said with a slight smile. But it looked like Glynda was not to be so easily mollified, not after Qrow's lewd comment.

"Listen, you… you coarse blowhard," Glynda blustered. "I came here to bowl, not to be a target of your half-assed attempts to demean me. I am a person behind these boobs, you know!"

"Ooohh, feisty…" His taunts continued as he smirked down at her. But once again, Tai stepped between them to end any possible fighting. Deliberately shuffling himself and Qrow backward, he laughed nervously toward the two. And opted for a subject change.

"Sooo… the game? That was a good game! Haven’t seen a turkey like that for a while!"

"Agreed," Winter put in, glancing between them all. She was all about diffusing the situation, now that it had run its natural course. "That was really fantastic, Glynda."

The woman's green eyes swung around to glare at Winter briefly, as if blaming her for intervening the way Taiyang did. But all she said was, "Thank you. I'm… happy that my game is finally coming along. We may really be able to enter a tournament after all, now that you have joined us."

"Oh, it isn't because of me," Winter snorted, taking a sip of her drink. "I got three gutterballs."

"Which you made up for, though! I saw that spare and strike at the end, you were holding out on us!" Handling his beer, their cheery blonde teammate took a large gulp full once he was sure the team was relatively calm again. At least, he assumed it would have been.

If not for Qrow's comment, which was aimed directly at Winter this time. "Oh, she _more than_ made up for them, and I'm sure she can do it again."

"Hnghk!" Winter blurted into her drink, which set her to coughing. Quickly, she snatched at the tiny cocktail napkin that had been under her glass and dabbed at her face to wipe the semi-frozen concoction clear.

"What?" Glynda asked, eyebrows coming together. "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you okay?" Taiyang asked, raising one of his hands up as if to reach out to her, drawing it back as she seemed to slow down. But all the while, Qrow was laughing and chuckling to himself as he delicately sipped away at his beer. It was all just a game to him, one that Winter was losing.

"Fine, just… went down the wrong way," she finally managed, taking another drink to soothe her throat. It worked, and she sighed. "Sorry to have worried you all. Especially you, Qrow," she added pointedly.

"Oh you know me, I worry about the gals. Whether they can handle their balls or not."

That comment earned him a quick nudge from Tai when he shot him a glare. But not a moment after he looked back to both the teammates, smiling nervously once more. "So… team names! What do we think?"

"How about 'Blondes Have More Fun'?" Glynda suggested. When Winter laughed, she raised an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with that?"

"One of us isn't blonde."

"Yes, and he's not even the tiniest bit fun. I think it's appropriate."

"…You aren't gonna respond to that?" Tai asked, looking around to his friend as he was continuing to down the beer he had. After a gulp, he'd already finished the first pint, placing the glass on the bar to be collected.

"Oh there is a lot I can say. I just think I'll get kicked in the family jewels if I do."

"Good instincts," Winter told him evenly. Then she arched an eyebrow at Taiyang. "Any better ideas than 'Blondes'?"

"Hmm… aww man, Summer used to be great at these. What word can we make outta W, G, Q and T?" He had turned to ask his friend, only to find he had already ordered another pint and was beginning to drink. "Qrow!"

"Oh lighten up." He then took another large gulp, holding the drink level once he was finished with that one. "Alcohol helps me get the ol’ brain workin', I'll come up with a better name this way."

"I think it does the opposite…" He sighed in annoyance, raising a hand to his head. "At this rate all your brain will do is dissolve into mush, and your liver."

"We could always just call ourselves 'The Thunderclouds'," Winter mused slowly, as if she were only speaking as the thoughts came into her head and not seriously expecting anyone to approve. "You know, like Qrow is the black cloud, and we're the yellow lightning bolts. Something like that."

"Hey yeah, I like that!" Speaking of lightning, Tai himself seemed to light up with the suggestion, grinning widely at the two ladies. And then back to Qrow, nudging him as he as he was about to drink more. "How about it, buddy? Thunderclouds?"

Grunting, thanks to the drink he had spilt on the ground, he looked back toward Winter and Glynda again. Seemed Glynda was still glaring, but at least Winter was alright with him. "Sure, Thunderclouds is great." But then he smirked. "Y'know, I totally bring the thunder. Especially in the bedroom."

While Glynda was rolling her eyes and making a very loud noise of disgust, Winter laughed and added, "So you say. I was more thinking about the sound of thunder when the ball rolls down the lane. And don't they say a thunderstorm means God is bowling in Heaven?"

That brought about a laugh from Qrow, especially when he remembered specifically the Schnee lifestyle, how they were raised on a Christian upbringing. Many times he laughed with Weiss about it on their meeting, now he could with the older sister as well. "Typical you'd get told something like that. So is rain him crying over a gutter ball or something?"

"Probably," she said - with a small chuckle, in fact. Maybe they could get along in areas besides the bedroom. "Must have been a pretty awful run last month; rained every other day."

"Well, I think it works as well as anything," Glynda put in, trying to bring them back around to business. As usual. "However, we have to get good enough to play in the tournament first, don't we?"

With a shrug, Tai put in, "I'd say we can be, if we put more practice in around the edges some time. What say we actually exchange numbers so we can meet up and work on our game if we're free?"

Tai's offer was genuine, but it was just what Qrow needed without him even mentioning it. A way to contact Winter without straight up asking. Putting his drink back for a moment, he already fetched his phone out, eager to begin. "Sure, why not?"

"Yes, makes perfect sense." Taking his phone, Winter passed her own over and began to type in her number. Then she saw the "name" field waiting for her to input something… and couldn't resist.

When she passed it back to Qrow, the screen showed her contact information as "Princess." Raising an eyebrows back in her direction, he couldn't help but chuckle at the presence of that word once again. A subtle way to make sure he didn't forget. He could get used to this.

And as the night went on, and a few more drinks were had together, things gradually began to settle down. Qrow was done flirting for now, focusing on bowling and boozing. He was already on his fourth while everyone else had begun their second. Not that he was counting. If anything, he was counting on a lift home from Winter if they ended up agreeing to do things again.

"So…" He began another conversation starter, gesturing both Tai and Winter. "How's the crazy kids doing on tour?"

But Winter had been thinking about something all night. Debating it back and forth in her head. Certain things could wait; for now, she had a question for someone else and wanted to leave the two men to chat about family business.

"My father would know better than I these days," she said with a polite smile. "But so far, so good; Freezerburn is playing nearly sold-out shows in every city." Then she turned and said, "Glynda, do you mind if I have a word?"

The bespectacled woman blinked in mild surprise, but managed to stammer, "Oh, s-sure. Excuse us."

Then the two ladies scooted down a few barstools with their drinks, bending their heads closer to each other. Although curious, Qrow never tried to butt in. Doing so would only raise suspicion between them, people would ask why he was so defensive. Including Tai, and then down the line, possibly everyone else. Simply watching as they headed off, he pondered to himself while that question hung around Taiyang longer.

"Anyway," Tai half-laughed, following their sudden departure. "They are doing pretty good, but Yang told me she's kind of worried about the wife; I mean, came down with a stomach bug. So far she's been able to keep all their tour dates, but there were a couple close calls where she woke up and ran to the toilet, didn't know if she'd feel like going through with the show."

Leaning back toward the bar again as he listened to his friend, Qrow took yet another sip of his drink. This last one he had slowed down considerably, with the knowledge that he didn't want to be too drunk for the activities after. Still, hearing about his niece and her girlfriend's trouble, he shrugged his shoulders. "Lil pipsqueak has more in her than I thought if she's still singing after throwing up all morning. Let's just hope Yang don't catch it, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what's strange. They're all over each other usually; more than I'd care to watch," he added with half-weary little smile. "But nope, Yang's still in perfect health. So your guess is as good as mine."

Letting that linger a moment, Qrow gazed outwardly in thought. That was until he found a small smile creeping to his lips. "Maybe it's _because _they're all over one another… remember how Summer was with Ruby?"

"Don't _even _start down that road," Tai grumbled as he leaned backward against the bar, tipping the bottle up.

"Tai, come on. They've been together three years. There's usually either a marriage announcement or a kid on the way in that time." Though the amused smile turned to a laugh of his own. "Either way, your wallet's gonna be fucked."

He was still letting out a long, wailing groan in the general direction of the ceiling when the women returned, Winter laughing at his outburst. "Oh, and what's all this? You auditioning for a yodeling contest?"

"I'm too young to be a grandpa!" he groaned, turning on his stool to slump against the bar, hand clutching at the bottle as if it were a life raft.

Laughing as he raised his own glass, Qrow patted Taiyang on the back with his free hand. "Welcome to the world of drinking your sorrows away, pal." And then back toward Winter again. "Was just talking about how your sister is throwing up everywhere, yet Yang miraculously ain't. Nauseating couple like that, you'd expect 'em both to give each other the germs, right?"

"Ahhhh," Winter breathed slowly. Then she waved her hand from side to side. "Don't be silly, it won't be that. Weiss doesn't want children for a few more years, if Yang can even impregnate her."

“Don’t say ‘impregnate’,” Tai moaned.

"Sometimes the body doesn't listen to the mind," Glynda put in mildly, gazing down at her own drink and swirling the contents.

"Exactly,” Qrow said. “Like I was saying to Tai, after three years of being together, you’re gonna get more trusting and risky, might forget a condom or two."

Which only made Tai groan once more, giving another sip of his bottle. "I tried to be a good dad and teach her pulling out doesn't work, I really, really did…"

"Weiss is on the pill, I'm fairly certain," Winter assured him as she finished off her drink. "The chances of this being pregnancy are remarkably small. Don't worry too much."

"Still though, whhhhyyyy…" Pressing his head flat against the bar instead, Tai continued to groan in the newfound agony; even if it wasn't confirmed, that wasn't going to stop him.

Which only made Qrow look back around the other two, and shrug his shoulders. "Wish I never brought it up now. Sorry about him, ladies."

"Don't worry about me," Glynda said easily with a shrug. "I'm just glad it's not _me_ who's possibly pregnant." When the others all glared at her, she slowly lowered the drink she had been raising to her lips. "What? What did I say? We were all talking around it already, I just used the actual term."

Laughing, Winter touched her briefly on the forearm. "You know what they say; men are always the queasiest about this kind of thing, even though they don't actually have to go through it themselves."

"I thought I'd be done with kids till they were like, thirty…"

By now Taiyang's groans were continuing to himself, and the other three were simply laughing about his dilemma. It wasn't as though he himself waited until thirty when Yang and Ruby came to be, after all!

* * *

The night continued to be pleasant from then on. There were more drinks - strangely not for Qrow, who had insisted he had enough for the evening. After a few more laughs, and continuing to wind up Taiyang on the possibility of grandkids, they headed home relatively early. Tai was dropped off first, stumbling back to his doorstep on the rare occasion he had “drank the sorrows away”, then was Glynda, who Winter prompted about their conversation in the bar, insisting they would discuss it further.

Then it was just Qrow and Winter in the car again. His apartment would have been their destination, however Qrow was largely insistent on going elsewhere. Even to the point of getting a hotel room if they planned on spending the evening together. Thankfully, it was unnecessary, as Winter drove them home to the Schnee building.

"Sorry about the mess," she said as she flipped the light on. "It's been some time; I don't invite anyone I don't trust to my rooms."

Her comment was completely unnecessary. The "mess" consisted of a plate and a coffee mug sitting on the glass coffee table, a single suit jacket draped over the arm of the beige armchair. Otherwise, the light grey carpeting, cream coloured wallpaper and several pieces of modern art presented a welcoming yet pristine living room. A water feature - yes, an actual, pretentious, ornamental water feature - burbled quietly in the corner, running down the dark stone surface only to be pumped back up to the top again.

_"Mess,"_ Qrow repeated, heading into the apartment so she could shut the door behind him. Right away, he removed his shoes, a small gesture that he didn't even do in his own place. Everything was so clean, and he didn't want to be the one to mess it all up.

"Real nice place you got, though. Not that I expected any less."

"I do try." Following his lead, she stepped out of the usual flats. As she discussed with them during their drinking fest, she was considering a purchase of her own bowling shoes and ball, now that they were going to be playing on a regular basis. For now, she still used rentals. Then she sighed and pulled the pin out of her hair. "Care for a nightcap? Or perhaps coffee for the opposite effect?"

Already taking a seat in the sofa, he ran a hand through his hair again, brushing the few stray strands out of his face. Nonetheless, he replied confidently, "Depends what you got planned for the evening. Sleeping together, or _sleeping together."_

Picking up the plate and mug, as if she couldn't stand to leave it, she smiled at him briefly before turning toward the kitchen. "I had thought that would be obvious. But then again, you can be somewhat… slow on the uptake."

"Least I ain't slow on the delivery; you were screaming loud enough." As she took the things to be washed away, Qrow stared toward the water feature a moment to distract himself. It was pretentious, maybe. But she had her own reasons for having it, no doubt. But the subject of screaming lead him on to something else. "Did I tell you I got a noise complaint? Not that _I'm _complaining about it. Just thought that was funny."

Laughter came from the kitchen, and she returned with two small glasses of greenish juice, ice tinkling inside them. "Hardly a surprise. But you needn't worry about that here; I had all of my rooms soundproofed a few years ago. It… became prudent."

Taking his from her once she was close enough, he smiled gratefully. Although the green was rather confusing, he pushed that to the back of his mind for a moment longer. The more he could learn about Winter Schnee, the better their play would be. At least he assumed so.

"So you've been doing this a few years, huh? What got you into it?"

Sighing, she contemplated her glass for a long moment. Then, almost as if just thinking to say it, she glanced over and asked, "You're not allergic to any fruits or vegetables, are you?"

"Huh?" Then he quickly looked back to the green liquid. "Oh! No no, I'm good. I'm… Yeah."

Rather than pester further, he took the glass to his lips instead, taking a small sip. Just as suspected, it was a unique blend of all kinds of healthy foods. One designed to bring back someone's vitality after a long workout session, or in his case, after a night of drinking and bowling. As good as the taste was, however, it didn't distract him from the fact Winter was dodging the question.

And, of course, she noticed he was still waiting. With a sigh, she lowered her own glass and sighed. "You… seem like a decent man, Qrow. I mean that, despite our rocky start. But this is not something I tell just anyone. Suffice it to say, I had certain desires that aren't… society doesn't look upon them kindly. Even I do not. So instead of letting them put me in dangerous situations, I found a way to explore them in a controlled environment, and began to do so."

"…Uh huh…" That raised far more questions than it answered. Alarming questions, even. Some of which, although he wanted to ask, he refrained; assuming he wasn't yet allowed to know that information. Instead, he went for a more obvious question. "This why you had to implement the 'no guns, no knives' rule?"

"That came afterward," she grumbled with a loud gust. "Separate occasions, as well; the one… let's say 'appointment', had a gun fetish, and liked to threaten women with them, put the barrels in their mouths. He always showed me the empty chamber before we began play, but it was still very… unsettling." With a shiver, she continued, "As for the knives, I just don't like visible scars. Even ones that can be covered by clothing aren't welcome. I'd rather my body be exactly what it was before play, with the exception of a few welts or bruises that will heal quickly enough."

Blinking as he took in all the information, Qrow began to slowly nod. Not for reasons that she may expect, however. Taking another sip, he placed the cup down on the coffee table for a moment. "What annoys me is, I bet it's some jerk with an inflated ego who's never had to use one in his life for its intended purpose. You don't fuck with guns, period."

Now it was Winter's turn to learn a little something about her companion. Turning very slightly in his direction, she crossed her legs as she asked, "Any reason your convictions on that matter are so strong? You don't have to tell me if it's a sore subject, but… I'm guessing you had a bad experience."

Having stared outward blankly, he slowly nodded his head, seeming to weigh up the options. Until finally taking a breath in. Maybe if he shared first, Winter would be braver. "Maybe you already knew from Tai or from Yang or something, but I'm a former soldier. It's actually how I met Taiyang; we were in the same unit."

"Really? Hmm… I could see that, yes." But she didn't interrupt further.

"Was four of us that were close. Me, my sister, Raven, Taiyang, and Summer, Ruby's mom." Unable to help himself, he smiled, folding his arms at the fond memory. "We were a great team, us four. Used to get up to all kinda trouble when we had too much free time, but in the field, we looked out for each other. It was like we were all an extension of ourselves; if one went left, we all went left. We had a strong connection."

"That sounds wonderful." She took another drink, listening politely. But not merely that. She was taking all of it in, slotting the pieces of what made Qrow who he was into place within her mind. She just didn't want to interrupt such a healthy moment of confession.

"When we were liberating villages and hanging out with the people we rescued, it was. Some of the happiest memories I have are the four of us out there. But at the same time, fucked us all up in different ways." Shuffling in his seat again, he rested his hands by his side, sighing. "We never really settled down. Even after Yang and Ruby were born, we felt it was our duty to go back. But we were older. Tai agreed to stay behind and look after the kids, I failed the fitness exam, but Summer and Raven went back. Judging by the fact they ain't here now… You can guess how that went."

"I… never knew the details," she confessed carefully. "Only that Ruby and Yang said their mothers weren't in their lives anymore. I got the feeling that with Yang's mother, it was by choice…?"

"Partially." Now he was staring out blankly. The subject wasn't really talked about. Not by him, by Taiyang, or Yang herself. It was a sensitive topic. But one that he finally felt he could share.

"We heard Summer was killed out there, but Raven? She went AWOL somewhere down the line. We've never heard from her again. Choice or not, nobody knows what happened." Taking the drink back from the table, he said before taking a sip, "Least if she was dead we could have a little closure."

Shivering at the coldness of his tone, she looked down. "I… lost my own mother about a decade ago. Not that it's the same, but I know this kind of thing stays with you. And for it to be your sister…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions. This must have been the last thing you came over here to do, and here we are, commiserating."

Having finished a little more of the drink, he placed the remains back on the table. The subject was so much darker than what was expected for the evening, yet it came with an understanding smile. Vocal venting was as good as sexual venting.

"It's good to get it out sometimes. I don't talk about my sister often or to many people, but sometimes I just… gotta scream about it." Keeping eye contact with her, he shrugged his shoulder. "I suspect it's the same with your mom."

"Well… perhaps, yes. I just don't usually bother talking about her to anyone besides Weiss or Father. What's there to say? She was a warm, sweet woman, and taken from us too soon by circumstances beyond our control. It's… unfortunate, but the past is past."

Qrow only nodded, allowing the occasional silence to clear the air between them. "Even if it's beyond your control, sometimes, you can't help and look back. Me, I sometimes wonder if I quit the booze and passed the test, I coulda gone out there and stopped what happened." However, he shrugged his shoulders again. "Or maybe the three of us woulda been killed rather than one, fuck knows. Either way, sometimes I blame myself, sometimes I blame them, then feel awful a few seconds later. Dunno if it's the same with your mom, but…"

"Not… for me," she said carefully. "But for my father, I believe so. He was always blaming himself. I was too young to have made any difference."

Then she took a large swallow of her juice and set the glass down, scooting closer to him. Her hand drifted up to graze the back of his neck gently, tenderly. "Perhaps I could interest you in a neck massage? Relax some of that tension away. I'm no Neon Katt, by all accounts, but I do alright in a pinch."

Finally, he looked back toward her again, and found himself chuckling under his breath when his eyes met hers once more. "Y'know, you confuse the hell out of me."

That caused her to blink in mild confusion herself. "How so?"

One of his hands drifted to her thigh, gently brushing up and down for a moment. "Because you're a perfect ten who's giving a two-point-five, at best, a hell of a good time."

"Shush," she chuckled, swatting across his shoulder lightly. "I'm not a ten. Perhaps in looks, I'm up to… nine, being entirely objective. Though I rarely feel like it. But…"

Her eyes dropped to the coffee table for a long moment. There were things she felt tempted to say. Wanted to say. But she didn't want to drag down their entire evening with a load of self-centered grousing.

Sensing that, he shrugged again, finally shuffling himself closer to her direction, facing away from her. In a short space he had learnt a few more important factors about Winter, which was the main thing to him; the rest could come later. Offering up a free distraction, he rolled his shoulders. "Go on, work away."

"Right, then," she sighed, shaking loose her inner demons. "Right." Reaching up, she slid her fingers in and around his collar and began to knead at the tight muscles there. "Ah… not too bad, but you could definitely use my touch. Though you probably already knew that," she added in a suggestive murmur.

"Wonder what you can do with your hands… your mouth does more than a good ‘job.’" As soon as he felt the fingers starting to knead into the tight muscles, his eyes began to instinctively close. Her rugged man relaxed right into her touch, tilting his head left and right to assist her further. "Ooohhh _yeeeaaaahhh…"_

Chuckling lightly, she kneaded harder, really getting into the work. "About your comment… me being 'too good' for you. This isn't really something I'd consider anything more than a favour for a friend, so you don't need to think of it as a big deal, or as my changing our relationship. If that helps take the pressure off. Sometimes a massage is just a massage."

She had him wrapped around her little finger. Unable to help the small growl that left his lips as he tilted his head this way and that, he only just managed to ease an eye open, trying to keep himself focused. "Does, actually. And the whole ‘master-princess’ thing is a little bit more than a favour, right?"

"That's… separate." Then she smiled wryly. "Sorry if I threw you with the phone. But, other than that small detail… you do understand that even if we decide to tell anyone we've slept together, that we do not discuss _that _aspect of our arrangement, right? Not without both of us agreeing to tell whoever it is."

Still seemingly in a trance while she kneaded into the aching muscles, he slowly nodded, leaning to the other side once she was done with one. "Hey, I'm not about to admit I get a thrill out of bossing a woman around, forcing her to do stuff. Your secret's safe with me."

He definitely had a point there. A wicked grin graced her lips as she leaned closer to his ear. "Hmm… you know, we could always turn the tables…" Then her fingers flexed inward, and she gouged her fingernails into his flesh momentarily.

Wincing from the brief amount of pain that followed, he gritted his teeth together. And yet, the thought that came to mind was still rather a good one. There was a mental image of Winter Schnee wearing a leather corset and heels. _Only _corset and heels. Images of her above him, demanding things of him. But as that thought got further down the line, he remembered what some femdoms specifically got up to. Whips were one thing, but then there were certain other objects. And certain other attires…

_"Nnnope,"_ he said quite clearly, unable to help but flinch forward, instinctively holding his arms behind him. "My ass is a one-way street, thank you."

"Oh!" There was a surprised giggle from Winter, but she continued her massage nonetheless. "That makes one of us. But I do find it interesting that pegging is where your mind went first… if I were a Freudian, I'd read something into that you might not like."

"I have no idea what that word means…" he admitted. Rolling one of his shoulders to assist more, one particular sentence caught his attention. Which he turned around to smirk at her for.

"Only _one _of us, huh?"

Despite the subject matter, and how most women would have reacted, she simply smiled coyly. "Treat me well enough, and you might get to explore back there. Unless you're not into that; most guys are, but I wouldn't blame you if you weren't."

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Winter Schnee." Finally satisfied with what she'd done for him, he leant forward again, rolling his shoulders a few more times just to ease them back again. Be it sex or massages, seemed Winter was very skilled in both.

Talking of which… "By the way, can I ask you something? Since you didn't answer last time."

"By all means. Just… I hope you won't be too upset if I don't answer again, depending."

"Alright. While we played last time, I asked about your favourite position. And you said you didn't have the right ‘equipment’. What did you mean by that?"

At that query, Winter's semi-guarded look transformed into what could only be described as a predatory leer. Picking up her juice glass, she held it just in front of her lips as her eyes flicked up and down him.

"Do you think you're ready to find out?"

Leaning right back further against the seat, he smirked widely as he threw his hands behind his head. "Y'know, I think I just might be."

She giggled. When he only watched, amused but not following why she was amused, she shrugged and said, "I think you're under the impression you're going to get more comfortable." Then she swallowed down the rest of her juice, set the glass back down and stood. "Follow me," she bade him before walking toward the hallway.

Nodding, he quickly jumped back to his feet instead, leaving his own juice half finished at the table to join her as she ventured through the house. God only knew what he was in for, but either way, he was excited to find out.

As it turned out, Winter led him into her bedroom. From the outset, it seemed to be like any normal bedroom, with a canopy bed - which did seem a bit strange for a grown woman who lived alone - and a dresser, some end tables, a closet, an antique wardrobe. There was also a Japanese folding screen for changing behind; another pretentious decorative piece that wasn't strictly necessary. Gazing around the room in all it's estranged beauty, a slow smile was coming across Qrow's features. There were one or two things that Qrow suspected could have more purpose than just being a part of the room, such as the folding screen and the closet. Still, he folded his arms, slowly nodding his head when he entered.

"A lil girly for me, but I dig it."

"A girl lives here, you Neanderthal," she told him with a casual sigh, nipping the curtain over her canopy aside slightly to reveal…

A thick, sturdy metal beam. One which connected at the corners, where there were loops that ran between the end and the sides. Already, with that one movement, Qrow's suspicions of her room were proven correct. He was intrigued. Though he had suspected the canopy was for the purpose of suspension, he was curious as to what exactly Winter had in mind for them to do. And in turn, curious of how he would be expected to provide that service.

Then he turned his attentions to one of the fancier wardrobes. "And I'm guessing they ain't full of clothes, either."

"Hmm. You think?" Taking off her cardigan as she walked and flinging it carelessly into the corner, she said, "Let's see what's behind door number… one."

Her fingers nipped the wardrobe open, and all that was revealed was a series of dresses and nice blouses. The bottom played host to a dozen pairs of shoes, all arranged neatly. Some of them did have very sharp looking stiletto heels, but still didn't scream "dominatrix" in a particularly pronounced tone.

At first Qrow's face was a picture of wonder, like a child about to be taken into a toy store and being told he could have anything he wanted… until it was open. Then it returned to its usual slightly grumpier self.

"Huh. Let down."

"And door number two…" Winter tried the closet door, then gasped when the knob only rattled, raising her hand to her mouth theatrically. "Oops! Golly, Mister Qrow… why do you think this closet is locked?"

It was then that he started to remember; Winter didn't live in this building alone. In fact, her father must pay good money to arrange for maids and cleaners to come and change the sheets while cleaning. Oh, what an idiot he felt in that moment…

And Winter knew it. Glaring toward her, he folded his arms. "Ha, ha. Well you did say I was slow on the uptake."

Grinning in amusement, she turned back to the wardrobe, straining on tiptoes to reach on top of it. There was an empty box of some sort up there, but that wasn't what she was going for. Coming back down, she displayed the key she had retrieved to him for a brief second before fitting it into the lock, turning it with a _click,_ and swinging the door wide.

Inside was a shelving unit that had been designed to have drawers; they were made of black metal mesh and slid easily on casters. Hanging to one side of that on a garment pole was a distinctly different variety of outfits from the other. Perhaps they weren't all like that… but the French maid outfit in the front seemed to indicate that at least a few were not what one would wear to an office brunch.

"Now we're talkin’." It was only then that the rugged cockerel clapped his hands together, rubbing them with childish glee. Unsurprisingly, the main outfit was the first thing his eyes glanced at. With a skirt length as tiny as that, it came to no one's surprise. And then there was the other few outfits. One corset made of leather, a policewoman, then…

"Is this what I think it is?" He walked in front of her on purpose, unhooking the small skirt and shirt combo, both in matching but dull colours. Anyone would be a fool to miss the fact it was… "A school uniform? Really?"

"One of my previous acquaintances bought that for me," she told him with a sly smile. "Letting you know that, just in case you were wondering if it actually belonged to me from my own school days." Then she leaned over and whispered, "My own school uniform is tucked away very safely. Elsewhere, away from lecherous eyes."

Rolling said lecherous eyes sarcastically, he placed the uniform back on the bar as she expected. And instead went to search some of the other drawers. It was both curiosity, and a need to meet hers as much as he could. But the first draw opened up something which made him laugh.

"We could have used this at my place." He gestured to a red ball, attached to some more strips of leather. A ballgag.

"Very true," she chuckled, her hand touching it briefly. Perhaps remembering a specific instance in which it was used. Then she leaned against the wall. "But… you wanted to know my favourite position. We could either keep playing around in my toychest, or…"

Her eyes flicked out the door toward the bed. Meanwhile, her hand moved to touch yet another drawer thoughtfully. Anticipating his answer, should he choose to continue things before her closet was fully explored.

Remembering again, he looked back to the bed with an eager smile. That particularly sturdy beam could make for some interesting play, different positions which he could only dream of. Knowing a lady such as Winter needed it in order to find her favourite position was quite the turn on, and already he could feel himself getting warmer below in anticipation.

Sliding open the drawer her hand was perched on, she revealed what could only be described as a leather fingerless gloves. Several toughened black straps with studs and buckles wrapped around them, and there was a thick metal ring dangling off the sides. Drawing those out, she also reached underneath their usual resting place and plucked two sturdy-looking black carabiners.

"Now," she began as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You can put these on me, or instruct me to do it myself. And we can do that either before or after we've begun play. I don't want you to think I'm just setting all this up without you being involved."

Now the method was clear, Qrow was feeling his cheeks light up at last. Only the second time they would sleep together and it would be a far more extreme method than last… However, that raised another question.

"Ain't you a little overdressed for us to start though?"

Noticing his blush, she turned to face him more properly and grinned. "I am. But I do want to ask: are you sure you want to try this? I do tend to get a little… excitable when it comes to these kinds of things." Then she licked her lips, debated, and decided to plough ahead with her thought. It was too important to quash. "Do not let your machismo get in the way of letting me know if you're not into something. Or if you are. I like my masters to be confident and masculine, but not to lie to me, or themselves."

And yet it did nothing to put Qrow off. Only made his blush very slightly increase when there was mention of her severely enjoying this. Excitable, that could mean a variety of things. It could mean more pleasure, or she was more eager in general. Or both. One thing he was sure of, he wanted to find out. And eager to do that, he reached to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"Your turn to choose a safety phrase, Snowbird."

"Well, that depends." Her index finger tapped the drawer he had investigated. "Did you want to gag me? I mean, the walls are soundproofed, so if you'd rather hear my screams…"

Pulling his shirt apart once the buttons were finished with, Winter could once again get a glimpse of the well toned body she was able to appreciate in their last venture. And no doubt she'd get to see more in a short amount of time. Looking again down at the gag, he tilted his head. It seemed a good idea; even if the room was soundproofed, one wouldn't want to risk the wrath of Mr Schnee. Furthermore, the idea of a partner being unable to call out at all… that was equally inviting. And worth a try.

With a smirk, he nodded, approaching the drawer again to take it. "Safety gesture, then."

Shivering in ill-suppressed pleasure, she whispered, "Alright." Then she reached to the side from where the gag had been to snatch up a couple of leather cuffs. "Again… do you want to hold these until we start play, or do you care about that?"

Looking at both the gloves and the cuffs now in her hand, he chuckled to himself. The least he could do was humor her more. "I get you like this stuff, but ain't that excessive?"

Smirking very slightly, she replied to his question with another. "Is it?" Then she handed him everything. "Did you want to blindfold me, have me wear an outfit? Just throwing out all our options."

Taking a moment to ponder the options, and stare at the items in his hands, he began to think of the possibilities. There were so many to chose from, especially with the “toy box” Winter had at her disposal. He was well and truly being thrown in the deep end by a sub who had a wealth of experience.

"Blindfold could be fun… However, I like the idea of me showing you the things I'll do… And there wouldn't be a single thing you could do about it but wait."

"So do I," she confessed, reaching out to run one of the gloves down his chest and abdomen with the metal ring up against his skin. The colder sensation sent a tingle down his spine, and he let loose a soft sigh. But it was enough to remind him of the task at hand, as he handed the other glove to her.

"Alright, how does this sound; naked, wearing only the gloves and ballgag, while I look through your box of goodies to see what we can play with while you're helpless…"

"Not a problem," she chuckled, taking back all the leather and carabiners, grabbing two more from where the simple belted cuffs had lain. Hands getting somewhat full, she said, "Put the gag on top and I'll carry all this in there."

Looking again to all that Winter was holding, he gazed again at the pair of cuffs. And then to the second set of carabiners. It made him raise an eyebrow as he pointed them. "Any point to these? You're already gonna be in the gloves, wouldn't they be overkill?"

"Oh… those restraints aren't for my wrists; the gloves are." Then she took the lot into the bedroom, leaving him to explore.

Appearing deeply confused, he stared outward blankly, eyebrows lowering as his eyes darted back and forth in thought. That was until the penny dropped. They weren't to restrain her arms, which left only one option to what their real intent was: her legs. To keep her completely spread and waiting. Like a sex slave. The thought was depraved, and yet it was one that he found himself delighting in, growling lowly when he followed her at long last.

By the time he rejoined Winter, she had already laid everything out on the foot of the bed and had whipped her chemise off over her head. Her hands fell to the waist of her slacks as she spied him. "Oh, weren't you going to pick out some toys?"

"Not just yet." He placed the ballgag alongside the rest of the items, picking up one of the leather gloves and a carabiner, hooking it to the ring on one side so it was ready. He set up the other glove in the same manner whilst his partner stripped down, eyes focused on the task at hand. "I figured you could watch me do that, anticipate the wait."

A soft smile flashed over at him as her thumbs shucked them downward, along with her underwear and socks as she went. Suddenly, save for her lacy black bra, she was laid bare to him. "You're… going to be a very hands-on master, aren't you?"

"I've always been a good with my hands; ask anybody."

Any further comments were cut off when he looked back around to her, and saw her body for the first time. Most of it, at least. The bra added a small layer of mystery; but that would be handled quickly and easily enough. Perhaps even during their play.

Placing the cuff he'd just finished with back down on the bed, he smirked. "Hah, I still stand by that perfect ten comment."

Something about the comment caught her off guard. They hadn't initiated their scene, and he wasn't obligated to keep calling her that. Her cheeks flushed, and she looked down at her feet past the bra. Of course, she hadn't been surprised when he flattered her once or twice - but he had already sealed the deal. They were seconds away from her being tied up and completely submitting to his every whim. Why did he still persist with the flattery?

"Th-thank you for saying as much."

"Not a problem. Mama always said honesty’s the best policy." But their moment of kindness toward one another didn't last too long. Not when Qrow instead collected one of the gloves that was already prepared. Holding it open with two hands out toward her, the kind smile turned into a wicked smirk. "Shall we, _Princess?"_

Returning the smirk with equal wickedness, she slid her slender hand into the glove, fingers poking nakedly out the other end and wiggling to help her get comfortable. She reached up with the other to buckle them, then stopped. "Did you want to do this part? And, um… do you want to start the scene now, or wait until I'm chained up?"

Letting her hand go now that she had slid that glove into place, he went to grab the other one instead, and held that one out ready for her as well. Both possibilities were interesting enough, but there was one that particularly won over the other. Simply because he wanted to spend some time with the out of character Winter. As much as he wanted to know the game, he wanted to know her, as well.

"Call me a sap, but I kinda wanna help you set up first, so we can get it how you like it."

"Hmm… I guess you _did _want to know my favourite position." Now that both gloves were on, she flexed all of her fingers as she said, "You have to tighten the buckles, then latch the carabiners to the loops up there. If the buckles are too tight, they'll cut off my circulation; too loose, I might slip through. Then… those other things go on my ankles."

"There's a lot more to being a Dom than I thought…" But eagerly accepting the challenge, he nodded, holding the buckle for the left glove. Thankfully the “good with my hands” part was true, and he was able to pull the buckle together with ease, stopping at just the right amount as insisted. Not too tight, not too loose. To test this before she'd be clipped, he then gave a firm tug on the ring, and sure enough the glove didn't come off. "That gonna work?"

"Beautiful," she purred, holding out her other hand. "And, if you please…?"

"You're slipping into the slightly Dommier role there." Giving another wink, he got back to work on the right, tightening it and buckling it to just the same amount as her left. Yet again, giving a firm pull to be sure it was the right amount. And to his joy, it seemed to be.

Next came the ankle cuffs. It was a little more difficult to be sure on the amount, but after perseverance, he seemed to get the idea on the correct amount, and buckled both in with ease, giving each a small tug. Perfect. Now no matter what, the anklets or the gloves weren't about to budge any time soon. Just how she wanted it.

And the effect on Winter was already visible. She was squirming back and forth slightly at the sensation of having her "gear" on, anticipating all that would be to come once they began. Standing up from the edge of the bed she had perched upon for him to work on her legs, she traced her fingernail along one pectoral.

"Now for my favourite position, if you're ready," she breathed shakily, pausing to swallow. "So… I could assume it, or you can pose me… I apologise if I'm asking too many questions or giving you too many options, but I've never worked with a new Dom who was so, um, open to suggestions before. Either they're an old pro, or they _think _they already have it all figured out."

"Hey, way I see it, I've gotta learn. And it's supposed to be fun for us both, right?"

He meant every word. Curiosity was the main motive toward his actions, toward finding out this position, and of her as a person, past experiences, what 'got her going' as such. But another was to learn for himself. He was still new to the role, and there were some things he accepted he wouldn't get right without her help. When he was so set on letting them both have fun, he thought it best to ask these things rather than look like a fool. With that in mind…

"Go ahead, Princess, show me. Then I'll put that gag in and we can start playing."

"Very well." Turning, she presented her back to him, and thereby the clasps holding her bra in place. "This… will be harder to get off after I'm anchored to that bar. With the straps and everything. But if you want me to keep it on, that's fine."

Qrow only laughed to himself again. She didn't even have to ask; he was already there, reaching to the straps and pulling them inward as much as he could to be rid of them. It was more of a challenge for him, since he wasn't at all used to them, but eventually, he had it popping open.

"You're seriously asking a guy if he does or doesn't wanna see boobs? That's like asking 'does a bear shit in the woods?'" But as she turned back around again to allow him to slide the bra all the way off, he was left stunned once more. Her breasts were not as modest as her sister's; enough to easily be held or fussed over. It was a sight that certainly got things below going even more, as he could feel himself beginning to push against his pants.

Again, she seemed to take a turn slightly toward the shy while his eyes lingered upon her form, biting her bottom lip. She waited to respond for a few more seconds, wanting to give him plenty of time to observe. When she did respond, it was in a whisper that barely carried through the room to his ears.

"Do you… stand by your previous rating?"

He shook his head. "Nope." But that action was followed when he grabbed one of her wrists, bringing it upward toward the ring in order to get them started. There would be plenty more time to observe when they were in the midst of play. When she appeared confused, he only smirked. "Make it eleven, now."

Winter blushed a bit deeper as she dipped her head low, though her hands did maintain their positions near enough the loops so Qrow could fasten her to the loops. What else could she say? That even while he was filling her bizarre need to be dominated, treated like an object, he was also somehow showing her so much more kindness than anyone ever had? It was such a strange paradox that she couldn't make sense of it at all.

This seemed to come as second nature to him. Even as he strapped her into position, he did so with care, making sure things were both secure and comfortable. Or as comfortable as she could be, at least. It seemed strange for a man to treat her with such care one minute, then know he would be calling her horrendous things the next. Still, that was their play, it was what they needed.

And with that thought in mind when she was finally finished, he went to fetch the last item. The ballgag. This was where things were about to get very interesting. "We never did decide on a safety signal… whatcha got in mind?"

"Well…" After adjusting her footing, clenching her spread cheeks, she took in a shaky breath. "How about…" Then she snapped her fingers twice. "Is that acceptable? Or more than twice, if you don't hear me the first time."

"Hmm… It ain't too loud," he noted, unable to help but take the moment to lay a hand on her thigh just below the clenching cheeks, rubbing slowly up and down. Remembering their first safe word, he spoke up. "What about the chicken noise again as well? Probably the only noise that'll get through the gag."

Against her will, a bemused snort came from her, even as her entire body was shivering from his touch. "You… are really into making me cluck like a chicken, aren't you?" Then she swallowed. "Fine. But you'd better respond to the snapping equally, just in case I actually can't make the chicken noise through the gag. We should at least test it once it's in place, though."

"Speaking of which…" Leaning back around to face her, he lifted the ball part close toward her mouth again. The agreed on signal was the final step that was stopping them from beginning. Now that was out of the way. "Ready?"

"Yes. And… it's going to be up to you this time to initiate play. You're the Master; use whatever language you want to start and end the scene. But today, I certainly won't be able to." Then, she debated briefly and added, "I trust you," before turning to face forward and opening her mouth.

With no further words, he gently slid the ball into her mouth. Once that was firmly in, he strapped the buckles on the back, keeping it firmly secure and in place in her mouth. All that was left to do was test if she could perform the safety signal after all.

Although there was one thing he couldn't help himself for before she tried, and that was to give her a light pat on the backside, softly stroking that skin. And so it was that instead of crowing aloud, she let out a low, guttural groan. One that was muffled and strangled from the gag. The cheek also flexed under his touch, eager for more.

Even just a groan was loud enough for him to hear. That meant the safety signal would certainly be acceptable, and in her capable hands. Groping her backside even harder this time, he leant inward closely to her ear, gruffly speaking the words she'd been waiting to hear since they set this up:

"Begin Play."

Of course, all that Winter could do was nod her understanding. Bound and gagged. Qrow had certainly wasted no time getting used to their situation, which was good; she liked a man who could adapt.

As he said before, he was going to tease her. Tease and tease with various objects rather than go for the goal straight away. With that thought in mind, the hand left her cheek. Instead, he walked away from her, and back to their new favourite toy box to select their items for the evening.

"Eenie, meenie, miney… mo." Opening another of the drawers, there were a variety of different things that could be used in different ways. A set of furry cuffs, which they no longer had use for. A strange X-shaped strap of leather with four rings attached to each of the ends, which he had no idea where that would attach in her current setup. But then more interestingly, there was a tube of lubricant. She really wasn't lying about liking her back end being explored.

"’For the ultimate pleasure sensation’…" He read the label aloud to her, hoping it would wind her up worse and worse while she couldn't do anything. "’Apply to both the applicable area, and any toy for an unforgettable experience’." Smirking to himself, he continued to rummage through the drawer. "But why is this li’l one in here on his own? What you do you have to go with… oh. Gotcha."

He pulled out what had rolled to the back of the drawer and out of reach. A set of five beads, slowly increasing in size, attached to a string with a ring of it's own on the end. Even a moron would know what that was.

Meanwhile, the object of this session of play was twisting back and forth in her restraints, trying to get a glimpse into the closet. She could see him, of course, but not what he was doing. Of course, she had a mental inventory of everything she'd tucked into her toy box. She was just merely curious and anxious about what he might pull out for them to play with.

"Yeah, I think you can be something we'll play with." He knew full well she wouldn't be able to see, so continued to pull out another set of drawers, looking at the other paraphernalia. It was a large variety, but the real guessing game was wondering what they would both enjoy, and what was just in here because other doms requested it.

In the next drawer there was a mix of all sorts. There was the blindfold she had hinted at owning, some sort of handle attached to lots of feathers, a couple of plugs, then a rather small vibrator. That he also picked up, holding it in his “play with” pile. So as to not leave her completely in the dark, he looked back, smirking. "I'll bet one of these things I picked up was called a 'personal massager' when you bought it, right?"

That brought about another groan of frustration. Of course, Winter was partly playing up her sounds for his benefit, but it was awfully hard to resist making noise when your speech was effectively silenced.

"I take that as 'I know what that is' groan." He laughed to himself, pulling out the next drawer. These items seemed to all bear the same purpose: inflicting pain. There were a couple of small whips, a riding crop, and a paddle. Although the idea was something he himself had thought about and considered before, he couldn't yet bring himself to take anything out. Anything he could do in that area would be perfectly acceptable with his own hand. A spank wouldn't leave too much of a visible mark, after all.

Then the final drawer, which carried another large variety of things for all different purposes. A candle in a holster for letting out the wax specifically, some non-chafing rope, a small vibrating bullet, and then, oddly enough, a Sharpie. The latter had taken his curiosity most. Oh, the things he would write…

Satisfied with his choices, he closed the drawers and the door to her toybox, approaching the bed to his victim and laying them across the bed for her to see at last. There was the lube which he had read the label for, and beside it, the set of anal beads; the 'personal massager', and the marker. Perhaps it wasn't much, but that all depended on what he was going to do with them.

But he'd selected his first weapon, picking up the Sharpie. "Where to write first?"

Both of the woman's eyebrows lifted as she spied that. Out of all the things he could have picked, there was that seemingly-mundane item. Little did he know that there was more than one purpose for its presence… but then again, perhaps he would figure that out for himself. Squirming her hips from side to side, she waited for what he might inflict upon her with the pen.

It did no good, of course. Just as he intended. She was merely prolonging what was to come as he held one hip with one hand, and used the other to press the tip to the skin of her inner thigh. Maybe it would seem ridiculous and pointless, but he could write whatever he wanted, to empower her, to humiliate her. Anything at all…

But he settled with an arrow pointing inward to her most private areas. Above that, he wrote something a little more degrading: _"Qrow's toy"._

Of course, it was impossible from that angle for her to read what he'd written, but just the cold, teasing sensation of the felt tip was enough to make her shiver and groan. After his first grasping of her hip, she did her best not to move any more than was strictly necessary; she might hate what she read later, or she might love it, but she knew she did not want to mess up her master's penmanship.

Then on the other thigh, he made an effort to write something a little extra, just for her later. Ever so close to her privates, he wrote the words "little cumslut princess". Maybe it would make her stomach churn, but the knowledge it wouldn't rub off easily brought him a sick glee.

"There." He grinned at his work, looking her up and down for a moment. "God… You're like something out of my dreams, I gotta say…"

Winter's lips worked at the ball between them as she writhed slightly, only able to angle her head down just enough to see the very tops of the letters. And from what she could tell, he wasn't about to read it aloud. A little "mmphh" floated out as she tried to reach up for the bar and clutch it tightly, shifting her hips from side to side again. Hoping to draw him in, to influence him to do more. To really begin torturing her body.

"Oh… so you want more?" he asked. The sly smirk hadn't vanished, and for good reason. The things he was going to do up until before he finished her were going to be a treat. There were one of two options, which he hovered his hands over to get her to chose. First, the anal bead set, then the vibrator. He went back and forth between them and looked at her reaction. "Tell me when to stop, Princess."

For a long few seconds, she simply watched… until she realised he actually was asking for her opinion. This was a twist; she was used to weathering whatever treatment came her way. Though she hummed when he was over both of them, knowing the sensations would be pleasurable regardless, she nodded slightly over the vibrator. That was a need she sorely wanted him to sate.

"Vibe, huh?" He edged his hand toward it for a moment, ever so closely… but as it seemed he was about to grab it, he moved to grab the set of beads instead. He knew his game, to play with her, toy with her until she could take no more. And doing the opposite of what she wanted was the perfect way of doing that.

"We'll save that for later, then."

"Hnnghh!" she snapped at him in irritation, but she secretly loved that he was taunting her this way, of course. That was the order of the day, after all.

And then she was thinking about what was about to happen to her. Cheeks tensed together and she could already feel the ring of muscle tingling in anticipation of the coming invasion. Qrow meant for her to take them all before he started in with her sex, did he? Well… she would definitely be able to manage that. She had before, and she could again.

Already he was at work, preparing the first bead with a small amount of lubrication, then the second. The others he could work on later, while they were playing. But as stated in the instructions, that wasn't all he'd need to use it on. “Apply to the applicable area,” he remembered. And that knowledge only made him smirk even more when he looked over to her, both the beads and the lube in hand.

"Now to get my princess ready…" It was so matter-of-fact the way he said it, as if she truly was _his_ to freely manipulate and torture with whatever he pleased for his amusement. And these methods weren't even for his pleasure yet. They were purely to mess with her. Chances were, this evening would be exhausting for Winter. That was made rather clear when he placed the prepared beads down on the bed, taunting, teasing, while he moved behind her. And tried to pull one of her cheeks out to expose the tighter entrance.

Shuddering at the feeling of air caressing her, Winter could do little more than that when the tight pink flesh was revealed. True to how fair her skin pigment was all over, the flesh of her more intimate areas was also light and youthful, and meticulously groomed. There had been next to no hair above her sex when Qrow glimpsed it before, and not so much as an errant one back there, either. Furthermore, even after hours spent at the bowling alley, she still looked as if she had just returned home from a day at the beauty spa.

"Very nice, very nice…" He repeated himself, keeping a hold even now as he held the tube closely to her rear. Pressing the tip against the top of her tight skin, he squeezed a small amount against it. More than enough for her to begin to feel it even before a finger worked to rub it against her, pressing inward on occasion to help open her up. This would be a gentle procedure.

The pronounced shiver and long sigh through Winter's nostrils told him something he probably could have guessed; she appreciated his methods. This was most assuredly not the first time she'd been "prepared" for what was about to happen to her, and probably not even among the first ten times. She enjoyed it, even if it made her slightly more nervous than the usual stimulation.

Able to feel the muscle beginning to give way, he smiled down at it once more. She was ready. The smaller bead seemed to be the right size compared to his finger, enough to make him confident enough to grab the set back again, holding that first lubricated bead and pressing it up against her tight skin as if it was his finger. Except he never stopped, never relented as he felt her body resisting slightly to take it in…

Now the pleasant sigh was turning into a groan as her thighs and cheeks quivered. He'd spent so little time getting her ready; he could tell she was, even if this was her first time allowing him in there. Maybe he'd been born to do this! Her back began to arch very slightly as she felt the bead working its way past her defenses…

Until it slipped through. This time, there was a more pronounced grunt when it disappeared inside of her, drawn in by the muscles that instinctively closed off the opening whenever possible.

One out of five. Not good enough for the new Dom in her life, however. Even when he could see Winter's muscles pulsing against the thin string that was still visible, he knew she needed more. Licking his lips, he moved back to the next bead that was ready, pushing that inward against the muscle as well. This time it was far easier, and slipped inside with very little resistance.

Then he had to prepare the others, three more that were progressively larger than the first. Before he went to collect the lube again for them, he couldn't resist giving a very slight pull on them. Just enough to tease the muscle.

"Hnhhh!" Winter burst out, hips twitching as if they yearned to thrust forward and away from the sensation - but stopping herself. That would only make it stronger. Instead, she merely tensed all over for a moment until her mild worry passed, panting through her nostrils.

"Oh yeah, they ain't goin anywhere…" He was rather sure of that, letting them sink back inside again when he released the end once more. As he laced the other three beads with the same fluid, his smug and teasing attitude was only continuing more and more with his words. "Y'know what'd be funny? If I stuck these in, then went home, left you for someone to find… God that'd be kinda embarrassing, huh?"

Finally, for the first time since they initiated play, Winter reacted in a way that was less than favourable. Her arms thrashed slightly against the restraints, her grunts and growls were louder; she even attempted to pick up one of her legs to do something. Of course, that got her nowhere, because it was just as restrained as her arms.

That only made Qrow's job of lubing the final bead ready even harder, as with each of her movements it swung back and forth out of his hand. No doubt that would be an odd sensation for her to feel as well. Yet, when she stopped, Qrow was only continuing to laugh to himself, finding a sickening pleasure in putting these awful ideas in her head. Even if he wasn't going to go through with them, the reaction was astounding.

"Oh man," he continued, simply toying with the last bead once it was lubed up. "What if it was your sister?"

A rush of hot shame crept up into her cheeks and neck._ No._ Anyone but Weiss, or her father. Those were literally the only two people on Earth she would not be able to handle finding her like that. Anyone else would be a disaster, to be sure, but she could get past the initial shame with relative ease. Process it as an unfortunate happenstance and move on. Perhaps even her father, though she would spend a lifetime regretting it. But Weiss…

That could never happen. _Ever._

Finally returning to the third bead to get back to work again, he pushed it against the flesh, occasionally twisting and turning to try and keep the coating of lube even on both her and the toy itself. This time, it took a bit more effort to push it in. From what he assumed was the distraction of the evil idea in her head. This really was the torture that she wanted, right?

"I could give her a call…" He taunted, moving on to the fourth bead. She was just over halfway there. "Or I could send her a picture. Hell of a conversation starter."

The next moan was long and full of agony, from both the torture without and within. He wouldn't dare. He had to know that, no matter what their games were, their play, taking it outside the two of them without discussion was one of the hard rules she had set in place. He had to remember that! Especially when it came to her pure, sweet sister… corrupting her would be as low as he could get.

_'But that isn't true,’_ a dark voice in the back of her mind whispered. _'Weiss has Yang, and Yang has likely done all kinds of dirty things to her by now. Even if you don't dislike the blonde anymore, it's naïve and stupid to believe she's still pure and innocent._

And there slid in the fourth one, being taken into her body along with the rest. Now on to the final bead. But as he held it against the skin, he noticed she was clenching rather harshly, and not even letting up at all. Had he pushed her too far? Just the idea of Weiss finding out was too much for her to handle? What could possibly cause such a major reaction like that? Maybe that was his own failing – considering he had a fractured relationship with his own sister. Seeing her like this would have made him curl his lip briefly in revulsion, sure, but that would be it; done and done. Maybe he would ask her about that later.

"…But I'm not gonna do that." He kept it there for a moment longer, hesitating before the final bead to look up toward her. Perhaps for their second time, that idea was too harsh. "My little cumslut's been too good. Ain’t gonna punish her."

With that little encouragement, her entire body relaxed. That had been all she needed. The teasing had been interesting, and if she were honest with herself, she wouldn't have been truly angry unless she saw he was about to make good on those idle threats.

But that burning shame at the notion of angelic little Weiss walking in on her, strapped to her bedframe, spread-eagle and with five beads stuck inside of her most taboo opening… it shouldn't have been a turn-on. It wasn't, not really. But she did feel stimulated from it, felt her heart rate climbing, every sensitive area of her body tingling. If it happened, she'd be completely inconsolable, but the mere _threat _of it happening…

Moisture was beginning to run down the inside of Winter's thigh, and her heart leapt into her throat. _Shit!_ That would not look good; it could give Qrow the wrong idea about why she was so wet if he noticed. She could only hope he was too focused on pushing that last bead inside of her.

For a while he was. The final bead was being pressed up against the skin, being twisted and turned to encourage her to open up and accept it. He was concentrating fully on the skin that was widening around it, gripping it like it was the only thing that could keep her sane. And when it got above halfway…

Witnessing the rest of it simply sink inside was the oddest, yet one of the most arousing things he had ever seen. Especially when the only evidence they were there was the small string and handle still poking out, swaying idly back and forth. Five beads, all in her tight opening. What did that feel like?

He couldn't exactly ask. However, when he looked and saw the moisture not only on her sex itself, but down her leg, it was a huge hint he was going in the right direction. Giving one more little tug on the handle, he commanded, "Squeeze. I want you to really feel 'em in there."

Winter did as she was bade; her cheeks clenched, and her voice was louder and freer, announcing her pleasure and discomfort that were mingling together into a single intolerable feeling. She just wanted more.

So much more that she was salivating now. That was her least favourite part about being gagged this way; eventually, she couldn't help but drool on herself. Some of her past Doms had chastised her for that, some had been turned on by the sight. Most didn't care one way or the other, and a few had stopped to wipe her clear. But Qrow couldn't even see it from his vantage point.

"Good girl…" As one final taunt before he moved forward, he reared his hand back, forcing it forward against one of her cheeks with a _SLAP!_

"NHhhHH!!" she yelped around the sphere between her lips. God, that felt incredible! She wasn't sure if it was incredible in a "good" way, exactly, but she was definitely more ready than ever for him to take her. In whichever way he would end up doing so.

By the time he was back to her front again, he was in for quite a sight. Winter was wet, both ends of her were. She was drooling for more against that gag of hers, and practically dripping down below as well. The humiliation, the beads, all of it was making her more than ready to be taken. How he wanted to be the one to do it.

But they had other ideas, other requests. Winter had already seen the vibrator, she knew that was coming. He couldn't disappoint her now. And so he went to grab it…

Which was when the phone rang out. It was a jaunty, familiar tune… and after a moment, they both recognized it as one of Weiss's very early hits, from when she was just starting out. Nobody needed to call her sister, because her sister had called _her._

And Qrow was the one in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm glad you guys are liking this! Sorry to those of you who are really into the White Noise-verse and only here for the gay haha. I promise there's more of that to come after this fic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Degradation/taunting, bondage, vibrator, penetrative sex, anal beads, sack worship, fellatio, masturbation, mild voyeurism.

**=Chapter 4**

Winter's eyes clenched shut in mortification. This couldn't be happening. Qrow had just been threatening to call Weiss, and now the effort was spared him by her initiating contact. Maybe he wouldn't go fetch the phone from her pants pocket. Maybe he'd just let it go to voicemail.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't the case. He journeyed over to the pile of clothes, eventually picking up the source of the sound. And sure enough, there was the contact, plain as day: 'Weiss <3' it said at the very top, along with an image that Winter had taken from her Facebook taking up the rest of the lockscreen. Interestingly, this wasn't just a request for a voice call, but a video call.

Oh, it played right into his hands… he really could turn on the video, expose her to her innocent sister right there and then. But he didn't want that any more than she did; tempting idea, but horrible in practice. Still, he could have a little fun with it anyway. He selected the second option; answering without video. It was the lesser evil, but an evil all the same.

"Winter Schnee's phone."

Out of the speakerphone blared the voice of her sister, sounding mildly stunned. Obviously, someone other than Winter herself answering had wrongfooted the poor girl. "O-oh… hello. Is Winter available? This is her sister."

The elder sister cringed. She shouldn't be hearing this - not while she was shackled to her bedframe with five beads pressed up and into her anal passageway! Not while she was still so wet she could feel it dripping down herself… she hated that she still wanted to be taken, even as her sister spoke. Resented Qrow for teasing her, even if that was precisely what he was supposed to be doing.

Meanwhile, this presented a slight problem. If they were merely out bowling, Winter would have answered her own phone. He couldn't use that as an excuse. What reason would Qrow have for answering her cell? Why would they be together?

Deciding against giving a name, he tried to play them both. And smirked toward Winter while he spoke. "I'm afraid she's a little… _tied up_ at the moment. I can pass on a message, maybe?"

There was some vague disappointment in the pop star's voice. "Ah, I see. No, that's alright; just let her know I called and that I'll speak to her later. Hope she's having fun!"

Somehow, that made it so much worse. She _was_ having fun, but the exact _kind_ of fun she never wanted Weiss to know about. Wasn't it bad enough she already knew she had used her body to seal a few business deals in the past? That was as bad as it could get, ever. Period.

"Oh, I’m sure she is." He left that rather vague as he looked back to her again, and noticed that she was still drooling. And still wet. She was still ready to be taken by the strong and powerful Qrow. Perfect. Still, to throw off suspicions, as politely as he could be, he spoke up, "Anyway, you take care of yourself. I'll pass the message on."

"Thank you so much! Goodbye." The tone was formal; perhaps she hadn't even noticed it was Qrow. That would be the best case scenario. Now the shame would only be hers and hers alone.

And Qrow would know about it, of course. She had seen his eyes roving over her sex as she hung there, waiting for the conversation to end. What would he be thinking of her? Or would his mind get right back to what he had been doing before? The anxiety was gnawing at her stomach as she twisted and turned slightly. If he began teasing her about the call…

Once the call was ended, he placed her phone on the nearest bedside table, face down this time. One distraction was enough for today. Now, he had business to attend to. He had a Schnee of his own to satisfy. And thankfully for her, he was too interested in that rather than the call.

"Sorry about that, Princess." He spoke gruffly again, finally taking the vibrator back into his hand again. "We can call her back once we're done. I stick by my promises; you've been too good a slut for me to show her today."

And while Winter had been nodding, she suddenly tensed at that last word. Up until then, it had been a complete relief that he was going to let this drop… but now, she wasn't sure. "Today." That meant he was still going to dangle that thrillingly dangerous notion over her head. She hated that it thrilled her slightly; the last thing she wanted was for that to actually happen, but as she was already well aware, the thrill of the _possibility _of being caught… it was one of her favourite aphrodisiacs. She just didn’t expect it to be equally effective when involving a family member.

"Alrighty, where were we?" he asked rhetorically. He knew full well the answer to that question. And it came all the more obviously when he clicked the button, and the vibrations could he heard from where Winter was suspended.

"Oh yeah… _now _I remember." He was headed forward again, crawling closer over the bed to get the best possible angle to see what he was doing, and use it accordingly. First thing was first: to tease her, he pressed the vibrating edge along her outer thigh, rubbing up and down so she could feel the vibrations… just not in the right place. "You want this?"

Her white-hair bobbed as she nodded eagerly, displaying her need more openly to the man she ached to have satisfy her. Even just on her leg, it felt so appealing! She craved more.

Growling in sheer delight, he trailed it along the thigh all the more, until it was brushing against the inner, up and down, agonisingly slow. But that teasing and taunting wouldn't last long.

"Drooling, dripping… You really do want this. How can I deny such a sweet thing?" he asked, until he moved it further upward.

Finally it was delving into the soaked petals, rubbing up and down, gathering up moisture wherever he could. But he knew full well that would be just as satisfying.

"NHGGHHHH!" she growled against the well-coated ball in her mouth as she writhed against the vibrator, hips gliding forward to meet it slightly. _Now _they were talking. Oh, how she ached to have it go inside of her… to tease her throbbing clit, her every inch! Qrow could do just about anything to her by that point and she would welcome it, as long as he kept teasing her body, bringing her vaguely close to orgasm. Even if not all at once.

There were the odd few times when he did just that, allowed it upward enough to tease that sensitive little nub right at the top, rubbing around it with the moisture to get the most out of the moment. But she should know by now he wouldn't allow her to orgasm that way. Not for a long time. That would come in another form, one becoming more and more obvious against his trousers as time went on. The display before him was enough to get him ready, to fully harden his aching length. All he needed to do was pull it out and wrap it.

Once Winter's eyes found that tenting in the front of Qrow's pants, she stopped, and her groan changed pitch. Became more coy. It was a dangerous thing for a sub to do, to have an attitude that was anything but subservient, but she was curious what his reaction might be if she teased back. And at any rate, it wasn't such an awful transgression.

He noticed how her hips were angling away from the vibrations… what a strange thing to do, for her to reject these efforts after so long. It made no sense, was something wrong?

But then when he saw where she was looking on him, he understood. And began to smirk. She wanted things to go further already, rather than wait it out. She was truly desperate to feel him once more. And when he lowered the vibrator away from her again, he was taking the steps to oblige that request, unbuttoning his pants. "That needy, huh? You really are a cumslut."

In lieu of actually being able to answer, she nodded vigorously, working her lips at the ballgag. Literally chomping at the bit to have him begin in earnest to pleasure both of them. She had enjoyed their play, and would enjoy more if he were to switch things up, but she was definitely ready and waiting to be fucked silly.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself, dropping both his pants and underwear to allow his length free from them. Was it possible he was even bigger this time? From all the teasing and taunting, it could well be. In addition to that display, he drew his wallet out from the pocket again; along with one of his “special supply” he'd replenished specifically for Winter. No time for fancy showing off; he was needy and wanted it just as much as she did. The only question he had as he slid it onto his member was…

"Hmm… Nod for the front, or shake your head for behind."

Without any hesitation, she nodded again. The feeling of his cock tight in her ass would be satisfying, no doubt, but that area was already abundantly occupied. She wanted to leave it that way while he saw to her well-lubricated flower. Besides… her eyes were entirely focused on the rolling of latex onto her new favourite toy of them all.

"It's a pity I can't be pulling at those beads while I ram you, but I guess this ain't the angle for that. Another time." As he shuffled himself forward toward her and slid his legs through where hers were spread, it was beginning to dawn just how close they would be. For some reason, even if it was the kinkiest of situations, it felt all the more intimate than taking her on the floor did back at their apartment. And he knew no doubt it would be the same when they got going.

Grasping the bar above for balance, he managed to stand. And faced her while he pushed himself slightly forward, able to feel his member rubbing against her wet sex.

All Winter could do was sigh in anticipation of more, her breath caressing the side of Qrow's face. Indeed, they were much closer now than the last time; right up against each other. Intimate. Maybe it was best she was gagged, or she might have said or done something that would change the play into something that was less playful and more serious.

The only downside was, she also was unable to tell him that she still wanted the beads tugged on. That he could probably reach around and make it happen. Not that he had to, but if he really was determined to stimulate her in two places at once… it could be managed, if only with some nominal strain.

"You've been a real good princess tonight…" He looked again at the gag in her mouth, how she was still salivating all over it. She really must have been desperate by now, yet still patiently waited for her Dom to do as he pleased. Satisfied with that, he finally reached down to his length, repositioning his hips to align it up with her entrance, and pushing forward.

With how wet she was, she practically welcomed the hard length inside her as if they were made for each other. And he felt very little resistance when he pulled himself up on the bar with his spare hand either, the hand holding his length looping around to hold her back using both as leverage to push himself in deep. It would be an effort, but with perseverance, they would succeed.

Her eyes flew open at his entry, but again, it was so smooth and without true resistance that there was no wince of pain, no awkward shifting and attempting to find a decent angle. He was simply inside of her. God, how could he be so huge?! Did he start taking some dubious male enhancement pharmaceuticals during the past week? It boggled the mind.

As best he could, he continued at a much needed pace in and out of her body, using a mix of his hip movement, the bar, and supporting her back to get the best angle he could. And gradually, he managed to build his speed to one that would bring about an end. But one casual slip of his hand had him groping at her cheek, where he made a delightful discovery. He could feel the handle slightly brush against his fingers. It could be reached after all, and that plan could be put into action. In fact…

He didn't even tell her. He merely waited until a particularly hard thrust before he grasped it firmly, and pulled…

"HNNHGHHH!!!" she groaned out, eyes flying wide. It was so much! So unexpected! The sphere was lubed up well enough that she delighted in the feeling, but she was worried if he tugged too hard, it would leave some lasting damage! Still… she resisted using their safety signal. His thrusts felt too good to cut them off by saying as much, and she was not feeling any near-pain from her fragile rear entrance just yet. She would wait and see.

The reactions were like an addiction. Hell, he needed a healthier one compared to his drinking. Still thrusting long and hard into her sex, he could even at times feel where they were, and very slightly how they moved when he pulled and manipulated them. If he was feeling it with his cock, what on earth did it feel like inside her?

He never once increased the firmness of his pulling, however. He simply eased the pressure on and off, attempting to match it up with his thrusting.

Winter's toes did their best to cling to the floor as she stood up on them, straining to hold herself up high enough for him to have an easier time thrusting. Difficult as that was while chained to the bars of the bed, she managed. She had to; the last thing she wanted was to disappoint her master in their greatest hour of need.

Speaking of which… her own needs were reaching their end far faster than she anticipated. It wouldn't be long now. The sphere pressing, straining to escape her taut ring of muscle, was going to make that happen a lot faster.

"That's it, little cumslut," he encouraged, yet again adjusting the pressure back and forth all while he thrust as deep as he could manage. Already he could feel her inner walls twitch and throb in the anticipation of what was to come. She was so, so close. But what could push her over, he wondered?

The answer was in his hand. The first clue was fairly obvious when the movements of the string and his thrusts no longer synced. He wasn't easing the pressure, only increasing it more and more, slowly pulling at it. He knew exactly what to do to get her over the edge, and only hoped it would come when he felt the resistance suddenly drop, and the largest sphere worked itself free with a quiet _POP!_

"HNNNGHHHHKKK!" she cried out loudly as the sudden increase and drop-off of pressure did the rest of the work. She came and came hard, feeling her insides convulse and vibrate as she was completely overcome by pleasure, the sphere resting against the outside of her back door still serving as a reminder of what had brought her there. Her wrists and ankles thrashed against their restraints as she rode it out, crying loudly as much as she could, and then hung limply from the bar overhead. Even if this wasn’t her best climax of all time, it was certainly in the running.

Yet it was one that seemed to keep going. Feeling rather cocky in his actions, he continued to thrust, still hanging onto the handle while he began the gradual teasing back and forth again, pulling and then stopping while matching the thrusts. Even when she had just finished, he hadn’t yet – and seemed determined to keep her cumming a second time. If that was possible.

But Winter was feeling very overwhelmed. Her sex was starting to feel raw from finishing, and thanks to all the buildup the sensations were growing overmuch _very_ quickly. In the end, it was the fact that she couldn't breathe; sucking air in through her nostrils was becoming harder and harder, and she felt a slight panic attack coming on. Not that she was prone to such things, but once in awhile, she just needed a break.

So she did her best to crow like a rooster. It didn't really work; she just sounded like she was still moaning out in pleasure, still enjoying herself. Which she was, despite needing to stop. Tears ran down her cheeks as she gripped the bar harder, beginning to resign herself to being Qrow's sheath until he finished.

It almost seemed like he was going to – use her without relenting until he came. That was the plan until he snapped himself out of his lust filled daze to pay close attention. She was gripping the bar so tight that she shuddered slightly for a start, and he had managed to notice that she wasn't as wet below as she was when they really started. That was all without seeing the tears streaming down her face.

But he didn't know if that was enough of a sign. For all he knew, Winter was used to his, and powered through regardless. Maybe that was what she wanted him to do, since he didn't hear a safety word yet. He had to be sure. Keeping himself still, he used the bar to lean himself in, asking in an out of character whisper, "You alright there?"

It almost shocked her so much that she didn't answer. Finding her voice, she tried to crow again; it still sounded like muffled nonsense. Instead, she relaxed one of her hands and snapped a couple of times before she had to grasp the bar again, to prevent herself from hanging down limply.

"…Ah shit."

Right away he drew his hips away from hers, forcing his hard member back out of her body again. It seemed at first like he was blaming her for not being able to handle it, that she should have hung on longer and let him keep going. But that wasn't the case at all. And that was obvious by the way he spoke while he reached up for the buckle of one of her gloves, loosening it fully.

"Sorry, Snowbird."

Nodding, she waited until he was moving on to the other hand before she slowly slipped her hand free of the glove, which dangled from the bar. They would have to remember to nab it and put it away later. Then she raised her hand to her gag, but she hesitated. Waiting for her master's approval, even though play had technically ended when she gave both signals.

"One second…" And within a few moments, her hands were free again to do as she pleased. All he needed to do was move on to the ankle cuffs. However when he shuffled back to climb back over and off the bed to do as such, he noticed her hesitation on taking off the gag just yet and gave a nod. "Course you can. Didn’t the signal mean you’re done?"

Pulling it off post haste, Winter gasped, then took several sucking breaths that caused her to start coughing as she leaned down against the bed, shuddering and convulsing. After a few seconds, she got herself under control and began to breathe more evenly.

"S-sorry," she rasped, then cleared her throat. "Sorry. I didn't mean to panic like that, I… you must be really upset, I thought I could hold out until you finished…"

"Are you crazy?" Unstrapping her ankles at last, he walked back around to the side of the bed again. Even if she was expecting teasing or taunting, none of that came. She called the safety word, their play was over. She had explained that very adequately – and combined with the small amounts of research Qrow had done into the subject, now was the time for another step that was just as important.

Aftercare. One of his hands made its way into her hair, gently petting it in an attempt to calm her further, just something to prove she wasn't alone, and wasn't being ignored. "You were asking me to stop. I'd much rather wander off and crank one out in your bathroom than keep going and cause you pain."

Nodding against the hand, eyes closing, she allowed herself some shaky sighs that slowly became less and less shaky. Then she swallowed before she prompted herself to speak.

"Y-yes, I know. I just… I wasn't in real pain, just… discomfort, but I couldn’t breathe, and I feel so… stupid." Then she opened her eyes to keep going before he could cut her off. "Thank you for being so attentive. Honestly, I… thank you."

"Not a problem. But one thing, while we're not playing anymore." Gently brushing the hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear, he leant forward slightly so she could maintain eye contact with her. "You're not stupid, or weak, or… whatever. Even if I say that kind of shit during play, out of it, that’s actually not true. So I don't want you to think of yourself as any of those, either. Got it?"

Against her own will, Winter felt her heart rate climbing into her throat, head spinning. Suddenly, she felt something for Qrow that she hadn't before. It wasn't a feeling she would call a "romantic", exactly… but just a closeness. They had an understanding on a deeper level than just the usual Dom and sub.

"I won't. You're… good at this. At both parts; before and after." Trying for sensual, she murmured, "I may have to keep you around for a bit." But it came out sounding warmer, less coy than she intended.

Blinking for a moment, he only smiled and nodded at her comments, continuing to pet at her hair and lightly starting to scratch her scalp. Maybe it was sensual, but they could think of that after, when he was sure she was able to cope again. And when there was less to worry about.

Speaking of which… "You're getting sappy on me and there's still four beads in your ass. Nice."

That helped erase the strange new feelings in favour of smirking and reaching down to slap his rear gently. "Maybe yours is next." Then she drew back and pet up and down his hips. "For now… I think such a good master deserves a reward from Princess. Don't you?"

Then she slowly began to sink down to squat in front of him.

"Hey, you don't have to do… that…" But her hand was already on the still hard member, beginning to stroke. He could already feel it hardening again, gradually returning to its glory. Maybe she could still do that after all if she wanted.

As she began to glide up and down through the latex, she gazed up at him. "We're not in the middle of a 'scene', of course, so I'll just ask… do you want me to go a little further? Or just keep doing this?"

Those fingers were working their magic. And they were working incredibly well; he was sure that he would be able to come easily if she kept going with those teasing actions. But then he remembered the events in his apartment, where she used her mouth for a few moments. Those moments, though it never was for long, felt incredible. And a part of him craved what it would be like to finish in such a way.

With that thought in mind, he nodded. "Go nuts."

With a look of mock surprise, Winter breathed, "Oh! Well, if you insist." And with that, she instead bypassed the cock entirely and bent lower, drawing one of his soft, warm spheres into her mouth. The skin drew tight around where she tugged, and her eyes closed in bliss, as if there were nothing else in the world she wanted more than to have his ball up against her tongue.

"O-oh!" Unable to help it, he found himself leaning back, trying to control the sheer bliss that such a thing brought. It was an incredible sensation, and brought about one or two moans of his own as the tongue glided over the skin and caressed him, making him yearn for more.

And as her hand came up to fondle him more thoroughly, her mouth switched to the other and her hand increased its speed. Though she didn't intend to bring him to completion in that way, it would be fun for both of them.

Humming contently, he eventually found himself relaxing into the sensation, growling in the sheer delight of having his manhood fussed all over. No other had done that for him. No one had fondled or caressed the delicate sack beneath in order to bring him to his end. And the sheer joy he got out of it was fantastic.

One hand fell to her hair, where he began to pet her softly. "More."

That could be taken so many ways. The way she chose to take it was simply to increase her current efforts, rather than jump upward and take him deeply into her throat as she eventually would. Her fingertips pressed harder into the taut muscles beneath his perineum, massaging them gently. Two or three of the men she had Dommed in the past had requested this, and never regretted said request. And as long as she didn't go too far backward, she hoped Qrow would not find it uncomfortable – since the focus remained on his cock.

"H-holy… Ffffuck…" He continued to pet her hair all the more, still scratching at her scalp gently, and more moans beginning to pour out from his mouth. Oh her skills were fantastic, and yet… he craved more. Craved to feel that fantastic tongue back on his length again, craved to feel the tightness of her throat around it. There wasn't many ways he could think of to let her know, not that would interrupt their play. For now, he left things as they were, just happy to continue.

However, she thought she had teased enough. Hand still fondling gently and satisfied with that, her other tightened on its next stroke upward, drawing the wrapping off of him in an easy gesture.

And there he was, laid bare to her. God, how she craved him! The powerful scent of latex began to mingle with his own, one that she was coming to appreciate deeply. Flinging the condom carelessly aside, she grasped him directly and stroked a few times.

"What is it you want, Master?" she teased lightly. Outside of their play, it somehow became something empowering to say to him. Almost taunting.

"Hnnn…" He purred once more with delight, growling at the sensation of being stroked. Now that the contact had left his sack, he needed more to push him to that limit. And gods, he was going to get it. Grasping a handful of her hair, he smirked downward at her in response. If that was how she was going to play, he'd be more than happy to oblige, and be just as commanding back at her. "I want you… to use that pretty mouth of yours."

"Ohhhh…" She made a point of pursing her lips as she breathed that sound in response to the hair-pulling, displaying to him how pretty she could make that mouth when she set her mind to it. Then her tongue ran the rim of her lips, wetting them as she slowly leaned closer.

"This mouth?"

"You know it," he said between a few large pants for breath, pulling on her hair slightly more to further express his need. That was enough. To delay anymore would certainly cross the line from playful into "play", and they hadn't discussed her Domming him yet. Therefore…

Her lips descended to kiss the very tip of him again, only lightly but with great relish. There was so much more to come… pun intended.

"Mmm… good girl," he encouraged, loosening his grip on her hair so he could scratch at her scalp lightly. Even if she was about to do him a service, he still thought it necessary to continue to comfort her. Even if it was something as simple as petting. Truth be told, he could likely pet her hair all day if she would let him.

Still, the lips on his head were payment enough, especially as he felt her slowly descending to give more. Her tongue began to trace back and forth beneath the head as she enveloped him, eyes sliding closed. Sight was not needed for this activity, and would not be for some time, but she still would look up to gauge his reaction, she knew. Would want to see him loving her treatment.

His reaction was to look upward, growling in sheer delight as he was pushed closer and closer to his personal limit. He'd felt it coming on for quite some time during their play, but this was an extra treat. Though perhaps requests still weren't completely off the mark.

"I want…" He breathed deeply, trying to maintain some sort of focus. "You to take me…. as deep as you can."

Drawing out just enough to speak, she uttered, "Yes, Master." Then she fell to work, managing to squeeze more and more of him into her throat an inch at a time, letting it happen rather than rushing things.

"Aaaahhh!" That was the contented growling to show she was doing just the right thing. The tightness around his member, and very tiny amounts of lavishings she could manage with her tongue were bringing him to his limit quickly. He could already feel himself twitching and throbbing from being so close, which she could no doubt sense in her mouth. That poor mouth of hers was being gagged with all sorts today.

Not that she gagged on it. No, Winter was a consummate professional in everything she did, deep-throating him with such ease that it almost looked as if she were a machine, bobbing up and down upon his cock. The hand not busy fondling his family jewels raised up to stroke up and down his hip, showing that she had not forgotten the object of their shared pleasure was connected to a person. Hopefully, these three pleasures, taken together, would gently bring him to the finish line.

Brought them to his finish, perhaps. Gently, not so much. In the end, stopping then starting again made for a more powerful orgasm of his own, and he found himself gripping her hair tightly when it was right at the bottom of its movements, keeping her there as he felt his length throb in her mouth. Just as she claimed to feel the first time she brought him to a finish, his member shot straight into her throat this time, without the barrier between them. Truth be told, he forgot all about it.

But she did not have that luxury. It wasn't something she minded in the slightest – not with a partner she trusted, anyway. As spurt after spurt made its way into her throat, she swallowed every last drop, fondling his sack to coax as much from within it as she could. Satisfying her craving. It was thick and warm, and she held her lips right up against his base as she devoured it all.

It took a few more seconds of grunts and shaky breaths, until finally he was finished. Too exhausted to tease further in any way, or keep her on him for the sake of it, he released her hair, allowing both of his hands to fall behind him to support himself instead. Panting into the open air, his face was one of sheer bliss, given by his wide grin and shaky breathing.

When the softening length slid from inside her mouth with a soft _pop!_ she sighed, licking her lips and reaching up to hold the shifting length upright. Her mouth grazed over it again, tongue flicked out to slide up the head. She swallowed hard, then smiled upward.

"How was that for 'as deep as you can', hmm?"

It was both a fusion of laughter and deep breathing that came from him as he nodded rather quickly, grinning to himself as he looked back down toward her again. And once more, he couldn't help but reach forward and delicately pet her hair. Even after she'd done such a filthy deed, he couldn't resist that face of hers. One he'd grown to really appreciate these few encounters.

"Amazing, of course."

Grinning darkly, she straightened to stand - and then shivered. "Ooh… forgot about something." One of her hands drifted back toward her ass, but she didn't truly reach all the way to the handle of the device that was mostly inside of her. Just close enough that her meaning would be clear.

Leaning upright, he was able to spot the handle. Still present, hanging off the edge of one of the beads. Four more remained, which no doubt meant there was more opportunities for her pleasure. In fact…

"How do we wanna do this?" he asked, looking back to her face instead. "Because I kinda wanna give you a better orgasm, since I kinda fucked up that first one. Literally."

"Oh… you didn't 'fuck up' anything! It was good!" But her slight flush said that wasn't entirely the truth; partially, even mostly, but there was a part of her that regretted she panicked right afterward. No matter how mind-blowing the climax itself had been. "However… if you're sure you aren't tired out from your own…"

Shaking his head, he hopped back to his feet again, stepping to one side away from her. "Combat training; gotta always be ready. Not that _I_ could shoot again, but you… Well, it's become a favourite thing to watch. You screaming, I mean." Patting the bed beside him shortly after, he smirked. "So get on here so I can help out, Princess."

Still a bit rosy-cheeked, Winter smiled as she touched a single index finger to the tip of his semi-erection. "Perhaps I will, at that." Then she slunk forward, crawling over the pristine sheets to lie on her side next to him…

And again, they were so close, his chest inches from hers, their legs practically gliding over each other. Things shouldn't have been so different with him; he was just another Dom. A very good one, and one that she felt she could trust wholeheartedly, but that was all. So why did her heart race even when they weren't doing anything in particular?

"So, how we gonna do this?" He made sure to sit upright, always looking down at her. Even out of play, he sensed that was something she enjoyed, even if it was just the smallest of gestures. Reaching one hand down to brush up and down on her hips again, he asked, "Did you want me to work on everything, or you do one and I do the other?"

One of her shoulders shrugged. "What would you like? I could… put on a show while you deal with the beads. Or let you take total control." One of her legs angled in and up, revealing more of her glistening sex to him. "Master's preference."

Purring once more as he looked down toward it, he smirked while thinking of the options. He'd already taken control once, and got overly cocky and nearly ruined her orgasm. Perhaps it was time now to take a step back, and allow her to cover that step.

Speaking of which, a tool for doing just that was still out. Grabbing the vibrator from where it lay on the bed, he handed it toward her, before taking his place right by her side. "Gimme a show, Princess."

"Ooh, a voyeur," she teased very lightly. But before he could take offense at that, or not take offense, she laughed and said, "Lucky for you, I like a man who likes to watch me perform. Well… as long as I know about it, anyway."

Taking the vibe, Winter's fingers teased his very briefly before she brought it down to the inside of her thigh, gliding it up and down the soft skin. Now that she was able to actually move her legs, she could see the words he'd written, and flushed a deeper shade; _"little cumslut princess." "Qrow's toy."_ Just the presence of those words…

She never wanted to wash them off.

"Well I'm gonna do a whole lot more than watching, remember?" And to further prove that point, he grasped the handle again, giving a small tug – enough to simply remind her that he was there, and going to continue those actions while she satisfied herself.

"A-ah!" she gasped out, widening her legs for him to further torture her body. "Oh wow… I m-mean, I wasn't going to say this during play, it wouldn't have been the time… but I really like a hint of anal-teasing thrown in. Even if I can't get off that way, it adds so much!"

"Something for me to remember. Hey, who knows… maybe we can try to get you off that way in the future." Smirking at that idea, he found himself pulling the handle once more. Yet again, he was back to torturing her just as she desired. Pulling, releasing, anything he could do to get her in the mood to put on a show.

"NHhhhaah," she gasped out, shivering down to her bones. Now that the initial shock was over, she could relax into the sensation, enjoy it more fully. The hand holding the vibe drifted up and effortlessly turned it on, filling the room with a quiet buzz.

"That's it," he encouraged, looking downward at the efforts of his sub. Even if she was simply running it up and down her thigh, making no effort yet to really ramp the speed up, it was still a delight to see. And a delight to assist with in his pulling and releasing. Occasionally, he could even see as it strained against the tight muscles down below, especially at the times when it was close to the surface.

Another sigh floated out from her as she felt the bead pressing up against the gates, as well. Licking her lips, she finally brought the vibe home, just resting it against her fragile folds rather than going full tilt just yet.

"O-ohhh, yeah," she breathed, eyes sliding closed. "That's so good…"

The display was just as good for Qrow. As he watched her bring the vibrator closer to her well lubricated sex, he continued to pull that bit more against her. Only this time, he didn't stop. There were four beads to remove, four bursts of pleasure she could hope to receive as she continued to work herself. Might as well begin the first one before she entered herself.

Pulling more and more, he watched as her skin was slowly opening. Louder wailing accompanied the bead finally getting close to being revealed, and she began to glide the length of the vibrator up and down her greedy lips. As she finally rolled onto her back completely, her arm came up and looped loosely around Qrow's lower back, as if to hold him in place. To make sure he wouldn't abandon her before the show was through.

"Good girl…" he complimented, continuing to pull at her even more now that the bead was rather obviously on its way. And now that the vibe was gracing her lips, he knew it wouldn't be long until she'd do the inevitable, and “personally massage” herself.

With that in mind, he applied the remaining pressure needed, until he saw that taut ass open wider, and then tightly shut once it had allowed the second bead out again. Two down, three to go.

And the cry that exploded from her when she felt it pop free was exquisite and pronounced - a long, quavering note. Arching her back, her nails dug into his back as she began to more furiously move the vibe against her clit, knowing that would be the quickest way to satisfaction. However, a question remained.

"Master," she panted. "Do you… w-want me to get off this way? Or…" And she held the vibrator out so that its tip just poked between her lips, demonstrating what she meant. Either way was fine by her, it seemed.

"Your clit." There was no hesitation. He'd already tortured the insides of her sex today with his frantic movements. To ask her to do more could ruin the experience completely for her. Besides, it was satisfying to see what her methods were to take care of herself, to watch exactly how she did business.

Pulling at the string again to bring the next bead forward, he smirked and whispered lowly, _"Only_ your clit. While I handle this little ass of yours."

Returning a grin of her own, she brought it back up to grind against her engorged clit, making small, smooth circles with the plastic length. "Ooh… oh, I'm so ready… and so is my little ass." Her eyes raised to his and fixed him with an open look of desire. "It really… _really_ likes you."

"And I really, _really _like it, too…" He pulled back and forth with her motions, trying to synchronise them again as he was doing before. After last time, it seemed that was the best method to surprise her before he pulled a bead out, and hoped to do that again before she finished.

On top of that, he was giving her things to think about, fixating his eyesight back on her as he growled, "Maybe one day… one day, my giant cock is gonna have to pay his little cumslut's ass a visit…"

If he had been expecting that to shock or alarm her, he was in for a surprise; a huge smile spread across her face as her motions sped up, back arching even more and hand moving the vibe in ever-tighter circles. "Mmhhh… yeah, you want that? You want to shove your huge cock in my tight little ass?"

Such a grin was only returned to her. Beyond what he could help, he was even imagining it ahead. Maybe some time in the future, he could have her on all fours, use that set of cuffs to keep her hands locked behind her back, and go crazy with her back end. There was something about that being the only method she could get off with that made the blood rush through his veins, and his heart beat faster – even got him to half a stock again, despite how deeply gratifying his own finish had been.

With that in mind, he was beginning to pull again. "I do," he admitted again. "Someday I'm gonna get you off that way. Even if it takes me all day."

Her smile faded slightly from the intensity of their play, but she only amped up her movements, beginning to make loud squelching noises whenever it brushed past her damp folds. Ones that could even be heard over the buzzing of the vibrations.

He really intended to _only _pleasure her there someday. That would be… exciting. Would she even be allowed to touch herself, or would that be off-limits? And could he get her off that way? She was dying to find out.

"Would you like that?" he asked rhetorically, looking again down at her this time as he saw her muscle beginning to open up again. Both that action and the noises that were now coming from her sex were making an excellent show. He could tell she was close, from how much she was focusing on pleasuring herself rather than replying to him.

He'd do all the talking instead. "Would you like your master to pin you down, lube himself up and take you there without mercy? Maybe I could cuff your hands behind your back so you can't even touch yourself…"

The moans only grew in volume. It was hard to tell now if she was listening or not, but she was; every word only spurred her onward, heightened the feeling up against her tight ring of muscle as it was stretched further and further, preparing it to release the next bead.

"Oh, fuck!" she let out throatily. "I want it, Master! I want it in my ass! YES!"

With a slight extra pull, the next bead was released. Two remained. However from how close she was, this time he wasn't relenting. There wasn't anymore teasing actions through letting go and letting it go back and forth – only more pulling. He intended for her to release the last two in quick succession, to push her to her limit.

"And I'll give it to you…" He grinned, using the spare hand to rub up and down her stomach. Just something to prove he was there. "Master will treat you like you're his little plaything… Because that's what you are. I wrote it myself."

And as he said that… he drew the last two beads out of her. One after the other.

His words did just as much as the action to spur her past all reservation and into a second, equally memorable orgasm. Keening, she arched upward and felt herself tightening up to release, which was only amplified by the two remaining orbs popping free of her body. Everything felt incredible. Godlike.

Finally she was free. She'd had the fantastic climax she wanted – this time, not ruined by his cocky actions. The beads were completely out of her body, and she was laying back on the bed, utterly spent. For some reason, he craved to show her a little affection now it was over. Something he shouldn't be considering for someone who was just a sub. Regardless, he leant down, and kissed her forehead.

"Good girl…"

Winter's eyes froze open. In fact, her entire body stopped and stopped cold. But she didn't shrink back or swat him away; only remained perfectly still, unsure of what to think about such a tender action right after she had been so thoroughly shamed and dominated. Why was he being so sweet to her?

When he'd leant back up again, he noticed the look on her face. Confused, perhaps a little scared. "…Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not… no, you're fine," she reassured, finally seeing how her reaction must have come across to him. A tiny laugh helped prompt a smile onto her face. "You did spectacularly."

"Hey, you were doing most of the work." He laughed right back at her, shuffling himself back off the bed again to stand to his feet. Rubbing a hand over his face to recollect himself again, he looked around to the various toys. And the gloves and cuffs still attached to the bed. "Looks like I got some cleaning to do. You got any special stuff, or do I just run these under the sink?"

"O-oh, you can leave them in the sink; that's fine. I can wash them later." Her smile was partly afterglow, but also embarrassed that he was trying to take care of everything by himself.

"If the lady doth insist." But as he was about to pick up the vibrator, there was a second ringing in the room for the day. A different cellphone, this time with just the default ringtone set to it. It wasn't coming from Winter's on the desk; it was coming from Qrow's pants. Quickly heading to them and pulling it out he gazed at the screen for a moment. That was until his eyes widened.

"Shit. It's Yang."

"Ah." Shrugging, she leaned in toward the toys herself and said in a lower voice, "Should I tiptoe out and get these washed while you answer? Could be important."

"Do you think Weiss told her it was me? She didn't seem to know, but I just… shit." He'd left it ringing long enough. Holding a hand up so she would keep as quiet as possible, he answered the call. Voice only, just as he did with Weiss. Putting on a much happier voice, in contrast to the fear he felt, he smiled.

"Hey, Firecracker! What's up?"

Ducking her head, Winter hastened off to wash their things. Her cheeks squelched slightly as she walked, and she had to suppress a giggle; it wasn't exactly what one would call "comfortable", but the idea of it was funny to her.

Oh, what a fantastic session! Even having to use the safety signal hadn't ruined it; Qrow respected her enough to stop, no harm done. She had been in a few situations that required she spell out exactly how little tolerance she had for those who abused her trust, so anything short of that wasn't going to upset her overly. And this was just as close to perfect as she could ask for. If they kept at things, who knows? Maybe they wouldn't even have to use their safewords ever again. That would be truly spectacular.

Once the implements had been washed very thoroughly – and she only bothered to boil them for complete sterilisation if they were used by someone other than herself – she returned to the room, carrying them in one hand easily.

But she stopped short when she caught sight of her companion. Who was sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand on his forehead as he looked outward blankly. It was almost as though he'd seen a ghost, and all that in the span of a five minute phone call? What on earth was that about?

"Well…" he began, running the hand down his face instead. "I feel a little crappy picking up your phone for you now…"

"Why should you?" she asked as she began to pace toward her "toy box" hesitantly. "I mean, you teased, but didn't do anything harmful. It's not really a-"

And almost as if on cue, her phone began to ring yet again. The same ringtone. Apparently, Weiss had not been satisfied with waiting for the message to be passed along.

"Well whaddya know…" Although he didn't seem all too surprised at the phone call. If he was, then she would need to be worried; it would be a sign that one of them knew something.

While she was answering Weiss's call, he went to the end of the bed to collect the last few items from the beams.

"Hello?" she gasped a little breathlessly as she still bent over the side table. "Yes, Sister, I am sorry about that; an associate of mine was…" There was a lot of speaking from the other end. Nodding, she turned back toward her closet, nipping the toys where they went in the drawers. "Well… yes, I know you two have been dating for a while. If this is about how I almost broke you two up again, I'd hoped we were past-"

And then Weiss kept speaking. And as she spoke, Winter turned and paced back into the room, steps becoming less and less sure of themselves. Then she sank down onto the side of the bed, eyes completely round and unfocused.

"O-oh." After a long silence on both ends, there was a tinny squawking from the device. "What? Oh, no, I'm not- sorry, it's just so… are you sure? Don't answer that – you wouldn't announce it if you weren't sure! Well… I guess there isn't anything to say except, congratulations! God, I can't believe this is happening!"

Now that the gloves had been put away also, Qrow yet again scratched through his hair nervously. He was the picture of guilt, though he'd already told Winter that. Still, now that everything had returned to normal in the room, or at least, as normal as it could be, he sat next to her on the bed, muttering to himself, "Can't believe I was right…"

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can arrange to meet up, and discuss baby names, and where you'll register… and just… oh, I'm so happy!"

And to her own surprise, she really was. Children were nothing she wanted in her own future, but Weiss would make a fantastic mother. She was sweet and nurturing under her petulance, and Yang was warm and accepting, steadfast – despite the brief brush with mental illness. Together, they could raise such a beautiful little boy or girl. Or something in between, as she stubbornly reminded herself; knowing Yang and what she had learned on her own had taught her there were more states of being than the ones her father had taught her.

Once hanging up with Weiss, she turned to Qrow, still quite naked but aglow with excitement. "Wow. So… _wow."_

"See why I feel guilty being the first one knowing?" He laughed nervously to himself. Making small jokes. If he didn't, he'd simply stew on it for the rest of the evening and let it ruin things. And now wasn't the time for that. Not only were they still coming down from a fantastic session, now was a time for celebration. There was going to be a new Schnee/Xiao Long in the family.

Which reminded him, as he laughed a little more to himself. "Oh man. Taiyang's wallet is so, utterly, fucked."

Grinning, Winter surprised him by grabbing him and pulling him into a warm hug. "Ohhh, don't worry about money right now! This is such big news! I… I don't know why I'm feeling so emotional about it, but I'm just… just so happy for them!"

His eyes snapped open at the sudden hug. That was the last thing he was expecting; even if it was a hugely emotional experience for everyone. Still, it wasn't unwelcome. He only wrapped one arm back around her, patting her back gently. And smirking slightly when he reminded her the obvious fact:

"You're gonna be an aunt."

"Oh wow. I am. Auntie Winter." Shaking her head slightly, she sighed against his shoulder before drawing away to stare off into the corner. "Life is… pretty surprising. My little sister is having children before me, and here I am with you, naked when I hear the news… how is one supposed to cope with all the fast changes?"

"You don't cope, you go with it." He simply leant back against the bed instead, looking upward toward the ceiling. There was going to be a child back in the family again, something he'd ignored the possibility of since Yang came out, and since he found out Ruby only dated women. Even if he had said it to Taiyang jokingly, he didn't truly believe it would be reality.

And there was a bigger reality that would seem crazy to anyone on the outside world. "Two girls having a kid of their own, that's what I can't get over."

"Tell me about it," she scoffed, finally getting up to retrieve her clothing. Now, however, she was fishing in her wardrobe for a nightgown; it was a bit late to go back out, so what was the sense in getting dressed up again? "Though I'm a little more understanding of that than I was a couple of years ago, naturally. Still, it's… odd, to say the least."

"If someone would have told me all this was gonna happen five years ago, I'd have told them to take a hike. But now that it's actually happening…" He was still sat naked against the bed a moment longer. Very much in the same boat as her; he was a vast range of emotions. Shocked was one, but happy seemed to be the main one. Even if he was a little more of a distant relative than Winter was. Smiling to himself, he said, "I can't think of a better couple, to be honest. They're hooked on each other."

Sliding the silky white garment down over her nude body, she replied, "They are, at that. Ridiculous." Then she sighed and looked around. "Now. You are welcome to my sofa - which I've dozed off there a few times, it's fairly comfortable - or I could call you a cab, if you'd prefer your own apartment. But I wouldn't dream of turning you out, not when it's so late. It's up to you."

Thinking on that for a moment; he eventually hopped back to his feet again, stretching out his arms for a moment before he went to collect the mound of his own clothes on the floor. "If you don't mind a dusty old crow on your sofa, it's cool by me."

"Oh, I think I'll survive," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes, following him toward the living room. "Um… hang on." She opened an unobtrusive chest in the corner, painted the same colour as the walls. "Now, if you feel like you might be sick, please, _please _don't do it on this quilt; it belonged to my grandmother."

When she straightened, she was holding a lovely handmade quilt with patches of mostly shades of blue or white. Most of the fabric itself was not patterned, only turned into a pattern by the sewing of different swatches. Taking it from her with both hands, Qrow took care that he wouldn't usually consider for any sort of blanket or quilt of his own. Even if he was here just to dominate her, he wasn't about to disrespect her wishes. Even for a drunk, which she seemed to remember by that phrase.

"Is that a subtle hint I should tone the drinking down?"

Pursing her lips, she debated her answer for a few minutes. Then she said, "It's not my place to judge you. However, I'm sure you already know about all the dangers of alcohol abuse; I'll just say that I think there's a lot of merit in paying attention to those, and say no more." Then she smirked slightly. "But about keeping that quilt clean, I'm very serious."

"You got it." Turning back toward the sofa to lay the quilt out, he began making his final preparations for bed, pulling his boxer shorts back on again so he could stick to his promise. That would be the worst possible liquid to get in something that meant so much to her and her family.

But just as Winter was about to leave to go to bed, he called up, "Tonight was a hoot, Snowbird. Just hope I didn't push too far when I didn't hear you."

"You did your best. Though I did let you know about my misgivings you wouldn't be able to tell it was a chicken sound through the gag," she needled gently. "Still… you more than made up for it afterward. You were very sweet and consoling to bring me back from subspace, and I won't forget that."

"Was just being stubborn for a dumb reason. Won't happen again. Snapping seems like the best option for future stuff," he agreed, sitting himself down on the top of the quilt as he continued to watch her a moment longer, tilting his head. "But I do like your set up. Spread eagle… it's pretty hot."

"Told you it was my favourite," she murmured. "And as I said, it's water under the bridge… but what was your reason, if I might ask? Out of curiosity, not because I think you need to feel worse. It can be important for a Dom and sub to talk through these things."

Running a hand through his hair again, he shrugged his shoulders nervously. Now that he looked back at what he'd done outside of play, it seemed ridiculous enough of a plan in the first place. But there was no harm in letting her know the truth. "I got cocky, thought I could make you scream twice in one go."

Winter paced over and trailed her hand gently over his shoulder. "Now see? That isn't so bad. Even when I was just thinking you were focused on finishing yourself, it's understandable… but I appreciate you thinking of giving me a double." Then she sighed. "Probably would have worked without the gag; I just couldn't quite get enough breath. But we live and learn."

Lightly shrugging his shoulders when he felt her touch, he frowned as he looked out into thin air. Even if they had “lived and learned,” as she put it, it didn't stop the guilt he felt toward her. But still, there was nothing that could be done to reverse it. Looking back up, he spared a small smile. "Don’t worry. I'll still make it up to you."

"I know you will, small thing that it is. That's the kind of man you are." Then her smile turned very slightly mischievous. "And I'll start thinking of ways you can. For tonight… good session, Master. Gold star."

And with that, she turned and sauntered off toward the bathroom to get ready for bed, hips swaying to and fro. Which he watched, smile remaining on his face plain as day. Yet again, he could barely believe his luck; this wasn't a fluke anymore, they now had a formal arrangement between one another, and would be continuing these activities in the future. He was far beyond thinking this was a dream anymore, and even further beyond questioning it.

Nestling himself into his temporary bed, he could only think on to the days ahead, and to how Winter would let him make it up to her. With plenty of anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Awkward dinner, kink club, violet wand, hard domming, voyeurism, whipping with a riding crop, trampling, bondage, hogtying, toe-biting, fingering, strapon sex.

**=Chapter 5**

Three weeks later, and that arrangement was still going strong. There was still bowling each week, but in addition, there were the odd nights where Winter would call and pick Qrow up, particularly after a stressful or boring day. Of course, it was never something Qrow minded.

However, today was a slightly different meeting. Dinner, and general chatting, so Winter said. It was an offer that surprised Qrow, and yet he didn't question it. He was happy that someone else could tolerate his company without eventually fobbing him off or trying to convince him to stop his drinking in some way. Alas, for tonight he was on his best behaviour, and waited outside the restaurant as Winter asked.

When she arrived, the elder of the Schnee sisters was dressed rather modestly, even for Winter. A long, black dress with a high neckline that revealed almost nothing, and a warm cardigan of navy blue that complemented her low heels and handbag. A very sensible but elegant outfit, completed by diamond earrings and a matching teardrop pendant.

"Early, I see," she said with a pleasant smile. "How unlike you. Welcome, but unlike you."

Turning toward her, he found Winter Schnee was a sight to take his breath away. He couldn't help but gaze up and down that elegant figure of hers, taking it all in. But realising he was still leaving her hanging for an answer, he cleared his throat. "Well, I gotta impress _someone, _I guess. Might as well be you."

Chuckling, she gestured toward the entrance to the moderately fancy place she had chosen. It wasn't terribly high-end, which had been a deliberate decision; if he decided to do the "gentlemanly" thing and insisted on picking up the check, it wouldn't cost him half of his rent payment.

"Shall we?"

He nodded, holding out his arm for her as they paced inside. Even if they weren't together, it seemed like the correct gesture to make. Something as formal as her attire. Which made him realise something about his simple jacket and slacks. "I feel a little underdressed."

"Compared to me? Yes. In general, not at all; you look lovely." She leaned over, so she wouldn't be overheard by the others waiting around in the lobby of the restaurant for a table. "Haven't I told you how much I like you in that black necktie? Really suits you."

Raising an eyebrow, he smiled right back at her, leaning in toward her again just before the waiter came over to seat them, giving a quick wink. "I'll remember that and wear it more often, then."

"Table for two?" their formally dressed waiter asked, one who really did put Qrow to shame for his choice in attire. Not that he appeared too concerned of that.

Nor did Winter, as she replied, "We have a reservation, under Schnee?" The waiter nodded his understanding, and turned toward the maître d'.

"Ah, here you are," the middle-aged woman said with a smile, barely glancing at the book in front of her. "We aren't terribly busy tonight; if you'd like, we can get you our best seat, or the one you already reserved."

"The best," Winter said without missing a beat.

"Oh, you really are pulling out all the stops tonight," he couldn't help but comment as they followed their waiter toward the table. So she'd reserved in advance, had she? One would assume they really were a couple from the setting of the restaurant. Fancy, but nothing over the top; certainly romantic, however. The few people that were already inside were all couples, happily talking to one another and even exchanging the few loving gazes and words.

Once seated, the waiter gave them both menus and asked after drinks. Winter didn’t hesitate. "Let's have… a bottle of a merlot. Something simple for a simple evening. Unless you have another preference?" she said to Qrow.

This was the challenge. Usually it would have been beer, or else something stronger. Or he'd have had at least one by now on his own means, even before getting to the dinner location. But while the temptation was there to have a drink, he instead put his hand up and shook his head. For once, he wanted to be on top form.

"Just water for me, thanks."

"Hold on," she whispered - but she wasn't going to do what he had feared and insist on the wine. "We'll both have a juice cocktail. Are you ready?" The waiter held his hand poised over his order pad, already writing. "Half orange, a quarter pineapple, a quarter cranberry. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas - for mine." Her eyes were full of mirth when they turned back to Qrow for his approval.

Having to take that in for a moment, he blinked before nodding his head and agreeing, "U-uh, yeah. What she said, for me, as well."

"If you insist." The waiter jotted down the order just as Winter described, giving a nod before they headed back over to the bar area to prepare it.

Once they were alone again, Qrow leant forward against the table. "You didn't have to do that for me, you coulda had wine."

"Well…" Sighing, she glanced over at the bar. "I've never known you to turn down liquor, and wondered… well, if you were starting AA or something. Not that you have to be to have a dry night! But, if you were, it would be rude of me to drink right in front of you."

Rolling his eyes, he leant straight back in his chair again, sighing outwardly as he grabbed the menu. "You wish. I just figured this is a fancy-schmancy dinner and I oughtta be sober for it, so I'd try to be."

"Then I appreciate your consideration. Even if you're rolling your eyes at mine," she added pointedly before hoisting the menu up to hide her expression. Holding up his own to look at the options, Qrow browsed at his leisure. First he looked toward the starters, debating if to indulge in those or not; and then toward the main entrees.

But as he was browsing, he remembered the events Winter had attended earlier today; lunch with Weiss to discuss baby names now that she was back in the state. Eager to know, he asked, "So, does Weiss know what they’re calling the baby yet?"

"Not even a clue," she said. And left it at that, continuing to glance through the various food items. At length, she decided she had a good order picked out and laid hers aside, drumming her fingertips against the tabletop.

He laughed to himself while continuing to browse. "Really? You spent all day with her and not even a nickname or something?"

To borrow his phrase, she told him shortly, "Nope." Then she picked up her water glass and sipped at it very slowly, gazing out across the crowd. Truth be told, it was partly that everyone else there was a couple that bothered her. She hadn't thought this through, it seemed.

Shrugging his shoulders, he finally put his menu down, folding his arms and resting them on the table. "Fair enough. I suppose you'll all be thinking about that when she's bigger… God, that'll be a sight."

Brought out of her reverie, she asked, "What will?"

Unable to wipe the smirk off his face, he laughed again. "Weiss, when she really starts showing. It's just… she's such a half-pint."

In spite of her now-deflated mood, she did chuckle. "You know, I hadn't thought of that yet. She is on the petite side, isn't she?"

"Is that what the kids call it these days?" Qrow asked playfully, taking a quick sip from his own water as he looked toward her again. As he sighed when finishing it, he laughed. "God, imagine if she's one of those that'll be huge? Poor Yang's the kinda girl who'd wanna carry her everywhere."

"You know, I could see that. She's very supportive. In the literal sense, if that's how things go for her."

Then their juices arrived, and the waiter was ready to take their order. "What will we be having?" she asked Qrow.

"Hmm." He nodded back to her and to Winter, before he lifted the menu one more time. "Gimme the roast with new potatoes. And how about you, _my dear?"_

Smirking at the form of address, she turned and said, "I'll have the veal scallopini and braised asparagus, with your side Caesar. And please make sure the veal is medium-well done, if you please." Then she folded up the menu and handed it to the waiter, and off she went.

When she had walked enough out of earshot again, Qrow bent forward. "That’s the most uppity sounding order I ever heard."

"Really?" she shot back at him coldly. "I'm sure it's no can of Spam with a spoon like you must be used to, but I enjoy it."

"Wow. Did the temperature just drop, or is it me?" Leaning back in his chair again, he stared off around the restaurant. He wasn't about to dignify that comment with any other answer.

But it was only then that he was noticing the other people present. And all of them were couples. No doubt people would assume the same of them, or at least that it would be a date going rather wrong for Winter. Now he really was beginning to feel conscious in his choice of common clothes.

And Winter wasn't likely to enliven the conversation any further. Qrow had made two mistakes that had nothing to do with his choice of attire, though he would probably be thinking that was all he'd done wrong. She tried to tell herself that she shouldn't expect any more from him, being that he was a man and rather rough around the edges, but she couldn't help it. Her ire was up.

"…So…" Trying to change the subject, at at least get them both talking again, he looked back around. "Do you take many of your doms here?"

"No." She sipped her juice, waiting. Trying to work past her irritation, since he clearly didn't realize he was being irritating in the first place.

"…Right." Clearly she wasn't going to talk to him properly. And so he went to look back around the restaurant, completely oblivious to the fact she was annoyed by something so simple as a comment on her food choice. Scratching his head out of slight nerves, he tried another question. "Is this a place _you_ go to often?"

Glancing over, Winter couldn't help but notice how hard he was trying. Bless his soul, he just had no idea when he was being insensitive or boorish. Sighing through her nose, she finally set her juice down.

"I do tend to take clients here from time to time. But no, I don't normally take… _those _kinds of clients out to dinner."

Silently mouthing "oh," he nodded his head, taking his juice at last and giving it a try for himself. He didn't exactly know what to expect, but anything that was slightly better than the green that was at Winter's was welcome. The hum that followed once he'd tried it said enough, but he still said, "Hey, that's real nice."

At long last, her smile returned, if small and rather taut. "Well, if you're determined to stay away from the hard stuff tonight, I thought you might like to try something new. Still has a bit of a bite to it from the cranberry, so… so it's something." She realized she was sounding a bit silly, so she stopped.

But it didn't bother Qrow at all. Instead, he smirked back toward her, taking the glass and drinking another sip of it, sighing contentedly afterward. "Well, glad you're thinking of me by ordering something with a kick."

"If it's a kick you want… my offer stands to walk on you." She hid a dark little grin behind her glass now.

"Don't push your luck." But he knew her words were just teasing. It seemed their conversation was back to play again. Although that came with a benefit to Qrow, it was a subject he could at least have some confidence in. "Though I have to admit, I'm curious which clients like being stepped on."

"Oh, you'd never know to look at them. Some of them are the small, waifish men you'd expect, but some are… large, and powerful." Her eyes were pointing dead at Qrow now, sweeping down to the table and back up to his eyes in a slow, methodical movement. "Well-muscled and confident. Yet they get into a play-space, and they want me to fuck them in the ass while wearing fishnet stockings and calling them 'Stacy'. Then, afterward… back to their lives as attorneys, doctors, used car salesmen."

That had Qrow turning completely silent. The image of Winter in those stockings was one he enjoyed in his mind; and even images of her dominating men were rather satisfying. But they were just images, he could never imagine the action itself. Perhaps that was for another reason.

"I just don't picture you as a Dom." He smirked. "Not after the play we've had, anyway."

Shrugging, she looked out over the other patrons. Happily chattering away, posing for selfies together. Leaning in romantically. They all looked quite ridiculous to her, but she knew they must get something out of it. She just couldn't imagine why.

"I'm an excellent Dom, Qrow. I could make you bawl like a baby." Then she turned back, smile completely mild. "But I rarely do that anymore, it's… I always found being on the bottom more satisfying for some reason. Doesn't mean I don't like to switch things up now and then."

"I'm not saying you _couldn't _Dom," he reassured, folding his arms again and leaning on the table once more. He quickly browsed around to make sure no one was listening, then said quietly, "Just a little difficult to imagine when last time you had a plug in, calling out for mercy while I was paddling you."

"Hmm…" Her eyes rolled upward toward the ceiling as she remembered that scene. "Fair is fair; I did request the paddling. And I couldn't sit the next day, I'll have you know! You have more oomph than I expected!"

Chuckling to himself again, he couldn't wipe the smug grin off his face at all. "You were the one that kept telling me to do it harder! Even if I did have to be gentle when I took you from behind after."

Even though she was obviously enjoying their conversation, she still wasn't blushing; this was not her first time bandying about the subject of BDSM in a public setting. "Your abdomen slamming up into that plug over and over is on my list of very… clear memories now. You were an animal…"

Qrow tilted his head in agreement. He didn't seem to mind either about the conversation topic. That, or he didn't care for the other people around. Instead, he only smirked more. "Well like I said, I'll be taking you in your ass one day. I guess that's preparation."

"That's a privilege you have yet to earn. But… you are on your way, I think."

Just then her salad arrived. The waiter also gave them a basket of breadsticks, so luckily Qrow wasn't forced to watch her eat alone. Giving a quiet nod to the waiter as they paced off again, he looked back toward the meal on Winter's plate. Not as uppity as he first thought. Still, he grabbed one of the breadsticks in the middle of the table to keep his hands busy and to nibble on.

"Looks good."

"Have you had a Caesar salad? You can try a bite if you like." Spearing a bite with her fork, she drew it to her mouth as she pushed her bowl out to one side, so he could better reach if he so chose.

"Might as well give it a try, while I'm waiting for my old fashioned roast beef." Taking his fork, he helped himself to a forkful of leafy greens from her plate, taking them straight into his mouth. For a moment, he chewed slowly to try and savour the flavours within, looking up in thought.

Just around that time, Winter swallowed her own mouthful and was able to ask, "Well?"

"Not bad," he covered enough to say, swallowing the last of it once finished. "It's not meat, but it's alright."

"Oh, is that the rule of measurement? How does it stack up against meat?" Rolling her own eyes this time, she drew the salad back toward herself. "Hopefully you're enjoying your breadsticks more."

"Well, I can think of something that tastes nicer than salads _and _meat…" Looking back toward her with a sly smirk, he finally took this moment to take a few bites of his breadstick. Just leaving enough time for her to realise what that comment suggested.

At first, her eyebrows went up. Then she had to hide a giggle behind her hand. "Okay… I appreciate the innuendo, but the shape of the breadstick… makes it sound like you're talking about something else." Then she shrugged as she went back to her salad. "Unless you do, in fact, enjoy giving blowjobs."

Eyes snapping open, he found himself suddenly coughing, beating his chest to try and force the remnants of food he had eaten down his throat the rest of the way. Once he could finally breathe again, he shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, The hell kinda guy you think I am?"

"A switch." But she decided to let him off easy. "Don't worry, I'm only teasing. I'll do the fellating around here, I suppose."

Having to take a quick gulp of his drink to settle his throat, he looked back again. "Look, I said I'm up for trying anything, but I'm as straight as they come, sweetheart. I ain't ‘fellating’ any dudes."

"I said a blowjob," she corrected slightly. "I didn't say 'dudes'. You of all people should know those don't necessarily go hand in hand." But she didn't press the point further. Of course, the reason he should know was because of a family member, and the last thing she wanted was to force that image into his brain. Still, it bore mentioning.

"What do you mean they don't go hand in ha- …ohhh, right." That comment certainly made him feel very small, especially when he of all people should have clicked on straight away. He was still a work in progress, after all.

But thankfully, a distraction arrived, in the form of his meal which was slid in front of him by the waiter. "Ah! Right on time. Real beef."

Smiling at the waiter, Winter waited for their two plates to be placed, issued a quiet, "Thank you," then waited for her to depart. When they were alone again, she leaned in and said, "Sorry if it seemed like I was slapping you on the wrist. Just a reminder."

Having already began to distract himself by cutting up the meat on his plate, he gave a small nod. "No, you're right. It's something I have to keep reminding myself. Sometimes I just forget, which is pretty bad considering the niece has been out for… years."

Cutting up her potatoes, Winter thought about that for a moment. Then she paused in her movements. "It's strange, isn't it? Thinking about how long it's been… even just me knowing Yang, it's been years now. Stranger for you."

Swallowing a bite of his meal, he looked back over, shrugging his shoulders. This subject seemed to come up a lot between them. It was funny how in a way, it was because of Yang their arrangement existed. In multiple ways.

"Like I said, I kinda just pretended it wasn't happening. But when she actually started transitioning… it felt weird." However, he then shrugged his shoulders. "Tai and I had a talk about it, and he said it felt weird for him too. But then he reminded me one thing I never forgot; if it feels weird for us, how weird has it felt for her all these years she _wasn’t_ herself?"

"Very true. That's… what I've had to learn the most, what I almost learned too late." Clearing her throat, almost more to head off her own dark thoughts rather than because she needed to, she continued, "Which is why I did a lot of research after that. First online, and then I asked Yang a few questions. I was really thinking so backward about it, that it was a 'lifestyle choice' and so on. Instead of who they are."

"I remember watching a thing about it, some kind of documentary. When they said how common it is, I was kinda shocked." Just as he was about to take another bite of his meal, he stopped himself to laugh a little more. "Heck, I've probably met some trans folk without even realising! Crazy world."

Nodding, she raised a bite of her veal and chewed thoughtfully. Waiting until she stopped, she told him, "I've met one or two others I've known about, but yes, probably more I did not. I mean, if there's anything Yang proves, it's that anything is possible."

"Damn right. If I didn't know her as Ying for as long as I did, I'da thought she was born a girl. It's crazy."

"A very beautiful one at that." Then she thought she might try something. They hadn't done a lot of this back and forth, other than Qrow reassuring her that she was attractive, but perhaps they could change that. "She certainly inherited her looks from your side of the family, I think."

Having just finished more of his beef, he smirked back to her. Yet it was a smirk that didn't particularly seem all too attractive, considering his cheeks were full of food. Although once he swallowed, he nodded. "Yeah, guess us Branwens have always been lookers."

Snorting, she gestured to her own cheek. "You have a little… there."

Tilting his head a moment, he eventually realised what she meant. And immediately grabbed the napkin to dab away at the offending area. That might have been the first time Winter Schnee actually saw her Dom truly blush from embarrassment.

* * *

Following their food, both of them waived dessert. When Qrow attempted to pick up the check, Winter firmly told the waiter they were going Dutch, and therefore to split the bill. Having paid and finished their second helpings of juice, they walked out into the crisp early evening air.

And kept walking. Instead of going across the street to the parking garage they had used, they were heading along the sidewalk. When they passed through a crosswalk to the next block, it became definite that they were headed somewhere else next.

"So are you gonna give me a hint to what we're getting for dessert?" Qrow hadn't a clue where they were headed. He wasn't particularly a city man, and wasn't even sure if he'd ever been to this area at all. They had already passed a pancake house, so that seemed off the cards. "Is it ice cream or something?"

Still acting as coy as ever, she merely said, "Would you like ice cream?" Meanwhile, she was taking out her phone to send a quick text. She wasn't being particularly shy about what she was typing.

_'OMW. Do you have everything?'_

_'All good on this end. TTYS'_

Then she tucked the phone away again as if nothing had ever happened.

"I'm good with whatever; you said it's something special for dessert, so I thought I'd leave you in charge." He had noticed the single text from Winter, the one that said "on my way," but never caught who said contact was. Where was she taking him?

But as they turned down one of the alley ways, that answer was gradually becoming clear. There were one or two doors that lead to the rear entrances of bars and restaurants, but one door had a sign handing above it. One that simply said the words:

"’The Clamp’? What kind of a name is that?"

"What kind of a name is 'Qrow'?" But to show she wasn't truly chiding him, she turned to him and faced him squarely. She had been building up to this moment without truly letting him know what was going on, and now was the time to at least partly reveal her plans for their evening.

"So… you've been wondering where we're going. This is it. There are a few things I want to tell you, and should, but… I'm still not going to tell you everything. Only that you don't have to do a single thing you don't want to do." Her expression was very carefully neutral. "For now, you ought to let me know if you're feeling adventurous tonight. If not, we can go around the corner to a little gelato shop I know. No harm, no foul."

Raising one eyebrow questioningly, Qrow looked again between the neon sign and Winter. He had no idea what to expect from this establishment, but it seemed there was far more than met the eye. Scratching the top of his head, he asked, "Wasn't one of your rules 'no public play' though? Like, if you wanna sit in a back booth and get each other off, sure, but-"

"Not exactly," she headed him off. "I just need to know if you're at least curious. And it sounds like you are, but I can't take it for granted. If you are… there might be a treat waiting for you inside this bar. If not, we'll go do something else." One hand falling to her hip, she quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What do you say?"

That had made things very interesting. She hadn't flat out said it _wasn't_ getting one another going in public, but hadn't confirmed it, either. He was left in a small limbo that had him curious to find out just exactly what was going to happen behind those doors.

With that in mind, he finally asked, "What kind of treat?"

Her lips pursed so she could blow upward to sweep her bangs from her eyes. "You don't do well with birthday surprises, either, do you?" Then she leaned in and grasped his ever-present black tie, tugging him in a little closer. "I said, it's a _treat._ If I tell you what's going to happen, it won't be. And you won't be required to do anything that's outside your comfort zone; I have a way of making sure you won't. So, are you in, or are you out, Branwen?"

For a moment longer, he looked toward the door once more. What a Pandora’s Box. From what he assumed, it was a club. That meant they'd probably be drinking again. Worst case scenario, he'd be too drunk to do anything; which wasn't exactly a new experience. The way he saw it, there was nothing to lose.

"I'm in."

"Good. Then follow me." She had only taken one step when she turned to look over at him. "Oh, and anytime you want - or need - to leave, just 'remind' me that you have work in the morning. I'll know what you mean." Then she led him in the front door.

When they got inside, everything was a little different than he had been expecting. For one thing, the bartender was wearing a mesh shirt. And it only got stranger. People everywhere were wearing leather. Some of them were somewhat scantily clad, but everyone was more or less covered when it came down to it. Even the furniture tended to be black leather with studs. A few of the patrons were dressed in somewhat casual clothing, though no one was slovenly; even those absent of leather were at least semi-smart. The lighting was rather low, and the music was a pulsing bass beat that was loud enough to make conversations private without making ears bleed.

At first, it seemed like he hadn't noticed. He simply followed behind her and looked around at how the UV lighting made some particular colours bright. Gradually he began to notice people's particular choices in attire. And he had to double take.

Nearly everyone was wearing fetish gear. All in one place. Yet they were all drinking, laughing, talking together as if it was a perfectly regular club. Men and women of all ages and backgrounds, all the same.

"What is this place?!"

"The Clamp," she informed him as if the name had been what he meant. "Come on, order something. If you still don't want a drink, they make fantastic Italian sodas. In fact…"

Walking up to the bar, she didn't even have to open her mouth before the big bear of a man in mesh smiled at her and leaned in. "Princess! What's your pleasure, Majesty?"

"We'll have two Toasted Marshmallows, Texas. Add a shot of gin to mine."

Still in shock, Qrow had to look back and forth between her and the bartender now busy fixing their drinks. He didn't just know her, he knew her _pet name;_ the name she used for their arrangement. Was this a previous Dom? But then again, Winter just pointed out; she knew this place. She knew the drinks it offered, and what was good. That meant one thing:

"You, uh… come here often?"

Looking over her shoulder at him, she raised an eyebrow. "What was your first clue? My knowing it existed, bringing you here…?"

Feeling silly yet again, there was a somewhat obvious redness in his cheeks. Even with the dim lighting of the room!

"I-I uh… I figured, maybe you found it online, or something. Dunno."

She was still smiling bemusedly at him when the two drinks appeared. He didn't even bother to ask for money or whether or not she wanted to start a tab. Apparently, that wasn't necessary where "Princess" was in involved.

"Here," she said, handing him the one without the straw. "No alcohol, but I think you'll like it."

"I think I could use the kick now…" But he took the drink regardless, still attempting to take everything in as he gazed around.

But while he was still getting a grasp on things, the man known as Texas looked back to Winter again, leaning against the bar. "Your friend arrived half an hour or so ago, she's up in room six. I think she shut the visor but she said to just knock and she'll let your pretty little ass in."

"Thank you," she muttered back. Then she turned and sat down, leaning her back against the bar as she sipped at her own. "Didn't expect her to go straight up… but that's alright. I know she's a bit more shy about these things."

"I think she wanted to get changed and ready for you both. She wasn't wearing anything _risque_ when she got here. Though she did take a drink up, so when you get there she should be less shy, if you know what I'm saying."

This conversation was being half-listened to by Qrow, who only just managed to catch the last part. Patting her shoulder to get her attention, he asked, "Wait, wait… we're meeting someone here, too?"

Winter took a long drink, closing her eyes at the sharp-yet-sweet flavour. Any more gin than she had requested would have ruined it; already, it was on the brink of such. But it was still good. Then she turned to him.

"I have arranged… a demonstration. If you're not interested, we can leave now. I understand. But if you are, I do have to remind you of something." Her face grew more serious. "Nothing that happens here leaves here. This isn't just me asking; it's house rules. If you can't abide by that, this entire arrangement is off, and we default to gelato."

"I'd think about your answer, pal,” Texas put in with a semi-sympathetic nod and tone of voice. “Princess here's had this arranged for a couple of weeks. Would be a shame to waste it."

The bartender's words had Qrow thinking more and more. A demonstration; that could mean a lot of things. They could be here to see some kind of fetish show, which although he wasn't opposed to, was something completely new. There were porn videos, sure; but this wouldn't even compare. Something was telling him it would involve Winter in some way, which was another exciting factor.

Finding his heat down in his trousers was answering for him, he eventually turned to the bartender, nodding. "Pour me a double shot of whiskey and it's a deal."

"Oh?" Winter asked with a slight chuckle. "What happened to your night of abstinence?"

"That was before you dragged me to a fetish club, _Princess_. Got a feeling I’m gonna need it." He made sure to exaggerate her nickname as he looked back to her. But the instant he was handed the small glass with the whiskey, he downed it in one, immediately returning the glass to the bar as he wiped his mouth clean. It didn't even make him shudder like a normal person would.

"Hey, are you too nervous for this?" she asked, out of genuine concern. "I told you that you don't have to-"

"Less talkin, more showin'." He reclaimed the non-alcoholic drink and stepped away from the bar, ready to follow whenever she intended to lead him.

Nodding her understanding, Winter paced away, taking a long drink of her own beverage before she turned towards the back. Dodging around a few tables and couches, she came to the doorway with a curtain that said "restrooms" overhead. Nipping the curtain aside, she immediately turned left and came to a stop before a small desk where a dark-skinned girl was reading a magazine, and the velvet rope - a literal velvet rope - stretched from next to her across the bottom of a staircase.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up - and her expression brightened. "Hey, Princess! Been a minute."

"It has. Would it be alright if I had a guest lanyard for my associate?"

Looking him up and down appraisingly, she reached under the desk and produced a lanyard, the fabric patterned to look like yellow "caution" tape. Hanging from it was a badge that mimicked a STOP sign, except the white letters in the middle said "VISITOR."

It was yet another thing to take in. Never in his life did Qrow think places like this existed, and better yet, never did he think they existed this well-organised. Guidelines, lanyards, penned off areas; everything seemed to have a code. He usually detested any form of rules, but in this case, he was more than happy they existed. For a relatively new Dom, and being new to the community in general, it was reassuring to know there were things in place to protect him. Even if they made the somewhat humiliating lanyard necessary.

But the door-checker was already standing up to let them through. Her violet outfit was fairly modest, but still trimmed with studded black leather; suited to the setting without being completely given over to it.

"Right this way," she bade them with a mild smile, eyes raking up and down Qrow. Apparently, she was as interested in him as in their intentions once they moved along.

Even though he was simply following Winter, he could practically feel the woman's gaze. And he couldn't help but smirk, even sparing a quick wink back toward her before they disappeared up the staircase.

"I think I pulled there," he said smugly once they were out of view and earshot, even slightly nudging Winter to make sure she was listening.

"Oh, do you? Might want to be careful with Cheshire; she's extremely selective, and very high maintenance. A great friend, but a minefield to date, or even to plan a scene with because she doesn't typically do that in the club. Likes to separate work from pleasure."

"Cheshire, huh? Pretty name. I'll have to remember that." Yet again, he tried to look back down the stairs; even if it was impossible to see her anymore, the intention was there. But as they continued to pace up the stairs, the music growing slightly louder, there were even bigger sights than the attire of the bartenders and door-checkers to come.

What was on the ground floor was tame compared to the scene on the upper floor. Or more appropriately put, _scenes_. Most people were wearing even more revealing gear than on the ground floor, and there were multiple activities going on in different areas of the room. One corner, there was a hot tub, with two women side by side, one wearing a leather uniform while the other was completely naked, only wearing a collar and a leash. Then there was another bar set up like Winter's bedroom, with a man restrained wearing very little, being tickled by multiple people, both men and women. There were plenty more scenes going on in the dim light.

Gazing across the room, Qrow could swear his jaw would have dropped to the ground if it wasn't secure. Suddenly the things he was doing with Winter didn't seem so extreme after all.

"We could do something here in the future," Winter told him offhand, shrugging off her cardigan; the room was a bit warmer than the downstairs, probably because of the hot tub. "Or, we could stop to watch if you're curious. Our appointment upstairs already knows that we're going to take our time getting up there."

"I… uh… is that chick getting fucked in the hot tub?" There was so many different things going on, Qrow had no idea where to focus. People were actually doing their own scenes here, in full view of anyone else in the room. It was a surreal experience, and that was without taking into account the various intriguing sounds that could be heard.

Presently, Winter was approaching a box that was suspended from the ceiling, with a mesh sack draped over the head sticking through one end. Hanging from said box was a sign that said, "Help yourself." Picking up a long, thin wand pulsing with violet light from a nearby stool where it had been placed, she raised it up and grazed it lightly over the backside poking out the other end. The toes of the feet folded underneath it curled from the sparks that shot between said wand and the exposed flesh.

"Thank you," commented the somewhat feminine voice.

"Are you allowed to converse in-scene today?" Winter asked. There was a nod, so she smiled. "How've you been, Candy?"

"Good," Candy sighed. "They busted me down from full-time to part-time, but at least I didn't get laid off. Plus, my benefits package is kicking in despite the pay cut - with my savings, I can look into getting bottom surgery."

Grinning darkly, Winter raised the glass tip of the electrode and touched it against the soft sack hanging down from the sub's ass. The gasp was pronounced and full of pleasure. "Why would you ever want to get rid of these beauties?"

"Just living my truth. And… I'm not in a good space for gender-teasing today."

"It's alright," Winter soothed her, putting down the wand to pet over her bottom gently. "All I meant is you're beautiful the way you are. Your body, your right to change it."

Even through the mesh, there seemed to be a visible smile. "Thanks, Princess. Seriously. Are you here on your own today?"

"Not quite." Her eyes flicked over to Qrow, but she didn't call to him, didn't prompt him to join her. His comfort level was still a top priority.

But it seemed it wasn't a problem. Startled though he was, he didn't seem at all uncomfortable. In fact, he had already been called over by one of the other club members. A much more dominant woman, one with long black hair, and bangs that covered one of her eyes. She had a sub of her own, one who was gagged and had her arms tied behind her back, forced to lay on the ground until anything further happened. Seemed the sudden distraction of “showing the new guy around” played into her favour.

Having listened to the small chat with Candy and noticed which man Winter was looking to, one of the other bartenders, whose only business on these floors was to clear glasses back downstairs, approached Winter, speaking up slightly. "Better get him to watch himself, looks like Cinderella's got her eye on him. I still say she's bad news."

"Oh…" Her eyes darkened when she saw the little brunette. "Well… he can handle himself, but it can't hurt to keep an eye out. Thanks, Junior." Giving Candy a brief slap on the ass by way of a farewell, she began to approach her neophyte Dom.

"The trick is pushing the boundaries. All the time. The closer you get to someone's limit you get, the further you'll push it next time you play." But Cinderella’s lesson to Qrow was interrupted as Winter was pacing toward them. Giving a slight nod as she returned to her subdued sub on the ground, she smirked toward her. "Is he with you, Princess?"

"He is," she told her shortly. "And how about we let him find his own way to his Domming style without your input, shall we? Thank you for offering, though." Her smile was positively poisonous. Not even Qrow, when they had first started talking and she acted as if he were the scum of the earth, had ever been the recipient of a scathing look like that.

"Well, if either of you need any advice from a _real_ Dom, I'll be here. Ta ta." Cinderella was just as practiced at poisonous looks, and even more so with words. The advantage, and disadvantage to a place like this, was that people knew how each other played. And it was common knowledge that 'Princess' was mainly a sub, who Dommed on the odd occasion when she needed it. To anyone else, it would be fine. To Cinderella, it seemed a sign of weakness. That she wasn't a “real” Dom at all.

Qrow however, simply followed. He didn't know what to think, other than assuming he was just talking to another person and getting advice. But it was clear Winter didn't like her as a person. "Okay, so… what's your beef?"

Winter's response was curt as her eyes followed Cindrella. "That little bitch might have actually learned her craft from the Marquis de Sade himself. Don't trust her any further than you can throw her." Then she turned back and sighed, trying to dispel her bad mood. "Shall we move along, or did you want to give Candy a zap or two? Feel free."

"Give Candy a… who is Cand- oh." He spotted the suspended box, and the rather pleasantly exposed rump below. He didn't seem to notice the other small detail that was also exposed, and simply gave a little nervous laugh toward Winter again. "L-Let's move on, shall we? Electro stuff isn't my thing."

"Nor mine, though I'm not strongly opposed to it… should you get curious later," she added with a slight smile, finally relaxing back into her old self. She did however bring them past Candy's head to whisper, "I'll say 'hello' again if you're still here when we're through upstairs."

"Oooh, breaking in the new blood?" Candy's voice was positively purring. "Let me know if he's availab- ahhh, he’s _new-_new. Sorry, didn't see the sign."

Nodding approvingly, she patted the mesh-covered head. "Quite alright." Then she moved along toward the next set of stairs, which were at the other corner from the one they had ascended. Once out of earshot, she addressed him again.

"That lanyard means more than just you're new; it's a 'hands off'. Generally speaking, Cinderella shouldn't have approached you at all, but… of course, she didn't try to initiate play or drag you into anything. So technically, she did nothing wrong." Her lip curled. "That's how Cind works. _Technically,_ she rarely does anything that can be outright damned, but skirts so close to it that you want to slap her anyway."

Slowly ascending behind her on the stairs, he nodded. Gradually he was beginning to understand the guidelines; no “scenes” downstairs, be respectful to anyone with the lanyards, stick to rules set in play. Even if some scenes were complex, the system wasn't.

Shrugging his shoulders, he admitted, "The pushing limits thing seemed a little… a little too edgy for my liking. She was saying how rare it is that she has a session that doesn't end in a safety word. That seems kinda reckless."

"And she said it as if it were something to be proud of, right? Typical."

By this point, they were in another corridor. It led toward another set of stairs to ascend yet further upward, but there were two other hallways branching off to one side. Winter turned down the first, and glanced along the tops of the doors. A few along, there was one that had a pearl necklace hanging from the handle. Smirking, Winter approached it.

"Alright, Rooster… we're here. Now, you remember what I said about never repeating what goes on here, right?"

"You said it so much it's drilled into my head. Seriously, you act like you're gonna open that door and I'm gonna find someone like Tai or something." But finally he was by her side, and watched eagerly as she opened the door to his surprise.

The first thing that was noticeable about the room was that there was a bench across the far wall, and otherwise it was devoid of furniture. Entirely white. A leather bag dyed violet was on it, half-open and innocent looking enough on its own. And seated by the bag was…

"Ah," Glynda Goodwitch said as her eyes raised from the smartphone she had been scrolling. A fluffy robe that matched her bag shrouded her body in warmth; below its hem she was only wearing two ankle cuffs much like those Winter had worn before. "Excellent, I was hoping it wouldn't be too much lo-"

And she paled when she saw who was standing there. Not only paled, but froze completely. Looking back at her was Winter, and to Glynda's shock, Qrow. The same Qrow who'd been attempting to flirt with her at their bowling games, winding her up more and more. And now he was seeing her in next to nothing, in the middle of a fetish club. Needless to say, his eyes were just as wide as hers.

"God, Winter," she breathed sharply, clutching at the neckline of her robe even though it wasn't open in the slightest. "The nerve of- I can't believe you would-"

"I didn't tell him who he'd be meeting, either," she reassured Glynda as she took the pearls off the doorknob and slipped inside, pulling the door shut. Reaching over to the panel beside the door, she flipped a switch down toward the word "OCCUPIED", and a dim red light began to glow through the door's window. Her next step was to pull a shade down that blocked out said light completely.

Having to blink over and over to try and understand what he was seeing, Qrow eventually looked toward Winter again with the still shocked expression, finally swallowing enough to talk again. "I-uh… Would never have guessed we shared a hobby, Goodwitch."

"Don't!" the woman snapped, standing up and digging in her bag for her shoes. "Oh, I can't believe I came down here for this, that I didn't- YOU, of all the people on the planet! I'd rather have seen Taiyang walk through that door, or my old boss who kept calling me 'thunder thighs'! What am I even _doing _here?!"

"Hey wait wait wait, hold up…" Holding his hands up in surrender, he tried his best to get Glynda's attention. Lord only knew what this surprise was planned with her, but it seemed like Winter and her had but a lot of planning into it. Even if it wasn't told who would be the other person. Still, once she glared back at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "Winter's been introducing me to the scene and told me the rules here; nothing leaves the building. I had no idea what I was walkin’ into here."

"He didn't," Winter shored him up. "I didn't want to tell him who you were outside of the Clamp, just in case he reacted badly… even though I seriously doubted it would happen."

"But he's QROW!" she burst out, gesturing harshly at the man with her high heel. "He is… a complete Neanderthal, and I thought you and I were on the same page! Besides the fact that I don't _like _men in the first place!"

That explained a lot. No wonder his attempts at flirting failed so spectacularly; Glynda was a lesbian. If the hint was any bigger, it would slap some reality into them. But as it stood, Qrow remembered the key word.

"Demonstration," he repeated, wandering further into the room for the seat. "That's what you said. I don't gotta get involved, I'll just hang back and watch, of course.”

But Glynda was already shuddering and shaking her head, trying to pull her heels on while standing up so she didn't have to sit next to him. "You know… I was willing to do that, for Wi- for Princess. Because she's the best Dom I know; not the most skilled or the roughest, but the most respectful of boundaries. A truly caring Dom. Probably because she's a sub most of the time, and she understands both sides. But I don’t think I can do this in front of… of _you_."

Winter walked closer, and Glynda stood her ground, mouth set stubbornly. "Listen, Snowmane. You're going to put on a show for my master, and for me. And you're really, _really _going to like it. But I understand finding out who my new master is makes you a little nervous. To sweeten the pot…"

Without finishing her sentence, she set her drink and the cardigan she'd been carrying onto the bench, beside Qrow and Glynda's bag. Then she reached up behind her shoulderblades and easily unzipped her modest dress. As it began to slide down her body…

A most unusual outfit was revealed, one that had remained entirely hidden all throughout dinner and their walk there, during their move up two flights of stairs. One that shut Glynda up immediately. Black leather, strips of which encircled her waist and down to her groin, up over her shoulders and criss-crossing her stomach and back, though it left generous gaps of flesh visible. Her legs were bare from hips all the way down to her black high heels. Over her chest she had been wearing a tan padded bra, but when she took that off, gleaming metal spikes belted each breast, looking provocative and dangerous.

In addition to shutting Glynda up, it also shut her master up completely. He was in rather the same boat as her, staring toward “Princess” wide eyed and shocked. She'd been wearing that all this time while they were in a fancy restaurant, and he had no idea?! It was maddening! The whole situation was. But he had a feeling it was going to get even more maddening if Glynda agreed to stay.

"Well?" Winter demanded, kicking the dress over to fall neatly atop the cardigan. It didn't even brush her glass. "If you can't hack this, I'm going to play with the Rooster by myself."

Now Glynda was unsure. Glancing between his casual, scruffy appearance, and the outfit displaying quite a bit of the Dom she had been waiting to sample, she leaned a bit closer to Winter, closer to that exquisite skin she coveted.

"I… are you sure he won't try to interact with me?" she whispered anxiously, positively trembling. "You know I like to be watched, and you used that - I'll let that slide since you're in charge of the scene. But you also know I'm less comfortable when those eyes are attached to a male!"

"This is the scene. You either get on your knees or you get the hell out of this room." When Glynda flushed, she rolled her eyes, and broke the character she had barely started to build. "He's not going to lay a finger on you, or I will make him regret it. You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I'm not Cinderella."

"If I'm allowed to say something?"

When the two girls were looking toward him, Glynda with a more of a glare than anything else, he continued to sit still, leaning back against the wall instead. He could still sense how uncomfortable she was, even with Winter's reassurance. And it was all his fault from how he treated her while bowling, even if he had toned it down since they first started. Maybe now she needed to see a different side of him.

"Look, I'm new to this stuff, and I'm a jerk on top of that; but I'm not completely controlled by my dick, alright? Winter said ‘demonstration’, so I'm not getting involved at all. But on top of that, if you need me to leave any time, just say the word and I'll go, no questions asked. Ruby put one of those Tetris-type games on my phone; I can start figuring that out while you finish up in here."

Glynda still looked skeptical. Winter turned her face back toward herself by force, thumb and fingers pressing into either cheek.

"You are _mine_ tonight. Not his. And as he said, if you really can't handle him being here, he knows the way back down to the bar. Or to go play with Candy; she's in the box tonight."

"Exactly, I know my boundaries," he assured, sitting back against the wall again and brushing his hair back. He was more than eager for the display before him to begin, but prepared to leave if she wasn't ready. He might even pay Cheshire a visit, despite the warnings; he wasn’t scared of a little maintenance.

Of course, Glynda could only hear his words, not see him. Winter had her pinned. And very slowly, she whispered, "Ready when you are, Your Highness."

"Good. Now… last question. You remember our rules?" A nod. "You remember the agreed upon scene?" A nod. "Any last-minute changes, any at all? Now is the time."

"Um…" Her face flushed with complete embarrassment. "I… if I tell you, can you not ask why?" Winter nodded, so she leaned very close to her and whispered as quietly as was possible, "If y-you could… p-please leave my ass alone tonight? I'm sorry, I know what we said before, b-but it w-"

"Shhh," Winter whispered softly, touching their foreheads together. Her hand was still grasping Glynda's face, but the gesture was entirely gentle. "It's fine. I can adjust to that."

Even now, he was beginning to see a different side to Winter. Although the attire, and her words, had confirmed that she was going to be the dominant party in this room, he was yet to believe it for himself. He simply couldn't imagine the woman who he'd been chaining up, taken roughly in various different ways with various different tools and items, doing all that to someone else. And that was leaving out the fact that he'd more or less found she was vaguely interested in women, too, to be willing to do this with them.

But he kept to his word, sitting back, saying nothing. Not a single word about it, no matter how much he wanted to tease Winter.

Finally, having reassured her sub as to that one final detail, which Qrow did not hear, Winter whispered, "I've heard what you need before you start play." So she brought her face forward and kissed her softly upon her lips, then drew back and told her evenly, "We're only playing. When playing is over, it is over."

"Only playing," Glynda echoed, as if they were performing some sort of bizarre, unholy catechism. "When playing is over, it is over. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Begin play."

There was no moment or breath separating the last words with the next action. Winter literally shoved her down by the face so hard that Glynda fell to one side, her arm and thigh making a dull THUD! against the padded floor.

It was so sudden that it made Qrow jump slightly in his seat, eyes snapping wide open. He never dreamt of being so harsh to a sub, even if he got reassurance, yet Winter didn't even hesitate!

And Glynda didn't complain either. There was barely even a grunt when she hit the ground, only a subtle smile to herself. Already she could feel her heart pounding. It was the best aspect of being handled so roughly, the excitement of it. The adrenaline rush made for the best pleasure. Slipping her gown off her shoulders, she tossed it aside, before getting back to her knees.

"Did I say I wanted you naked yet?!" Winter snapped immediately - though the sight before them was quite delicious. A tight leather corset that did nothing to cover her breasts was all that she was wearing, besides the ankle cuffs and matching ones at her wrists. A collar also dangled around her neck, one that had a healthy metal loop with which to attach a lead.

"O-oh… sorry, Princess." She could only apologise, still sitting on her knees upright as she awaited her punishment. That was the secret intention all along, to be punished for those actions. Holding out her hands, she offered up the wrist cuffs to her. "Please, punish me how you see fit, Your Majesty."

"Alright. Bring me something to punish you with." When Glynda didn't react fast enough, she snapped, "Today! Don't make me do everything for you, spineless cur!"

Flinching at the sudden shouting, she nodded quickly, getting back to her hands and knees rather than standing again. "Y-yes, Highness. Right away, Your Highness."

And then she crawled. _Crawled_ toward the supply of toys in her bag, a few inches from where Qrow was sitting. At first she hesitated, but when he moved away from the bag slightly, she let a faint smile show, and finally rummaged through it. There were a few items she removed; two clamps, a few of the buckles for securing her in place, and a X-shaped leather piece, with metal rings on each of the ends. Just like the one Qrow spotted at Winter's, but had no idea of the purpose for.

"Bring them here, Snowmane. Now." Winter had paced backward a few steps, so that when Glynda did approach, they would be perfectly positioned in front of their audience.

"Yes, Your Highness." She bowed her head, trying her best to keep the items together as she held them close to her chest with one hand, and used the other to just barely crawl. Once she was close enough, she placed them before her Dom for the evening, before settling back onto her knees again, waiting patiently.

Winter inspected these items for a long, tense moment, pacing back and forth. Her eyebrows were knitted even before she came to a stop in front of her current pet.

"Where… is the riding crop?"

Oh, that was a mistake. She'd forgotten a toy Winter specifically wanted. Even if she didn't say it aloud, that meant for further punishment as soon as she got it. Hunching her shoulders and appearing as small as she could, she didn't collect it just yet, merely answered, "I thought this would be satisfactory, Ma'am."

"Did you call me 'Ma'am'?" Raising one leg, she rested her high heel against Glynda's face. "I am to be called 'Princess' or 'Your Highness', you worthless fool!" Then she pushed Glynda backward with a quick spasm of muscle, withdrawing her leg afterward. "And you thought wrong!"

Flung back once more, her arm and side impacted the ground with a quieter _slap!_ But before more abuse could come, she did as commanded, scrambling back to the bag again to retrieve the crop for her Dom.

And all the while, Qrow found himself staring between them both. Winter certainly was able to dominate. She had the attitude to do it perfectly, without question. The sight before him was enough to already pitch a tent in his trousers. Probably a good thing he had the drink, after all.

As she reached down for the crop and took it, Winter used it to point directly at her face and said very coldly, "Head down, ass up. It's time for your punishment."

Without question, Glynda turned around, bowing her head right to the ground while keeping her backside high in the air. Instinctively she had braced, knowing what was coming. But God was she looking forward to that.

Just as Qrow was. While in the midst of play, he either used different terms or gestured the action, Winter just flat out said it. Without fear of any rejection, or disobeying. She was a dictator above questioning by her subjects.

The tip of the crop trailed over her soft hemispheres of flesh, teasing and taunting. There was no sense in jumping straight to the end, but she also didn't want to dawdle. Therefore, a second later, she swished it downward and brought the tip up against one of her cheeks with a _THWAP!_

"NNNUUUGH!" she found herself growling out, hands curling into fists as she attempted to bear the pain. This was a light tap, she knew it would get far worse. But even so, it made her heart race faster, just as she desired. The mere knowledge that more was to come was making her grow wet down below.

Kneeling down, Winter used her other hand to rest upon the somewhat-covered back, holding her in place as she reared back and brought the crop down again, this time flat across both cheeks. More evenly distributing the pain. Another groan burst forth, one that made the sub press her face up against the floor even more firmly. It hurt, but hurt good. She was adoring every moment of abuse. Even the knowledge that someone was watching was making it even more exquisite, despite her initial reluctance.

Another blow, and another. She made sure to adjust her trajectory with every landing of the crop, to ensure she was leaving multiple stripes that Glynda could wear proudly for a few hours, rather than a single one that might not fade for too long. The abuse continued for a while, making more and more marks upon Glynda's rear. Several visible marks for her to wear under her gown for when she eventually headed home.

No doubt it would make sitting difficult for a while. But Glynda trusted Winter to know her limit, and eventually when the spankings stopped she took her moment to catch her breath again, closing her eyes and panting heavily to slow her speeding heart. It was a full minute later when she eventually spoke again.

"Th-Thank you, Your Highness."

The riding crop rose again, but this time only traced small circles, then dipped down toward her glistening sex. "Ahh, I see now why you thanked me for your punishment. You enjoyed it. Sick, and pathetic. But that's alright; there's more to come. I'll break you yet."

Standing, she cast a glance over at Qrow, to gauge how the guest was handling the show they were putting on. She couldn't openly acknowledge him or ask him questions during the scene… or could she? No, she would refrain for now, more for Glynda's comfort than anything.

Her guest was still staring wide eyed – and quite obviously holding his legs together, trying to refrain from making his enjoyment all too obvious for them both. Again, mainly for Glynda's benefit should she look over.

Thankfully, she didn't. She tried to stare elsewhere to distract herself, sighing happily when she was finally touched in the wet warmth. Oh how she adored it… she even found herself backing up against it, whispering, "Yes, Highness… I-I want you to break me."

"Good," Winter replied with a small smile. She glanced overhead, to make sure the bar was where it should be, before her heel raised up and began to press down against Glynda's backside with a goodly amount of force.

And it worked. Forced to fall forward, in the most undignified manner, she was pressed flat against the ground, finding herself whimpering slightly at the embarrassment she felt from it all. Winter might as well be stepping all over her back, grind her into the dirt in addition.

Which was exactly what Winter meant to do. Reaching up even as she moved, she hopped lightly onto Glynda's back. Began to tread on her, leaning more of her weight forward on her feet so that her pointed heels didn't dig into the woman too badly - in addition to holding the overhead bar so she didn't quite allow her full weight to push down into her sub.

"Ohh, this is nice," she cooed downward. "I've been wanting a good, soft _doormat."_

All the while, Glynda was lowly growling, biting her lip to try and hold in from being too loud. In regular scenes with Winter, she would allow herself to become unhinged. But now she could feel the eyes of Qrow upon them, she refrained. But at least Winter was adapting willingly, respecting their new alteration rather than pushing things too far.

"Hmm," Winter mused as she slowly walked up her back to stand between her shoulders. "What can I do to this average white woman approaching middle age who has found herself beneath me? Literally, _and _figuratively."

Still biting her lip, she shuffled herself very slightly however she could, attempting to make herself comfortable, even if it was a fruitless task. Was she genuinely asking? That wasn't how exactly they'd planned the scene, but it came with a little relief that Winter gave her the option to change things because of the eyes in the rooms.

"R-Restrain me, Highness," she begged. "S-So I can't move."

"That was _rhetorical!"_ Winter turned and stomped down on her spine very slightly harder to punctuate her words, though still holding her weight upward partially. "Although, I suppose it was a question. You are excused, Snowmane."

After yelling from the stomp, she attempted as best she could to look back around as best she could, offering a small smile. "T-Thank you. You're too kind, Your Majesty."

Again, she began to walk downward, standing briefly on her rump before continuing along her thighs. She didn't dare walk further down, as the bulk of calves and ankles wasn't substantial enough; she might truly hurt her down there.

"You want to be restrained, do you? Well… I think we can manage that." Stepping lightly off, she snapped, "Hands behind your back, knees bent. Let me see how well you can help Princess get you ready."

Giving a light nod, she did just as she was asked. Even at her age, she was flexible enough to do both quite easily, and hold the position long enough for Winter to prepare her. And only now was Qrow starting to figure out what the cross section of leather was for, from how it aligned with the rings on Glynda's anklets and wrist cuffs. It was meant to hold her in that position. Some kind of hogtying device.

"Don't need these," Winter said dully, using the riding crop to flick off the heels Glynda had pulled on when still flustered over Qrow's arrival. Then she smirked and said, "Hold this for me," as she tucked the riding crop between Glynda's big toes and the rest of them, so that it was held horizontally above her own hindquarters. "Drop it, and you'll suffer."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness." An additional challenge had been set. Holding onto it as best she could with her toes, she continued to maintain the undignified position for longer while Winter prepared everything.

Nodding her silent approval, she reached over to the items Glynda had placed there, waiting. Picking up the "X" and the carabiners, she first attached them to each leather cuff, turning them in the proper directions so that they would be accessible. Then she began attaching them to the X one at a time, until…

Glynda was trussed. Arms up and above her slightly, knees bent as tightly as they could be, she was now in no way able to move or do anything other than roll from side to side somewhat - and even that would have been a task. Completely hogtied, and without a single stitch of rope.

“Well damn,” Qrow managed to whisper just out of the sub's range of hearing, still now trying to keep his legs firmly together to stop his growing bulge from becoming too obvious. The display had completely changed him, turned him from the smug Dom to a silent child, forced to watch and not touch.

All her sub could do was flex her hands lightly, still having to hold the crop in place with her toes. There was nothing left she could physically do.

"Next stop… oh, I don't know," Winter mused as she stood, walking in a lazy circle around the woman. Looking over her nearly nude form, trapped as it was. "There are so many things… where to start? I know; I'll check the bag."

So she did; she paced over to the bench and began to paw through the contents, carelessly adding blouse and a pencil skirt to the stack of her own discarded clothing. So much better to look through the toys. Looking over her shoulder, she smirked - first at Qrow, then at her sub.

"What's this for? A reward, or an implement with which I should punish you?"

And what she held up was… a carrot.

Glynda didn't want to look around, well aware that she was going to have to see Qrow if she did; but she had no choice. She had to look over to see what her mistress was holding. Yet again, her cheeks flushed red, and she looked away in shame. "I-I suppose… it can be both, Highness."

Catching the look, Winter also glanced at Qrow. To Glynda's horror, she seemed to be looking over to him for _input_. She could feel it in her gut what the answer would be already, that Winter would humiliate her by using a carrot as a way of bringing her end rather than the gentle fingers she loved, or even one of the other toys in the bag.

But when Qrow realised that she wanted an answer from him instead, he looked back and forth between them. Able to understand the reference of her name, and the significance of a carrot in the situation; he knew the answer he wanted to see, but he also felt a little guilty for inserting himself into a scene for which Goodwitch clearly wasn’t prepared. So, luckily for her…

"A reward, I think."

Smiling first at him, then over at Glynda herself, Winter said, "You heard your master's master. No making 'carrot cake' out of your sugary sweetness."

Then she reached into the bag and pulled out something else. A large harness with a moderately-sized dildo dangling from inside of it. So the rumours were true that, despite her age and experience, Glynda was an exceptionally tight fit; otherwise, the implement would have been larger.

_"And here I was thinking you were straight,"_ he managed to whisper, keeping a volume so low that Glynda only looked on in confusion toward him. But then she spotted the item which she knew she desired. And already, had began to nod.

"Yes, that one, Your Highness."

Smirking to herself as she stepped through the loops, Winter whispered, "Such an eager little slut. You'd think you haven't been fucked in weeks. And maybe you haven't, hmm?" As she paced over to stand in front of Glynda, she continued, "Have you been starving yourself of satisfaction just for li'l ol' me?"

As best she could in her awkward position, she looked up toward her, licking her lips when she saw the long length present on her body. It was true; as per their arrangement, Glynda had stopped herself doing anything since they first discussed it. All to make her more eager for tonight, more sensitive to her touch. Even with Qrow's eyes watching her, she needed to be sated. _Badly._

"I have, Highness," she informed her, trying to wriggle her hips however she could. "I-I beg of you."

"Then show me how much you want it - with actions, not words." As she knelt in front of her forcibly prostrated sub, she held an index finger up within her field of vision. "But remember… don't drop the crop."

Biting her lip, she nodded against the ground, closing her eyes as she attempted to sway her hips back and forth to try and entice her in. Already there was a satisfying amount of moisture building there, from being teased and toyed with. It was a rather oddly satisfying display, but one that expressed her need. And all the while, she kept hold of the crop in her toes, trying not to budge it at all.

Suddenly, there was a length of smooth plastic pressing up against her cheek. Then the voice of her Dom saying in a quiet, even tone, "That wasn't what I meant."

"O-oh…" She looked down toward the ground again. "F-forgive me, Your Highness; what do you mean?"

"You know…" Reaching down, the fingers she so desired grasped at her hair and yanked her head up forcibly. "I'm beginning to suspect you're being obstinate on purpose. Hoping for me to teach you more lessons. Let me spell this one out for you."

The head of the strap-on was now literally pressing up against Glynda's lips, and Winter moved her hips from side to side for good measure. All she declined to do was reach down and force her jaw open herself.

Finally, she understood. Nodding against the length right upon her lips, she opened wide, trying as best she could to take it into her mouth as Winter pushed back and forward. For their audience today, Winter had began to fuck her face. Her sub held on as best she could, suppressing the urge to yell or even gag. She had to do this right.

"Good girl," Winter sighed, sounding as if she could actually feel the sensations. "Ooh, you're pretty good at this. For a lesbian." There was a slight gagging sound, but Winter didn't relent. "Oh, relax the back of your throat more. Focus on breathing through your nose… that's it."

She didn't dare nod, only continued to let her throat be abused as Winter asked. More went in, more was being accepted. It wasn't something she did often, but she was practised enough to put on a good show. Her cheeks glowed brighter when she suddenly realised where the saliva that was now covering the member would be going.

After about a minute, Winter drew back and pet her face, soothing her with, "Nice and wet. You're going to get a treat for that." And, of course, she pressed the carrot up against her lips - sideways, so she could hold it. "There. Now, don't lose your special treat!"

It was another challenge, like the riding crop. So many things to carry! Well, at least here she had the benefit of gripping with her teeth, holding the carrot still in her mouth for when Winter moved behind her. Gradually, she tried to watch where she was going, until she couldn't any longer, and resigned herself to laying her head on the ground.

Standing purely so she could walk around Glynda with her heels clacking loudly, Winter began to position herself behind the sub. But she decided to tease her a bit first; not in the cruel ways she had so far, but teasing nonetheless.

"You're so ready," she purred as the toe of her heel pressed gently up against her sex.

"Hmm…" she moaned against the carrot in her mouth. Even just that was enough to send tingles down her spine. It couldn't be helped, she had enough teasing. She needed someone to end that torment and finally give her what she craved.

Even as Qrow watched more intently. No longer was he concerned about the fact the bulge was obvious in his trousers, he simply leant forward to watch the moment of truth.

_"Really_ ready. I can't believe how wet you are. But then again, you've been a good girl, doing as Princess asked and not doing anything to yourself until today. And that means you get another reward." Kneeling down between the bent knees of her charge, she began to glide her fingers over her sodden folds, just enough to continue the teasing in a more satisfactory manner. Then she leaned forward and grasped the riding crop with her teeth, drawing it up and away from Glynda's dubious grip. Only after that did she take it in her free hand. "Especially for holding onto this for me."

"Hnnn…" There was a dull shiver that rose up through her body now that she was finally touched, hands beginning to curl into fists once more while she tried to hold on. Now that her toes were free, she curled them just as tight, anything she could to keep herself going.

Which enticed Winter to chuckle and lean in to sink her teeth into those now. Glynda squirmed quite a lot at the little bite, and something like a giggle sounded from behind the carrot. "Hmm… you know, it's been awhile since I've done this." The fingers began to work faster, teasing more and more of her flesh. "Am I performing to your satisfaction, Snowmane?"

"Nnnnn!" Nodding against the ground again, she found herself biting into the carrot into her mouth slightly, assuring her grip even more. Those fingers could work miracles, perform magic. Out of all the Doms she could have, Winter was probably her favourite. And she was experienced with plenty.

At long last, one of the fingers dipped inside, still sliding up and down but edging inward a bit at a time with every pass along the wetness. "Yes, that's right… moan for me. Let me know how much you needed this. How only I can give you what you need. You are completely dependent on me for pleasure now, aren't you?"

"Yhhh… Nnnn…" she attempted to moan against the carrot, desperately trying to push herself back against the fingers that were taunting her, trying to get more. If that didn't prove how desperate she was, nothing would.

It occurred to Winter that she was being too kind to the supple woman beneath her. Older than her or Qrow by a few years, but still young and firm, in reasonably good shape. Though she did not scene with many women, Glynda was on her list of the ones she would repeat such activities with. But she was her sub; an obedient one, and one she didn't want to treat unkindly, but that was the whole purpose of their activity, wasn't it?

Time to tease her further. "Would you believe how wet she is?" she cast over in Qrow's direction. "She must really like you watching her. Or me touching her. Or both."

"Hmm?!" Managing to look around toward them both, she spared a moment to glare in her direction, then toward Qrow. There was still shame she felt in the fact it was him of all people watching her. But in fairness, he'd kept his promise. He didn't make a single sound, other than when Winter asked for his input. So he simply smirked back toward her and shrugged, like it was some kind of game.

"Yeah, you like putting on a show," Winter continued as she began to thrust the finger in and out of her, to speed up her movements and the roughness of her handling overall. "For women… men… anyone. You can't help yourself."

The glare was dissolving slowly into a pleasured daze, one that was making her moan louder and louder against the carrot in her mouth, biting further down. She was so close already, from just one finger! And Winter wasn't letting up. Her finger withdrew and a second was added, which slowly worked inside to widen her. Then she began to pound in and out of her at a reduced speed, feeling the inner walls adjust to the larger presence.

That had an unfortunate side effect. When she moaned even louder due to that second finger, gritting her teeth still to stop herself from finishing too soon… she bit through the carrot. Its remains dropped to the ground with a large bite mark in it.

Once realising her mistake, her eyes snapped open wide again, and she clenched her fists and toes to brace for what was to come. But all Winter said to her with a dark little grin was, "Well, what are you looking at me for? Pick it back up. Unless you want me to stop…"

Having to finish the bite she accidentally took first, she attempted to shuffle herself forward toward it. But those attempts looked ridiculous as she wriggled her body back and forth, still clenching her toes and fists in some ridiculous hope it would help. But she barely moved an inch. Closing her eyes tightly, she growled outwardly, knowing she couldn't achieve such a feat. Why did she have to bite that hard?!

But Winter said nothing about it. Even though she had insinuated that she would stop, her fingers only slid in and out of her sub's tight, slick entrance at breakneck speed as she leaned forward, using the position to gain better leverage.

Trying her best to maintain some form of dignity as the abuse continued again, Glynda bit her lip, moaning louder and louder against it. She could feel her arms and legs quivering, knowing deep down she wasn't going to last until the strap on would be used. In any other scene, multiple orgasms were a blessing; but while Qrow was watching, it was too much humiliation for her to bear.

"Now you're resisting," Winter observed accurately, pressing the tip of the riding crop right up against Glynda's aching clit as she continued to glide in and out of her. "Trying not to come for me. But that's what I want: you to come. So why are you fighting back, Snowmare? Did you want even more punishment than you deserve for the carrot?"

Finally, she gave in. Closing her eyes tightly, she began to quiver all over, unable to hold back the moans anymore as she yelled out loudly. The muscles around her fingers clamped down, trying to extend her pleasure as much as possible while her legs shuddered violently against their restraints. The first orgasm of the evening, done.

Gradually, the fingers came to a stop, then rested inside of her for a few seconds. The crop came up and traced circles around on her hindcheeks.

"Very good, Snowmane. You came for Princess beautifully." Then the tip rose, trailed down the sole of one foot. "However…"

"H-Huh?" she was barely able to ask between her panting, only just attempting to look over and check what she was doing.

But Qrow was seeing perfectly, watching as she was getting her length ready to do more and more to her. He was hard enough already, how much worse would this performance make him?

"You're going to have to receive punishment for dropping the carrot and failing to pick it back up." Then the crop went underneath her chin, turning it slightly to look at her more directly. Her voice dropped to a stage whisper, effectively suspending her Dom persona. "Now, listen. Our original agreement stands, but… unless you call a halt to play, Qrow is going to help me - very briefly - get you into position. If you can handle him doing that _and only that,_ blink three times."

There were two emotions Glynda was feeling. One, she didn't want Qrow anywhere near her. Even if he _had_ kept to the promise, Qrow was still _Qrow_. The perverted old lush whom she tolerated being on their bowling team, whom she turned her nose up at every flirt. But he hadn't made a single pass at her tonight, or a single comment. He'd been a much better man in one sitting than he had for weeks, but could she trust it – trust _him?_

However, the second emotion burned brighter. Curiosity. She had no idea what Winter was planning, and trusted her with everything. Qrow must be trustworthy if Winter was allowing him to do this.

Finally, she blinked three times.

"Good girl," she purred in her Dom voice again. Then she glanced up at Qrow. "Do you mind? I just need you to lift her up for a moment, and then you can sit back and watch the grand finale."

Then Winter sat down on the bench, moving enough things aside to give herself plenty of room to move, should she need to do so. Leaning forward, she stretched her hands out in Glynda's direction. Ready to assist when Qrow answered, if he was amenable.

"She's okay with that?" Winter nodded in response, and Qrow got up and set to work. Pacing over to the hogtied sub, he stood behind her, waiting for orders.

"Get her up here," Winter said matter-of-factly, reaching back to slap her thigh before her hand came back forward, ready to help haul her up once Qrow had eased her off the floor. "She's in for the ride of a lifetime."

"Alright." As best he could, he supported her legs, bringing her up off the floor as Winter commanded, whilst she did the same with her arms. Both of them lifted her upward toward the bench, settling her down onto Winter with her legs facing outward. It provided more than enough room for Winter to do as she pleased, while keeping her at a reasonable height to do just that.

Not intending to cause any more discomfort than necessary, Qrow sat himself down again on the bench, moving a couple of feet away just to keep a comfortable distance. He made a note of the softer, more thankful look on Glynda's face because of it.

Settling the elder blonde up against her front, reaching up to cup her neck gently, Winter leaned up to her ear to whisper in a sensual voice. Just another moment of broken character… somewhat.

"I'm so wet from all this play. And so are you. But I want to make sure you're okay keeping going after Qrow touched you. I mean… are you still comfortable enough?"

She was more than comfortable. Especially now that Qrow had moved a small distance away in respect of their wishes. Flexing her fingers idly for a moment, she whispered back to Winter, out of character, "He's actually doing very well… I'm still a little annoyed, but it’s alright. Maybe I'll have to buy him a drink after this."

"Glad to hear that," she uttered back softly. "And I'll buy you one; I really appreciate this, and you've done great." Then she leaned back and said in a normal tone, "Now… what do you say I punish your slobbering little cunt as hard as I can?"

Smiling again now that the scene was back on, Glynda nodded. The neediness of her voice returned, and she tried to wriggle her hips side to side to entice her. "I hope I am to your liking, your majesty."

Nodding her agreement rather than speaking it aloud, Winter reached back and gripped her hindcheek tightly for a moment. "You certainly are."

While Glynda remained silent as she braced herself for entry, Qrow was preparing himself for that moment of truth. His nerve endings were on fire, he could feel the fabric of his underwear restraining him, gliding across his so, _so _ready member as he shuffled in his seat. This private display was one of the most erotic things that had ever graced his eyes.

Knowing her sub was completely helpless put a lot of the burden onto Winter. So she shouldered it by lifting her hips up by the backs of her thighs, hauling her up a few inches at a time until she was positioned above her temporary cock. It was a precarious position, but the elder Schnee daughter worked out often enough that she could manage it with minimal effort.

Then she began to lower her down, feeling the resistance. Her aim had been more or less true, and she felt it slip to one side as it went up and into Glynda.

_"Oooohhhh!"_

That sound was completely unhinged. A request she needed sated more than anything, it was finally being fulfilled. And quite literally, _filled._ The older woman enjoyed every moment, feeling the member slip into her body with very little resistance – thanks to how dripping wet she had been. The dazed expression on her face fell to a grin, and she quivered with excitement again.

"T-Thank you… Your Highness! NGH!"

The sheer gratitude broke through Winter's façade. Maybe they had enough roughness for the day; of course, they both enjoyed the game, but now was time for Glynda to just have a good, solid orgasm. To that end…

"Does Snowmane want to finish like this? Or should I release her hands?"

It was an honest question; sultry, not at all cruel or taunting. Panting loudly still, she attempted to get her head together to give an answer. Being tussled in such a way was thrilling, but having a second orgasm while in that position was awkward. For the sake of her own aching joints, she breathed, "R-Release… If you'd be so kind, my Princess."

"Alright… one moment, then."

Regrettably, Winter had to leave her to sit still as she reached behind her back and traced her fingers up to the carabiners that held her wrists clipped to the hogtie restraint in the middle. Working for a few seconds on each one, she was able to unclip them and toss the clips aside. Her feet were still bound to the restraint, but that was inconsequential.

Now that her hands were free, she placed them into Winter's shoulders instead. Using them as her support, she looked Winter in the eye, continuing her dazed, yet delighted expression. Ready for whatever Winter was about to subject her to.

Feeling that Glynda was prepared and in position, the Princess began to ram up into her relentlessly, listening to their thighs slap against each other with every apex. Soft mounds were rubbing and sliding over the spikes of her own outfit, and though they weren't all that sharp, she did have to wonder what that sensation was like while being penetrated.

To Glynda, it was a harsh roughness. One that, if she had to put her finger on it, made the whole affair last longer. While she was sure that the fast and rough pumping of the fake member into her body would bring her to a finish far faster than before, the numb pain combined with the fact that this was her second orgasm slowed its progress, made her hold on longer.

Each moan and pant of Glynda's was making Qrow twitch all the more with need. To the point when he wasn't sure if he'd have to excuse himself after all.

"Do you hear that sound?" Winter panted from the exertion. "That slick, squelching noise? That's _you_, Glynda. You're so wet… you let this little Princess get a woman like you soaking, and now… you need me to drill you until you scream, don't you?"

Barely able to string a sentence together, “Snowmane” nodded quickly, closing her eyes as she allowed her head to fall back. She continued to try and push herself back against those thrusts, to get herself off faster to equal out the pain. It wasn't long now.

"Yes!" she yelled out. "That's all I want, Majesty! I want to… scream again, so badly!"

Licking her dry lips, Winter began to pump into her as hard as her body could possibly manage, arching her back and trying not to focus on how much her body ached to switch places, to be the one riding the cock as hard as Glynda was at that moment. But she had a task to complete; she could worry about herself later.

Thankfully, for everyone in the room, her orgasm came swift and hard. After a few more thrusts she bellowed out again, holding her hips down around that glorious shaft as tightly as she could manage. For the second time that evening, her inner muscles were clamping down onto it, trying to milk it for all it was worth. Her legs shuddered, and white hot pleasure flowed through her veins. It was much harder than her first. Far more satisfying.

And Winter's look was transfixed as the woman spasmed and moaned above her, eyes drinking in the sight. The detached pleasure she felt from bringing it about with her own efforts… it was unspeakably delicious. She really did feel like a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! We hope you enjoy, and you can also spot the Always Open reference~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: BLACK SUN CONTENT. Also, lap-sitting, cunnilingus, tickling, pet play, in-depth kink discussions. Plus this is kind of a short chapter.

**=Chapter 6**

Two orgasms were enough. When the moans subsided, Winter brought Glynda’s hips to a stop and kissed her throat on either side, then breathed against her skin, "Are you ready to end play fully, Snowmare?"

Still shuddering from the sheer intensity of the finish, the older blonde slowly nodded, squeezing her shoulder a short moment to try and hold her support. Until at last, she whispered, "End play."

“Alright.” When Winter drew back, her face was casual, but her businesslike questions had an undercurrent of need. "Are you okay? Do you need to get off me quickly, or to have any of the cuffs taken off? Otherwise, you can rest here for a minute."

Panting still, she found herself lightly straining against the binds on her ankles. That was her greater need by far, to be free to move however she wanted. Licking her lips, she asked, "The restraints please. Then I can… clean up the mess."

"Hmm… alright, but only if you can bring them back up here. It's a little hard with this thing still inside you." Then she grinned wickedly. "Not that you have to take it out right away… I know sometimes I like to let it linger."

Nodding again, she leant right forward against Winter, pressing their chests right up against one another so she could bring her feet back in her direction for her to work with. But each move was sending little aftershocks of pleasure through her. Some which she didn't want to stop, even after play. But alas, it couldn't linger all day.

Not when Qrow was growing more and more impatient by the minute. His hand had ended up covering the crotch area, attempting to keep it down and not too obvious. But it was just making it worse.

"There," Winter sighed as she finally undid both clamps. She had thought about only doing the one, but didn't want Glynda to accidentally step on or trip over the dangling hazard when she got up. Then she settled back a little more comfortably, grazing her hands up and down her back.

"So. Now you've had your fun; I know you'd been wanting to do this again for a long time. Was it everything you hoped for, or did I let you down?"

"Oh you were more than satisfactory," she agreed, still not having shifted from her position on the member just yet. Still gaining her breath, she held her shoulder. "You were fantastic. I mean, I was uncertain, with Qrow being in the room, but no, it was _wonderful._ You probably ride him pretty hard."

"…Wait, what?" Qrow asked, only just snapping out his lust filled daze. The erection was still as present as ever, still quite obviously there for both Glynda and Winter to see. "You think _I'm_ the sub? Really?"

"I would," Winter chuckled, smiling warmly over at the clearly horny man. "And we might try it sometime eventually, but for now, he's my Dom, actually. I'm alright being a switch, and could never go full-sub, but you must have heard by now that my preference is the bottom."

"Oh, I have. I just assumed… Look, I thought you and I were both on the same page with him – thinking he’s a boor. My thinking was, if you felt that way about him, you'd much rather put him in his place than the other way around." When she finally found the bravery to get up and off the member below her, she let out a long groan as she rose to her feet before adding, "Besides, he… doesn't seem like someone who could Dom very effectively to me."

"Oh really?" Qrow asked. Thankfully, the fully erect length was coming to an advantage this time. They were still in the room, still out of people's view. He was on enough grounds to make the following challenge: "A drink says I can, right here, right now, Dom the hell outta Snowbird."

"As if Glynda wants to see a male Dom, anyway," Winter chuckled, standing up to slide the strap-on down her legs. "Would you like to get a condom out and see to business? Unless you're really serious about this bet of yours."

"Oh please,” Glynda snorted. “I'd much rather buy a drink than win one so easily. But I suppose your confidence is admirable."

Rolling his eyes in response to that, he ignored her while she began to pack everything away again, including the anklets and wrist cuffs. Although when Winter asked about the condom, he tilted his head. "Wait… even before she leaves the room? Can we do that?"

Nodding at the drawn shade over the window, Winter nipped a napkin out of he bag and did her best to wipe Glynda's essence off the dong. "Well, strictly speaking, we're not supposed to have actual sex in these rooms, but… it's essentially an understanding. If they don't know about it, they can't be held responsible. If you’re asking if we can fuck in front of Glynda…" Her shoulder raised and lowered. "Performance anxiety?"

"So it's a case of 'if someone catches you it ain't the club’s fault', then? Right." But in truth, he had meant the latter. Would she allow them to even do such a thing? Glynda didn't want him involved with her, but this was different. This was just he and Winter scening on their own. But the erect member spoke volumes. He needed to do _something_ soon. And if Winter was offering, now was a better time than any. Reaching into his wallet to pull out a condom packet, he smirked.

"Lemme get your seat ready, then."

"Ooh," Winter cooed with a grin, crossing her legs. Then she looked over to their third party. "Oh, and if you want to watch, you're more than welcome, but… I'll understand if you'd rather not. I just need to get off after all that fun with you."

"Oh, I might take a peek while I tidy all this up." It was so matter-of-fact with her. Collecting all the toys and straps, she was distracted enough.

Distracted enough to not mind when Qrow pushed down both his trousers and his underwear, holding himself erect and ready for Winter to work herself on it. The need for her far outweighed his need to dominate, but that didn't stop him from at least sparing the taunt as he held his member still.

"Sit down, _Your Highness."_

Lucky for both of them, there was nothing covering the most intimate part of her; just straps on either side. Grinning wickedly, she threw one leg up and over, then began to grind said straps up against his length. "I can't yet," she teased. "My seat isn't shrinkwrapped."

In his haste, he had forgotten the most simple step! Groaning outwardly, he quickly tore the condom wrapper apart, tossing the remains aside as he tried to reach around her to sort business. However, that was giving him an idea.

"Y'know what, Princess?" he asked, lifting the hand with the condom up so she could take it from him. "I think you should face away from me and sit on me that way. Face the one who you just Dommed so she can watch her royal highness get fucked silly."

"You know what I say to that idea?" Grinning, she stood and turned around while he slid the condom on, but before she sat down, she pressed her hindquarters in toward his face. "Kiss my ass."

"God, you disgusting straights," Glynda rolled her eyes and uttered, still mostly minding her own business.

Even when Qrow merely grinned at the display. Not too long ago, he had that ass filled with all sorts of goodies. If only he could do that again to assert his authority. But not wanting to disappoint, he did lean in, and pressed a kiss on one of the cheeks.

"Thank you," Winter told him in a voice that was clearly pleased that he capitulated. Immediately afterward, she slowly began to lower her hips. "Ready for me?" She didn't even have to inform him that she was definitely ready; the moisture glistening between the leather straps did that all on its own.

He was indeed ready. In fact, so much so, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Even if he hadn't made the bet with Glynda, that didn't stop him from trying to act more dominant toward Winter. Holding both of her hips for himself, he was already pulling her down onto his thick member, sighing in satisfaction now that they were finally getting off.

"O-ohhhhh," she moaned out, feeling the thickness edge inside her. Every inch of her flesh cried out in joy that it was finally getting the attention it had been demanding for almost an hour. "Oh yes… that's so good! Make Princess feel good!"

"Oh, you bet," he growled. Not even allowing her time to properly settle, he was already starting to push her more firmly against him, forcing his cock all the way inside. And then he pulled out again, and then back in, settling into a fast pace to match their mood and need for it.

And gradually, as she zipped up the bag, Glynda began to look over and watch. Even after getting off twice, the show was certainly making her cheeks glow. Meanwhile, Winter was putting on the show that Glynda truly desired. Back arched, hips bouncing up and down, and spikes gleaming in the low lighting, she was the picture of control over herself, even in giving that control to another. A power bottom on top.

But would she be for long? It might well have been what Glynda wanted to see, but Qrow had ideas that would show him as the more obvious Dom between them. Even if the bet wasn't on, he was determined to win.

Looping a hand around her stomach, and then another up to the back of her head to pull her hair back, he held her firmly still. That was until he was suddenly rising up with his thrusts. Each time penetrating harder, building up more speed than before. Enough to make his heart race – and perhaps secondhandedly, Glynda's.

"AHHH!!!" Winter screamed out as her head was jerked back, exposing more of her elegant neck, removing all shadows from her bouncing breasts as she watched Glynda watching her. Even though this had not been her original intention, not entirely… it was a bizarrely satisfying fringe benefit. Having someone else watch her get soundly fucked was such a turn-on that she felt her climax already nearing.

"Look at that, Winter." He was beginning to tease all the more, continuing to pump his member up inside, even as he felt it throbbing. Even though her name was said, it was also a show for their audience. Of whom he noticed was still watching intently. "You might be able to Dom somebody else, but you'll always be the same thing…"

The hand left her stomach and instead headed between her legs, spreading her apart so he could get that bit deeper. Even by a few centimetres or two, it all counted. Finally, he whispered right in her ear huskily, "My, little, _cumslut."_

Such a word was the only thing needed to tip her over the edge, get her screaming and writhing on top of his lap as she contracted around him, shivering with each pulse of her inner tissue. Oh, how glorious! She could feel her body trying to milk him for all he was worth. She wanted it to last forever.

Not that it would. As her muscles clamped on his thick member, he found himself gritting his teeth, grunting rather loudly whilst it throbbed hard, releasing more seed into the latex. Yet again, he'd dominated sweet Winter, to the point of both of their orgasms. This time, in the audience of another. Holding her there for a short moment, he eventually slumped back against the wall, sighing deeply to try and regain his breath. After being turned on for such a long while, climaxing granted him intense relief.

Feeling the man slide free when his member softened, Winter shivered but did not otherwise budge. She needed a moment to catch her breath, as well. But either way, she was beyond satisfied; how was it he managed to make her feel so scandalously good every single time they fucked?

Then she spotted Glynda blushing and undressed, and arched an eyebrow. "Want to come sit on our laps for a third? I mean, wow, are you insatiable…"

"No, thank you." She immediately cleared her throat, looking away from them both to focus back on her bag again, and stocking everything inside. But it was fairly obvious she was affected by the show.

"She liked watching," Qrow smirked, letting her go and holding her hips instead, still panting.

"Well… I liked watching _her._ Not you." But her protests weren't doing anything to erase her flaming cheeks.

"Glynda… come here." When Glynda put her hands on her hips, Winter laughed. "It's not an order, just a request; we did end play." When she walked over, eyeing Qrow warily but still doing as he was bade, Winter took both of her hands and began swinging them from side to side. "If you need me to get you again, just say the word. I don't want to leave here with you unsatisfied."

At that question, Glynda smiled shyly and dipped her head. "No… no, I don't think that will be necessary, thank you. I mean… I want it, but you and he have already finished, so I don't want to be greedy."

"That seems to be a sub trait, huh? I usually end up getting Winter twice before I finish myself off." Qrow's unneeded opinion was pitched in, which earnt him a glare from Glynda once more. Not that he cared. He simply patted Winter's thighs, just as a small reminder of who she was still on top of. "C'mon, lemme put it away."

But instead, she leaned far forward and down, kissing the smoothly shaven skin above Glynda's sex. Immediately, the woman sighed with ill-suppressed need, but then she took a step backward. "N-no, don't tease me further. That's unacceptable if I'm-"

"Nothing complicated," Winter cut across her, sliding out of Qrow's lap and onto her knees as she pressed her lips into Glynda's. The elder woman shivered and windmilled her arms briefly before her hands fell to the top of her Dom's head, quivering all over as she weathered the sudden, frantic attentions. "Just some quick head. I wasn’t going to start another scene and I still do not intend to."

Now that Winter was distracted, Qrow began tucking himself back into his underwear and pants, buckling his belt again. But then his focus turned back to the ladies. Although he wanted to stare and watch their third round for the evening, he himself was still exhausted. He knew while the two could probably continue all night if he wanted, he couldn't. And watching the both of them wasn't going to do him much good in keeping to that personal promise.

Standing up, he clapped his hands, heading toward the door. "Well, I'll let you two ladies have fun. I'm gonna just… You know, browse a while."

"You do that," Winter panted in between her tongue's hungry motions. As he opened it to leave, she was already half-throwing Glynda onto the bench to continue their activities, and Glynda wasn't complaining a bit. There was no distracting them. Silently nodding, he left the two of them to their play, closing the door firmly behind him.

The occupied sign was still illuminated, and the cover was still drawn. Perfect; their privacy was secure. Perhaps he didn't fancy watching Winter and Glynda one more time, even if it was still appealing, but maybe he could satisfy his curiosity. What other activities were going on in the rooms? That's what the cover was for, right? To make viewing optional if people wanted to see?

With that thought in mind, he wandered down the corridor, looking at the various doors available. Most were vacant, but it _was _a weekday. Chances were they'd be completely booked out come the weekend. Although there were a few rooms at the end were also occupied. Two of them also had their visors closed; it seeming like a common occurrence this evening. But at the far end, there was one more room which had its visor open. Taking the opportunity, he spied inside…

And saw a black-haired beauty towering over a blonde man, tied to a rack, spread eagle. She was wearing fishnet stockings and a leather bustier, and high-heeled black boots with stiletto heels. In one hand was a feather, and in the other, a cat-o-nine-tails. As Qrow looked on, she bent slowly down to glide said feather over the inside of his thigh. Right away the boy below her was twitching, muscles spasming as a grin sprang to his face, and he gritted his teeth while trying to close his legs in. Of course to no avail. He only just managed to hear him asking her to stop, through a loud shrieking giggle of course; mostly the door blocked all sound.

But something in particular was catching his interest. For some reason, he found his eyes drawn to the woman, and not for the simple aesthetic reason. There was something about her that seemed oddly familiar.

After a few more seconds of teasing him, she snapped the whip at his flesh, though with such a lazy flick that it couldn't have actually hurt. The idea seemed to be more to toy with him and tease than actually invoke the "SM" of BDSM.

"Oh, ow, the pain. Please stop." Her sub had begun to tease, shaking his hips back and forth to try and draw her in toward him. He wasn’t troubling to keep his voice down, but he almost had to more read lips than actually hear the words. "If I was a prisoner, I'd give this torture a five star rating for comfort! Thought you were gonna mess me up."

His Dom’s muffled voice replied something he couldn’t catch, and she turned back to dig within something out of Qrow's range; likely a bag. When she straightened up, however… she froze.

"Is it my silicone buddy?"

But as her partner giggled, the raven-haired beauty’s focus had turned elsewhere. Specifically, to the audience member currently at the window. But rather than looking with arousal at what was happening, or even with glee, he was instead staring straight at her face. The look upon it could only be described as someone who had just seen a ghost. It had taken him a moment to put the face with a name, since he had only met her a handful of times. But eventually, muffled through the glass…

_"Blake?!"_

When he said her name, she looked confused. Then she smiled briefly, but the smile fell away as she continued to stare. Then she turned back to the bound man and said, "Um… chipmunk." Apparently, that was a cue to end play, because she quickly followed up with, "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Chi- wait, what?" But he was already watching as she headed toward the bag again, presumably to fetch her night gown. "You're just leaving me like this?!"

But Qrow had already moved to one side to give room for her to leave, waiting for her to make her way outside. Just before she did, she pulled the shade down. "Don't worry! You know I won't forget you. And I’ll be quick, I promise." Then she slipped outside, pulling a zippered hoodie on over her arms to cover the top half of herself.

"I… I'm sorry," she whispered once the door was shut and she was facing the scruffy man with the black tie and the mildly-surprised expression. "You do seem familiar, but… how do we know each other, exactly?"

But Qrow's face was only starting to light up more. It was definitely her, out of all the people he could have seen in this place. "You're that emo chick that was around at Christmas that year! You dated my nephew!" That didn't seem to be helping, and simply brought more confusion. That was, until he added, "Well, my niece… Ying? Now Yang?"

"Oh! Oh, aren't you her uncle?" Her expression was slightly more pleased now. "Wow, what a small world! God, I haven't seen anyone from Yang's family since then, other than Ruby… damn. How are you?"

Chuckling a little, mostly out of nerves, he said, "Doin' alright, all things considered. Just getting introduced to this place, as you can see." He held up the small visitor card on his lanyard, giving it a light tap to exaggerate. However he went straight back to asking, "What about you? I did kinda wonder how things went once Ying… y'know."

"Dumped me?" Nodding almost more to herself than to him, Blake leaned back against the nearest wall, stuffing her hands in the hoodie pockets. "Yeah… I was a little upset, and I missed her like hell. But we worked through it, got past it… and now we're friends again, which is great! And I have Sun and am honestly happy with him, so it all worked out."

"Guessing Sun's the guy spread eagle you're about to have your way with?" It wasn't as though he was going to sugar coat it. Not when the evidence was right there, still tied up and helpless.

Grinning through her slight blush, she answered, "Yeah… is it weird that we're talking about this? I mean, obviously we're both at the Clamp for similar reasons, so we shouldn't be kink-shaming, but… is it weird?"

Scratching the back of his head, he looked away as his own blush seemed to form very slightly. "I'm not exactly open about this kinda stuff, usually. Personal preference and my…" For a moment, he cleared his throat, looking to the other side to continue to avoid eye contact. "My… _associate's_ rules."

Both of her hands came up in front of her to ward off further details. "Hey, say no more! I wouldn't want you telling anybody I come here, either - or that it's Sun I have in there! For his sake. But, I mean… some friends wouldn't care. I just don't want coworkers or his family finding out, mostly." Then she smiled. "So, you're new to being a… sub? Dom? I'm having trouble reading you."

"Well, after the display she put on for me tonight, that could be up in the air now. But… let's just say my test drives had me in the Dom seat." Unable to help but point at the door with his thumb, he asked back, "You always the Dom with him or do ya switch it up?"

"Always," she snorted. "I… okay, this is gonna sound weird, but even though I don't like being Dommed, I do like being manhandled. You know, just regular rough stuff, not all… all this!" She gestured down to her fishnets and boots, then up at the spiked collar around her neck. "Guess I'm picky. But we both find it fun for me to go the whole nine yards as his Dom."

The scruffier man simply shrugged his shoulders, unable to help look her up and down to admire the attire. But upon realising that she'd probably get the wrong idea from such an action, he quickly made eye contact again instead, still holding the back of his head.

"Guess everybody’s boat floats for different reasons. I mean, I think I could be a sub, but the main thing putting me off?" Quickly looking over his shoulder just to be extra sure they were alone, he then leant in a little closer. "I don't particularly wanna bend over. For anybody. It's just… not my thing."

"Are you sure?" she whispered back. When he grunted, she immediately followed up with, "Maybe you are. But just saying… I didn't think Sun would like it, either. Most guys are afraid of anal, like it makes them 'gay' or 'weak' or something, and then…" Shrugging, she raised her index finger and wiggled it around. "They turn into putty in my hands. Not all of them asked for it like Ying and Sun, either - I mean, we know Ying was a special case since she's Yang now, but some of those guys were very straight, and very against it before I…. _convinced_ them."

Though he was turning his nose up at the mental image of his niece being handled in such a way, it did seem to get him thinking. While anyone he had ever felt confident enough to talk about sex to before had been opposed to the idea of a man having his behind teased; everyone he saw here seemed to be enjoying their fair share. Odds were that was what Sun was waiting for in the other room. Eventually he shrugged his shoulder. "Well, maybe a finger. And even that’s a _big_ maybe."

"See? That's more democratic. But honestly, if you tried it and didn't like it, that's cool. Just… you know. Don't knock it before you do." Leaning in, she cupped a hand to her mouth. "Don't tell anyone, but… once, Sun wanted to take a double-ended dildo and do some butt-to-butt. It didn't really work that well, and we ended up falling over so much, but… it was kinda fun, for a minute or two."

That was a mental image that did seem to make him chuckle, however. But that chuckling was cut off when a muffled voice sounded through the door. One rather desperate. "Did you plan to wind me up this much then leave me tied up? Don't make me beg! I don't wanna _beg _for the strap on!"

"Oops!" Blake giggled, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. "Said I wouldn't forget about him… but we haven't been talking all that long, have we?" Sighing, she shrugged and turned back toward the door. "See you downstairs, maybe?"

Nodding while he laughed to himself, he gave a quick thumbs up. "You bet. Have fun smashing your boyfriend's ass."

But before Blake could answer that same needy voice from the room replied instead. "I heard that, _jerk."_

Sighing as she walked through the door, she growled, "Alright, alright! Nobody likes a whiny sub!" Then it was shut, and the shade was closing him off from the view this time.

Shaking his head as he walked back down the hall again, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. In a tiny amount of time, Blake, a woman he'd not met for years and years, had convinced him to let Winter try some form of anal play on him, even when he was adamant he wouldn't do such a thing before. It didn't seem so bad, all things considered. All of the men who had tried it had recommended it. So why was he so afraid he wouldn't enjoy it?

But when he neared Winter's room again, he was beginning to realise; maybe it was _because_ he might enjoy it he never wanted to try. As Blake said, afraid of being perceived as gay. But Winter had been broadening his horizons for a while now. Maybe they could grow yet broader.

* * *

At long last, Winter and Glynda had finished and dressed. Even though she was used to wearing her Dom outfit on the second floor amongst the scenes, she wanted to make a seamless exit once they had enjoyed a drink, so she opted to put her dress back on before leaving the private room. Glynda did the same… though Qrow noticed she never put any underwear back on. It was quite possible she didn't wear any ever, but there was no way of confirming without asking an awkward question.

As they passed through the scenes and Winter stopped to talk to Candy again, who was being idly shocked by a male Dom, Glynda turned to Qrow and asked, "By the way… I've been wondering if you had a card I might hand out to anyone in the community? Male Doms who aren't complete chauvinist pigs are sadly rare."

Having been watching some of the scenes himself, the question caught him off guard. First there was a club like this in the middle of the city, now kinky business cards were a thing? There was far more to learn about this game than he thought. He was a fool to think it was simply fucking Winter a few times a week, it seemed. "Uh… like, laminated cards? Do they have to say if I’m an organ donor?"

"Apparently not," Glynda sighed, eyes roving over the scenes as they spoke. "That's alright. And yes, some Doms like to give out a card, usually just with their cell number and their 'Dom de plume'. I have Cinderella's… not that I'll ever call _her _again," she added in an undertone.

"Yeah, what’s the story with her?" he found himself asking. The tone Winter took with her when they were talking had him assuming that it was just instinctive jealousy, but now that someone unrelated was doing the same… "I spoke to her when I came in, she seemed… alright, just kinda full of herself."

A harsh bark of laughter escaped the bespectacled woman. "Oh, there are so many things. First of all, she doesn't believe in aftercare. Says it's 'not her job'. That alone is enough to make sure I'm never putting myself in her hands again; even if I didn't need it most times, knowing that she won't comfort me if I have a bad experience…" Her voice got quieter. "Or if I can't come back from subspace…"

Even the least experienced Dom like Qrow knew what “aftercare” was. Although he and Winter had never needed it after their play, he had still offered the service to her. Even if that mean just sitting and talking or general “hugging it out,” as he put it. For someone to shrug it off, it was worse than simple dominating. It was cruel.

But there was that word again, as well. "Subspace?"

"You really are just getting started." It wasn't spoken with any malice or scorn. Glancing around at the scene, and noticing Winter was face-deep in Candy's posterior, she decided to be kinder and chivvy Qrow along toward the stairs that led to the bar.

"Subspace is the mental state a sub can sometimes enter if they're in a particularly… intense scene. When you go beyond simply acting, and really start to _feel _like you're a lesser being. With pain and pleasure mixing together, it releases epinephrine and endorphins, shooting through your brain and- well, I might be getting too technical. Essentially, you might stop feeling any pain, or at least being able to tell you are. You can drop down into a sort of trance, detach from the reality of the scene. Reality altogether. It's a very incredible and profound experience, scary and exhilarating, but if you can't come back at the drop of a hat, or you come back incoherent and exhausted… you need to be gently soothed until you make it back to normal. Treated like you're made of glass, because even just careless treatment can make it worse, or at least make it take longer to come out of it. Which is _terrifying._ If you’ve ever heard of sleep paralysis, it can be a little like that: you want to move your body but you simply are not capable, and you panic but it still doesn’t help. A living nightmare."

"Huh…" It was a very odd explanation, but she had broken it down well enough that Qrow thought he understood. Winter had used the word before, but never explained what she meant. But now he had a meaning, he felt he could learn far more. And also how to make the experience better.

"So… if you wanna go for the brass ring, you want to take someone to this ‘subspace’, right? And then bring them out at the end?"

"You do." Then she shrugged. "Well… you don't want to try_ too_ hard to get them into subspace, since you might go too far. At least, I wouldn't recommend it to a beginner, or even an intermediate-level Dom. Just play the scene out the way it's meant to be played, and view subspace as a possible bonus if it happens."

"Right… Say, does this happen often? As in, like, planning out scenes from start to finish?" He asked rather nervously, shrugging his shoulders as he placed his hands into his pockets. "Cause so far, I've been winging it. Pun intended."

Smiling slightly, she finally approached the bar and dropped her bag of tricks onto the seat next to the one she claimed for herself. "There's nothing saying you _have _to plan one out. But a really involved scene can be… quite fun. Today's was a mixture of planning and spontaneity."

"The spontaneity part was me turning up. I know." Standing by her side and leaning against the bar as well, he gazed around at the patrons of the bar again. He still found it a little odd a place like this existed, but everyone was having a good time. Laughing, chatting, a general meetup. Even if the upstairs was filled with scenes and further upstairs was even more intimate acts going on. It was a place he never expected, but would go to again.

"So if we come again, I shouldn't need this, right?" He pointed at the lanyard again.

Turning back from the bartender she had just ordered from, she eyed the badge. "Hmm. Probably not, but it depends on your comfort level. It seems like I wore mine only once, but I've seen some people wear theirs three or four times before they're ready to begin participating. No one would think any less of you." Then she scowled. "Well, maybe Cinderella."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle her," he assured, leaning back against the bar himself to get a drink order of his own. But as he waited for Winter to come back downstairs, he turned to Glynda once again, asking, "How long's Winter been going to this thing? Or is that on a need to know basis?"

"Well… ordinarily I'd say you should be asking her, but she probably wouldn't mind me telling you it's been a little while. Still, if you want any more details than those, you had better ask her after all." Then she nodded toward the curtain that closed off the stairs from the rest of the bar. "And it seems like you can do that now."

Emerging from the curtain was Winter, who was talking amiably to a red-haired man in a white suit jacket and a bowler hat. Trailing behind him was a very short girl with two-toned hair, a collar around her neck and a leash that led from her to his hand. After a few more seemingly-pleasant words, Winter waved to him, and he executed a very brief bow before he went off to one side with his "pet" to secure a table.

Such a gesture had Qrow tilting his head for a moment while he watched, but soon turning back to the barman, calling up, "Better make that two of those, pal." Then by the time she reached the two of them, he was back facing her again, raising an eyebrow as he gestured back to the curtain. "Who was _Clockwork Orange_ there?"

"Well, apparently he likes to be called 'Roman Candle'," she informed him as she came to a stop, slipping a business card into her cleavage. "He's heard of me and wanted to know if I'd be open to him Domming me. Of course, I'll ask around and consider his offer, but…" She glanced to the side.

"But what?" Glynda pressed.

"Well… that 'pet' of his looks a bit young. He assured me she's twenty, and that all she'll be doing is watching, but I'd still like confirmation of her age first." Then she snorted. "He told me she isn't allowed to carry personal effects while in the collar, which is fair."

"A pet that just watches? That seems like a waste of a collar to me, but each to their own, I guess." Shrugging his shoulders, he reached back around for the two freshly prepared drinks. Two more Toasted Marshmallows, both with gin. Qrow's clean night was completely off the table now, it seemed.

Although he never said it, he couldn't help but feel a slight hint of jealousy toward Winter's possible new contact. And not for the reason he thought he would. While she had her freedom and reputation around this place, he was stuck with a lanyard around his neck that warded people off. All except the rope handler who checked him out upon entry, that is.

"Well, I'm sure they do a lot of pet play things, but…" She made a non-verbal gesture to the bartender, then turned back to lean against the bar. "I get the feeling that they don't… you know, interact. Outside of the non-sexual roleplay aspect. I could be wrong, but I guess we'll see if I take him up on this."

Shrugging his shoulders, he handed one of the drinks over to Winter, soon taking a sip of his own straight after. "I'd have thought you of all people would know height isn't a factor to do with age. What's Weiss, like, 4'11”?"

"She's about 5'1", without shoes, actually. But you're right, that's not much of a difference, is it?" Shrugging, she took a sip and smiled slightly at the familiar flavour. "And it wasn't just that; she also has a very youthful face, a slight build. As I said, it's entirely possible she's twenty, but to be twenty and look that young… well, I envy her."

"Well duh, what I wouldn't give to look like anything other than a scruffy old coot with a drinking problem." The sound of Glynda clearing her throat was enough to make him glare in her direction, only for him to add, "Alright alright, _less _of a scruffy old coot, then. Can’t completely change my spots. Geez, I don't know why I'm still here with you two."

"Because you're a gentleman," Winter teased playfully, flicking at his necktie. "And you wouldn't dare let two beautiful blondes walk to their cars alone in the dark."

"I can take care of myself," Glynda grumbled, though she didn't sound too firm on that point. "But… it would be appreciated, I suppose."

After finishing another sip of his drink, he laughed to himself. "I'm guessing that's the 'I want to leave now' signal, right?"

Laughing, Winter placed her hand on his forearm again. "No, not at all! If you're enjoying yourself, we could linger a bit. It's… oddly nice to get to see you outside of play or bowling." Then she nodded to Glynda. "And you, as well."

"I'm not sure about us becoming… 'friends'," Glynda confessed. "I have tried not to mix business with pleasure at the Clamp. But…" Her cheeks rouged slightly.

"But you can't resist me?" Winter guessed. The rouge only deepened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the delays! I'm going to try to post more regularly next month I swear, just busy writing and editing this month. Hope you guys are still into it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: implied bad scene, switching places, cock ring, hard domming, mounting, nipple clamps, foot worship, paddling, aftercare, handjob, condom sex, french kissing.

**=Chapter 7**

A week or so later passed in relative peace. Nothing transpired for Qrow other than his usual job search, drinking, and passing out on the sofa. Bowling for that week was canceled thanks to Taiyang's insistence of meeting up with the girls to come up with plans for the oncoming child, and Glynda had made arrangements elsewhere – probably with a different Dom. Also in that time, Winter had been extraordinarily busy dealing with the press that had found out Weiss's with-child status, having to arrange different meetings and interviews at all hours of the day. Qrow had simply accepted that their own arrangement was on hold for a while, until pregnancy-related things were sorted.

At least, that's what he thought. A text from out of the blue had interrupted his routine after a day in town looking for more work, one that was perfectly timed before he'd had a drink.

_Hey. Sorry I'm kind of stuck, can you give me a lift?_

Very strange. Winter Schnee could definitely afford a taxi, or even a personal driver to fetch her from anywhere. But she asked for him specifically. Maybe their arrangement was back on after all. Or maybe… it was developing into something more. The one thing Qrow knew for a fact was that the question wouldn't be answered if he didn't oblige.

It was a short drive to the address Winter had sent over, and he was soon pulling up to the curb just outside of a townhouse. What was she doing there? No matter. A beat up old truck that was barely road legal wasn't exactly the luxury that she was used to, but it offered a friendly face at least. And as she hopped into the passenger seat, he offered a slightly smug smile, keeping his typical attitude.

"So, how come you need me and my shitmobile instead of a limo?"

"Just drive," she sighed heavily, tossing her gym bag down between her feet and leaning back into the seat wearily. More than anything else, she seemed utterly exhausted. "And if you don't mind, can you run in a liquor store and pick me up some tonic water and some gin? I'll pay."

No reaction to his comment, not even a smile back toward him. Just more favours on top of the lift. A few weeks ago, he would have put that down to her being rude. But now… he could definitely sense something was wrong. Giving a small nod, he did as asked, pulling off and onto the road again.

She did not speak all the way to the liquor store, and only handed over a twenty before he could even remind her of her offer. Nor did she say much after leaving. The entire while, all she did was stare out the window and occasionally squeeze her eyes shut for a minute or two. Even if the scruffy fellow was just on autopilot to get her back to the Schnee tower, he spent a lot of the time gazing over, trying to read her body language. So far, he could see her exhaustion, and the gym bag. But that didn't explain why she would be upset at all. Nor why she was at a strange house in an even stranger part of the city.

Once they'd pulled up in the small parking lot for the tower, he waited a moment in the car. Until eventually…

"What's wrong, Snowbird?"

"Nothing." It was an automatic response, not one she had even thought about before floating in his direction. Her hand was already on the door latch before she stopped herself, debated for a moment. Then she turned to look at him with dark eyes, ones that weren't really full of any one emotion or another. Just dark.

"Do… you want to come up? It's alright if you need to go."

This was far more than just a trivial matter. Something was wrong, _seriously _wrong. No matter how much she tried to fob him off. He recognised such an expression from before, when he needed to be attentive to figure out what she needed without words during their play the second time. Of course, they weren't playing now, but the dark void was just the same.

Nodding, he grabbed the bag of liquor under the seat. "Sure, if you'll have me."

"Good, that's… good." It sounded as if her words were trying to undersell her feelings, but since she immediately turned the handle and stepped out, she obviously didn't intend to elaborate. She only began to walk off toward the elevators.

Qrow had to walk faster than normal to catch up, still carrying the booze she'd asked for. The elevator ride was silent all the way to her floor. Once she'd opened the door and walked in, Qrow followed through, taking the time to shut the door behind them and lock it for Winter's sake.

"I'm really sorry to have you go to so much trouble," she said in a soft voice as she paced into the kitchen, tossing the bag onto the table before opening the cabinet for glasses. "You must have wondered what the hell I was up to."

"I still am. But more than that, you seem really messed up right now." Pacing into the living room with the bottles, he put both on the coffee table, before eventually sitting himself down on the pristine white sofa, leaning to one side. "So hit me: what’s eating you?"

There was a light chuckle from the kitchen, and a clinking of ice cubes settling into said glasses. "You're too observant for your own good." Then she asked, "Can I get you anything else? Afraid I don't have much in the way of snacks, but I could scare up some melba toast."

"Stop stalling." Though he hadn't made any effort to follow her into the kitchen. Not just yet. He simply sat and waited for her to return.

Just then, Winter came around the corner to gaze at him, the two glasses in one hand and the other one resting against the nearby wall. Her expression could only be described as… vacant. Empty, the way it was in the car. "Observant and stubborn. What a combination."

Tilting his head, he simply patted the spare seat on the sofa. He wasn't going to answer that yet, nor was he about to give up, much to Winter's annoyance.

"Fine." Sitting down beside him, she immediately reached for the tonic. There were already two slices of lime in each glass, and she poured directly onto them. "You really want to know? I guess that means we're not quite so 'casual' as we initially intended."

"Winter." He attempted to break through her still obvious attempt at stalling, sitting upright and looking at her with a serious expression. But when that proved ineffective, his expression softened again, speaking gently. "You know we're at least _friends _outside of this arrangement. And I worry about you. C’mon."

The woman mulled that over as she finished fixing her gin-and-tonic, took a long pull at the glass. Another pull. Finished it, and poured another.

"A scene went wrong today."

That had Qrow more surprised than anything. He'd always assumed that scenes would be played either at her house, or at the club. It must have been her Dom, or even sub's house where he picked her up from. But the comment could have meant a lot of things. It could have meant that either she had endangered someone else, or worse.

"In what way?"

"In the way that he ignored my using the safeword." Her hand was shaking as she drew it up to take another drink, and still was when she lowered it. "The first two times. The third time, he finally stopped to ask what was the matter with _me_. As if it was _my _problem he was going too far!"

Eyes widening, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had been through a nightmare, by the sounds of it. This wasn't simply the mistake Qrow made of making a safeword un-pronounceable; this was far more sinister. It was a betrayal of trust. Even a crime.

But he couldn't get mad. Not now. There was a far more important step than to go out and find the man who did this to her, one such step that this awful Dom more than likely skipped. But Qrow wouldn’t be so negligent. When her hand kept shaking as she lowered her drink, he eventually held the hand still with his own, delicately taking the drink and placing it onto the coffee table instead. Only then did he budge over a little more, and slide one of his arms over her shoulders to pull her in toward him.

She froze for a moment, then clutched at his arm with a shuddering sigh. "I didn't mean for you to… well, it wasn't…" Then she pressed her face into his shoulder, hard. "I was scared, and I _hate_ being scared. Thought he might really not listen. The second time, he changed what he was doing, so… so I guess he thought that was enough, but I needed a break to recuperate, and he didn't… I thought he would keep ignoring me, and I started to panic…"

"You're okay now, it's alright," he reassured, wrapping the other arm around her as well as he pulled her in closer toward him, gently beginning to pet her back as he leant his head against hers. A week or so ago, he'd have worried about it being a step too far; now he didn't give a damn. She needed his help, simple as that. "You're safe, he's not coming back here, or near you. I won't let 'em."

The chuckle was quite weak, and without real effort as she sounded close to tears. "You mean, you're going to take on the full-time job of guarding my stupid, stupid self? I can't ask that of you."

"I just spent all day handing out resumés to pompous dicks too big for their boots, you really think I wouldn't love bodyguarding someone as hot as you?" he asked, finding himself squeezing her a little closer for a moment. But his words were all true. Even if they were to be just playmates, he thought far more of her than a quick and easy lay or a cheap piece of meat. Winter was special to him. And he truly did want to protect her.

The shivering was only getting worse as she finally whispered, "I told him it hurt too much, I told him and he just changed to something else, and I had my wrists chained to my knees and I couldn't stop him, if he didn't stop I- I wouldn't be able to-"

Her voice became completely incomprehensible, but she was still talking, still trying to explain what went on despite it being a mad jumble of sounds. All the while, Qrow continued to rub her back and listen carefully. Now was a time to do that, rather than go out and find the man responsible, or ask who he was. He found himself eventually leaning back into the sofa, bringing her with him into a laying position, where he continued to rub his face against the top of her head. He nodded carefully with her tale every now and again, to still show he was listening even if he didn’t understand the words.

Once her incessant babbling subsided, she took several deep breaths, then several more than were intentionally slower as she began to bring herself back under control. The lapse had been fairly brief, and when she drew back, she mostly looked like herself aside from the slight streaks from tears down the sides of her cheeks.

"Sorry for going to pieces on you," she said softly. "It… it won't happen again, not like this, and not about something that has nothing to do with you. I'm really very sorry."

"What are you babbling about?" he asked, taking a small moment to tuck an unruly strand of hair behind her ear again, before resting that hand on her shoulder again. "Winter, domming or no domming, you're still my friend. If something happens to you, it _is _my business. Not because you ‘belong’ to me; because I care about you. Don't apologise for being a person, ever."

"Well… alright, I…" But Winter was leaning closer to his face, unsure of why. So few people had expressed such earnest caring for her as a human being before. Most of them had been from within her own family, so they scarcely counted.

What was she even doing with Qrow? For as much as they knew about each other, they scarcely counted as friends, and were just beginning to be Dom and sub. But already, she felt more comfortable with the man than anyone else she knew. That frightened her, though in a far different, far less horrible way than the fright she'd just endured across town. Scarcely considered friends or not, it was evident that Winter must feel safer with Qrow rather than anyone else. Why else would she have called him to pick him up out of everyone she knew? Even Yang may have been a better choice! But she asked specifically for him regardless.

Continuing to pet her back gently, he eventually found his own body beginning to relax as she lay by his side, his breathing slowing right down. When her breathing finally calmed as well, she embraced him again, this time out of gratitude. He had come through for her when she asked, and that meant a great deal more than she could explain.

"It's incredible how much I misjudged you when we first met. You are truly a great man."

He took a small breath in when he patted her back again, finally smiling softly toward her as he chuckled to himself.

"Nah. I'm still a piece of shit; just not as much of a piece of shit as I could have been. You, on the other hand…" He finally pressed a gentle hand on her cheek, silently encouraging her to look at him. They were close, _too _close. If anyone to walk in, they would get the wrong idea.

"You're a _princess_. And deserve to be treated that way. And I don't mean the same way as in the bedroom."

Swallowing thickly, Winter breathed as softly as she could, "I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Branwen."

Then, almost as if without thinking through the action, she leaned in and pressed their lips together.

A small grunt of surprise followed, but nothing other than that. His body had seemed to accept what was going to happen beforehand, and he found his eyes closing into the action right away. But like his actions to try and get her to speak, his kiss was just as slow and gentle. He merely followed her movements, kneading her lips when she did, not putting a single line out of place. Not today. If this was how she wanted to cope, then he'd allow it all.

But as the kiss lasted longer and longer, he was starting to believe that he'd allow a whole lot more if she needed it, as well. Some of those including the images of her demonstration in The Clamp, should it come to that.

Around the time Winter's hand came up behind him to tangle in his hair, she finally broke the kiss and leaned to one side, panting heavily. Her entire back shivered as she recovered her breath, which was getting faster instead of slower now.

"I… wow, that was… I don't know why I did that…"

His eyes were finally flickering back open again. But what could be say exactly? They kissed, but it wasn't as though that was far more extreme than the activities that were happening behind closed doors. It just possibly meant that their arrangement was more than they first anticipated it to be, should they venture down that path. Looking back up toward her, he simply stroked her cheek a moment in an attempt to calm her down. "Hey, I'm not complaining, Snowbird."

"Well, why would you be? Neither am I, n-not about… about the feeling of it, about how good you are at that, but…" Swallowing hard, she clutched at his back. "I want to be in control, and that's certainly _not _very in control, now, is it?! God, I just… maybe I should just lock myself in my closet so I don't put myself in s-stupid situations that I can't handle!"

Control. That made a lot of sense, given her situation. Of course she would want to be back in the driver's seat again, after that horrific experience. Thinking back to their first dalliance, he remembered the very important sentence: _'Sometimes, I need to Dom.'_

Maybe if he could swallow his pride long enough, he could provide that service.

"Or… You could go get some stuff from your magical closet, and lock _me _up. If you catch my drift."

That earned him a laugh, though a harsh bark of one. "Right, of course. You'd be my sub, laying there and telling me I'm a 'weak ass Dom'. That would be a riot."

But he didn't laugh at all. All he did was lean back out of her grip so she could see him. "I'm serious. After what you showed me, I know you're definitely _not _a weak ass Dom."

The sad smile on her face was gradually replaced with a look of shock. "What? You? Oh, I… I was sort of teasing before when I said you might make a good sub, I didn't mean for you to…" And gradually, as the thought began to sink in, her cheeks began to fill with redness. Was he entirely serious?

Shuffling himself back upright again, the expression never changed. He was completely serious, and still stubborn in getting that point across. He continued to stroke her shoulder gently as he bared a soft smile. "When we first talked about this stuff, you said sometimes you need to Dom. Didn’t really know what you meant back then, but now with you talking about needing control… I get it. And I wanna help you out, help you feel in control again."

"Well, that's… very honourable of you, but it isn't necessary. I… can't say I'd turn down the offer, but if you aren't ready to try subbing… well, I'd never want to push you outside your comfort zone without your consent."

"I do consent," he reassured. "We got safe words, I can always tell you if something ain't working. I trust you." Shuffling very slightly as she still lay against him, he then shrugged his shoulders. "And I gotta admit, I've been curious since that little demonstration."

Winter was silent for a long, long moment as she considered Qrow's offer. A natural, if "relaxed" Dom like him, being dominated? It was a very tempting, very delicious offer… and he already consented. Her eyes raked him up and down as she thought about the things that she could do to him if given the power, whether or not it would be worth it to her.

"Well… then I guess the next thing we have to discuss is limits and preferences. You've seen what I can do, and probably heard a few things. What's your pleasure?"

"I only got one rule." As he turned to face her instead, he looked her dead in the eye. It was remembering back to the actions she and Glynda did, and then what Blake had told him about Sun that prompted him to say, "Anything in my ass is a no go. Anything else, go nuts."

"Hmm… that does give me one idea, but I have a question that _might _come off as mean-spirited, though I swear it isn't." Ducking her head slightly as if bracing for backlash, she asked, "Have… you showered at all today?"

"Really? You're gonna judge my hygiene regime now?" No response. Just the same look of questioning about it. Eventually he shrugged his shoulders. "Have one every morning, why?"

"Good." Then she grabbed him by the tie. "I do need this. I needed companionship, which is why I invited you up – and you did give me that. But… this will definitely help. So I'm probably going to ride you pretty hard. Back out now, and we'll forget you ever offered. Otherwise…" Her smile turned slightly dark. "Only crowing like a rooster can save you."

It was a far different smirk from what he had seen before. While the previous smiles had been equipped with bedroom eyes, a look of lust to draw him in, this was something more. Something far more devious, and deliciously evil. And given what he saw from Winter before, it had good reason to be. Allowing her to lead him buy his tie, he smirked himself. "Then lead on, _Your Highness."_

"Hmm, good. I'm going to play with you a bit before we get started, too; unofficially, outside of a scene. That way you can start to test if you're really interested." Then she stood, hand still gripping the tie hard. As she walked, she said without looking back, "Shoes off, pants off, shirt off."

Still attempting to follow, he found himself hopping as he tried to kick his shoes off, leaving them behind in the hallway as he moved onto the next item. Unbuttoning his shirt hastily, he allowed that to fall as well, leaving it be while they made their way to the bedroom.

"Leave the tie on," she told him as they finally made it inside her bedroom. "It's… kind of like a leash, without being a real leash. A good stepping stone."

He smirked. "Little difficult to take it off with you yankin' it, anyway." Once they were stood still for a moment, he was finally able to do as she commanded. The pants fell straight to the ground, and he quickly stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way. He was half-naked in her bedroom, with only a pair of boxers to cover his shame. Just as she wanted him.

Pacing back and forth in front of him, she muttered, "Hmm… how far do we go? What should I do to you? Because I have ideas. Oh, it's been so long since I had a male sub – I don't even know if I have all the right fun toys!" But her smirk said that was probably only said for effect, and not entirely truthful.

"Hey hey, remember the rule," he reminded her, unable to help but instinctively shrug his shoulders. So this is how it felt for the shoe to be on the other foot, to be treated for the evening as a piece of meat for Winter to do with as she wanted. A toy for her to play with. The idea both scared him, and also made a visible change already down below.

Which, seeing as Winter was looking him up and down as she plotted what they might do, she noticed immediately. "Ohh… well, that does make some decisions easier." One hand drifted down and pressed downward against the cock as hard as she could until it slipped from under her finger, springing upward again. "That hard, that fast? Wow."

"Nnnn…" Any other occasion, he would have growled back at her, said something sarcastic like “watch the merchandise”. But here, he knew his place. Winter was in control, as she wanted. This was her evening, and he was going to let himself be used by her. Which was obviously not too bad a thing after all.

"Now, keep it that way until I get back." As before, she went to fetch the secret key that unlocked her closet and opened it up, digging in a few of the drawers. When she turned back, she had several items, some he had noticed before, some that were new. One of them was a pair of leather loops with snaps on them; they reminded him of the hogtie-harness, but it was a different design and free of any large metal rings.

And one of which he didn't know the purpose of. Not yet, at least. Still watching her every move, he kept a close eye on the toys she was taking. Would she go for mere teasing, or was there pain to brace for? That was the question. He had yet to experience true pain for the sake of play yet.

"Blinders, or a blindfold? Or open eyes?" She looked at the two items dangling over her pinky and finally shrugged, tossing them on the bed. "We'll come back to that. For now… I have a little something for the cock's cock." Then she added, "You don't have to pull your shorts all the way off, but I do need them down in front."

"Hmm…" So she didn't want them all the way off just yet. That provided an advantage at least. He knew that his rear end would be safe if the shorts weren't removed. Doing as asked, he pulled them down slightly at the front, pulling his member and sack to the front so they were free of clothing. Just as asked.

Delicate fingers trailed down to weigh his girth, and the sack beneath. She then reached up with the twin loops and instantly tightened one around the base of where the sack hung down, just below the base of his cock.

"Whoa!" He right away stared down at the strap she'd wrapped around him, noting the rather snug fit now that she'd tightened it up. It wasn't exactly a cock ring; what was she playing at here?

Purring sensually, her nimble touch drifted up and tightened the other ring around his cock. So, in fact, it was… though there was a second rig around his sack, as well. Then, once they were fastened in place…

"And now," she whispered as she produced two tiny padlocks, fastening each one through the strips of leather so that they could not be removed without keys, "Your dick belongs to me."

Looking down toward her handy work, he had to blink for a moment before realising what she'd done. She really had essentially trapped his dick, with no hopes of getting it free by his own means. Not without severely harming himself at least. Already he could feel the hardness slightly twitch at the ideas of what was to come, the joys they would bring.

"Right. So we've gone over the rules, we have you… prepared. You know the safety signal is crowing, and you can also slap anything three times if you can't request release vocally. Nothing inserted anally, and I won't do anything to cause permanent marks. Is there anything else to go over before we start?"

He didn't know. This was an entirely new experience he was about to bear, and he couldn’t know all the rules until he experienced certain things. Swallowing, he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen, finally shaking his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Glad to hear it. Very well. Begin play."

Much as she had done in the Clamp, she started things off quickly, making an almost jarring leap from conversational to aggressive Dom. Her hand shot down to clamp around the hair at his crown, dragging his head up forcibly.

"So… _now _what do I do with you, worm?"

"NNNN!" He growled out when his hair was pulled so hard. There was no adjustment period! Winter had just leapt straight into it and was going to treat him just like a mongrel for the rest of their play. Having no choice but to lean into her actions, he swallowed again in fear.

"A pretty worm," she observed in a bored tone, releasing him so that her hand could drift down and grip his face, turning it roughly from one side to the other. "Fine specimen."

Simply blinking as she observed him, he was beginning to realise the role he was about to play. It was as though he was some sort of sex slave, one that she needed to give her approval before she accepted. That could be fun, to completely submit in that way. Or perhaps even fighting back. At the moment, he didn't know what she wanted, so he would bide his time and see.

"You will put this on in the bathroom. Then you will return to me, and we will begin your training. Please don't take too long, or there will be consequences."

As it turned out, "this" was a pair of shining gold spandex shorts, with a unique feature: a wide open crotch. Said opening even extended just far enough back that the ass would be exposed if the cheeks were spread apart. His new uniform was dangling from her other hand, and she pulled the first away to give him a moment to decide what he was going to do.

It was the most humiliating choice of attire he'd ever seen. He was positive he must have seen it before in some form of bad gay porno he stumbled upon whilst drunk, but to see it in the flesh was something new altogether. But he had no choice. He wanted to please. Taking them from her, he nodded his head. "Yes, Your Highness."

And disappeared to the bathroom as commander with it. He wouldn't appear again for five minutes. When he returned, clad in the requested outfit, Winter had also changed. Now, she was wearing knee-high leather boots and a bodice that did nothing to hide a thing – only to accentuate. More items were on the bed now, and though some of them were her clothing from the day, including some revealing underwear she had swapped out for her Dom outfit, others were new devices of pleasure and pain.

"Ohhh, I like that," she purred malevolently. "How does the worm feel about it?"

Humiliated was one word for it. But a word he wasn't about to use just yet. Standing to attention, he simply gazed at her form instead, looking her up and down questioningly. She looked stunning as always, but the Dom outfit was certainly something to get his heart racing. Just as the one in her display did before.

Realising the question was unanswered, he shrugged his shoulders. "Good, missy."

"Ah, ah, ah," she chuckled lightly as she stalked over - but what she did was not light at all. Grasping a little fold of scrotal skin between her thumb and forefinger, she gave a fairly gentle squeeze and tug. Only enough to be certain he would feel it. "What should you have called me instead of 'missy'?"

"Nnn!!!" he growled under his breath through gritted teeth, having to hold on yet again. "Sorry, Your Majesty, won't happen again."

Quickly, she let him go in favour of running her hand along his length briefly. "You're quite ready for me to train you here… but you need more work in other areas. Tell me, worm… do you exercise regularly? Are you fit, are you strong?"

That was a question he could answer honestly, and with an example. Flexing one of his arms, he showed off the rather thick muscle that was there. Tensing his arm to make it as big as he physically could. "Of course, Majesty. They wouldn't just send you any old guy."

Excellent: he picked up on the specific type of play they were testing out. "Good, good… then on your knees, _slave_. We're about to test that strength."

Her arms folded over her chest, obviously ready to wait until he complied. Lowering the flexed muscle again, that confident expression aded away as he swallowed in vague fear. But he did as he was asked, dropping down to his knees, his head at the right height to be level with the glorious underwear she'd put on for the occasion.

Noticing his position, she laughed and said, "Not quite." Then walked around behind him… and began to push him forward as she climbed onto his back, taking a seat once he was far enough forward.

"Oof!" Suddenly shoved forward and mounted, Qrow completely froze up. The full weight of her body was evenly spread across his limbs as she reduced him to even more of an object as he first anticipated she would. To a _seat_. But it was easy enough to take it, especially for a veteran like him.

When her legs folded up atop him, she eased backward just enough to reach back and swat him on the behind. "Onward, worm! To the kitchen!"

Grunting in mild displeasure, he found it hard not to rebel at this idea. But not wanting to anger her, he merely did as asked, crawling very gradually in the direction of the kitchen with her on his back. "As you… wish, Your Highness."

The Dom swayed back and forth gently as she was carried out the door and toward the kitchen down the hall. However, about that time she let out a long sigh and reached forward to tap his shoulder. "This is taking too long." Then she unfolded her legs, stood up, and caught up his tie as she did so. "Let's go back. There are probably other things we can find to do."

"But we're right ne-" But the tugging on his tie cut off his protest. They were literally around the corner from the kitchen when she made her command. With an annoyed sigh, he rolled his eyes, simply managing to turn in a tight circle as he did what was asked yet again with no further comment. Part of him wondered if this really was what she did when she dominated men, or if it was for him exclusively. As a punishment for their impulsive kiss.

"Now, let's see. There are a few fun things I want to try. Let's start with…" Reaching back to the bed, she caught up a few small clamps and knelt before her temporary slave. "You haven't been accessorized quite enough, I think."

Once he'd stopped moving, he found his arms quivering very slightly as he kept himself on his knees again. If it would have been five years ago, the task would have been simple. He really must be getting on in years. Finally however, he looked up, and found his eyes widening. And he muttered under his breath, "You have _got _to be kidding me."

Her expression turned into one of a frown. "What was that, worm?" She reached out and put one of the clamps on his earlobe, just to demonstrate that there were more where the first came from. That he should behave.

"Ah-_hah!" _he hissed, gritting his teeth at the sudden experience of pain. They were tighter than he expected! Eventually he shook his head; no doubt the woman would find a bit of enjoyment from how the clamp flopped around when he did so. "N-Nothing, nothing, Your Highness."

"That's what I thought! But to be safe…" She took a clamp in each hand, and began to lower them down past his face, past his shoulders. The cold rubber encasing the metal drifted over his pectorals until they began to near their destination.

Or rather, _destinations._ He could guess exactly where they were going: to the sensitive little peaks on his chest. Ironic that Winter spared Glynda this fate, and would give it to him instead. Having given him ample time to protest, to give the signal that he would not stand for such treatment, she allowed one clamp to slowly ease closed over his nipple with a practiced control that spoke of many, many such experiments.

Did she know it so well from doing this to others… or having it done to herself?

There was a low toned growl when the pain began to intensify on such a sensitive area. And when she eventually let it go completely, he couldn't help but snarl at the sensation. It wasn't as bad as he anticipated, but it still made his chest tingle, something he would have to get used to quickly.

As if it were enough to take the pain away from him, she began to glide her hands up and down his sides, pressing in with her nails occasionally but mostly soothing. Then one hand reached down and gripped his cock, working it for a few quick strokes before letting go again. In that moment there was a mixture of dull pain, and a small burst of pleasure. An odd, but certainly welcome sensation. Growling again, he managed to open his eyes once more once she'd stopped. The pain had numbed down a lot more, resting to one just small enough he could ignore it completely. That was if she'd let him.

"Your training is going well. However… I have a few more ideas I'm trying to decide if I should pursue."

"And… what's that, Highness?" he asked.

Grinning wickedly, she danced back to the bed and sat down on the edge, crossing her legs. "Lick my boots. No wait; I have a better idea." Then she unzipped them, slowly, luxuriously, and sat back again, hands braced either side of her hips. _"Remove_ my boots for me."

Glaring for a short moment, he did as asked, crawling toward the edge of the bed and grasping the boots, gradually pulling them off her feet just as slowly as she had unzipped them. First one, then the next. And when one of them caught the clamp as he passed it over his chest to put aside, he found himself suddenly wincing in pain again. He'd have to become more aware of the clamps if he had any hope of weathering this treatment.

"Careful," she teased gently - but it was indeed gently. She knew how that must have felt from a wealth of experience. Then she raised her right leg until her big toe rested on the tip of his nose. "A smart slave would already know what he should be doing next. Would have a good enough memory."

Finding his eyes moving inward to gaze at the toe, he had to blink for a moment to uncross them before slowly moving back. His guess, she wanted him to lick her feet. Although it wasn't an idea he was overly fond of, he found himself eventually nodding, giving into her command as he backed off a moment to allow her foot to fall, only to then hold it in his hands. Once caressing and holding it in place, he brought it up to his mouth, giving a slow and sensual lick.

A shiver passed along her spine as she watched him perform such an action on her. "Ooh… I expected you to follow through, but you put extra effort into that. You must like it." Her toes wiggled in midair as she asked, "Do you have a _thing_, slave? Do you have a thing for Her Highness's toes?"

"Yes, Princess." He didn't exactly have a choice to say otherwise. Else it could result in punishment he didn't want. It was something he could tolerate, given how much he desired Winter – and how clean the feet were guaranteed to be, even if she had been out for the day. Giving another lick, he went upward slightly higher this time, still caressing her ever so softly. It did confuse him how she enjoyed the treatment, but what point was there in questioning it?

Likewise, Winter was also confused. It did feel nice; she always loved having her feet pampered, though usually she preferred a strong pair of hands to do the work. What confused her was that Qrow was willing to go such an extra mile on a body part that couldn't have been so enjoyable to do that upon; she'd done the same to his, and while it hadn't been horrible, it also hadn't been anything worth writing home over. The servitude was the main attraction there.

Crossing her legs in the opposite direction once he had paused between licks, she offered the other foot. "Sometimes, we have to treat our slaves to what they want," she cooed in a saccharine tone of voice. "And if my worm wants to lick between every toe, then that's what he's going to get."

Just to make sure the picture was complete, she reached down and scratched behind his ear. Rolling his eyes, Qrow set back to work again on the other foot, caressing that instead while he delivered more sensual licks. The contact with his ear did make him shudder a little to his surprise, but he was simply glad it wasn't anywhere near the clamp there. He couldn't do this if pain was inflicted again.

His efforts prompted a comforted, relaxed sigh from within her throat. In the middle of their harsher play, this was like a very odd little oasis of gentleness. Her fingers began to trace through his hair more fondly, despite how she had to nearly bend double to do so.

He finally ended his actions with a small kiss to one of the toes, retracting himself back and toward the fingers instead. Looking up to her and making eye contact all throughout, he gave a small smile of his own, asking, "Would her Highness like anything else?"

"Hmm… that will be all down there, I think. Thank you, slave." Her Dom persona melted just long enough for the words of thanks. Then she snapped, "But I'm not done playing with you quite yet. Up on the bed - go on, up, up!"

She was a far more patronising Dom than he could be, something that did cause him to lightly glare at the request. But he did as asked. Climbing up from the side, he hopped into the bed by her right, sitting himself on his knees right by her. This gave more than enough of a display of his caged member to her, still hard and ready.

Which she grasped immediately, stroking it with a low groan in the back of her throat. The way the warm flesh gave at her every touch… it was fantastic. And the rings were doing their job of keeping him from "losing steam" without stimulation.

"My little worm… I think I'm about ready to bring you to a finish. That is, if you're alright with… the way I'm going to do it." And with those words, she reached to one side… and picked up a large wooden paddle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He didn't know what to think. Considering she was still facing him and eyeing at his manhood, he made a horrible guess. Instinctively he tried to cover it with his hands, trying to push it down to no avail. "You're not breaking my dick with no damn paddle, I need that!"

"What was that, slave?" Winter snapped immediately, grasping his other ear in a tight grip. Not the one with the clamp on it; she wasn't _that _cruel. "You don't think Highness knows best? That she doesn't know how to bring you the most pleasure without completely destroying you? I'm very, very disappointed in you."

Growling yet again, he was forced to stare back at her, narrowing his eyes once more into a glare. That didn't seem to be in his character at all, and from how he still held his member firmly to protect it from her and the large paddle, his fear of being hit there was clearly obvious. Even if it wasn't her intent. Her face was brought right up to his, eyes cold, mouth a thin line.

"Does your precious little package mean so much to you that you'll defy your master? Interesting." Then she shrugged. "Maybe I won't touch it after all. I'll just torture the rest of your body; twist it and push it to the breaking point. Never bring you satisfaction. Do you want that instead?"

Finding his eyes attempting to look away from hers, he slowly found himself releasing said package. He wanted an end, he wanted to see what she would do to achieve such a feat. He had just been too scared of allowing her to do such a thing. But seeing as she spoke of it being worse to the rest of him if he didn't, he obliged at last. Edging around him slightly, she pushed him onto his hands and knees again, seating herself by said knees as she reached beneath him to grasp the thick, hard cock where it hung down. After only stroking a few times, she reared back with the paddle, hesitated, and then brought it down against his firm ass.

And he yelled out from the sudden pain. A pain that was mixed with the slight hint of pleasure that came from stroking his cock. Gripping the sheets below and biting his lip, he held out for more of her punishment. How stupid he felt now that he realised it wasn't his member she wanted to hit at all.

"You like that, little worm?" she half-growled, now rubbing the paddle around in small circles on his cheeks. "Are you enjoying your punishment? Thought you might be. Well, I like to punish you - I delight in it." Another swat, this one very slightly harder but still not with force enough to damage him.

"NNNN!" Any yells were instantly quelled thanks to the biting of his lips. His grip on the sheets got even harder, just as her swats did. In a very strange way, the pain was making him even warmer in his lower regions, and he knew that it would be intense when he'd finally be allowed his end. It always was between the two of them.

Another windup and a slamming of wood into his posterior, after which she glided it down to gently nudge the dangling sack. Except it wasn't dangling as much as it normally would, not with the ring keeping it taut and round. And all the while, her free hand glided up and down his length. Pain and pleasure were starting to mix into one; a bizarre sensation that Qrow didn't know what to think of. He found now that when he was being hit across the backside, he was moaning out rather than yelping in pain. Maybe this was what Glynda had been describing before, the subspace. But it was impossible for him to experience that from such a small amount of pain, surely?

Still, the paddle hit him again, and he found himself leaning further forward. The most submissive pose Winter could have ever seen him in.

That had been what Winter was waiting for. Grinning to herself, she said in a haughty voice, "Look at you down there. You're my bitch, aren't you?" Another swat. "Aren't you?!"

"Y-yeah…" It was so needy. Leaning his head to one side as he continued to take the beating, he seemed beside himself, overcome with all the new feelings below. Being hit, being stroked, everything was mixing into one. Growling to himself, he begged, "More…"

Swatting harder this time, she snapped, "More?! You dare tell me this isn't enough? What an ungrateful wretch you are!" Another swat. She still wasn't using anything close to her full strength, but it was enough to make the pain begin to edge the tiniest bit past the pleasure.

All the while, he was being pushed further and further along. More heat was being sent to his lower regions, to his member, and to where the bruising would form from the repeated swatting. But when one spot was particularly hard in the same area, he found himself gritting his teeth instead to keep from _screaming_.

That was all he could take. Giving in, he faced the wall away from her instead, unable to bare looking at her in case she saw weakness, as he let out the familiar rooster sounds.

The paddle never touched him again. Even the hand on his cock fell away. In a very even voice, she asked him, "Would you like me to stop doing something specific and finish play, or stop play altogether? You can nod for 'keep going' or shake your head for 'stop altogether' if you can't speak."

For a moment, Qrow was just trying to catch his breath again now that the paddling had stopped. From the stinging he could still feel, he knew he wouldn't be sitting down for the rest of the day, at least. Eventually, he closed his eyes tightly, giving a nod against the bed.

"J-just… No more paddle, please? I-it’s… can’t do it."

"Can I touch you?" Her voice was gentle as she asked, not even straying close to the commanding tone of their play. Soothing and earnest. He still hadn't turned to look at her yet, but he rather obviously nodded his head, grip beginning to loosen from the sheets again. Her lips came forward and pushed into one of his hindcheeks gently while her other hand gently stroked the back of his thigh.

"I'm sorry if I went too hard," she whispered softly. "Thank you for telling me to stop when you needed me to."

Another faint nod. He could feel the soft and gentle stroking even through the spandex, but just didn't have enough energy to get out of it. Not even enough to get himself out of the 'head down, ass up' position. It showed true trust that he was still allowing her to be this close despite how compromised he was.

The hand on his thigh drifted through his legs and touched him faintly; not stroking, just letting him know what the topic of discussion was. "This will help, I think. Get you where you want to be. And… I don't have to keep Domming you if you'd rather not."

Still with his face against the sheets, he tightened his eyes shut once again. He was enjoying all of her efforts, even the paddling up until it became painful. "Just not the paddle. Everything else… go nuts."

"Hmm… 'nuts', you say." Her other hand traced over his taut sack, caressing, treating it with the utmost care. "Well… no, I think you have had enough play for today. But I'm definitely going to get you off."

And with that, Winter did begin to stroke him in earnest, not as fast as she might but at a moderate pace. The hand on the sphere traced around in lazy circles, teasing the few hairs upon it with every pass.

"Oooohhh!" Seeming to sink further into the sheets, he finally spread his legs a little further, allowing Winter that bit more space to work with while she pumped at his member again. Added with the caressing, he was in for a wonderful orgasm, feeling the pleasure much more obviously now compared to anything else. Grasping the sheets again with one hand, he moaned softly, "Yeeessss…"

But, despite her assurances that "play" had ended, it seemed she wasn't entirely through playing with him. As she stroked him harder, her lips began to work their way inward with every kiss, paying the most attention to his cock but not idly teasing, either. Clearly, she had a destination in mind.

One that he hadn't seemed to notice. Not yet, at least. He was too busy continuing to moan into the sheets, grinning to himself as the stroking got harder. And harder. He barely noticed that her kissing was heading inward, toward its destination. And in fairness, it wasn't against the rules. It wasn't an _object _going in.

And then her lips hit home. It was only a light kiss against his tightened ring of muscle, as gentle as could be – and still through the material of the shorts. Even so…

"Hah?!" Instinctively, his backside tightened up. The lips were on his ass! Why would she degrade herself as much as that for him when she was being the dominant one here? Not knowing what to think, he drew himself slightly forward, quickly looking back around to her.

"What was…?!"

"Just a little treat," she chuckled softly, returning his shocked expression with a calm smile of her own. "Not that you have to enjoy it, but I thought you might."

"I just… that was… weird." He blinked even more, scratching his head gently in confusion. It was the strangest thing he'd experienced. And yet… It wasn't bad. Just odd, given Winter's stature. In both their play, and class in general. "Why would a perfect ten wanna, literally, kiss my ass?"

"A mouth can be washed, you know. And I know from personal experience what kind of pleasure the action brings… both to myself, and to past partners." With him still watching, she dipped down and did it again, just as lightly but now with him fully expecting it rather than being taken by surprise. “Besides, I didn’t even kiss it directly.”

"Hah… Huh…" He was still unsure of what to think, even when he more or less witnessed her doing it. Once again, he found his back end twitching instinctively, as if it were trying to keep out the potential intruder. But the sensation was oddly pleasing. Who knew a backside could be so sensitive?

The hand wasted no time in going back to what it was doing, stroking him hard and fast, while the lips continued their dark task above. She could feel him beginning to respond again, past the alarm of her indiscretion just enough to allow himself to feel pleasure, and fully.

And she would pounce on that. As gradually as she could, her hand began to peel the little shorts downward…

Those moans weren’t letting up. Whilst she continued to torment the sensitive region of his rear, the pleasure upon his member was building up and up. He could barely believe this was how she intended to take him there, by kissing his ass and not receiving any of the pleasure herself. Wasn't that what being the Dom was about, taking what you wanted?

Within no time, he could feel himself beginning to throb. He was close, so close.

That was when Princess struck. Able to tell how very close her sub was to a blinding finish, she allowed her tongue to loll out, pushing straight into the tightened ring of muscle hard. So much force was put into the action that she began to edge past the defenses the tiniest bit with the first attempt. All the while, her hand kept up a furious pace.

Finally, at long last that was what ended it. Shuddering rather harshly he found his body instinctively leaning forward and away, muscles tightening and spasming yet again when he moaned out loudly. That wasn't to mention the even harsher throbbing Winter would feel in her hand as his member let loose its seed. Unfortunately, all over her bedsheets, spurt after spurt of the stuff.

Until at last it was done. However, still in the harness, he noticed the blood couldn't quite leave yet. He was going to be hard a little longer. Of course, when she felt the throbbing, Winter drew back to see the splashing of his seed all over the sheets, she expected him to go soft as any man typically would. Then again, she knew the effect rings could have on a man, especially if he wasn't used to them. Therefore, she simply fondled him a bit more gently than before, though still fondling.

"How was that? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Breathing rather deeply, Qrow took a moment compose himself again. He could still feel her touch upon him, and bit his lip at the lingering sensation it was making. Giving a quick nod, he slowly looked down to between his legs, seeing the mess left behind.

"Shit… Sorry about that."

"Why sorry? They can be washed. I knew what I was doing and where I was doing it." Leaving a kiss against his cheek again, she smiled softy. "Are you up for more, or do you want me to take the rings off?"

"Oh God, more?" It was a foolish question to ask, especially since he knew for a fact his Dom hadn't even gotten off once. As soon as he spoke, he then laughed nervously. "Right, yeah, of course… you don’t exactly kid. I mean, I _could_ go for another round, I think."

"Are you sure? Because, if you are…" Winter's hands began to roll him onto his back, gently and slowly, before she ran her hands up and down the front of his pecs and abs. "I could get a condom."

"Oh, could you now?" Something seemed different from before. Despite still wearing the rings, and the ridiculous spandex shorts, and she wearing the leather corset, the pressure to keep up their personas had completely vanished. Both he and her were back to their normal selves, both as smug as ever. Not wanting to disappoint, he threw his hands back behind his head, giving a small smirk. "That sounds good to me, hot stuff."

With a grin, Winter slid away from the bed, reaching into her drawer for her usual emergency supplies she kept there. It didn't take her long to come up with one, but when she turned back, the grin had become a slight smirk.

"Look here; 'ribbed for your shared pleasure.' Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Qrow continued to watch her as she made her way back over again. "Whatever strikes the lady's fancy." However, there was one matter that had to be handled when he looked downward again. The erect length still in the rings wasn't so much the problem, it was more what he was still wearing. Out of personal preference, he finally asked. "You mind if I…?"

Laughing, she said, "If it bothers you that much, then by all means."

There was no hesitation. Quickly shuffling the yellow spandex trousers down, he attempted to reach down to remove them. But when he put his weight to his backside to do that…

_"Ah!"_ He winced, quickly letting himself fall backward onto the bed again. The actions from the paddle had really taken it out of him. "Damn… guess I'm not gonna be sitting for a while."

"Here, let me help you." Her own hands began to work on removing the tight garment as he lifted his body weight, splitting the task between them. She stretched the material out as much as she could, so that it didn't graze his paddled hind end very often on the way down. Once she had it around his thighs, she said, "Alright" so he would know he didn't need to raise up any longer.

Nodding thankfully, he managed to kick them off to one side, finally laying back on the bed again – with a slight wince – and waiting eagerly for his partner. Giving a small tap to the top of his hips, he smirked. "C'mon then, take a seat."

Waving the condom packet back and forth, she purred, "You're forgetting my seat cover." But thereafter, she immediately shredded the packaging and began to roll the latex down his length, savouring the sensation with a low growl and a closing of her eyes.

With a quiet sigh of his own, he purred in delight, unable to help himself as he licked his lips once seeing he was fully covered. Despite his initial promise, to allow Winter to completely dominate him, the situation had shifted into something far more different. Qrow could only find himself relating it to the very few events he had experienced before, where he found himself with a partner for a week or so. It wasn't fucking, it wasn't making love, but somewhere in between. A more relaxed, _comfortable_ encounter.

Once he was prepared, she began to slide her hands up his front again as she moved forward. Her outfit did little to cover her sex, so there wasn't much work to be done once she was kneeling on either side of his hips. At first, she merely rubbed herself along him, eyes closing in pleasure at the feeling, and what those feelings would eventually lead to once they got going.

Unlike their last few times, they would have something else unusual. Eye contact. As she ground herself against his throbbing need over and over again, he allowed his hands to land on her hips, gently stroking her skin as he looked up to the orbs of blue above him. He found he couldn't look away, feeding on the expressions of pleasure and happiness in her face. Chances were, they'd be wondering what this all meant afterward, but… that was a problem for afterward.

"Mmmm, are you ready?" she finally sighed, looking down at him. When she saw he was looking back, she felt a strange flutter in the pit of her stomach, but it was easily enough ignored.

Rather than answer with words, he nodded. The peculiar thing was, he could feel the same thing in his own stomach. An odd giddy feeling that he hadn't felt in years. Alongside that, there was another urge: one that she seemed to have give into earlier. One of his hands had made its way to her cheek instead, attempting to bring her closer toward him for another kiss.

Therefore, when she angled to slide him inside of her, she was more leaning forward than sitting up higher. Hips moved back and forth, working his head into her as she groaned low and leaned into his touch. So gentle, and warm…

Taking control below, he bent his legs to give himself more leverage, thrusting his member further inside with a small sigh of his own. But alongside it, he managed to bring her closer again. Until the inevitable happened. Their lips met once more, gradually kneading against each other in unison with the gentle thrusts below. Nothing about this encounter was usual. It was slow, intimate, tender; a moment of quiet madness. A moment that could be compared to the sweeter couple of his niece and her sister.

And Winter most certainly acted surprised. There was a quiet yelp into the contact, and she stiffened, but his light pressure and insistence seemed to slowly win her over. Little by little, her own mouth kneaded back against his as her hips began to shift back and forth, working him deeper and enjoying more and more of him from two different locations.

_Way more than just a fuckbuddy,_ was all he could think to himself, the hand shifting into her hair and instead gently scratching her scalp. His other hand held her back, assisting as he continued to thrust upward into her in unison with her hips’ movements. It was a shared effort, neither holding power over the other, working to make one another feel their best. Not only was it pleasurable, it was the perfect form of aftercare they both needed.

"Nhhhh," Winter began to moan into his mouth as their hips began to move more, pulse quickening. He was so huge! How could she already have forgotten, especially with her hand having been wrapped around it mere minutes ago? Her fingertips cruised up and down his neck and shoulders as they writhed, built her passions and attempted to build his up once more.

Not that a second climax was easy. When it was Winter, it could definitely be achieved. Her tender touches against him were enough to spur gentle moans of his own as he continued to push himself upward, quickening the pace very slightly in his attempt to have them both reach their end. Out of all the ways Qrow could imagine his day ending, this was the last thing he expected, but of course it wasn't at all unwelcome.

And Winter seemed to agree, if her physical reactions were any indication. Every time her hips slammed down to meet his on their way up, her inner flesh seemed to pulse around his thickness, clamping onto him as if trying to hold him in place. Fruitless though the attempt was. Her teeth slid along his bottom lip and attempted to draw it between her own as their speed increased.

There was yet another needy moan as he continued to thrust, and already he could feel his member throbbing just as her inner walls were grasping at it. They were both close; they only needed a little more to push them over the edge. When their lips met one more time, he allowed his mouth to fall even further open, nuzzling hers to do the same as he tried the only thing he could think of; intensifying their kiss by sliding his tongue against hers.

Her moan was even louder, needier as she felt him inside her mouth, began to roll her hips yet more. Mentally did what she could to spur herself toward an orgasm; she had done it before, many times. A man would be taking too long, teasing too much - or not enough - and it would fall to her to do the work to ensure she received maximum enjoyment from the activities. Now, it was only a small nudge, and she only did it to spare Qrow working his over-stimulated cock any harder than he already was.

Finally, her partner had reached his own end. For the second time of the evening, he found himself quivering below, moaning loudly into his partner's mouth this time. Yet again, the overworked length was being forced to produce yet more seed – this time with far less mess as it had nowhere to go. In the end, it was a mixture of the intimacy and Winter's efforts that truly brought him to another end. One that, for some reason, felt far more satisfying than the last.

And moments afterward, Winter's back was arching as she felt her own body convulsing, clamping down to milk as much from him as she could while wave after wave of blistering hot pleasure crashed through her bones. That was exactly what she had been needing.

As her wind began to ebb, she collapsed on top of Qrow, breathing hard and scarcely able to move. Her back was rising and falling off of him as she smiled weakly, face pressed up against the side of his neck. Heavily breathing in unison was her partner, who finally took his hand away from her back to instead wrap his arms idly around her. It felt right to keep her closeby.

When he could finally work up the courage to talk, he did so through deep breaths. "That was… somethin’ else."

"Yeah," she chuckled weakly, taking a few deeper breaths to get her heart under control. Then she petted along his bicep as she whispered, "Was… I mean, you liked it? The last part, at least."

"Yeah. _Really_ liked it." And that was the scary part: admitting to enjoying it. But it came easily with her. Given the circumstances of how it happened, or even how their whole evening began, he felt compelled to ask, "How about you?"

She nodded, curling around him for a moment as she thought about things. Was this what she wanted? It certainly wasn't what she had set out to enjoy with him. Things seemed to be changing, and she wasn't sure if they were changes she was ready to handle. Very similar to the range of emotions that Qrow was feeling. A relationship of this level would certainly hurt, should something go wrong. That was a fact he had warily considered, and why he was fine with her keeping him at arm’s length before now. But _would_ it go wrong? He'd felt a need to protect her in all this time, a need to keep her safe after her unfortunate encounter; what more was he willing to do for Winter?

Sensing her own confusion, he blinked down at her, before finally laughing to himself. He'd worry about things later, of course.

"Heh, ain't nothing wrong with an old-fashioned screwin' to replace aftercare, right?"

So he was equally hesitant. It wasn't "good" news, but… it was definitely a relief. Changing everything about their arrangement was a bad idea at present. Patting his bicep, she slowly pushed herself up now that she had caught her breath.

"Very true. I… tend not to go for that, but once in awhile, it's a decent change of pace." For just a moment, she allowed herself to smile warmly at him. "Well… with the right person, anyway."

"Yeah… Exactly." Which brought him back to the point he first wanted to bring up. It didn't seem appropriate to ask the instant it happened, or straight after their scene. He'd waited until they calmed down for quite a while in each other's arms, before finally asking that question. "So, who's this Dom I gotta whoop?"

Directly under his hands, he could feel her shoulders tightening at the mention. After a few seconds, she forced herself to relax again, sighing, "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll never be putting myself in his care again, anyway."

"And you don't even want me to rough him up? C’mon, taking away all my fun." He didn't quite seem to get the hint. Despite meaning well, he couldn't leave the subject alone, and continued, "I was just thinking we could get him in that box Candy likes so much, except hang a little sign around his tenders, telling people what he did."

"Vigilante justice?" she snorted, still trying to relinquish all the tension in her body. "No, no. Though I won't have any trouble posting about this on the message board; people should be made aware. But I don't want you going over there and making a scene, do you understand? You are not a policeman, and besides, he didn't even truly hurt me. Just… rattled me, a lot."

"…Really glad he didn't," he couldn't help but add, bringing her in tighter for a moment as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Yet again, another act of kindness. "’Cause if he really did, nothing was gonna stop me from goin’ out and punchin’ his lights out. Bet on that."

She snuggled down against him. "Yes, you Tarzan, me Jane." Then her lips stretched into a wider smile. "Speaking of which… that was an awful lot of kissing you and I did during the end of our 'session' there."

Rolling his eyes, he found himself chuckling. "What, now you're gonna make fun of my kissing? Not enough tongue for ya?"

"No, of course not." Entirely casual, Winter examined the nails on her left hand as she added, "Just didn't think you would, considering I'd been kissing your own anus moments before. That's a little kinky, even in _my _circles."

It had to have been a full minute that passed as Qrow continued to lay there silently, but the obvious sign that he'd heard was the widened eyes that stared outward blankly. Eventually he did find his voice again.

"…Where do you keep your mouthwash again?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: kink club, body painting, threesome, french kissing, nipple play, fingering, cunnilingus, anal play, anal sex.

**=Chapter 8**

A month after their strangely romantic encounter, there had been no further lapses. No kisses, no “love making”, no intimate words. Qrow and Winter had seemed to return to normal play again, with the occasional session now of Winter dominating. Even if they were rarer, they were something Qrow was beginning to let himself tolerate more and more. There was something relaxing about letting someone else take charge instead. But for the time being, it seemed another romantic aftercare was off the cards.

Now with enough confidence to go without the lanyard, Qrow and Winter had returned to The Clamp for yet another outing. A few drinks in, and both of them were loose enough for what the evening had in store: conversation or play. Slowly walking up the stairs to the first floor, Qrow held the door open for his partner, lightly bowing his head. "After you, _Princess."_

"Thank you," she chuckled as she followed, taking off the simple coat that had covered her leather-and-lace gear. She had shown it to him and he had approved, so it was what she would be wearing that eve until their play had ended, and she was thrilled. "And you've been remarkably quiet about what we're getting up to, _Master._ Anything I should be warned about?"

"Oh, I have a little something waiting in one of the rooms… Something I'm sure is gonna float your boat." He'd indeed been very quiet about such matters. There was the odd text message he'd send every now and again, and a lot of checking for new ones. Something that Winter had perhaps picked up on, but knew not why.

Either way, they weren't on the upper floor just yet. And Qrow saw little point in rushing. Not when there were interesting things to see. Such as a pair of dark-haired twins, very nearly nude, who were chained to a wall with a sign above them that said "Paint Us." So far, they'd only had a few daubs placed on various points of their bodies, and they looked like they were bored with everything due to the inattentiveness of the other patrons.

"Let's give them a break, shall we?" Winter whispered to Qrow as she approached them.

"I am not artsy whatsoever, but what the hell?" He nodded, approaching next to her, just about ready to grab the brush when he scanned the room again - and stopped. Suddenly, grabbing a brush was the last thing on his mind.

Toward the back of the room was the same ginger-haired man with his smaller three-tone-haired companion. The one for whom Winter had once obtained a card, and probably sought out activities with. And, he was reasonably sure, the one who ignored her safety words and shamed her for using them. What was giddy excitement for the evening had turned to anger instead, that was continuing to grow as he talked to a younger looking sub, one whom was clearly only there to watch.

"There… we… are," Winter muttered as she slathered the rest of the word "Princess" across one of their bellies. The girl writhed and giggled at the sensation, casting an appreciative glance back at her. "Now then, I think it's your… Qrow, what's the matter?"

"Him, over there." He gestured toward the fellow, who was just tipping his hat to said sub after he handed her a card, before moving on to look at more of the club activities himself. Yet again, he had a lead attached to his young accomplice, guiding her the whole way. "Is that the guy who ignored your safety word?"

Grimacing, Winter laid a hand on his bicep. "Even if it is, I'd appreciate it if you dropped the matter. I don't want to cause a scene and get kicked out of my safe space."

Despite gritting his teeth in sheer anger, Winter had a point. As much as he wanted to run up and sock the man in the jaw, he had more to think about than his own anger. It was Winter's reputation here that was on the line. "Right," he finally agreed, sighing deeply to calm himself down. "You're right. Can't do that in here."

"Thank you." Then she leaned up and gave him a brief peck on the cheek. "Both for respecting my wishes, and for being 'macho' for my sake. Maybe it makes me a little old-fashioned, but that kind of turned me on."

Mostly, it came as a surprise that such a thing happened; but the peck was enough to calm Qrow right down. His grateful smile eventually turned into a small smirk. "Dunno why that would turn you on, but I guess I'm doing something right."

"Oh, every girl wants a big, strong man who's willing to protect her, doesn't she?" Passing the brush across to him, she paused to think that over. "Well… every _straight_ girl, that is. I can't speak for all lesbians, but even my sister wanted a big, strong woman."

"You ain't exactly straight, though…" Qrow couldn't help but correct her, taking the brush gratefully to make his own mark on the other twin, instead. Seeing as previous encounters went with that theme, it seemed pointless to change his nickname from 'Rooster' now. The other girl giggled almost just like her sister had.

"Well… I'm not what you would call a 'cis-het', no. But by and large, I consider myself to be a straight woman with a wild side. Even just playing around here, I prefer men, even if having a woman to push around once in awhile is… satisfying. So despite being open to ‘lesbian experimentation’, what's the use in changing my label?"

"Well, I have a wild side myself, I'd say, but I'm not about to bend a guy over. But hey, each to their own."

As they waltzed away from the twins, she reached out and gave a light swat to the behind of a man who was on the ground, barking like a dog, and made for the stairs. Qrow's hintings that she would find something very interesting up there had slowly become irresistible to her. Already, he was grinning with glee as they headed further up. He couldn't wait. This time, the tables would turn on who'd get the big shock of the night, so he thought. It would be her who'd get a show. And more.

Speaking of shows… "Wonder if anyone's in and letting us watch?"

"Could be." Her smirk was mischievous, and she stood on tiptoe to look through the nearest window, exaggerating her pose very slightly - both for comedic effect, and so Qrow would get a nice view of the backs of her legs, which she knew he appreciated. "Hmm, nothing in this one…"

As usual, he took in the good view of his partner's form. Winter had a fantastic one, that couldn't be denied. It was the main thing that always had him questioning how he got lucky enough to have _any_ chance with her in the first place. After a while, he nodded, pacing over to one of the other rooms that had the window clear for view.

"Oh, hello…"

"What, what is it?" she asked, bemused as her eyes slid to the side to watch his expression.

"I really didn't think guys would enjoy being screwed in the ass, but that girl's certainly showing him a good time." He continued to look at the display inside. Even though before he had insisted that was where he'd draw the line in Winter's dominance, the more he heard about it, the more he began to reconsider. _Maybe._

And now he was looking through the glass and seeing just that. A much taller man, one more than capable of asserting himself and taking control of the situation, willingly on his knees to allow himself to be taken by his female partner, whom was wearing a strap-on. While he saw Blake and Sun about to do such things in their last venture to the club, seeing it actually happening was an experience.

"Is she, now?" Winter purred directly into his ear as her hand slid over his backside, coming to a stop beside him and looking through the window herself. "Ohhh, yes, I see. Looks like they've been doing this for a while; that's a pretty big cock she's wearing."

His muscles instinctively clenched when her hand was upon his rear, and he found himself flinching away. Even if seeing it was interesting, he wasn't about to suddenly tell Winter he was thinking about it. "Hey hey hey, remember that condition we had. My butt's a one-way street."

Chuckling, she let the hand fall away. "I was only teasing. You're so touchy sometimes." After casting another brief glance at the couple in the room, raising an eyebrow in silent approval, she turned to him fully. "Now then… what's this big surprise you have in store?"

"Looks like you're about to find out." Leading her to one of the middle rooms, he gave a brief knock to inform who was inside before holding the door open. "Ladies first."

"Thank you, kind sir." Then she walked inside with a little chuckle to herself… and her mouth opened for a brief moment before she laughed, "Well, _this _seems a little familiar!"

"It certainly is, _Princess._" Glynda Goodwitch was waiting for them the other side. This really was a repeat of their first time at the club - only this venture, it was Qrow who'd organised the whole thing with her help. That proved to be the bigger surprise here. "I know I said I wouldn't ever work with him under any circumstances, but… well, he's provided quite the plan."

"You know it." Closing the door behind them and switching the various lights, and shutting the visor, he turned back with a smirk. "I think the scene we got in mind will be… pretty satisfying to your wild side."

"Oh, it's already shaping up to be so far…" Turning back to Qrow, she allowed a slow, mischievous smirk to blossom across her face. "How long have you two been cooking this up together?"

"Since bowling last week." Once sure the room was secure, Qrow took a seat next to Glynda and patted her shoulder. "It was actually Snowmane who suggested it first, and I came up with what we’re gonna do."

Offering a small, sarcastic smile, Glynda slowly peeled the hand off her shoulder again, before looking back up to Winter. Seemed she wasn't entirely comfortable with Qrow just yet. "Yes thank you, Rooster. But I remember how you said it had been a long time since you two engaged in any ‘group activities’. And after your brief scare, I thought it would be in your interests to keep that to people you trust."

The mention of that session did lessen the smile on Winter's face, but she nodded at them. "It… would be appreciated, yes." She shifted from foot to foot, like someone appearing before a panel of judges about to be assessed for some reason or another. "So why- I mean, what did you two have in mind for tonight? Or don't I get to know?"

row was the one to chuckle at that, rising to his feet as he already started to unbutton his shirt. "What was it you said to me? ‘Ain’t very good with surprises’? Alright, here’s a hint: you're in the middle."

"In… the middle…" Her eyes slid back and forth between Glynda and Qrow, and then widened as she seemed to grasp the general idea. "Oh."

Rolling her eyes while Qrow put his shirt to one side, Glynda folded her arms. "If you choose, that is. He mainly said it for my benefit, so I don't have to be in contact with Qrow. However…" She already seemed to be cringing at the thought, hunching her shoulders as she saw him unzipping his pants. "I have allowed him to give me commands for the night."

Laughing, Qrow stopped his actions once he'd pulled them down, sitting in just his boxers. "Geez, you make me out to be some kinda Big Bad Wolf. I'm really not that bad, y'know."

"Yes, you are," Winter teased, smiling at their exchange. Now that they were graduating from bitter hatred to simple irritation, she couldn't be happier that things were moving along. "Now then, shall I assume a position? What's the safeword, the usual?"

"The safe word is Stables," Glynda informed her, standing instead as she reached to untie her robe. Once again, she was wearing her leather corset and nothing else. The same attire as she wore last time. But as she allowed her gown to drop to the ground, she smiled reassuringly. "And if you don't want to do a specific task but want to continue activities, that's fine, too. I know Qrow did plan on requesting something… more intimate than normal."

Nodding in agreement, Qrow sat back on the bench still, crossing his arms. "So whenever you wanna start play, go right ahead."

That made her blink, since she had been momentarily distracted by the near-nudity. "O-oh, I'm to begin? Well, I suppose I could…" Taking a very neutral stance, she turned so that she was facing both of them, setting them up into a triangle arrangement. Then she said clearly, "Begin play."

Smirking confidently, Qrow looked his pet up and down. This was going to be an interesting challenge, especially since one of the two subs wasn't to have contact with him. Rising to it, he gave his first command. "I think Snowmane deserves a little kiss or two, don't you?"

"Yes, Master." There wasn't even any nervousness; she'd done far worse than that. Stepping forward, she placed her hands on Glynda's shoulders and began to lean in.

And Glynda did the same. Wrapping her arms around Winter's waist, she allowed their lips to meet in the middle. Of course she was very aware a Dom like Qrow would want a show, something to entertain him rather than each other. So she wasted no time before letting her mouth open wider, and letting her tongue slip up against Winter's.

That caused the taller woman to shiver with mild surprise, but she did not draw away or cry foul. Her head tilted slightly as they began to enjoy each other's mouths mildly, giving their master the display he had been craving. She even allowed her hands to trail up to rest lightly on either side of Glynda's neck, knowing it would be that much more possessive-looking, and therefore more convincing.

It certainly worked. Qrow growled with delight as watched their display, which was clearly having an effect on him shown by the way he closed his legs together. Of course, kissing wasn't the only thing he was going to tell them to do. He allowed such movements to continue for a fair while, before speaking up again.

"Good… Now, how about giving her body a little love, too?"

Drawing away from the moistened lips of her companion-for-the-day, Winter said, "Yes, Master." Then she began to kiss along her shoulder, down her collarbone. Sighing contently, Glynda leant her head to one side to allow Winter more access, eyes fluttering closed as she watched each action. Winter's lips were certainly talented. She got to learn that exceptionally well in their last venture together. Maybe Qrow would allow that kindness again.

So far, he seemed more interested in watching her toy with her, and giving other commands. "A little lower."

Without even speaking, Winter kissed lower, gliding over the cleavage of her temporary playmate. It felt a bit too forward for her to tease her peaks without being instructed specifically. Still, she had a feeling more of that would be forthcoming.

There were more soft sighs as the kisses traced over her breasts. They didn't hit home, not just yet. But the sensation was still pleasant. She allowed her hand to fall into Winter's hair, softly petting as she fussed over her. This really was a change of pace! Not to be a sub, or a Dom, but a middle ground. It was both a relief and empowering to be given the privilege.

As Winter began to drift lower, her hands slid back to grip Glynda's firm cheeks, giving them a healthy squeeze as her lips grazed over her fabric-covered stomach. This wasn't all that low, but she most certainly wasn't going any lower if she was not commanded. This was Qrow’s scene, after all.

"Oooh…" Glynda couldn't help but purr out happily, leaning her head right back as she enjoyed the sensations. Her fingers continued to scratch at Winter’s scalp to encourage for more. It was instinctive, even if she wasn't commanded yet.

But that was about to change. "Very good," Qrow encouraged. "You're putting on quite the show. But it'd be a shame if poor Snowmane didn't have a finish by the time you're in the middle, wouldn't it?"

At those words, she turned slightly to gaze over her shoulder at him, hands still kneading into the firm cheeks. "What… do you suggest, Master?"

"I think those lips and tongue could play their part in that." It was the words Glynda wanted to hear. The words that would mean release from such toying – or so she thought. The next demand proved her wrong. "Give the ladies a li’l fun."

Winter's face was so low that Glynda couldn't see, but she smirked to herself. It's what she would have commanded; Qrow was really coming along. Still smiling, but with less wicked glee, she leaned up and wrapped her lips around the left peak, suckling gently.

"Oh!" Glynda found herself gasping. Finally, something more than just needless teasing! The hand in her hair gripped a small handful, anything to contain herself from getting too unruly. She didn't quite trust Qrow with seeing her utterly unhinged yet. But it was becoming more and more difficult to hold herself back, especially when the tongue was flicking over her sensitive peak. Its accompanying lips began to knead against her even more earnestly, pushing the skin inward and rolling it around on the semi-rough surfaces. One of Winter's hands also came around to Glynda's side, tracing its way up and down her hip. If Qrow wanted her to have the full treatment, then that's what she would have.

"I can see you want to," Qrow encouraged, watching each movement closely. Whilst he reached for his pants again to retrieve the few things he'd stored in his pockets, he nodded again. "Go ahead, make her moan."

Glynda knew what he was doing. Preparing for when Winter would be in the middle instead. But the lips on her were so enjoyable she didn't want them to stop! Already she was moaning quietly, not knowing if Winter had more to give.

But her chest would not be the only thing receiving attention. Winter took her master's command to mean the most obvious way, and drifted her hand in between her thighs, tracing up and down. If this wasn't what he meant, she would find out soon enough. Meanwhile, she was going to tease those thighs and that erect little nipple as hard as she might.

"Someone's eager," Qrow stated. It was visible what he'd taken from his pockets at last; a condom packet, and a small sample pack of lubricant. Whatever was planned for the evening, it seemed to require it. But to make sure she wasn't looking too long, he shrugged his shoulders. "I think Snowmane is, too. Perhaps you should stop teasing her and give her what she really wants."

"You mean…" 'Snowmane' didn't want to question it outright, but gestured for such a thing by moving her legs further apart, standing so Winter could get access.

"Exactly." Qrow encouraged, before clapping his hands. "Chop chop, ladies."

"Yes, Master," Winter said with a slightly throaty sound as she drew her mouth away so she could more properly look up at her charge. That the garment was crotchless was certainly a boon; it meant she could slide her fingers upward to home much, much sooner than if there was anything in the way.

Which she demonstrated. Immediately. And such an action was punctuated with a louder moan. Finally, Snowmane allowed herself to cut loose, freely moaning as the fingers graced her folds. Both of her hands fell to Winter's hair instead, gripping tightly to beg her to continue. Those fingers and that tongue would be the death of her.

A very satisfied grin spread across Winter's face as she quickened her strokes, parting the folds slightly with each pass. Qrow and Glynda had something in store for her afterward, and though she wasn't about to be careless or rush her fingering, neither would she dawdle. There wasn't much else Glynda could do other than bear the treatment. Each stroke was making her moan louder and louder, and the occasional brushing of her clit only made the waves of pleasure more intense.

And it was all so much for Qrow to see. Even if he'd not prepared himself yet, there was an obvious protrusion against his shorts that showed he could. But for now, the Dom would bide his time until they had finished.

As obvious as her fellow sub's enjoyment was, Winter decided to give her more. After all, she knew how much she had wanted to be dominated by Princess, to enjoy these things in the first place. Knew that it had bordered on "hero worship". She wasn't a big fan of what she was about to do, even though she didn't mind, but this time, she was going to give it her all.

"Master, shall I use my mouth?" There was no use in jumping ahead of herself, and it might not even be what Qrow wanted to see. Then again, it might.

As it turned out, it certainly was. "Absolutely."

Given the green light, Winter poured her heart and soul into the task. The hand that had been teasing Glynda slid back to cup one buttock again as she devoured her, drawing the fragile lips between her own, moaning and sounding grateful. It was a slight exaggeration, a show of theatrics, but in truth, she didn't mind the taste or sensation. Every time she went down on a woman, it seemed to get easier.

"Oooohhh…. Oh, Princess!" Glynda didn't think her moans could get any more unhinged! Yet the tongue lavishing her sex was bringing out a more primal side of her. She couldn't help herself, and started to pull Winter more firmly against her for more contact.

Hearing Glynda so completely given over to the moment - ecstatic, even - was all the "job satisfaction" that Winter required. And she knew she herself was getting turned on. It wasn't so much that it was Glynda as that she was pleasuring another person… but it being a woman, and someone she did see outside of the club, helped to heighten the taboo. Which also made her wetter, and hungrier for more.

Unable to help herself, Glynda pushed her hips more firmly against Winter's mouth, continuing to growl and purr while the actions brought her to her end. Already she could feel her legs starting to quiver as she was so close, so very close!

Qrow could tell both those things. He could see that Glynda was about to finish, and that Winter was growing more and more needy. Knowing she would want to be taken care of as soon as they were done, he unbuttoned his boxers to start to get ready. But before he untucked the length from them, he gave the command.

"Go on, Princess, finish Snowmane off."

All Winter did was nod to show her understanding before she began lapping at Glynda harder than ever, making sure to attack her clit more than she had been up until that point. She could feel how ready she was, scent it on the air. Wouldn't take much more doing before she was sent crashing through into a blinding finish.

"AAAAHH!" A much louder yell from Glynda later, and she was done for. She could feel her body quivering all over, toes curling as she leant forward, feeling her stomach tightening as the electric waves of pleasure flowed through her. Twice now that tongue had brought her to an end. And twice, it was excellent.

By the time she had released Winter's hair to let her go, Qrow was finished with “set up”. He sat back on the bench with his now sheathed member poking out of his boxers. The hope was that it would put Glynda at ease if he only exposed the needed part, but he knew the sight of it would entice Winter, as well. But there was still an unused packet, one that he held up.

"Good job, Princess. But now you need to get yourself ready."

There were a few seconds before Winter could respond. These were spent leaving a few final licks, which then turned to kisses. Glynda might not have been her lover or romantic partner, but she was a person who she had just shared an intimate moment with; her affection and consideration were genuine. Privately, she knew that there would be more sessions with her in the future, even if she still counted Qrow as her "main playmate."

Then at last, she left a final, brief kiss on her clit and turned around to breathe, "Ready for what, Master?"

"For the main event." It was quite obvious that what he was holding was a lubricant sample pack. But they hadn't taken any toys with them. Nor had Glynda. That could only leave one possible alternative for what it was for.

Finally, her eyes focused on the lube and her lips formed a tiny "oh". Her heart beat faster as she realized what he intended to do, and she smiled bashfully at him. "Whatever Master desires… is what he gets."

"Good." However, he then handed the packet outward not in Winter's direction, but in Glynda's instead. "Snowmane, you can take care of this, right?"

"M-me?!" This seemed to have not been discussed. But from the smirk on his face, she could tell he was serious. It may not have been spoken of, but it wasn't an offer she was about to pass up, especially not after the fantastic orgasm Winter had granted her. Nodding, she took the small packet from him, bowing her head. "Of course, Rooster."

"Good girl." Looking back to Winter, he half closed his eyes. "And maybe you can fuss over me while she prepares you for the big finish."

But Winter was also recovering from the surprise. She wasn't necessarily opposed, but she wasn't used to someone she normally Dommed being allowed to take such liberties with that particular area. Already, she could feel it tingling with anticipation - and no one had even touched her there yet!

"Alright," she said as she turned around and began to kneel in front of Qrow. "If… I get on all fours like this…" She demonstrated. "Will you have enough access that way, Snowmane?"

Kneeling behind her, she placed a hand on one of her buttocks, giving a rather firm squeeze a moment just to make a demonstration of her own. "More than enough, Princess."

Glancing at Qrow, she saw he was looking very smug and in charge - as a good Dom should. Over her shoulder, Glynda looked very business-like. She wanted to ask if she was really okay touching that, but there had been no safeword, and therefore she must have been. Mustn't she?

Considering Glynda had let her go to rip the top of the small sachet open, she had to be. Holding it right above the area, she squeezed a small amount between the cheeks. As if the cold sensation of lube hadn't been enough to make Winter shiver, she did so even more with an accompanying moan when she felt a fingertip helping to spread the substance where it needed to go. If there wasn't the promise of a fat cock to work its way in there, she might have simply asked Glynda to keep going as she was. It felt quite nice.

Squeezing the rest right against the small ring of muscles, and her fingers, she began to circle it gradually. Over time, she began to head inward, pushing against the skin rather firmly. All of this in her best efforts to prepare her.

Talking of which, Qrow was more than happy to give a slow pump every so often to keep his cock to its full length. But the moans coming from his sub were doing plenty, as well. Once at least somewhat used to the finger, even though she was loving every second, Winter leaned forward and began to nuzzle the inside of Qrow's thigh, up toward the top of his trousers. If they weren't in the way, she would have gone to work on his weighted sack immediately. For some reason, she liked the idea of him stroking himself while she merely toyed with what hung below.

The finger began pressing in more firmly, until at last, Glynda felt the muscle starting to allow her inside. Winter was so tight! No wonder this process always took a while, when she was to play with various toys in that area. But it was her duty to get it ready for something bigger – something that Qrow was continuing to stroke, even through the sheath. He tried not to grasp too hard so as to keep the lubricant on there, but enough so he could enjoy Winter's temporary fussing, and be ready for when she took her seat.

By that point, Winter was gasping at the intrusion as she had reached his shaft, and gave it a brief kiss before she had to stop and recover. Glynda's finger was inside her ass. It was incredible that it was happening, but it was also quite satisfying. Once she had adjusted enough to keep going, her hand drifted up to grip the length standing at attention in front of her face.

"Let Princess do that for you, Master."

"Oh, you don't have to." He placed his hand atop hers, stopping it from moving more. Instead, he looked between her and Glynda, giving a small nod. "I think you're ready now, aren't you?"

"Yes," she breathed eagerly against him. "Ready for this… or for more of Glynda." The last was mostly for the other woman's benefit, to tease her slightly. She knew what they intended to do.

"I suppose I should take my position, then." Pulling her finger back out again, she backed away from Winter's rear end to give her the space to move. Once she did so, Qrow immediately patted his legs, offering up his lap as a seat for Winter.

"Have a seat. And don't worry, you'll get more from Glynda."

"I can't wait, Master," she told him honestly. She really couldn't; her curiosity nearly burned her insides!

Standing, she turned to face Glynda, and as she began to back up, she mouthed, "Thank you" and gave her a private thumbs up. There had been no direct order _not_ to praise the woman for a job well done. Glynda smiled back at her, remaining in place as she watched Winter stand herself in front of Qrow. Her job was to wait until commanded, but she was going to enjoy the view up until then.

A pair of hands placed themselves onto Winter's hips, guiding her back toward her seat. "Then show me."

So Winter did show him. She sat a little further back, gliding her wetness up and down along the length, mingling the lube with her own juices. Even though that wasn't its end destination this time, she didn't want him to forget that she ached for him to take her the usual way, as well.

"Yeah that's it,” he encouraged, softly stroking up and down her sides as she worked him more and more. “A little extra lube never hurts.” Winter really was putting her all into this. Whether or not it was because they had an audience or not, he couldn’t be sure, but it didn't matter.

Speaking of which… "Snowmane, what do you think? Still wanna share?"

"Oh, definitely." Glynda smiled. She didn't know if she could just sit back while Qrow had all the fun, even if he hadn’t asked. Winter was just too tempting.

"What are we sharing, Master?" Winter felt almost ready to glide forward and position herself to be entered, but not quite yet. Besides, Qrow hadn't commanded it.

"You, of course." Allowing one of his hands to leave her hip, he reached in front to hold his member upright. He could sense her readiness, that she wanted to be finished after all this torment and these demands. And soon that would come.

"So, what are you waiting for? Whenever you’re ready, Princess."

That was the signal. Sliding forward, she gestured for Glynda to bend a little closer, which she did. Then she placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders, shifted forward, and positioned herself directly above the rod on which she was about to impale herself.

"Oh, you look excellent, Highness," Glynda whispered, so near where the action was going to be. She was about to have the best view in the house, even if it did involve Qrow. She could get past that, considering Winter was right there.

And slowly, Qrow eased her down onto him with one hand, holding his member upright with the other. Aligning the entrance with his member, he felt the head pushing up against the muscle, where he continued to push her down onto him.

"Ohhhhh," Winter groaned as she sank down onto it, a millimeter at a time. It wasn't going in, not quite yet; he'd have to work before that was possible without any tearing. But he was working, and she was definitely doing her best to assist. Pressing kiss after kiss against Winter's thighs, Glynda leant in so she was closer to the action. Closer to her main goal. She wasn't commanded to go in just yet, but anything she could do to help was welcomed by Qrow – who was gently moving his member around to loosen her more, continuing as she headed further down. And eventually, he felt her give, head slipping inside.

"A-AHHH! Oh, God!" How big _was_ he? Had he always been that big when they were engaged in other activities, or was this the product of some pills or other?!

Nothing special. It was purely down to the first time using this entrance in quite some time – and with a new partner. He continued to ease her downward, moving the hand to her other hip to keep a decent amount of control of her speed. He wasn't about to rush, not when Winter was begging for it. He couldn't let his pet win that easily.

And Glynda was helping all the way, continuing to leave kisses closer and closer to her goal. She couldn't help but look upward toward her, checking for her reaction. But Winter seemed to be way too focused on what was going on at the back door to worry about the front. It was so huge, and sliding deeper inside of her with every passing moment! But too slow - far too slow. Now that she had been stretched to the proper width to admit him, there was no sense in delaying the inevitable…

Except to torture her. Qrow was in control, and he wanted to wind her up a little longer. Well, perhaps she could repay the favour. Making sure it wouldn't shock Glynda too much, she waited until the head between her thighs was still for a moment, then began to shift herself from side to side. Such an action did make one of her kisses land further inward than anticipated, onto the lips of her sex itself.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" That wasn't what Qrow asked for, and she knew for a fact he wouldn't let her get away with it. Grasping her hips even tighter than before, Qrow made sure she was in the best position, before lifting himself upward to push himself inside with a much faster pace. If she was so desperate she needed him to speed up, he would make it much rougher to torment her another way.

"N-no, Master, I didn't intend f-for- OHHHHHH, oh shit! NNHH!" That was it. Now he was all the way inside of her, widening her resistant little opening as far as it would go. It felt incredible! He was about as big as any of her toys - and she had some very sizable examples, indeed.

"Maybe you didn't." The words were punctuated as he started to ease himself back out, grasping a handful of her hair to pull her head back a moment. Leaning up toward her ear, he growled, "But it's what you're getting now."

A thrill of hot, prickling shame shot through her at the rough treatment. _That_ was what she had been after. Sick and twisted as it was, being treated like a lesser being was exquisite to her. And she wanted more. So she only responded with a docile, "Y-yes, Master!"

This time, he didn't stop. Over and over, he glided back and forth inside her ass, punishing her tight little hole with everything he had in him. She was to be used until he was satisfied. Until they both were. Which brought him to think about his other pet.

"I think you can start chowing down now."

"O-oh…" Still blushing from the sight of her previous Dom being taken, Glynda did as she was told. Now that she was given the command, she headed on, letting her tongue trail between Winter's lips.

The thighs around Glynda's head twitched immediately upon the tongue coming into contact, and her squeals of delight only increased in pitch. They really were aiming to drive her mad, weren't they? It wouldn't take much more, all in all; she was already dripping wet, as Glynda could definitely see for herself. And if she cared to look a little lower… there was quite a show going on. It only depended on it if was a show Glynda wanted to see.

It was a show that she would miss out on. But the effect of it was music to her ears. She could hear that their combined efforts were driving her to her limit, that both of them were tormenting her body from either side. With that knowledge in mind, Glynda traced a circle around her clit with her tongue, before returning to lapping the wetness while Qrow persevered with the hard pumping, continuing to hold her by the hip and the hair. He couldn't suppress his own moans anymore either, and grunted in unison with each thrust.

Little by little, her thighs began to ease apart to allow both of her current lovers to do their best… or worst, as the case may have been. The delightful attention to her clit was almost overpowering, even without what was going on between her cheeks! They both seemed to have ample practice at what they were doing, and she was thrilled to death with that being the case.

"How is it, Princess?" Qrow demanded further, intending to prompt further little sounds from his sub as the two of them continued to punish her body. "Tell us how it feels."

"It f-feels… like my ass is being drilled b-by a baseball b-bat!" she groaned out, thighs as far apart as they could go now. "And like my cunt is… being worshiped by a goddess!"

_Oh._ Snowmane _liked_ hearing that. As much as she was used to the chastising words and insults, hearing the praise, though surprising, was an unexpected but very welcome pleasure. One that spurred her on to work harder. Once more, she circled the woman's clit, drawing a hand inward to split her lips open. Anything for her partner now.

"You're goddamn right," the Rooster managed to pant as he tugged Winter’s hair harder. "And we're just gonna keep on going."

By God, how good it all was! Where was this treatment all her life? No one other than Qrow had managed to make her feel both dominated and worshiped at the same time. It should not have been possible! Nevertheless, she was determined to enjoy every last second of this precious gift gracing her two entrances.

Already he could feel himself getting close. And why not? Winter was so tight around his thick length that it made it impossible to hold out for longer than needed. But he was determined to take her with him. Pulling her hair again, he growled into her ear, "Then show me, little cumslut; show me how much you love me inside your ass!"

Winter could think of no better way to show him than to shift her hips up and down slightly as he pounded up into her. It was a delicate balancing act; if she moved too much, Glynda wouldn't be able to handle her duties with all the movement. But she persevered. Everything felt far too good to give up, or even give a lackluster performance.

Sadly, his goal to get her finished whilst he did couldn't be done. He found her added efforts to force more of herself against him had finished him off. He quivered against her backside, and could feel himself throbbing inside her rear – spilling all his precious seed. Therefore, it was up to Glynda to finish the job. Grabbing Winter's thighs to pull herself more firmly against her, she circled her clit over and over again relentlessly, pressing her lips firmly against Winter's sex as her fingers fluttered inside. It was all she could do in that attempt to make her feel the greatest she had in a long time.

And it worked. Eventually, between the knowledge that Qrow had just filled his latex covering with the evidence of how good her ass felt, and Glynda genuflecting at the altar of her throbbing sex, Winter Schnee erupted into a mind-warping orgasm the likes of which she had never felt before. It was glorious, and she found herself wishing that the aftershocks causing her to twitch and writhe would never end.

Still coming down from his own climax, Qrow flopped back onto the bench. Finally he let go of her hair; simply panting for breath a moment whilst they all recovered. He never moved himself out of her rear, only kept himself in place for a moment while she too regained her breath. Success. They had done exactly what they set out to do and he had zero complaints whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays coming up! I'll try to post the next chapter of PatD on Christmas Eve so you guys get something fun for a present haha. Hope you all have a good one!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Aftercare, near-fight. Also this chapter is pretty short.

**=Chapter 9**

The first to move was Glynda, who backed away from them both to sit back into her knees. Bowing her head slightly, she couldn't help but smile. "I hope I was to Master and Princess's liking."

"YES!" Winter burst out with a weak chuckle. "You… yes, that was… yes." A weak hand reached up to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "It's… I don't know what I was expecting coming up here tonight, but this definitely exceeded those expectations!"

Giving a light tap on her hip, Qrow chuckled to himself as he said, "You're telling me! Jeez, you're so fuckin' tight back here…" Although he took a moment to lean to one side so he could spy Glynda for himself, and gave a nod in her direction. "And thanks for helping out there. Didn't think you would with it being me, and the close quarters and all."

"Oh hush." She smiled back, hopping back to her feet again instead to find her robe. "You stuck to your word in that I didn't have to touch you, I appreciate that. And we both agreed, the point was for Winter to have a good time."

"And I did," the woman in question sighed contentedly, reaching over her shoulder to tousle Qrow's hair. "How long have you two been planning this, this… sandwich with a Wintry centre?"

"About two weeks." Qrow continued to pant, moving his hands to her hip for a moment to prepare for his exit. He wasn't about to start until she was good and ready though.

"Yes, not long after you told me of… what happened." There wasn't an easy way to say it, but Glynda sensed it was the best way. Donning her robe again, she claimed a seat to one side of them. "I took the liberty of messaging Qrow to see how you were, as well, and we both came up with the idea. We thought it might help."

For a moment, Winter merely lay in Qrow's lap and processed what they had done, and why. She found it touching in a way that not much touched her anymore. Then she cleared her throat and whispered behind her shoulder, "I… am ready to get you out of me when you are, _Master._"

This last was said a bit teasingly, as their play had clearly ended. With a small smirk, he gripped her hips properly, slowly pushing her upward and off his length. Finally, he felt his member slide free, flopping to one side as it exited her body. Only then could he worry about removing the latex covering.

A shuddering groan floated out of her as she grew used to having nothing holding her sensitive ring of muscle open, the sensation of air upon her insides. "Ohhh… that was intense, wasn't it?" Grinning wryly over at Glynda, she said, "Thank you, by the way. For all of this. You didn't have to agree to another session with Qrow just for my sake, but you did, and I acknowledge your sacrifice."

"Oh hush," she dismissed, collecting Winter's robe as well to pass over to her once she was stood again. "You deserved a good session after the incredible one you gave me, and he seems to make you rather happy." Although, when looking back over to their master whilst he tucked his member away and tossed the condom, she smirked. "Well, a part of him does, at least."

"More than just that part," Winter countered with a chuckle. Then she told him more directly, "Don't forget there are wipes in the bag. In fact, I'd like one, if you don't mind."

Nodding, he pulled out the wipes and handed a couple over to Winter right away, then grabbed one for himself. As he cleaned himself up, he asked, "So, what did we wanna do with the rest of the evening? Thought about sticking around to watch some more of the scenes myself."

"Works for me," Winter said amiably as she took care of herself, as neatly and without mess as she could manage. "Unless you wanted to go somewhere else, Glynda?"

"Oh, I'm happy to tag along if you'll have me. I could collect a few more Dom cards while we're on the floor for myself. Perhaps one day I'll have my own personal arrangement with one Dom in particular."

It was clear what she meant. She had noticed both Qrow and Winter growing rather close in their time together, more than what was usual for a Dom/sub partnership. Establishing a steady routine. Even if they never mentioned it or brought it to attention, it must be something more intense for someone outside the relationship to notice it. But deciding not to bring it up, Qrow only picked up the last of his clothes, shoving them on as quick as he could so as to avoid delaying the two any further. Once ready, he held the door open for them.

"Ladies."

"Thank you, _gentleman_," Winter answered in kind, forcing down a giggle. Then she made a grand, sweeping bow and gestured forward. "Lady Snowmane, after you."

"Why thank you, Your Highness." Glynda played along, smiling back toward her as she followed out of the room as well, followed by Qrow once he'd collected their bag and turned off the lights.

A quick stair journey later, past a Cheshire who was wearing a grin that befitted her name, and they were back to the main scene room. There hadn't been too many additions, other than a few switched places and a few new viewers. Now that he knew what to look for, he noticed there were a few people wearing the lanyards in the area. How long ago that now seemed to him.

"A lot of new faces tonight," Winter remarked, apparently on the same mental wavelength. "Must be doing some kind of promotion… or maybe there's an event we weren't told about."

"Feels kinda good to know I'm not the new guy." Qrow grinned to himself. However, he found his attentions looking to one of the acts in the corner. A woman in leather, holding the leash for her pet wearing a choke collar around her neck. Just the ticket for him, exactly what was on his magazine that Winter found on their first meeting. Turning slightly, he said, "Be right back; gonna try my luck with some people in that corner."

As Winter's eyes were entirely focused on two men splayed out below a dripping candelabra, being toyed with by two women in spiky leather outfits, she could barely spare enough attention to say, "Hmm? Oh yes, fine. You do that."

"Sweet."

Wandering away from the group, Qrow headed straight over to the area of interest to him. It didn't take too long at all for him to strike up a conversation with one of the Doms, and even with the sub wearing the collar. In fact, she was more than willing to let him take the leash and lead her in a circle a couple of times. Certainly something to get him thinking of such activities in the future.

But despite collecting a few cards and being in a good mood, when Qrow turned back around to find the others again, such a happy mood vanished instantly. There was a sight in one of the other areas he didn't want to see again. That same well-dressed, ginger-haired menace was casually leaning against one of the walls, talking to a new attendant who was wearing a lanyard. For some reason – probably just a general dislike of the thoughtless Dom – he felt strangely protective over the newcomer, and so kept back for a moment to continue watching their conversation.

Which seemed to be going frighteningly well, considering he'd just laughed. "Well, lemme tell you now, Li’l Red. Your partner's in their right mind to let you experiment with this stuff here if it’s not exactly her bag. There's no better way to finish the day than with a _release_."

"W-well, I'm still not sure about all this," she was saying nervously, pressed right up against the wall. "I mean, it's kinda… out there, huh? So, um, I think I'll j-just keep watching a little longer, if that's okay?"

"Oh absolutely. But I can assure you, you won't find a better Dom if petplay's what you're into. Lemme give you one of my cards and you can consider it."

But the instant he did just that, pulled a crisp business card out of his pocket and went to hand it over to her, it was knocked away. Qrow had seen quite enough and marched over to the two, and was now grabbing the scalawag by his shirt and slamming him back against the wall with a great force. A slam that was certainly loud enough to distract a few of the club members.

"Wh-what-?!" was all the girl he had been talking to could get out, wide-eyed and alarmed by the sudden violence.

"You shouldn't be handing your cards out to anyone in here, pal!" Qrow was growling through his teeth, near enough holding the other up off the floor with how tight a grip he had on his shirt. All eyes were on him and the scene before them, something far different to all the others in the room.

But his victim only let out a breath before smirking. "Pal, hey, you're interrupting everybody’s scenes. Don't wanna scare the newcomers, do we?"

The girl's voice finally spoke again, but it was soft and completely incensed. "U-uncle?!"

The words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Qrow was far too distracted with the man he was pinning, growling loudly, "I'll show _you _a fucking scene!"

"HEY!" came a call from one of the other members of the club. One of two women that were experimenting with the candelabra had noticed the scuffle, and left her position to immediately walk toward them. As did a few others, Doms and subs alike. Folding her arms, the girl asked, "Is here a problem here, boys?"

"N-no, no problem," the short, red-haired girl told them, raising both hands to ward the Dom off. "This guy was being kinda pushy, and my- um… the _guy_ here was trying to protect me, I think." But the way she said "guy" made it sound as if she knew who he was, very personally; she simply didn't want to let on to anyone else.

It took a long while for Qrow to calm down. Even when he could feel the eyes on him from all around the room, he still wanted to do nothing more than pummel the man within an inch of his life. For both scaring a newcomer, and for how he treated Winter. But he resisted.

That didn't mean he was going to hide his reasons from the group.

"You don't want this scumbag to be your Dom, newbie." He still hadn't noticed just who he was talking to. Was still far too distracted glaring into the other man's eyes. "Guy's been ignoring safe words, shaming people for using them. My friend was in tears for the shit he pulled."

"Those are some strong accusations there!" Roman Candle laughed nervously, placing his hands on the top of Qrow's to try and pull them off his shirt. But it wasn't working. "With all due respect, I'm not the one threatening someone right now. Why should she believe a newbie Dom and his fake story over me, an attendee to this fine establishment for years?"

"Because he has a witness."

At last, Winter had walked over to join them where they stood, arms crossed over her chest. Her face was set and grim, not at all the nervous mess it had been the day Qrow had to pick her up. Glynda was at her side, though she had elected to keep silent for the time being.

"A-and a second instance." From the back, one of the other members raised her hands. Another of the somewhat newer faces that wasn't around that first time they came here. “He spit on me when I tried to tell him I had enough - and we hadn’t discussed spitting at all!”

But she wasn't the only one. There were a couple of other women who raised their hands, stepping forward in addition to Winter. Enough to certainly get the people who were initially there to stop Qrow to think twice. And the would-be cocky ginger knew it. He was growing more and more nervous by the second, having to fake arrogance to get anywhere.

"Oh this is bullshit! So I might have a hearing problem and didn't quite catch that safeword – so what? People make mistakes!"

"This is a mistake you _can't _make, Roman. Not more than once… yet it looks like you have." Winter gestured around to all the hands. "You don't seem to be learning your lesson."

"Oh god," the younger girl was breathing, trying to edge along the wall away from the man who apparently would have provided a less-than-ideal first experience with petplay.

“What’s so bad about what he did?” asked a voice. As it turned out, it belonged to Cinderella, who was standing at the edge of the crowd with her arms folded across her leather-and-lace-clad chest. “From the sounds of it, he did stop when the safeword was used. There’s nothing saying you have to _like_ being asked to end a scene that was showing promise until that point.”

“You’re already on thin enough ice,” Winter snapped at the brunette, who glared back. “Stay out of this.”

Finally, Qrow released Roman's shirt from his grasp. What was at first glared teeth had vanished to a sly smirk instead. While he hadn't done the satisfying act of knocking his lights out, he had achieved a similar enough goal. No one was about to play with Roman again after all this.

And when he looked around to the hands and the angry faces, he rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? After how long I've been here, you're all pulling this shit _now?_ Unbelievable."

"Too long, apparently," Glynda grumbled under her breath. Not that she had a personal stake in the outcome, since she preferred female Doms, but a single friend being made to feel less than happy by his hand was more than enough reason to put in her two cents.

"Maybe you should leave for tonight," Winter told him firmly. "Think about your choices, and how you should probably change the way you operate. Or else things might get… unpleasant."

"Perhaps you should… or do I have to ask Candy to get security?" that Dom who had first approached asked, folding her own arms as she nodded in the bouncer’s direction. The forming crowd already had their attention, though they weren’t approaching just yet.

Finally, Roman let out an annoyed sigh. Straightening his hat, he glared once more at Qrow, then to everyone else who'd stood up against him, before calling up, "Neo, get our stuff. We'll continue our fun at home, away from all these… party poopers!"

And within a few moments, once his flustered sub had collected hers and his belongings and got dressed, they made their exit down the stairs. The small crowd that had formed disbanded, up to and including Cinderella, and everyone got back to their previous scenes they'd been playing out. Qrow had taken a moment to look in Winter's direction, but from how she had been simply smiling at Glynda, he could tell she was alright.

"Sorry about that, newbie," he spoke up at last, finally turning toward her. "Saw you looked a little uncomfortable so I figured- …_Ruby?!"_

All his young, apple-cheeked niece could do in response was smile awkwardly, rubbing at the back of her head. Luckily for both of their peace of mind, she was simply dressed in what Eastern cultures affectionately dubbed "gothic lolita" garb; a bit kinky with all the black-and-red lace, but her body was quite well-covered.

"Ummmmm… hey, Uncle Qrow! Wh-what's up?"

"You- I- the f… What are you doing _here?!" _He looked around for a moment to make sure no one was listening. The last thing he needed was someone pointing out relations between them to humiliate them both.

"W-well, I- thing is, I'm not really… like I'm not about to do all this stuff! I was just curious about-"

"Oh my God," Winter said, now that the danger had passed and she was finally focusing on who was talking to her Dom. Too bad Qrow’s hopes were dashed by her noticing. "You're… Yang's younger sister, aren't you?"

Ruby's smile was most definitely forced as her eyes flicked between the two of them. "O-oh, yay! Weiss's sister! Just… all the sisters, all over the place! This is… great! _So _great."

"How did you even find out about The Clamp? Penny knows you're here, right?" There were so many questions Qrow had for his niece. After all, this wasn't exactly the place he expected to see someone so young, and especially not someone who he thought had no interest in any sexual activities, period!

"W-well, yeah, we discussed this first," she went on, cheeks growing redder the longer she had to stand there discussing such things with her own uncle. "Um… Winter, you have very nice, uh, leather…"

"What? OH!" Looking down, Winter realized how uncovered she was; though thankfully, her own outfit for the evening did not have open areas over strategic spots, as Glynda's did. Wrapping her arms around herself slightly, she cleared her throat. "I, um… well, this is… a very interesting situation."

Taking a moment to step back away from Ruby, Qrow ran a hand through his hair. This really was the most awkward thing that could have happened during their outing to the club. Not only was it someone he was related to, but it was someone who could relay the information about them both to _more_ people they cared about. And he knew in Winter's case, that was even less acceptable.

"Alright, well uhhhhh, you probably know the rules of this place; what happens here stays here. But I need you to _promise _you can keep that. Especially with me and Winter being here. That means no telling anybody – _especially_ Weiss or Yang, no matter what. Got it?"

Ruby nodded, wide-eyed and completely ashamed of herself. Then she suddenly looked up, as if realizing something a bit late. Which she was. "Wait a second… what are _you _doing here?! And with Winter! Is…" Then she gasped and pressed both of her hands against her mouth. Even with it being muffled, the "Oh my GOD" was still just barely understandable.

She had clocked on. As much as Qrow didn't want her to, his niece realised what was going on between him and Winter. If anything, that was the part he was more concerned about, rather than just the kinkier side of it. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he laughed nervously. "Look, this is just as weird for you as it is for me, kiddo. How did you even find out about this place, anyway?"

"Well… that's my fault, I'm afraid."

Winter was the first to say, "Blake!" when she spotted the raven-haired woman coming up behind them. She was wearing a red leather outfit that left little to the imagination, with studs everywhere. Crawling along the floor behind her was Sun, on a leash and looking happy as could be about it. With the small crowd of them that had gathered, Qrow could barely believe how bad his luck had gotten. And to think initially his goal was to do something nice for Winter, and it had turned into protecting his niece from a not-so-trustworthy Dom. Throwing his hands up into the air, he resigned himself to the fact.

"Great! Everybody’s here, including my family. Kinky as hell. Just great. Maybe we oughtta move to Alabama."

"Well, I'm only curious about it," Ruby tried to remind him, but her words got lost in all the shuffle.

"She’s been asking us about this kind of thing for a while," Blake explained, not looking the least bit guilty compared to everyone else. "And she's old enough to drink now, so she's old enough to make this decision herself. Nobody had to 'make' her tell Penny; they talked it over all on their own."

Qrow scoffed loudly. "Oh, yeah, she's old enough. That makes it so much better! That makes seeing my _niece_ in a _sex club_ way easier to handle, totally! Are Yang and Weiss here too? Hiding in the hot tub? I wouldn't even be surprised at this point!"

Up until that point, Blake's pet had kept from speaking up. Not any longer. "Don't be dumb, man! They wouldn't do any shit in public, they’re famous. Obviously they have a room upstairs."

"They do not," Blake said in exasperation, but she did smile slightly at Sun’s joke. To Qrow, she said, "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't think you'd be back to the club when I saw you here weeks ago, and I haven't seen you since, so… I thought it wouldn't hurt anything to bring Ruby along, let her satisfy her curiosity."

"And that's all it was, Uncle! I swear, I just wanted to have a look around, see what I was missing out on! Not that, um, I'll be doing any of this stuff…" Wincing at something she spotted between the bodies surrounding her, she added in a lower voice, "That is _not _where candles are supposed to go."

Finally sighing in defeat, he knew things couldn't get any worse than they were. The main thing was Roman had left, which meant that Ruby had no risk of getting an untrustworthy Dom if she did ever want to try. And she was surrounded by friends.

"Look, do what you want, but just stay safe… and don't mention I'm here. Or any of us. I won't tell if you won't."

"Oh, I, um…" Glancing over at Blake and Sun, then at Winter, she sighed deeply. "I don't think I'll be coming back. Don't get me wrong, I'm still curious, but, like…" Her face squirmed a little as she looked up at him. "I… think maybe coming to the same sexy theme park as your uncle is… kinda weird?"

Blake couldn't help it; she had to laugh. "Sorry, sorry. I should have realized. I mean, I wouldn't mind texting you guys to make sure you never come at the same time, if that's any better."

"Hmm…" The girl was mulling it over, thumb and forefinger on either side of her chin as she tapped her black-booted foot. "Well… I _was _thinking about coming back before this happened… I just don’t wanna cross the streams. Y’know?" Nobody spoke for a moment. "Ghostbusters? Really, nothing?"

"If it helps, this was just sort of a… special occasion kinda deal. Last time we came was midweek." It was somewhat embarrassing they had to make this form of compromise with a family member, but it needed to be done. Scratching his head, Qrow looked over to Winter. "I guess we could do Wednesdays if we did wanna come regularly."

Ruby dipped her head lower. "Sorry! I mean, Blake and Sun never told me you came here… but, I mean, that's probably because you're not supposed to tell who comes… but if I knew, I wouldn't try to invade your territory!"

At that, Winter had to chuckle, laying a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder. She was adorable. When the younger girl flinched very slightly in discomfort, she patted it a couple of times and let her hand fall. "This isn't really Qrow's 'territory', either; he's only been a few times, so it's no more his than yours."

"In all honesty, I'm good whether we keep coming or not. I've only really got my eyes on one sub, anyways." And he meant it. Even if this was one of the stranger, and probably less ideal situations to bring it up, he really did mean every word: he only wanted Winter on his leash and nobody else. His curiosity about other scenes was solely with the intention of learning about the BDSM community, getting pointers.

While Ruby wasn't looking, he spared a quick glance toward Winter just to check her reaction, smiling. And of course, Winter returned the smile, softly but without reservation. What she said, however, was, "Perhaps I won't bring you on a regular basis, then. However… Blake, would you mind if I had your number so we can make sure there isn't any conflict?"

"Oh! Um, sure, here." Retrieving her cell from the bra of her kinky red number, she pulled up her number and held it out for Winter, who had to reach down into their "bag of tricks" for her own.

"You could just ask for mine," Ruby sighed. "I don't bite."

"Well, yes, but…" Winter had clearly been about to say something about her being Yang's little sister, but decided against it. Instead, she finished inputting Blake's number and held out her hand for the younger girl's phone. "Very well, I guess that would be wisest."

Yet again Qrow continued to scratch his head as they awkwardly stood together, trying to look away from both Ruby and Blake's outfits for the sake of his own sanity. Although, there was a small laugh that was distracting him from that. "What are you snickering at, butt boy?"

"Oh nothing." Blake's 'pet' was continuing to laugh to himself, shrugging his shoulders. "Just that you've definitely got the most out there story to tell if anyone ever says their life is the weirdest."

"No, he doesn't!" Ruby put in immediately as she took back her phone, waving her arms at him. "Nobody's telling anybody about this! Ever!" As Winter and Qrow both nodded their agreement with her, she glanced down. "Um, your name autocorrected to 'Princess'. Hang on, I'll change it."

Winter cleared her throat. "No, that's… well, whatever will help you remember."

In the awkward silence that passed as everyone exchanged numbers, Qrow continued to try and look around anywhere but in anyone's eyes, scratching his head nervously. Everyone else was no better, all wondering what to say. Finally, Sun perked up again, saying, "So… how about the cocktails here?"

He may have meant well, but all Qrow could do in response was roll eyes. "Go fetch some then, Fido."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I made an oops and posted chapter 9 as chapter 8 haha. But I figure hey, it was already online so I'll just scramble around and add both chapters at once. Early Christmas gift or something!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: gender play, anal play, analingus, prostate orgasm, pegging, masturbation.

**=Chapter 10**

The usual bag of tricks rested comfortably in the passenger seat of Winter Schnee's car as she neared Qrow's apartment. They had not been set to have a meet-up for a few more days, but she thought she might surprise him with an impromptu visit. A cancelled business meeting left her afternoon wide open, and she would rather check in on him - and hopefully net herself some "afternoon delight" - than find some paperwork that hadn't been done yet, or else go bother Weiss and Yang yet again.

Of course, one of the unspoken reasons she was being so nice and considerate of him lately was because she felt a bit guilty for keeping secrets. It was implicit that when Ruby had contacted her with a few simple-yet-direct questions, she would not tell her uncle. That was a line neither relation wanted to cross, and she full well understood the reasons.

Especially when she had asked Winter if she'd be willing to engage her in what she termed a "practice session"; not a real one, and not one that would end in either of them being stimulated to orgasm, but just one that would sort of walk her through the types of things that could happen in person, rather than reading or talking about it in theory. Winter had of course started out asking why she didn't approach Blake, but when directed to ask her herself, Blake's response-text was pretty curt.

_"You really think I want to Dom my ex's little sister?! No WAY, not even for practice; it's just too close to home for me personally. You can if you want to though, I trust you to treat her right"_

With that thought in mind, Winter chuckled to herself as she pulled into a parking spot near Qrow's apartment. It was going to be weird, taking on someone as inexperienced as Ruby who was even slightly related by blood to her usual Dom, but she also thought it showed remarkable maturity for her to ask for this type of session rather than jumping straight into the deep end. And, as directed by Blake, she would treat the girl with the utmost of care. That was a lot more important than her other reservations.

Then she was knocking at Qrow's door, so she decided to put all thoughts of Ruby out of her mind until afterward. It was only prudent. The first few seconds of Winter knocking, there was no response. It wasn't until she knocked for a second time that some footsteps could be heard approaching the door, and the latch was heard turning.

"What part of 'give me a week' do you not understa- oh…" The instant the door was thrown open, the angered rant was immediately cut off. An unshaven, unkempt Qrow had opened it, looking rather worse for wear – and smelling of beer a lot worse than usual, as well.

"Oh," was all she had to say at first. Seemed Winter caught him on a bad day. Her excitement over surprising him began to dwindle at an accelerated rate as she took in the look of him… and the smell. It was a combination of liquor and unwashed male that did not become him. "I… sorry, I should have called first. Don't know what I was thinking." Of course, she did, but now it seemed stupid and she didn't want to admit she was hoping to "surprise" him.

"No no I- uh… Sorry, been a hectic day." Although that's all he admitted, it certainly seemed like the wrong word. Taxing, perhaps, but this didn't seem like something caused by a rush of being busy for a single day. Realising he'd left her still standing in the doorway, he stood to one side, gesturing to the living room. "C’mon in."

With a duck of her head, she did so, looking around the room. Everything was a shambles. A few things were in cardboard boxes, and everything else was stacked up randomly, or else stuck in trash bags.

"What… happened to your apartment? Were your robbed?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, right." Shutting and locking the door behind the door behind them both, he ran a hand through his greasier than usual hair in thought. This was particularly strange for Qrow. His place was rarely tidy, but this much was a different story. It clearly wasn't just things the usual day-to-day mess, and unless he suddenly developed a hoarding habit, there seemed no explanation he could give.

"I'm just…” Qrow laughed and shrugged. “Havin' a good oll clear out. Y'know, throwin’ out some trash, organising, all that _Queer Eye_ shit."

"Some trash? This is… just about everything you own!" Then she cleared her throat and attempted to smile, despite being so wrong-footed by the circumstances. "Well, if you'd like a lift to the store, or… to Goodwill… I have my car."

"Not today, thanks. I still need to decide what I can put on eBay, what I can give to the nieces… I guess I got pretty caught up in it all." Again, it seemed like a made up excuse. At this rate, him being robbed would have made the most sense for his behaviour and the strange circumstances she found him in. Still, Qrow was stubborn, and too proud for his own good.

Although there was one thing that was shooting his pride down a little, that was becoming obvious when he held an arm up to quickly sniff, only to curl his nose up. "Right… I should probably have showered today. Just got distracted."

Her own nose curled just as much. "Indeed. In fact, in you get, and then we'll… find you some supplies, or I can help sort. Ah, ah, ah!" she cut him off when he tried to speak, pushing him toward the bathroom. "Shower now, worry about these other things later."

"Alright alright, fine. Just, let me look at stuff before you throw 'em out, alright?"

The instant the water could be heard running, Winter set to work. The coffee table had already been cleared, and was now home to a stack of boxes, each labelled accordingly. With the weight of some of them, it really did seem like it was everything rather than just a charity haul. The rest of the room was more or less cleared, which left the only two alternatives to be the kitchen or the bedroom.

Considering Qrow would still need to use the kitchen, Winter headed to the bedroom instead. A sight that appeared much more like Qrow; an unmade bed, clothes over the top of the sheets, and a messy computer desk. At the very least this didn't look like a looter's treasure trove like the living room did.

"Even in here," she sighed, beginning to straighten up the papers on his desk a bit. There wasn't really anything there that looked like it might need to be sold off, so she focused instead on making it look orderly. However, as she was stacking a few of them up…

She saw the word "overdue" in red. Much more importantly, she saw the "eviction notice" at the top in large, bold letters.

Freezing on the spot, she looked away from the paper as she thought furiously. This wasn't her business. Qrow was not her "boyfriend", or someone that was more permanently part of her life; they didn't have a domestic arrangement of any kind. At the same time, he was a friend, and one she cared very deeply about. She knew she should forget she saw it and pretend that she never had, but concern for his welfare won out over the need to respect his privacy.

As she had feared, he was being evicted. Too many late rent payments seemed to be the main cited reason, although the letter also made sure to mention a few noise violations. Her head dipped guiltily; that was as much her own fault as Qrow's. How could he never have mentioned this? Her curiosity demanded she dig further into the other papers, but she resisted. The one on top had been bad enough, and it was in plain sight.

As she set the papers down, she bumped the laptop and the screen came on. The browser was open to craigslist, showing a few pictures of an apartment above someone's garage. It was a small space that didn't even have its own bathroom; something for a boy fresh out of college to think of for saving money, but nothing for a fully-grown man to call home. Other open tabs were also listings of various different apartments; similar, tiny one room places that didn't even come furnished. One of which even showed a photo of a mattress on the floor being the bed of someone previously. Why was Qrow looking for something _this_ cheap?

Perhaps he could answer those questions in person. The sound of running water had began to fade away, and within a few more minutes, the bathroom door opened. Having forgotten to take a spare set of clothes, he entered the bedroom with only a towel around his waist to cover up.

"Sorry, Snowbird, I just gotta grab-" But he stopped in an instant when noticing the expression on her face, and that the laptop screen was now lit.

"I… apologize," she told him immediately, face carefully neutral now. "It wasn't my intention to snoop, and I hope you can believe me, but you should have told me about this."

There was a deep sigh from him as he ran a hand over his now shaven chin. So she had obviously seen everything, considering how all the bills were sorted into a pile as well as the lit screen. No faking out of this one. "How exactly do I tell ya? With flowers and a smile? Winter, it's fuckin' humiliating admitting I've been late with _one_ payment, let alone four months straight."

_"Four months?_ And you didn't…" Then again, he had just said it was humiliating; obviously he wouldn't want to tell her a single thing for fear of losing face. "Well, I'm… sorry to hear you're having money problems, Qrow, but I assure you that-"

"But nothing," he interrupted, glaring in her direction instead and frowning. "Everyone's got enough to worry about, with Weiss being ready to pop and the media trying to get into all that. The record biz for you and your pops. My income issue’s the last thing you guys should be worried about."

With a heavy sigh, Winter leaned against the desk, staring down at a patch of floor between them. "So, when were you going to let the family know? When they came to call and the landlords told them your forwarding address is under a bridge?"

"C’mon, don't exaggerate." Rolling his eyes for a moment, he went back to what he intended in the first place; find a set of clothes to wear. As he got a set of underwear from the nearby drawer, he was able to see one of the flats on the screen again. One of the worse of the few he had looked at. "So I'm not gonna be setting up in the Hilton… so what? Who needs a personal bathroom anyway? Just more for me to clean."

"Don't be stupid. You're not taking that place, even if you do have to take one of these." Her hand drifted toward the laptop again, but she opted not to touch; she had seen too much already, and he was cross. "Do you… want me to come with you to look?"

"No!" Leaning against the desk, he couldn't even power himself to look at Winter anymore. This was probably the worst she had seen him in a long time, and she'd caught him in some of the roughest patches. As he looked down to the numerous notices again, he found his hand curling into a fist. "Don’t need your damn pity, okay? I don't _want _people worrying about me! I'm a grown man, I can look after myself. I-I… I _should_ be able to, anyway. Not some big baby."

She started to take a step toward him, then thought better of it and remained where she was. "Yes, but… if that isn't working, you should also feel like you can reach out for help. It's a brave man who does all he can on his own, but the foolish one who keeps trying alone when…" Her sigh was regretful, but she finished her statement anyway. "When clearly, it's not working."

"I don't need the speech, or a pity party." There wasn't much more he could say other then that. Finally turning back around, he sat himself on the end of the desk instead, running a hand through his damp hair. "What's done is done. Unless I somehow win a wad of cash, I can't exactly afford somewhere decent."

"You could stay with Taiyang, couldn't you? Just until you get back on your feet. And I have spare room, and I'm fairly certain Yang and Weiss do, too." A hint of a smile ghosted across her face. "You could be their live-in nanny. Sounds like a sitcom, doesn't it?"

Yet again he found himself rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I'd be a great influence on a kid, ‘specially on the days when I'm so wasted I can't get up. They've already got one mental case in that house, they don't need two."

But the instant that phrase left his lips, he froze up again, eyes beginning to widen when he realised what he'd just implied, and what he was referring to. That was a line that should never have been crossed again, especially not aimed at his own family.

"That was too far. _Way_ too far. Shit."

Winter did laugh, but it was a strained, uncomfortable laughter. "As if I'd blame you. Don't forget, I'm the one that essentially caused her to have a mental illness in the first place."

Yet again, he deeply sighed, looking off outwardly into the distance. He knew he'd said enough, even if the person in question wasn't around to hear it. It still didn't make it fair. "Some surprise this is, huh? You come for some afternoon fun for yourself after a long day and have to be dealing with me being a dick to our family. Feel free to bail now if you want."

"A 'dick', hm? Not to my way of thinking. This… has been worrying you for a long time, hasn't it?" He didn't answer, so she finally walked around the desk and sat next to him, close enough that they could easily touch. "I wish you didn't think you have to walk through this alone."

"But I do have to, Winter. _I'm_ the one that didn't pay my own damn rent, _I'm_ the one that needs to find a new place. As much as I appreciate the company and the thought, I'm not gonna drag anyone down into my own personal swamp of bullshit!"

This wasn't like anything Winter had ever seen before in him. Qrow was usually so full of himself, annoyingly so. It was like he was an entirely different person. After a long minute of silence, she said in a soft voice, "Then… should I leave you be? You didn't invite me over, and clearly I'm just in the way here. When you have this much to think about, I'm…" Her hands made a helpless gesture.

There was still no further response. But it only took looking at him to see that one wasn't needed. The words might have strongly suggested he wanted to be alone, but from the shrugged shoulders and tense expression, it was very obvious he wanted the opposite. He was just far too stubborn to ask.

"Stop being so anal," she teased, bumping his arm with her elbow. "Relax. I know the temptation to be all wound up about this is heavy, but I know from experience, stressing yourself out will not improve a single thing."

"How the hell do you put up with me?" He finally found himself looking up from the floor and toward her. The confidence was still absent, but at the very least, he was able to force a nervous laugh of his own, even if it only lasted a second. "I can't be what you picture of an ideal guy. Alcoholic, unemployed, arrogant; yet you still give me the time of day. Makes me wonder if you're kinda nutty yourself."

"Obviously. Then again… I sometimes think we all are, in our ways. At least, when I said that to my therapist, she agreed that it's probably true - and she's a professional."

"Huh. Didn't think you were the therapy-going type." But after that, there was yet more silence in the room. As much as jokes and comments were Qrow's strong point, this didn't seem the time. But in the end, he rubbed the back of his neck again. "I guess… Well, it's embarrassing enough for me to admit this shit to Tai. And with the baby n' all, I’d be dumping stress on top of stress. I barely know Glynda, didn't feel right even thinking about talking to her. Then you…" Shrugging his shoulders again, he followed that with, "I'd rather not risk the best thing that's happened to me in a looong while."

Winter had no easy response for that. Instead, she merely leaned back against the desk for a few seconds, pondering his comments. Eventually, she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. Especially not when… it looks like you need me right now."

"Then you really are crazy." He chuckled to himself again, getting up from the desk at last to continue fetching a set of clothes like he'd first intended. But pausing just after he'd pulled out one of the drawers, he looked to her with a smile. "But… I guess I should admit, as miserable as I am right now, I am happy to see you."

"That's good. If you saw me and thought 'Oh shit, it's Winter,' I'd be more concerned." Smirking as he fetched his clothes, she gestured around the room. "And anyway, you've made a good start with packing, wherever you end up. So I don't think you're totally hopeless."

More and more, he was beginning to think about what was said. She had a spare room. He'd noticed it a few times in his moments of staying overnight, but never really got to have a look. If it was anything like her master bedroom, it would be a fair size. Definitely no worse than the very flat he was about to be kicked out of – and a considerable upgrade from any of the ones on craigslist. It also offered good company, in and out the bedroom.

But there was a problem.

"You offering me your spare room though. No offense, but it’s kinda outta my range; I couldn't afford to pay toward rent of that place if I sold everything I had."

Her lips quirked into a slight pout. "Do you really think I'd accept your money if you tried? Not when you're in the position you are, Qrow. I do expect you to help keep the place tidy, buy some of the groceries, things like that, of course. But that's only if you would consent to living there."

"…You're serious?" He had been just about to slide on a pair of boxers before he froze, looking over to her again and raising an eyebrow. "What about your pop? Or Weiss even? Thought you had rules with mixing work and play."

"I do," she sighed heavily. "But this is more important; it's about your survival, your quality of life. I'd still prefer to keep my family from finding out, but they so rarely visit my apartment that it won't likely be an issue."

"Huh." It still seemed such an alien concept to him, that someone was so willing to help him and ask for nothing in return. Apart from paying for groceries of course. "You're actually willing to put up with me in your apartment? Cause I warn you now, I like watching cheesy sitcoms and war movies."

"I tend to watch more documentary programming than anything. However, I'm sure we can find a happy compromise." Then she fixed him with a hard stare. "I would insist that you try finding employment again; I know luck has been against you, but there has to be something out there for you. Just so you don’t think this will be a handout."

"Well, I'm doing that anyways. I do the odd job for cash-in-hand when people call, but other than that most of my day is job hunting." Though when Winter raised an eyebrow in doubt, he spared her a small smile. "And drinking, I guess."

"Well, there will have to be less drinking. I'm not saying give it up, but you have to cut back if you're to be presentable to interviewers; keep it to the evenings."

"Never drink before an interview." The very conversation with Winter was seeming like an interview of its own, but it was far more bearable when the end game was considered. It really would be a solution to his problems, and be far more convenient for them both. In fact… "Does this mean extra play?"

That brought about the most catlike smile he'd ever seen on the businesswoman, but instead of responding verbally, she merely shrugged.

"Oh come on, your big strapping Rooster just down the hall; how can you resist?" There was the Qrow she knew and liked. Over confident and flirty, and still with nothing on. Giving a small smirk, he abandoned that task, and instead sat on the edge of the bed. "And I can tell that's why you came today, right?"

"Well, yes. Not that I knew there would be a problem, of course, but… I had intended to grant you a surprise session with Princess." Her head nodded toward the living room as she added, "And I have the accessories to prove it."

"Then I guess these will be useless for the evening…" He threw the pair of boxers straight back into the drawer, standing up again as his smirk got even more mischievous. "One more noise complaint won't hurt; might as well leave with a bang."

"Pun intended?" she chuckled, walking past him into the living room, where she had left the supplies. In no time at all, she was walking back into the bedroom, eyes flicking to his nude form.

"So, I brought along a pretty fair selection. Nothing big or bulky, but most of the various items we might use are here. Anything you're in the mood for?"

That was a good question. In their months together, there wasn't much left to explore. Most anything dominating with Winter had been tried, and most things with Qrow had also been attempted, apart from those that didn't abide by his rule.

Although, that rule was starting to become less of an issue. The more Qrow thought back to the conversation with Blake that first time, that gesture with her finger, the more he was beginning to seriously consider letting the rule slip. Winter would know what she was doing, and they had safety words. There was very little reason to stop them from experimenting except for his own anxieties.

"Maybe… you could Dom tonight?"

That caused Winter to blink, and quite a few times. "Me? Oh… I had assumed you'd want to be on top." Mostly because his life was so out of control at the moment; she presumed he would want to regain that through play. Quickly she followed up with, "But of course, that's fine by me! What sort of experience are you interested in? Petplay? Spanking the naughty schoolboy?"

"Well, I kinda want your input on this one. Cause… something I wanna try. You remember the rule I set?"

"Which rule was that? Oh - the anal limit? Don't worry, I won't even go back there tonight. We can focus completely on Rooster's rooster." The last was said with a slight lilt of teasing, but mostly, her tone was very gentle with him. She wanted him to know that anything he wanted was his; she was fine with him playing the "power bottom" role for one night.

"Actually… damn, how do I put this?" Yet again he scratched his head. This wasn't going to be a regular session of play. It seemed that Ruby wasn't the only one of this side the family she'd be guiding through certain experiments. "I was wondering if we could, uh… try out some stuff."

"You… wait, wait." She walked over to sit down next to him on the bed. "This is a pretty sudden change, isn't it? Are you… sure? I mean, I have no problem - especially with you freshly showered - but if you're on the fence about this, then perhaps we should talk through it first."

Cheeks the tiniest bit rosy, he answered, "I've been meaning to bring it up a while actually. That first night we went to the club, Blake was tellin’ me about it. I was curious. But… y'know, macho pride, or whatever." He shrugged his shoulders yet again. "But I figure, you've just seen me at my worst, so there ain't exactly any shame anymore."

For a moment, she watched him as he carried the burden inside of himself. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips up against his neck before whispering, "I'll fuck your ass until you're begging for mercy, Qrow. But that won't heal what's inside of you. If you do want to talk later, I'll be around."

It brought a smile to his lips. Turning toward her instead, he looked once again between two things. Her eyes and her lips. Both were fast becoming his favourite thing, even if the relationship wasn't a romantic one. It was a friendship that brought comfort to them both, something that meant it didn't matter what people thought. With that in mind, he asked, "Don't suppose you wanna stay the night?"

"Oh, I could be convinced," she sighed, as if it were some great burden. Then she reached back and gently patted his hindquarters. "Now, as for this… you'd better start thinking about just how much you want to try tonight. I'll give you a good fingering if you want, or we could go even further than that. Up to you."

"Fingers sound like the best start," he agreed, finally undoing the towel and tossing it to one side instead. It seemed pointless to keep it on now. Yet again, he found himself looking to the bag that Winter had prepared. No doubt she would have only brought items to suit her needs in anticipation he'd take charge as normal. The strap on wouldn't be in there. However…

"Hey, what about that vibrator? That in your bag of tricks?"

Her smile was growing wider. "Somebody really _is_ feeling adventurous!" Her hand trailed up his toned chest, through the iron-grey hairs that curled gently there. "How about… you let me take care of you, and worry about what I have with me later? I'll start off wearing a glove and then try some fun things." The hand stilled. "But don't forget our safety signal, and use it if I try something that doesn't sit right."

"Yeah, the chicken noises, got it." Nodding in agreement, he finally shuffled himself further back on the bed, laying back on it. A glove didn't sound so scary, not when Winter would know how to take absolute care. Looking to her from his angle, he smirked. "Have at it, I guess."

"You guess?" she burst out, unable to keep from laughing. Meanwhile, she did stand up from the bed to fetch her bag, out of which she nipped only two things: a small bottle of lube, and a pair of disposable latex gloves. "Now, this doesn't have to have all the 'domming' language if you don't want, but if it is what you want… you know what two words you have to say to start things off."

"Long as you're gentle." He had already began to part his legs, enough to give Winter plenty of room to work with. If it was any other situation, he would have leapt straight in, allowed Winter to call him everything under the sun. But in this instance, he wished for a more gentle start, just till he was used to things. Still, he trusted her enough to do that, and uttered those words: "Begin Play."

Winter paused to smile down at him as she pulled on the second glove before she nodded to convey her understanding. A thoughtful expression passed over her face; there was a route she could take their evening, but wanted to test it out first. See if he was interested.

"Someone's been a bad little girl." Then she raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response.

_Little girl?_ That made Qrow raise an eyebrow. Seemed they were going to be experimenting with more than just his back end. Not knowing how else to respond, he lowered his head. "Yes, Princess."

A hand pressed to her lips as she suppressed a laugh. She had been expecting him to gruffly brush off calling him a "girl" in this situation - or any other! But now that he had acquiesced… this might be fun, indeed.

"Poor girl," she sighed, trailing a hand from hip to down along the thigh. "Keeping secrets like this… it won't do. Princess will have to punish you."

"This is gonna be so weird…" he muttered under his breath, yet did nothing to stop her as she toyed and stared at him more and more, finding himself beginning to blush. Her other hand fell to her hip as she gazed down at him, wondering where she might go from there. His anatomy was not erect, but it was fully exposed for her to toy with. But should she?

Not yet. "Turn over, because this little girl has earned herself a spanking."

"Yes, Your Highness." Back to spanking again. Seemed Qrow had discovered what Winter particularly enjoyed when it was her turn to be dominant. As much as he didn't mind, he was rather glad that she didn't have the paddle this time; the last session had him unable to sit properly for a few days. Rolling over as asked, he couldn't resist giving his hips a small shake to entice her.

"Ooh, she wants it," Princess chuckled as she watched her target sway. "We'll see how long that lasts." And without another warning, she reared back and gave it a little SMACK!

"RGH!" Even if it was barely anything compared to what Winter was capable of, it was enough to make him flinch, and clench his backside in response to the pain. But it wasn’t really bad. He could never explain why if someone were to ask, but it was almost an enjoyable sensation.

"Naughty little thing," she breathed, rubbing her hand in a circle over his cheeks. "You know you should have told me about the money. That you wanted to be fingered. This is what happens when you don't tell Princess everything."

Then, another spanking, this one with a smidgen more force. Flinching yet again, he growled under his breath. As much as the money situation was still a worry, Winter had offered enough of a solution for it to be talked about without too much stress. Frowning, he tried to look back toward her.

"S-Sorry, Princess. It won't happen again."

"Of course it won't. My naughty girl is learning her lesson, isn't she?" Another swat, followed by more caresses. "Learning it good."

Another flinch, another grunt, Qrow could only push his head into the pillows. The treatment and name calling still was an alien concept. Not that he got as much out of it as Winter did, but he could handle it. Yet again, he swayed his hips side to side, trying to entice more. Rearing back, she obliged what his hips were telling her, rearing back to thud her hand into him yet again. And again. With one more, she stopped and stroked over his soft hemispheres of flesh, taking a moment to trail down to the dangling sex and rub over everything there, as well.

"Does she like this?"

"Yes…" Perhaps it was the idea of being owned that made the pain so titillating. He could certainly see why Winter enjoyed being dommed so much. But yet again, it couldn't last. One strike hit the same spot too hard, and the pain was too much to ignore. Wincing, he grasped the sheets, breaking his character a moment. "O-Okay, no more. It's good but… argh."

"Agreed, I think you've had enough punishment. Now, it's time for your reward." Instantly, a finger was pushing up against Qrow's tightly-puckered hole. "And I think you've been waiting for this for a long, long time, haven't you?"

"Argh!" Instinctively he was pushing himself further against the bed, eyes snapping open wide as he gripped the sheets yet again. "Easy! Your… girl needs… a little warning. Help me get ready."

"I'll _make _her ready." But a moment later, there was a cold, wet sensation dribbling down from higher up, and the fingertip began to move from side to side as it coated the opening in wetness.

"Nnnn! Nnnoooo waiting with you, is there?" With this being more of an experimental session, Qrow wasn't too concerned with keeping his character. If anything, it made it more enjoyable, putting him at ease on what was going to happen. Within no time, he was relaxing into the sensation, letting go of the sheets and letting himself fully sprawl out for her. Already he could feel his rear relaxing as well, muscles loosening to let her in.

"Nope," she told him easily as her digit moved back and forth. He seemed to be much more open to this action than last time, and she could already feel the resistance giving way. The other hand drifted back and forth over his package, but not truly stroking; just teasing lightly.

There was a pleased smile on his face all through her actions. The more she prodded, the more he was opening up to her actions. Eventually he even found himself pushing back against them, biting his lips in anticipation for what was to come. He could tell this was going to feel good.

And it did - when she replaced the finger with her tongue, pushing it in to the level the fingertip had penetrated without any hesitation.

"AAaaaahhhh!" For the second time, a tongue was pressed into his tight opening, wedging him open around the wet muscle. Why was someone of her stature so keen on putting her tongue here? It was mad! But it was doing the trick, helping him open up more and more.

"Mmhhh," she breathed into him as she continued the treatment, both hands gripping his backside - and a lot harder than was strictly necessary. Her tongue was deeper than she had pushed last time, waggling from side to side slightly.

"Nnnn! Wint- u-Uh, Princess!" he called out, finally now starting to clench at the sheets as her tongue worked its way deeper, opening him further and preparing him for what was to come. That was if she planned that anymore.

"Is this what y-you like? T-to put your tongue _there?!"_

Back her face pulled, only for her finger to slide right back where it had been a moment ago. "Do you hear yourself?" she asked him in a confident tone as she easily flew past his lowered defenses. "Why do you think I like doing it? It makes little girls moan."

"Aaah… Hah… Aaaah…" But the moaning didn't begin until he felt the gloved finger return to the area again, until it pushed even firmer past the outer ring. The lubricated latex had finally worked her magic inside his body. Knowing it was his first time going that far, in that area, Winter began to push in and out at a very gradual pace. She knew how wild she could drive him, but there was no sense in scaring him off by jumping the gun.

The noises coming from Qrow were unreal. She was barely even in there and already he was continuously moaning and growling under his breath. How could he have not known how sensitive that area was? How could people in general not know this?! It was no wonder men like Sun would submit themselves if this is what they were feeling.

"Look at this little slut," Winter purred as she increased her pace, watching as the skin dragged against her knuckle on its way back out of him. "She really enjoys what I'm doing. Probably wanted this for a long, long time now… just didn't know how to ask."

"Hhhh!" He continued to growl out against the pillow, finding himself even pushing back against the fingers! For shame, he really did enjoy this more than he wanted to admit.

Especially so when he felt her finger brush against something very particular inside, and ended up suddenly gasping. The little sound caused Winter to hesitate, glancing down at him.

"Ooh, did I find something fun inside of her? What could it be?" Her finger hooked downward again, attempting to tease the same spot. Of course, she knew where it was, but she hadn't been aiming for it so early on.

"Fff-fuck! W-What is…" He could barely string a sentence together anymore. The finger stroked over that something a little more fully now, rubbing up against the oddly ridged little mass inside of him. This wasn't her first time toying with one, but it was the first time she'd touched Qrow in such a deeply sensitive region. His reactions were enough to encourage her to do more.

It was such an intense sensation. He couldn't get enough of it! The tightness of his own muscles around her finger added in with the massaging of the gland was becoming one of the greatest things he'd ever felt, even if it had barely began. In fact, it brought another bout of delicious shame when he could already feel his legs beginning to quiver, as if he was about to finish.

With a giddy little laugh, she stretched down and behind her as she continued to tease his little entrance, having to stretch her arms out but being able to reach. Then she began to shift slightly from side to side as she maintained the pace, not even bothering to explain her actions.

The strangest thing Qrow had ever felt happened. He finished, as he suspected he would, ending up shivering and shuddering at the mercy of Winter's fingers while he growled out loudly. And yet, he could feel nothing had happened with his member. It was barely even hard, but there was nothing aside from the slight glistening of pre. But it had _felt _like an orgasm.

"Whu…" he panted. "What was that?"

"Ooh, interesting…" Leaning back in, Winter's free hand drifted up and down his thigh as she held her finger still for a moment. "Seems like you have just enjoyed your first internal orgasm. You really are a good girl now."

"Internal… what?" Eyes widening, he took another few breaths to compose himself. "You mean you can have a butt orgasm?!"

Giggling bemusedly, Winter's finger began to move again now that he had a moment to recover. "I can't, not really. But you can in very rare instances. Anatomical differences, you know."

"Jesus…" Qrow laughed to himself, still gripping at the sheet as Winter's finger kept itself buried in his rear end. Amusingly, he could continue. In fact, he welcomed the sensation. This really was something new.

"Is my little butt-slut ready for more?" she asked. There was no further elaboration on what she meant, only the question itself.

More. It was something totally new to Qrow that he could do this multiple times in one sitting, or that he even felt up to that. But the finger buried deep within him was still sending tingles, still made him feel incredible. He certainly did want more. Slowly nodding against the pillow, he muttered, "Yeah."

At this muttered wish, she began to more vigorously move her finger back and forth. In the meantime, there was a snapping sound; the lube bottle being opened again, followed by the wheezing of it being poured… but he could not feel any more lube dripping onto his body. What did she mean to do next, exactly? For now, he didn't care. He was just continuing to enjoy the sensations of the finger pumping in and out of him, pace speeding up faster and faster. He might very well have felt like another one, but it felt like something was missing. He'd need stimulation in another area.

"Highness?" He only just managed to ask. "C-can I… Stroke myself?"

"Not yet. Princess still has a surprise for her girl."

A surprise indeed. Next second, the finger withdrew from inside of Qrow and was replaced with something… rounder, larger. Slightly more blunt. Already, it was edging into his body at an extremely slow pace.

"Wha- ah AH AAAAH!" Something was spreading the backside muscles far more than before. Qrow didn't even know that he was able to open up that wide! When it slid inside an inch, he had to look around to find out what it was…

And there was Winter, towering above him, with a length of her own attached to her hips. A rubber one that was doing it's job penetrating his body.

Noticing his gaze, Winter smiled sweetly down at him. "She's noticed her new friend." Her voice was honeyed and soft, and she paused that slightest amount inside of him, letting him adjust. "Do you like it?"

"You're… You're actually… F-fucking me?" It was stating the obvious, but he still couldn't believe it. Even when it was right there before his eyes, he could barely believe he was letting Winter do this to him. Nor could he believe how good it felt there, how good his backside felt being filled by the new object. He needed more of that. As best he could, he tried to shamelessly push himself back onto it, biting his lip to resist moaning again.

"O-oh!" Winter gasped quietly when she saw him being so eager. "The little slut really seems to be enjoying herself! Well, then… shall we begin in earnest?" Pushing her hips forward slightly, she gave him another full inch of the implement before halting again. "Still good?"

"Ooohhh…" He nodded against the pillow, still growling outward in pleasure. It was still an incredible sensation, just as her fingers were earlier. He wanted to keep going, to let her thrust freely.

But he still needed more if he was going to finish. Unable to help himself, one of his hands released the sheets, and immediately went straight to his soft length. Grasping it, he already began to work at it, trying to get it firm and hard again. Never before had he felt this needy, and it was all caused by a fake dick in his backside!

For another moment, she held still and watched him perform, enjoying the show. Then, deciding he was ready for it now, she leaned forward and pushed herself all the way in to the hilt. He was so tight! Still, tight though he was, his body fully accepted her toy with relish. And it would again, and again, and again.

"AAAHH!"

When Qrow first talked about ending his time in the apartment with another noise complaint, this definitely wasn't what he had in mind! In fact, if anyone would have told him a few months ago that this was going to happen to him, he'd have laughed in their face. Yet as he pumped his hardened member, he continued to moan out loudly, unable to help but clench his muscles around the thick dong in his backside to feel it there.

"Honest question," she sighed as she began to thrust in earnest, in and out of his tight hole. "Would you rather do this on your back? I know we started like this, but… up to you."

It would make it easier to pump his length. And it would let him see just who was doing this to him. That was a factor he didn't mind at all, knowing a woman was bringing him so much pleasure in the only entrance he had. Deep down, he preferred that. There was less shame that way.

"O-on my back," he agreed. "I-if you don't… mind."

"Not at all, cutie." But she had a fun surprise in store for him. Lowering her hips as much as she could, displaying an incredible flexibility as she nearly did the splits behind his end, she began to roll him while the cock was still deep within his backside. It was not an easy task, but she seemed determined to make it work.

There was another strained moan as she moved him around as she pleased, feeling the lubed member swirling inside of his sensitive innards. He ended up on his back, resting his legs onto her shoulders to give her plenty of room to work with. Once more, his hand returned to his member, grasping it to keep it hardened.

When he looked up toward her again, his face was completely red. It was something she'd never seen before in him, an animalistic urge to _submit_. And it was only her who would ever see him like this. Wrapping her hands around his ankles, she favoured him with a dark little grin as she pressed her hips in a little more and rumbled, "So… are you ready for me to ride you all the way to the finish line, my little mare?"

"I thought… hah… Glynda was the mare?" he managed to pant out. Still stubborn, even when he wasn’t the Dom. But regardless, he was already starting to pump his member again. Slowly, just enough to keep the pressure on before she could continue. Clenching around the shaft inside him, he nodded. "R-ready."

"Tonight," she sighed as her hips drew backward an inch at a time, _"you_ are my fine steed, young lady." Then, with no other forewarning, she thrust forward with twice the speed from before, slamming their bodies together with a soft little _thud!_

"Aaahh!" Another moan for Winter's mare as he was thrust into again with far more intensity than last time. And it didn't stop there; soon Winter was building up her pace. Quite literally fucking him. He increased his pumping to try and keep up, desperately trying to get himself to get another finish. It was more to prove that he could than anything else. Prove that he could finish with Winter being the one inside him.

Only Winter. _Ever._

"That's right!" she crowed out, bending his legs back as she picked up to full speed. "Fuck yourself, little princess! Come all over yourself! Show me how much you like me drilling you!"

"AAAH! HAH! HAAAH! H-holy SHIIT!" It was the last he could take. Everything was all too much, and he found himself giving into her completely. Another shudder of his legs while she grasped his ankles, another few pumps later of himself, and he was done for. The length throbbed in his hand while he felt the muscles in his rear end clamp on the member, pushing him to orgasm for the second time this evening. It was unusual for Qrow to see this much seed he was releasing, and all over his stomach and chest, no less! It truly was a shameful sight. But by this point, he'd completely transcended the boundaries of shame.

Of course, Winter fell silent when she saw the white fluid splattering all over his body, looking down upon him with mingling awe and satisfaction. That was something she never thought she would see the normally-proud man do, but it was most definitely satisfying. Her pace began to slow gradually, but she didn't come to a stop entirely; it was too fun to resist.

Gradually, the moaning was beginning to get slower, quieter, and more strained. His pumping slowed to a stop, and he had to grasp the bedsheets instead. Two was more than enough for one evening, especially in this quick succession. With that in mind, he tried to push himself backward off the member himself, managing to pant a response.

"T-that'll do… M-mare's had enough."

Chuckling quietly to herself, Winter gave one good, hard, final thrust just to get a rise out of him.

"NNNN!" Amusingly, that firm push had pumped a little more seed out of him, only just dotting his abdomen. But he wouldn't let that continue for any longer. "Hey, knock it off, I'm gettin' sore here."

"Party pooper." But the next thing she said was, "I'm going to try to pull out slow and smooth. Are you ready?"

After grasping the sheets to brace himself, he nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." Nodding her understanding, she drew back and out of him in one fluid motion, an inch at a time. One last shaky moan, and she was free. Already he could feel his muscles beginning to tighten up again, and already there was an odd feeling of emptiness now that she'd gone. Not that he would be asking her to put things back in any time soon.

"So…" He just began to catch his breath again. "This doesn't mean I'm gay now, does it?"

"Perhaps a little, but no more than I am." Her shoulder shrugged as she rubbed up and down his hip once his legs were lying flat again. "And as I keep insisting, I'm straight with some small amount of leeway. It's not an either-or."

"Yeah, guess so." Finally, he gazed down at his chest. Splattered with his own juices, more than he had ever thought he alone was capable of. "Jesus! And I just showered, too!"

"No reason we shouldn't both shower now," she sighed, looking down at the implement she had taken him with. "After taking care of this, I might want to. No offense."

"Hey, you're the one that decided fucking me with a strap on was a good idea! I just wanted fingers!"

Half way through his sentence however, there was a repeated buzzing sound coming from Winter's jacket pocket. It was too late in the day to possibly be a client, and her father said he wouldn't bother her. Who could it be? Stripping off her gloves as fast as she could, so they would be inside-out and not get on anything, she tossed them onto the bed and snatched up her phone to see who it was. When she saw Yang's number, her eyebrows rose as she answered it.

"This is Winter."

"Hey! It's me! Um… Y-y'know how you said to call if anything changed?" Yang was sounding a lot more flustered than normal, talking quickly and stammering the odd word. From the background noise, it sounded as though she was driving.

"Yes?" she put in. "So I take it something has-"

"DON'T TALK ON THE PHONE AND DRIVE AT THE SAME TIME, YOU IMBECILE!" a screeching voice ordered a little further away from the microphone. "WERE YOU RAISED IN THE WOODS?!"

"WELL I COULD HARDLY SET UP THE HANDS-FUCKING-FREE RIGHT NOW, COULD I?! DO YOU WANT FAMILY THERE OR NOT?!"

The yelling was even heard by Qrow, who had just been about to clean himself up with some tissues when he recognised Yang's voice. Stopping for a moment, he listened in.

"Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but yeah! You could say that; I think from the yelling she's in labour!"

"Oh? OH!" Completely stunned by this development, Winter's hand pressed against her face, leaving a very light powdering from the latex glove. "God, this is- SHIT! Shit, does it have to happen NOW?!"

"What? What is it?" Qrow had whispered to ask, still not even close to being clean just yet. He'd been too busy trying to listen to one half of the conversation.

"I know, why couldn't Weiss have held it in for another week like she was suppos-" That thought was beginning to trail off for a short moment. "I'm joking, Winter said something about the timi-"

"IF YOU WANNA PUSH THIS BABY OUT YOUR FUCKING DICKHOLE, BE MY GUEST!"

"Eh heh," Winter said in response to her sister's moaning. "Just… hold on as best you can. Which hospital are you going toward?"

"Vanderbilt. That seemed the best one and it's closest. And will you please STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME, I'M TRYING MY BEST!"

"Hospital? Wait… are you kidding me?!" Qrow had finally caught on, sitting himself upright at last and actually making more of an effort to clean himself up this time. No doubt Winter would want to leave straight away, and he hadn't even got a fresh pair of clothes ready!

"And I'm wearing THIS!" Winter shouted, gesturing down at her pelvis. Next second, her good sense had come back to her and she told Yang, "I m-mean, I'll be there as soon as I can! Just take care of my baby sister! I trust you!"

"GO FASTER! Run that red light!"

"I ALREADY RAN THREE! O-okay, later!"

It wasn't exactly the most reassuring way to leave a conversation, but there were obviously other things on Yang's mind right now. Just as there were Qrow and Winter's. They would need to skip their shower, and definitely rush the clean-up. Grabbing yet more tissues, Qrow continued to clear away the vast amounts on his chest. "She's a couple weeks early, ain't she?!"

"Tell that to the baby!" Winter grunted, dashing into the bathroom. The only sensible thing in her mind at that moment was to take the strap-on off in there and leave it in the sink, where she could also wash her hands afterward.

Collecting a random shirt from the dirty laundry pile, Qrow took a quick moment to sniff at the pit area. No real stench, it would do. He was hardly going to put on a spotless shirt when he was still barely cleaned. Forcing it over his shoulders and quickly grabbing some underwear and pants, he was trying to rush as quick as possible to get ready.

"Can't she hold it off or something? Clamp her legs together?"

From the bathroom, he could hear a near-outraged, "Don't you know anything about biology?! She can, but not for very long before her body decides she's being stupid and pushes it out _anyway!"_

"Well how am I supposed to know that?! It thought it was like takin’ a… y'know what? I'm not even gonna finish that." Quickly forcing on a pair of socks, he was more or less finished. "Mind giving me a lift, too? I'm still over the legal limit. Didn’t think I’d _need_ to drive tonight."

"Of course. We'll just… say I picked you up on the way there." Just then, she returned, sans one strap-on and looking much the same as she had when arriving, though a little worse for wear. "Oh, and… try not to be too startled when the inevitable happens."

"And what inevitable is that?" he asked, hurriedly walking to the front door to thrust his shoes on and collect his house keys.

As she passed him to open the door for him, given that he was still struggling into his shoes, she muttered two words under her breath: "Lube fart."

"Lu- oh come on, you gotta be kidding me! Way to make me feel _super _gay." Finally finished, he quickly dashed out the door, waiting for her to follow first before he locked it and they could get on their way.

"Aww, listen to her; she's so angry about the lube fart!" Winter cackled as they locked up and raced down the hallway. Undignified though it was, she would continue to laugh about lube farts all the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh SHIT! It's all going down! Haha I'll see you guys in 2020 with the final chapter in this tale (but not in the White Noise universe, of course)!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Cute fluff and wedding bells. [also note, this was written several years ago, hence the "legality" remark about weddings in Hawaii]
> 
> And thanks to everybody who read this one! I know this account is mostly all about the girls and understand those who skipped it for that reason (I probably would have if I weren't writing it lol). So I'm even happier about those who kept with it. There'll be more gay in the future! Until then, thanks and have a good 2020!!!
> 
> -NBW

**=Chapter 11**

Having ran several red lights themselves, Winter and Qrow did indeed made it to the hospital in time. To avoid suspicion, Qrow waited outside the room for a few minutes before also bursting through, where they met with the rest of the family. There were a few jokes made about Weiss taking the easy route by getting a C-section, but they had successfully brought a baby girl into the world, whom they named Fènleng. Mother and baby were just fine and dandy.

Not even a full day later, they received another phone call from Yang, still at the hospital with Weiss, announcing that they were formally engaged. Although the fact it happened was no shock, it was hearing that Weiss had asked and dropped to sleep before she even heard Yang say yes properly the first time that was worth retelling many, many times.

In the six months that followed, Qrow had moved into Winter's apartment. They set up the spare room as his own, except this time he managed to keep it a whole lot tidier and presentable should anyone come over. There was the odd argument when Winter would come home from work and find him passed out on the sofa for the first few weeks, but overall, it was working in both of their favours. Winter was a lot more relaxed with him around, and Qrow had the motivation to straighten himself out. He managed to cut down drinking significantly, and even land a small job at a bar for himself.

Their activities certainly never lessened either. A few nights each week, the two would enjoy their sessions in Winter's room, without fear of any more noise complaints or ever getting caught. Although mostly dominant, Qrow wasn't afraid to sometimes take the backseat and sub every now and again, something Winter thoroughly enjoyed when it happened. In addition, there was still the odd visit to the club, but more for sightseeing than participation. Maybe their routine was odd, but it was theirs, and brought something into their lives they had both been missing until now.

Finally, the day of the wedding had arrived. Or it might as well have been considered a week. For the sake of legality, and the picturesque backdrop, the wedding took place in Hawaii. Only close family and friends were in attendance, and there weren’t any photographers or media representatives in sight. Just how they wanted it to be. The ceremony went without a hitch, apart from a very emotional Ruby and Taiyang, and it was onwards to the reception and party.

The entire time, Qrow had distanced himself from Winter to avoid suspicion, even though nobody seemed to notice they had been in the same hut each night. But that was about to change as he found himself in the grip of the younger Schnee sister, who was pulling him along against his will.

"I dunno why you're bothering, most girls give me the brush off the instant they meet me. I'm sure this one'll be no different."

"Because we can never seem to get you two in the same place!" Weiss told him, in good spirits but completely adamant. She didn't have a clue how ridiculous her statements were. "Winter keeps saying she thinks you're a figment of our imagination, since she doesn't even remember seeing you at the hospital!"

"Exactly! I'm that forgettable, so what’s the use?"

But trying to stop her was no use, either. He could already see Winter at the other side the room, where they were headed. Yang had distracted Winter with the six month old baby in her arms, disguising her intentions as talking about her when really it was to keep her in one place. When she looked up to see Weiss and Qrow only a short distance away, she grinned. "Hey! I was just telling Winter how she can take the kid now and then if she wants."

"Of course you were," Weiss replied as they walked up. "But not for a few months; I want to get to know my little angel before I let her out of my sight for one minute." Then she leaned over the baby and cooed softly, "Yes I do, yes I doooo!"

Little Fènleng was giggling away at her other mother, reaching her tiny hand upward to bat her nose. They had dressed her in her own little white dress, with a flower crown to match. Not that she kept it on during the ceremony, and was only just keeping it on her head now. But it was complimented by everyone.

Qrow however rolled his eyes at Weiss's words. "One weekend won't hurt ya, surely? You've had her six months, what more do you need to know? Still poops."

Frowning up at him, she hissed, "She's my firstborn daughter, you ape! I want to cherish my time with her!" Then she turned back to Winter. "By the way, I don't believe you two have been properly introduced."

"I don't believe we ever have," Winter chuckled with a very vague smile. "I've seen him around here or there before."

"You're… Weiss's sister, right?" He managed to smile to himself. It was strange to have to re-enact first meetings when the two had been sleeping together for over a year. But he had to try his best. Holding a hand out toward her, he smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you, sir," she responded, shaking his firmly. "You're Qrow, right? Yang favours you a bit."

"Huh, never knew that. I always figured she was better off _not_ looking like some jerk."

"Hey, just because you’re a jerk doesn’t mean you’re ugly." Yang smirked at him before looking over to Winter again. "He used to be a full time alcoholic, but now he serves the stuff instead! Funny how the world works, huh?"

The elder Schnee sister's lips were pulled into a wide smile as she leaned back to look him in the eyes. "Certainly is funny, I agree. Very, very funny."

"Yeah I got kicked out my old apartment, sorta gave me the motivation to set myself straight." Then however, he began to smirk, folding his arms confidently. "Roommate's kind of a bitch, but she ain't too bad."

One corner of Winter's eye twitched slightly, but otherwise she maintained her composure. "Really? You have a female roommate? And she doesn't mind living with a hairy man-beast?"

"Wow," Weiss snorted, glancing between them. "That's… pretty rude, even for you, Winter."

Qrow simply laughed at the comment, waving his hand to show Weiss he was unharmed by such insults. "Nah, I think she's a fan, actually! I noticed her checking this hairy man-beast body out quite a few times."

Yang couldn't help but shudder at that mental image. "Please don't talk about your hairy body while I'm in earshot, I don't wanna imagine some old guy pushin' fifty in the nude, let alone my own uncle."

Unable to help herself, Winter glanced across the flower-draped outdoor deck, spotting Ruby talking to Yang and Weiss's fellow recording artist, Neon. "Indeed, I'm sure that's a terrible thing to picture." Then she turned back to Qrow. "Not you specifically, but one's own uncle."

The situation was just too funny to Qrow. Yang and Weiss were so blissfully unaware they were winding one another up in front of them. In fact, to test the waters further he casually leant against the table to half close his eyes, sparing a quick wink. "So you admit I'm not so bad, huh?"

"Oh brother…" Yang rolled her eyes. She handed baby Fènleng over to Weiss, asking her, "Do you really think this is a good idea? My uncle and your sister? Looks more like a match made in Hell to me."

"Not to mention I don't want to see my sister flirted at," Weiss added with a little gag as she bounced the baby against her sarong-clad hip. "But he's your uncle."

"It was your idea to introduce them _because _you wanted Winter to get some!" Yang reaffirmed. Though when the music was starting to change its tone, Yang quickly took her phone from her shorts pocket to check the time. "Shoot… First dance is soon and I don't think Dad or your dad are back from the bar yet… Unless we wanted to dance with Fenny in the middle?"

"Call your sister over," Weiss suggested easily enough, stroking the tiny cheek of her daughter. "You know she's fantastic with her now that she has gotten past her initial baby anxiety."

"Why can't I hold her while you dance?" Winter pouted, folding her arms. "Unless you really are determined to keep her out of my care for a few more months."

That only earned her an eyeroll from her younger sibling. Yang could only shrug her shoulders, looking back at little Fènleng and her wife again. "Y'know, she does have a point, and she is right there."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss let out a very long and put-upon sigh before handing the little bundle off to her sister. "Alright, just don't forget to support her neck. And let me know if she wants milkies; I can cut short a dance to feed my child. And if she-"

"Go," Winter half-laughed at her. "Enjoy your day. You and Yang have earned this."

"Well… alright." Smiling widely, she reached a hand out for her new wife. "May I have this dance?"

"Hmm… Well…" Yang hesitated, wearing a deliberate smirk to show she was joking around, before she took her hand in hers. "Try and fucking stop me."

Qrow claimed Yang's seat once the two left for the dance floor, watching as they wrapped their arms around one another. When their slow dancing began, he finally looked back around to Winter and the small bundle, pushing his chair closer to them.

"Gotta admit, she's a cute one."

"She's a little angel." Of course, right then Fènleng reached up and tugged on a handful of Winter's hair, prompting her to wince and reach up to gently tug her little fist away. "Ah, ah! Don't pull Auntie's hair!"

"Oh come on, you've had way more than that pulled before," he teased, helping her however he could by holding one of his fingers out for Fènleng to hold instead. The sight of such a tiny hand holding his index digit was enough to bring a smile out of the tough outer shell of Qrow easily. Wriggling it back and forth playfully, he sighed. "I remember when Yin- Yang was this big. Lil' bundle was way more of a handful though."

"Hmm, yes, I'm sure you remember a lot of other things, as well. The fall of the Berlin Wall, the invention of sliced bread…"

For a moment, he simply glared at her, before smirking. "Yet you still sleep with a dinosaur, what does that make you? A cavewoman?"

"An equal-opportunity sub." Luckily, no one was remotely close enough to hear her say that… or so she thought.

"You and Sun both," Blake muttered as she walked past them toward the pit-roasted hog for seconds.

That made Qrow perk right up however. Even the distraction of a small baby wasn't enough to make him ignore that comment. Looking right up toward her again, he spared her a small smile. "Well well, got him in the doghouse again, huh? Bet you let him out when you wanna play with his bone."

"He's my bitch," Blake chuckled as she sank into the chair opposite them. "So 'play' is whenever I want. But… okay, now and then, I do want him on top for a change of pace."

"Kinky," Winter said sarcastically, though she was smiling.

"So you're still a power bottom when you’re a bottom, that's what you're saying here." Qrow took a quick glance across the room. The couple were still distracted dancing, and everyone else was watching or recording. They were safe. "I've tried doing that a couple of times, but I think I’m still good with staying on top. Mostly."

That brought Blake up fast. "You _have?_ Wow. I… didn't expect that from a 'macho' guy like you."

"Well I took some persuading, but with the right Dom…" He had to make that part clear. The two had been getting closer over the past few months, and anyone who knew of their arrangement noticed. It was more or less everything but the name. He braced for the chiding… but it never came.

"Good for you," Blake told him with an easy smile. Not condescending or smug at all, just glad he had discovered this facet of himself.

"Good for both of us," Winter corrected, taking a sip of the Mai Thai at the table, her other arm firmly wrapped around the small babe on her lap. "Trust me."

"I gotta admit, I didn't see the appeal of why monkey-boy likes being taken up there, but then when I took your advice and tried it…" He more or less allowed that sentence to finish itself. But before Blake could ask for details, he was looking around the room. "Where is Monkey Boy anyways? Surprised you two ain't tied the knot yet."

"What?!" Blake burst out without thinking, then cleared her throat. "Um… I mean, we're not really interested in that kind of arrangement. We're practically already married, aren't we?"

But Winter was squinting at Blake pretty shrewdly. "Then why not actually go through with the paperwork? It would probably make things a little easier on you financially."

"Don't rush us. Maybe in a couple years, after I feel a little more settled in Nashville."

"Blake Wukong has a nice ring to it… Unless you wanna go for against tradition and he’d be 'Sun Belladonna' or something," Qrow teased, leaning back in toward the small baby yet again, wiggling his finger to distract her once more. "Who knows? Maybe you can both have a lil playmate for Fènleng here."

"Maybe," Blake laughed. "But if we do, Sun's going to be the stay-at-home dad; I've known for a while that's not my life. But I could see a little girl or boy running around my house in the far future."

"I'll leave that to you and Weiss," Winter put in as she bounced the child on her knee. "I'm content to be Auntie."

Lowering her glass, Blake raised an eyebrow at the other woman. "Really? You don't hear your biological clock ticking?"

"Absolutely not. I had it removed." When they both blinked at her, she glanced between them and said, "What? A tubal ligation is an outpatient procedure. And with my… hobbies, it seemed a lot wiser than crossing my fingers and hoping a condom never breaks, or that I never forget to pop my birth control."

"You _could _have just asked me to get a vasectomy," Qrow told her, still wriggling his finger to distract the completely oblivious bundle of joy. "Wouldn't have minded, y'know, cause I know I don't want any kids of my own either."

"Well you're old enough to be a grandpa, aren't you?" Sun asked, finally having arrived with a drink of his own, pulling over a chair to join the four of them. Immediately however he seemed more distracted by Fènleng then anything. "And no child can be as perfect as you! No they can't, no they can't!"

"Just because I never told you doesn't mean I didn't do it, Qrow. Years and years ago. So you see, though I firmly believe in vasectomies, and you might want to do that if you intend to take on more subs than just myself, there wasn't much impetus for me to ask you to get one, right?"

"Oh… Did I come at a bad time?" Sun leant toward Blake to whisper, keeping silent other than that as he took a sip of his drink.

But Qrow only put his hand up, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright alright, I didn't know y' had that. I was just saying, I wouldn't mind doing that if you didn’t wanna is all."

"That's good to hear," Winter told him more earnestly, so he would know she wasn't irritated at him for asking. "Did you want to give any other subs a whirl? Maybe even Blake, there?"

"Whoa, whoa," Blake laughed, holding up both hands. "Let's not cross the streams. Did you forget I'm Yang's ex?"

"Yeah, that wouldn't work out. No offence; you’re damn cute but I’m in the same boat. Too weird."

Although he was distracted when the music began to stop once again. The first dance had ended, and it was time for an event that most of the women were already out of their chairs for. Right away, Sun patted Blake's shoulder. "Hey, get over there! You wanna catch it before Neon snatches it, right?"

With a heavy sigh, Blake told him, "I guess." But she got up and went over there all the same. "You coming, Winter?"

"I have more important things to do," she said, hefting Fènleng. "Besides, what use do I have for a bouquet?"

"In case your fancy man ever decides to make it official?" Qrow had chose the wrong moment to have some of his drink, choking on it for a short moment at Sun's comment. After a few brief coughs, he recovered enough to speak.

"You're kidding, right? I mean it wouldn't be the end of the world but we're not even _together _together."

"Suit yourself." But once he'd noticed that Blake had gone back to the crowd, he pulled the chair in closer to the couple, leaning in toward them to whisper, "Hey, can I let you two in on something?"

Glancing over her shoulder first, Winter leaned in, making sure to keep the baby balanced and safe. "Go on?"

"Okay, Weiss and Yang know… And Ruby… And Penny… And-"

"Everyone but us, right…" Qrow interrupted, but when he received nothing but a small glare from Winter for doing so, he held a hand out. "Sorry, go on."

"Right, but anyway… I _might _have persuaded Yang to aim to throw the bouquet in her direction…" Reaching into his pocket for a moment, he pulled out a small box, showing it to them. "And I _might _just slide over once she catches it…"

Instantly, Winter's eyes lit up and she covered her mouth with her other hand. _"No._ Oh my God, you're really going to do it. Here and now?"

"In front of everyone?” Qrow asked. “Are you really sure? It's gonna be pretty bad if she doesn't want to."

"That's why I'm positive she'll say yes." Tucking the box back into his pocket again, he made sure to keep watch to make sure he wouldn't miss the moment. Once confident it wasn't going to happen for a little while longer yet, he continued, "I've heard her talking to Yang on the phone before, saying how she's jealous that she got asked before her, even if it was while Weiss was still woozy after the anesthetic; I know she wants to make it official. We've been together longer than these two anyway, it makes no sense to have not even gotten engaged. Right?"

"Suppose that's true," Winter mused as she watched all the ladies making a fuss over Yang and Weiss, celebrating them and their affection for each other. "Well, as long as you don't steal too much of the limelight from my little sister, you certainly have my blessing."

"Actually, the proposing after the bouquet was Weiss's idea. They've been a _huge_ help." But upon seeing that Yang had just collected a bouquet of hibiscus flowers, he stood from his seat, quickly patting himself down. "Shit! Wish me luck!"

"Knock 'er dead, pal," Qrow encouraged, pivoting his chair to get a good view of the show, and also so he could continue to fuss little Fènleng.

Holding the girl up against her shoulder, Winter turned her chair so she could have an easier time watching, as well. Then she muttered, "I hope to God all this isn't giving you any ideas, Rooster."

Qrow could only laugh, leaning further back into his chair and toward her. "You wish. I'm more than happy with the arrangement we have, thanks."

"Everybody ready?!" the blonde yelled from across the room before she turned her back to the crowd. She managed to take a glance as to whereabouts Blake was stood for an idea of where to aim, and no doubt the others in the crowd that knew like Ruby, Penny and even Neon would assist her should she miss. “One, two, THREE!”

With ease, she threw the bouquet over her head and toward the crowd, listening as their lady guests all made a frantic effort to try and catch it. Blake did raise her arms, of course, smiling like most of them were smiling. But she wasn't trying to knock anyone out of the way; just participating. However, anyone who had seen Neon on the beach the day previous would have noticed her exceptional volleyball skills. Glancing over her shoulder, she positioned herself under the bouquet and thrust her hands up and back slightly. The flowers bounced off her flat palms, after which she made an exaggerated, futile grasp at the empty air.

And, as she had obviously desired, the flowers landed in Blake's outstretched arms. The brunette was completely stunned, having thought Neon had it for sure! Looking around, she wasn't sure what to do until she heard Weiss whistling and cheering - and even then, all she did was grin bashfully. Yang had obviously been equally glad of that, pumping her fist in the air to celebrate to herself. They had done their part, it was down to Sun now.

Sun who had dashed over just in time, and managed to crouch onto one knee before she turned around. Once in the position with the box in his hand, he cleared throat to catch her attention. Blake turned fairly slowly, then widened her eyes when she saw him kneeling.

"What the f- Sun, what are you doing?"

"Something I probably should have done a long ass time ago."

When Blake first turned to check Yang and Weiss's reaction, both seemed equally happy at what was occurring, her best friend even offering a quick wink to let her know she was in on the whole action. When she turned back, Sun was holding the box up high.

"I think we did pretty good for a couple of random ass Potterheads, but you're way more magical than any of those seven books can describe. I can't even describe how happy you make me feel, and I'm an idiot for not asking sooner." He opened the box, revealing a silver ring. Fitting to how they first met and their shared interest, the centre piece was a blue gem, with a set of wings surrounding it. Something clearly inspired by the Ravenclaw crest.

"Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?"

Both of Blake's hands were pressed against her mouth now, the flowers having fallen down between her sandaled feet. For a long moment, she didn't respond, only flicked her gaze between the ring and the man holding it aloft.

"Say 'yes', you dolt!" Weiss called out, which earned a round of laughter and applause.

"Well… you heard her," Blake finally breathed as she lowered her hands, grinning and blushing and tearing up. _"Yes!_ Absolutely, yes!"

"It's about TIME!" Yang's exaggerated call earned a few more laughs from the crowd, and an embarrassed one from Sun. He couldn't agree more. Finally rising to his feet again, he took the ring from the box before putting it back in his pocket, and taking one of Blake's hands for her to try it on.

All of the actions were watched by the older couple at the back of the room, who were still sat in their seats with Fènleng. Qrow had clapped and whistled in celebration, but quickly went back to his drink. Before taking another sip, he quickly commented, "Nope, not giving me ideas. You're safe."

"Good," Winter said as she watched Blake turning her hand this way and that, admiring the stone and how it looked on her hand before diving into Sun's arms and peppering him with kisses. "I'm not really interested in all that mushiness."

"Right there with ya. I'm happy our arrangement. You get your own space and I get mine." But as he continued to watch the happy display between them, and as they were hugged by Weiss and Yang right after, he couldn't help but smile contently to himself. As tough as he made himself out to be, he couldn't deny it was touching to watch a couple get their happy ending. Something that he himself had found, albeit in another way.

"Still, the kisses every now and again are pretty alright."

After a long pause, in which Fènleng managed to tug at Winter's hair, she agreed softly, "Every now and again."

Another pause followed for them both. Leaving just enough time for him to assist her with the small child again, once more giving her his index finger to grab a hold of instead of her strands of hair. "Alright, fine. I'm kind of a sap when it comes to you, alright?" he finally admitted, shuffling his chair slightly closer to hers.

"Who said you weren't allowed to be? You're the one boxing yourself in like that." But she was smirking at him. "Anyway, it's not like our lives are 'good' or 'bad'. Just… we are who we are."

"Horny idiots who don’t mind a good spanking?" he asked, wriggling his finger still to keep Fènleng distracted. However when he began to notice her little eyes dropping shut, he smiled up at his roomie, giving a little nod. "I'm more than happy with that, if you are."

"I am. It's… nice to have someone to share the lonely hours with. For safety and companionship." Glancing down at the little girl's sleepy face, she whispered, "As long as you never ask me to pop out one of these, I think we're right as rain."

Qrow was glad that the rest of the party guests were distracted by the newlyweds and the newly engaged. It meant that he had no fear when he quickly leant in to leave a brief kiss on Winter's cheek, drawing back and smiling. "We'll stick to nieces and nephews to spoil, I guess."

"Or spoil me," she whispered throatily, glad the child was too young to understand what they were saying. Her cheeks _might_ have been a little warmer thanks to the peck. "Too bad Weiss and Yang didn't know Glynda, or she could assist you in that matter."

Smirking back at the comment, he leant in toward her, whispering just as teasingly, "You got a thing for calling me a little girl, got a thing for Glynda. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're more than ‘a little gay’."

"We've been over this, you perv. We're both a little bit gay, in all honesty. But I won't tell if you won't."

"Can't argue with that." Yet again, he managed to plant another small kiss on her cheek, before whispering, "Maybe if we leave a little earlier, we can arrange a little scene with Snowmane again, huh?"

Raising her tropical drink to her lips again, she watched as a native hula dance was struck up for the guests' viewing pleasure as she mulled that topic over, weighing the pros and cons of cutting out of their Hawaiian holiday early. After a minute or two, she finally formed a reply.

"Maybe I could book Glynda a flight down here. Then the Princess and the Rooster won't have to leave the party early. How do you feel about that?"

All satisfied smiles, Qrow leaned over, his black tie brushing her leg as he whispered, "I'm liking the sound of that, Princess. Five stars all the way."

= End =

= Stay Tuned for White Noise: **Lady Stardust** =


End file.
